Naruto the Strange Mage
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto, son of Minato Nagase and Kushina Springfield, born into a world of mages and the mystical. Alternate Universe - Mage Naruto - Teacher Naruto - NOT Assistant Teacher
1. Graduating

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own either 'Naruto' or 'Negima'**_  
_**This is an Alternate Universe crossover where Naruto is the son of Minato Nagase and Kushina Springfield (Nagi's Older Sister) - a Ninja and a Mage**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Get your lazy ass up young man!"

Naruto Springfield groaned in his bed as the voice of his mother woke him up from the only sleep he had gotten in six days straight. Naruto had spent the last six days craming for assignment he was going to be challenged with today. You see, Naruto Springfield was a Mage in Training, and while he could have graduated from the Magic Academy five years ago like other children, he had been forced into taking the Advanced Courses that lasted an extra five years.

Meaning that unlike all his friends who left five years ago to do their graduation assignments, he would be getting his diploma from the Magic Academy today. Then he would be off on his task to help the world. He hoped that he would get a fun task like being a magician that entertained the masses with 'false' magic. Maybe he would be able to get a job that had him going to foreign countries. He would even settle for something small, as long as he didn't get something stupid like being a janiter at some place. No matter what he got though, he knew that he would have to complete his job if he ever wanted to complete his dreams in life. Yes, dreams as in multiple.

Just as he was about to get up, his bedroom door jerked open to reveal a youthful woman with flaming red hair that went down to her knees. Her annoyed gray eyes looked at the lump under the covers, before she stomped over to the side of the bed and pulled the black witches hat off the top of her head and reached inside it. When she pulled it out her slim fingers were now carefully holding a small silver ring with red magic engraving on it. Slipping it on her right middle finger, she placed her hat back of her head before pointing her right hand at Naruto.

"Young man, you have three seconds to get out of bed." Kushina threatened her only child with a grin on her face. The lump on the bed moved around quickly, before the sheets were flung from the bed to reveal that Naruto Springfield was handsome man of about 15 years old. His messy sun-kissed blond hair stuck up in random directions, and two seperate bangs framed the sides of his face going down slightly passed his chin. His skin was tanned, much like that of a surfer. His body itself wasn't anything to scoff at either, with the body of an olympic athelete he was easily what most people would call a lean mean fighting machine.

"I'm up! Don't spray with with ice water again!" Naruto shouted as he opened his bright blue eyes in a panic. Kushina sighed as she looked at him, and for a second she couldn't help but be reminded of how much Naruto looked like his father. She knew not to bring it up with Naruto though, knowing that it was a sore subject for Naruto. Naruto's father hadn't left them on very good terms, not when it had been discovered that he had been cheating on Kushina for years while also having a daughter with another woman back in his ninja village.

It was the main reason Naruto had decided to take her last name, instead of Minato's last name Nagase.

"If you don't want to be sprayed, then you wake up the first time I tell you." Kushina said with a grin, and with a snap of her fingers she levitated the clothes on Naruto's floor and moved them all the the hamper quickly. She really did love being a mage, with magic things were so much easier now that she was in her early 40's. With another snap of her fingers, clean clothes appeared on Naruto's body before he could even blink.

"I can get dressed myself you know." Naruto said as he looked down at the clothes. Like always she had dressed him in the same white, long sleeved, button up shirt with black jeans combo. Naruto got off his bed and put on his black sandles, not bothering to even try and find proper shoes.

"You can, but you can't be trusted to pick clean clothes." Kushina deadpannded with an irritated look on her face. Somebody seemed to take offence to her statement though, because soon another voice was heard.

"Hey, I resent that. Naruto takes good care to make sure I am clean!"

Naruto grinned and went over to the shelf and picked up a black wizards hat with a pointed tip. On the front of the hat were three blood red designs, much like a Jack-o-Lantern it had two triangular eyes, and a spiky red mouth. The magical wizards hat was very similar to a witches hat, but Naruto refused to call it that. Since he was a wizard and wore this hat, that made it a wizard's hat. So it was a wizard hat.

"Yeah, I always take care of Jack." Naruto said as he tossed Jack into the air, before the hate landed safely on his head with a creepy grin on the hats face. Much like Kushina's storage mage, Jack was also used to store things away and pull them back out. It was much easier having a hat as a familiar than an animal like the younger mages liked to pick. Naruto didn't have to worry about Jack, because the hat was indestructable and almost always with him. Kushina sighed when she realized that the two of them did have a point, when it came to washing Jack Naruto was the opposite of lazy.

"You don't seem to care about your other clothes though." Kushina pointed out with a slight sigh, wishingt hat he cared more about his everyday clothes. Naruto shrugged in responce to her words, before he went to his desk in his room and grabbed a ring from the desk just like his mothers and slid it on his right middle finger.

"My other clothes aren't alive." Naruto said before he took Jack off his head, and with a wave of his hand all the magic times and other spellbooks on his shelf started to fly towards the hat before vanishing inside it. Naruto went over to his dresser, before he opened each drawer and put everything inside the drawers inside Jack. Kushina snapped and more copies of Naruto's current outfit appeared on the bed, before Naruto packed them away inside Jack.

"You know, you are going to need to learn how to cook if you want to survive outside of home." Kushina pointed out, knowing that Naruto was a horrible cook. Then again, without magic she would be a horrible cook as well. Being bad at certain things just sort of ran in their blood. Neither were good at very many chores without the use of magic, seeing as using magic whenever possible helped them to improve their abilities and keep them from getting rusty.

"I can always use magic. It isn't like I am going to have non-magical roommates wherever I am going." Naruto said with a small grin, before he used a small spell to summon some cleaning spirits to clean up the rest of his room. The small and cute fairy type creatures joyfully got to work on dusting and cleaning up the stuff he wasn't going to take with him.

"You never know." Kushina said knowingly, and Naruto cursed when he realized she was hinting that he was going to have normal people as roommates. No doubt she had consulted the damn crystal ball again, and figured something out she wouldn't tell him.

"Does that mean I won't be allowed to talk when normals are around?" Jack asked neutrally. He didn't really care, normally prefering to stay silent for things anyway, but he at least liked the option of being able to talk when he wanted to.

"Sorry buddy." Naruto stated truthfully, and the hat nodded in understanding. Staying silent wouldn't be to hard, and he could always just sleep if he got to bored. Naruto went over to his closet, before he pulled out a sleak black broom with the words 'The Black Flash' written in golden lettering. The broom was about five feet long, but it still fit inside Jack before vanishing again. Naruot mentally went over a checklist of things he was packing, while Kushina watched in amusement.

'He totally forgot about it.' Kushina thought in amusement as she watched her one son listed off things on his fingers.

"Lets see, magic books, magic broom, clothes, magic cards, potion ingredients, potion making set, charms, back-up rings, and manga collection... Yep, I think I have everything I am going to take with me." Naruto said with a nod of his head, while Jack nodded in agreement. Kushina face palmed for a second, before sighing and smiling. Her son would forget his head if Jack wasn't making sure it was attached.

'He forgot his flute.' Kushina thought when she saw the golden flute sitting on Naruto bed, placed their by one of the fairies cleaning the room happily. Naruto kissed Kushina on the cheek as he ran passed her, and she smiled as closed the door to his room and walked after him as he ran by. She was happy that she had raised such a happy young man, and that he would be graduating today after years of hard extra study. She had actually put him in the Advanced Study class so that she would have a few extra years of him being her little boy before he went off to make the world a better place.

She looked out the window, and she saw Naruto standing on his broom riding it like a surf board. He was flying across the ground towards the direction of the magic academy, and he enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing passed his skin. The fact his broom could go a max speed of 300 miles per hour at the cost of more magic needing to be pumped through it was another reason he loved this broom. Magic broomed were naturallt faster than magic staffs, since they had literally been created for flight. Thankfully, he didn't need to go full speed to get the the magic academy.

Jumping off his broom, he used Jack to catch the broom and make it vanish into thin air like it had never been there in the first place. Naruto walked towards the great hall of the building at a fast pace, before saw six people wearing wizard clothes lined up. Five of them were the size of 10 year olds, while the other was actually his age. The only other person that had stayed for the advanced classes, or rather he was too lazy to actually try and go out into the world. He would rather stay at the academy and be lazy.

"You are almost late." His friend Shikamaru Nara said with a lazy drawl as he held his diploma in his hands. Naruto found it hard to believe that this guy was related geniuses with how lazy he was. Like Naruto, Shikamaru had anscestors from Japan, so they both carried Japanese names and knew the language fluently.

"I wasn't though." Naruto whispered back, before he looked at the youngsters next to him and his friend with a sigh. The only one he knew by name was his young cousin Negi Springfield, whose father was his mother's younger brother. Naruto had actually met the man once or twice before his rumored death, but Negi seemed certain that the man was alive for some reason.

"Naruto Springfield!" The elder mage in front of the group said, and Naruto walked up towards the stand and was handed his future job assignment. Naruto figured he must be the last person to recieve his, because no other names were called after his. Everyone listened the the school's magus ending speech, before they left to go do what they wanted to do.

"See you later Naruto." Shikamaru said as he walked away without even opening his diploma, and Naruto chuckled before he walked out of the great hall and opened his own diploma. Naruto sweat dropped when he read what he was going to have to do, before he snapped his fingers as the idea of switching job with somebody else came to his mind.

_ Naruto Springfield - October Tenth 19XX - Advanced Class_  
_Job - Kindergarden Teacher in Paris, France_  
_Full Mage_

'Damnit.' Naruto thought to himself as he went towards the headmaster's office to see if he could switch this to somethinge else. Nothing against children, but Naruto didn't do well with annoying brats that barely came up to his knees. He didn't want to accidently kick them or something like that, so it was for the childrens safety that he don't take this job. Naruto walked into the office of the old man with a grin on his face, before he saw his cousins Nekane and Negi standing in there already with Negi's friend Anya.

"Ah... I was wondering when you would come see me." The Magus said as Naruto walked towards him with the paper and placed it on the desk.

"Can you switch this to something else?" Naruto asked, just getting straight to the point like always. Negi looked at the desk, and saw what Naruto was suppose to become for his job, before he smiled at the location.

"Sorry Naruto, but unless you can get somebody to trade jobs with you then I can't do anything about it." The older male said with a wise tone to his voice, something the irked Naruto at the moment. Naruto turned to Negi's friend Anya with a grin, before she turned her head away from him before he could even ask. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance, before he felt Nekane touch his shoulder. Looking at her, he saw she was holding Negi's job task in her hand.

"I don't mean to sound like a broken record Magus, but would it not be possible to switch Naruto and Negi's job assignments?" Nekane asked in the hopes she could keep Negi a little closer to home, and Naruto looked at what Negi had written down on his diploma in magic lettering.

_ Negi Springfield - May Second 19XX - Beginner Class_  
_Job - Teacher in Japan_  
_Mage in Training_

'I can see why Nekane wants Negi to switch. Japan is pretty far away.' Naruto thought to himself with a slight amount of worry for his younger cousin. He was over half Japanese, and he actually knew the language better than Negi so the fact that Negi got that job was strange when Naruto was more suited for a long distance job to Japan.

"Both people will have to agree." The Magus said, and Naruto shrugged with a nod. He was fine with switching with Negi, it wasn't like he was going to be going to an all girl school or something. He just didn't want to be surrounded by kindergarden brats, while Negi had a way with small children without the risk of stepping or kicking them by accident.

"Sure, how about you Negi?" Naruto asked with a small smile, and Negi really had to think things over. On one hand he could go to Japan and teach who knows what grade, but he would be so far away from home. If he switched jobs with Naruto though, he would know what he was going to be teaching and he would be within flying distance of home. Nekane really wanted him to stay closer to home as well, so he really wasn't left with much choice.

"I would be happy to switch jobs." Negi finally said and their magical diploma's glowed brightly before they corrected themselves.

_ Negi Springfield - May Second 19XX - Beginner Class_  
_Job - Kindergarden Teacher in Parin, France_  
_Mage in Training_

_ Naruto Springfield - October Tenth 19XX - Advanced Class_  
_Job - Teacher in Japan_  
_Full Mage_

'The last time I went to Japan was when Mom with still with Minato.' Naruto thought after a moment, before he shook those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't let his thoughts turn dark when things were starting to look up for him, so with a smile Naruto rubbed Negi's head before pulling a magic card out of his hat and handed it to Negi..

"If you ever need my help finding your dad or in a fight, just rip that and I will know you need me. I will help look for him while I am in Japan." Naruto said with a small grin on his face, before he walked away in his hands in his pockets leaving a stunned Negi behind. Naruto looked up at the sky as he exited the building casually, before he went home to tell his mother he was going to Japan.

He hoped that she didn't take the news badly.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**This idea came to me last night in a really strange dream, and I wanted to inspire people to start creating more Naruto/Negima fanfiction. Seriously people, it seemed like people have stopped coming up with new ideas for it. **_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. The Terms of the Job

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Girls... it just had to be an all girls school.' Naruto thought with a sigh as he rode in a train that was filled with nothing but women. The farewell between the Springfield family seeing Naruto and Negi off to their separate had gone as Naruto had expected. Nekane had given Negi a tearful goodbye, while his mother had literally pushed him towards the airport to get him started on his job.

"Hey cutie, I think you are on the wrong train." A moderately attractive girl pointed out awkwardly, and Naruto looked at her with a peaceful smile set in place on his face. The girl had to look away, mostly because Naruto's hat seemed to be giving her an annoyed look. That was most likely the most notable part of him, his wizards hat with a Jack-o-lantern face.

"Nope, this is the right train." Naruto said easily, and the girls went back to her friends without saying another word. Naruto whistled a tune, before he heard Jack's voice ring out through his head.

'You should have asked the girl out on a date, she seemed to have an interest in you.' Jack thought through the mental connection wearing him caused, and Naruto shrugged. The girl was a bit to plain to attract him to her. Yeah, she was pretty, but she didn't have anything that truly stuck out on her. She was just kind of plain. No weird personality trait, no unique physical feature like green hair or something. Even her eyes were completely normal in every way, with only normal emotion behind them. Naruto didn't want a normal girl, and there was no way that his mother would approve of a relationship with a normal girl either.

'Not my type.' Naruto thought back smoothly, and Jack understood. Naruto liked unique girls, and he wanted his eventual partner to be unique. Jack was willing to wait however long it took for Naruto to form a contract with somebody. He was a hat, and had no reason to worry. He also knew that contracts could be used to increase fighting potential, and with Naruto's dreams needing high fighting potential it would only make sense that he pick a partner that is both willing to trust him and has a good potential for combat or magic.

'Just tell me when you need to set up a Pactio Circle.' Jack thought to Naruto neutrally, and Naruto nodded. The Pactio was the official contract between a Mage and their chosen partner or partners. This contract let the Mage send their power to their partner and power them up, as well as give them an artifact suited for them. Naruto was male, so he would be a Magister Magi if he made a pact with anyone. If his partner was a girl she would be his Ministra Magi, or if he was a boy he would be the Minister Magi.

There are two known ways to make a Pactio, the first being through the exchange of blood. Naruto would use this method if he found a guy to be his partner, because he was not going to use the second method on a guy. The second method was with a kiss on the lips, so you could see why Naruto wasn't fond of the idea of doing that one with a guy. Now, what people always assumed was that having a pactio was a romantic thing. It really wasn't proof of anything romantic, it was a magical contract between two people. The Mage gets a partner to fight with, and protect them while they cast spells, and the partner gets a good boost in power when in use and a weapon they can summon at any time.

'I don't think that a school full of middle school girls will be a very good place to pick a partner from. It would be much better to get one with a Close Combat Mage or a... Ninja as much as I don't like thinking that.' Naruto thought with a sigh. He knew that he should always keep his eye out for a good partner or else he might lose out on a chance to get a great one, but he wasn't the kind of person to bring others into his business unless he had to.

Naruto shifted on his feet to keep from falling over when they train suddenly stopped, before the doors opened and the slightly chilled air hit Naruto. It wasn't quite spring yet, soe the air was going to be a bit nippy. Naruto heard an announcement coming from the grounds, before all the girls started running like mad women towards the school building. Naruto chuckled before he started to run at a slow pace for him, with his magic and physical training he could very easily outrun all these girls if he wanted to. He was just going to enjoy a light jog though, not really understanding what the big deal was about showing up to class thirty minutes early.

Naruto himself was the kind of person that only showed up to class at the last second possible. Something he had learned from one of the teachers in the Advanced Class at the academy. Kakashi Hatake, an ex-ninja turned mage that specialized in Lightning Magic and knew over 1,000 spells. The man had shown up three hours late for class every day for five years, time which Naruto started using to train himself to stave off the boredom. Though considering the Advanced Class had just been him and Shikamaru it ,most likely didn't register as being important to Kakashi.

'Do not forget that you must meet up with a girl named Konoka Konoe in front of the school so she can lead you to the Dean of the place.' Jack reminded Naruto, and the hat wearing blond chuckled before noticing the attention a strange hate wearing person like him was attracting. Naruto used the 'Nagi Glare' he had learned from his uncle when he was a small kid, and most of them looked away pretty quickly. Naruto nodded in satisfaction and he wondered what this Konoka girl looked like.

"Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! Takahata-sensei! ARF!"

Naruto jumped slightly at the noise, before he saw it came from two girls in front of him. His curiosity got the better of him, and he speed up just a small amount so that he could listen in on their conversation. He just had to know why the orange ponytailed bell haired girl was barking and shouting like a mad woman. The fair skined bruenette girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and roller skates next to the gril was looking at the orange haired one in surprise.

"Wow Asuna, that was impressive. I didn't really expect you to do it." The brown haired one said to the girl he would assume was named Asuna... That name rung a bell in Naruto's head, but he couldn't for the life of him figure it out. Like he had heard that name come from somewhere before, or it was something really important.

"Of course I would do it! I am just that dedicated to Takahata-sensei." Asuna said with a smug grin on her face, and both Naruto and Jack thought this girl was a pervert at the same time if she had a dedication to her teacher that seemed to be romantic from the blush on her face. He wasn't one to judge though, his first crush had been on a Dark Mage. The two dated for awhile, before she was sent to prison after being turned into a rat.

It didn't have to be said that their relationship didn't continue after that.

"No, the reason is 'cause you're gullible. I made it up." The brown haired girl said with a sheepish look as she rubbed the back of her head, and the orange haired girl growled at the brown haired one.

"Konoka!" Asuna shouted at her friend, and Naruto nodded as he memorized Konoka's face. If this was the girls that was suppose to show him to the Dean's office, then he guessed that he would have to look for her later. On that note Naruto changed direction, giving the girls their space even if they hadn't known he was listening in on their conversation in the first place. Drifting away from the two of them, Naruto accidentally bumped into something and ended up tripping. Stopping himself, Naruto felt the thing he bumped into slam into his back before he heard a thump on the ground.

"Ow my bum!"

'Bum?' Naruto thought as he turned around to see who had fallen over knocking into him, while also wondering who used the word bum these days. He was pretty sure that 'butt' or 'ass' was what people said these days. Then again, he had gotten his mouth from his mother so maybe it was just him. Naruto looked down at the ground, before he sweat dropped when he saw nothing sitting on the ground. Naruto looked around, only to see nobody else that seemed to have heard the weird girl shouting about her busted bum.

'Maybe it was a ghost?' Jack thought to Naruto, and the Mage shivered slightly. He didn't do so well with ghosts after he had seen what an evil ghost was able to do to somebody if they really wanted to. The only way Naruto was able to ease his mind around ghosts was when he was using his Magic Flute to sooth their restless spirits and help them move onto the afterlife.

"Oh fuck! I left my flute back home!" Naruto shouted in panic when he realized that he had left home without his flute. Naruto grabbed the sides of his hat, before he pulled it down over his head and sent his head into the Pocket Dimension holding his stuff. Naruto looked around at all the object floating around, but he could see no flute. Yanking his head out fo the Pocket Dimension, Naruto twitched in worry. He needed that flute for more than just soothing restless spirits.

'Just sent a letter to your mother explaining that you need her to send it to you.' Jack suggested, before he winced at the wave of annoyance that washed over him. Naruto wasn't even bothering to just think his thoughts, because saying them out loud was so much for satisfying right now.

"I can't do that, or there is a chance it could be stolen." Naruto said with a wince, it would look like he was going to have to contact his mother and ask her to send somebody to get it to him. That flute was just to important to leave just anywhere. He needed to make sure that it was safe from the hands of those that would use it for darker purposes.

'Just a suggestion.' Jack pointed out before falling silent, and Naruto sighed before erasing his worry from his mind. It would just make him lose sleep if he was to worry over anything to much.

'I should make a grand entrance to really leave an impression on the girls. I don't want to come of as confident, or they might try and push me around.' Naruto thought to himself as the last of the students started getting into the various school buildings, and as he went up the front of the school building he saw Asuna and Konoka waiting for him no doubt. Running up in front of them, and looked at Konoka.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Springfield. Are you Konoka Konoe? I am suppose to meet a girl named that, and go to the Dean's office." Naruto introduced himself, and Konoka brightened up as she smiled at him cheerfully. Asuna looked at Naruto suspiciously, before her eyes narrowed at him.

"Aren't you a little to young to be the new teacher coming to the school?" Asuna asked as she took a step closer to him and examined his body with a critical eye. Wondering if he was just older than he looked, or some kind of genius that graduated college early.

"Takahata-sensei, arf." Naruto told her with a smirk on his face when she blushed with her eyes wide, before she shut up and looked anywhere but at him. Konoka giggled lightly, before she tilted her head and gave him a look herself. Nodding to herself, she gave Naruto a rather formal bow before standing straight up again.

"You... you saw that?" Asuna mumbled to herself, before Konoka started talking and got her friends attention.

"Are you the school's new teacher though?" Konoka asked with a small questioning gaze, and Naruto took his Jack and reached into him before he pulled out a letter addressed to Konoemon Konoe. That seemed to be immediate proof for Konoka, so Naruto placed the letter back inside Jack before placing his familiar back on his head. He felt sorry for people that made fun of him for having a hat as a familiar, because Jack was more useful than any of their familiars. How many other people had a talking hat? A hat that could be used to store things, create Pactio circles, and if Naruto wore Jack backwards the hat could act as eyes in the back of his head. Naruto would be able to know what was going on behind him thanks to their mental link, and nobody would know any better.

"How did you do that?" Asuna asked in shock when she saw him pull something out of a hat, and Naruto looked at her for a moment before figuring that she didn't know anything about magic. Not that it mattered, pulling things out of Jack could be considered a parlor trick used by normal 'magicians' so he could pass that off as him having an interest in being a magician.

The irony of that statement was not lost on him.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Naruto said, before he placed Jack on his palm and summoned a crystal ball before he revealed what he was now holding in his hand to the girls. Konoka looked on in amazement at his casual display of magic, before Naruto tossed Jack back on his head and held his hand over the crystal ball. The clear ball filled itself with white smoke, before it glowed with a creepy multicolored light. "I also tell fortunes, and do future readings." Naruto said before he tossed the ball in the air, before taking Jack and catching the ball. Then he flipped his familiar over to show the girls that Jack was 'empty' again.

"So amazing! You made it vanish just like magic! Can you really tell the future?" Konoka asked excitedly as she grabbed Naruto's hand in both of hers, and got in close with stars in her eyes. Asuna looked surprised to, but also suspicious. Not that Naruto really cared about that. If he wanted to use magic in front of people, he was damn well going to do it. He could always just explain it away anyway, or say it was fake magic.

"Of course he can't, magic isn't real." Asuna stated to her friend, before Naruto leaned down teasingly and started to whisper something to Konoka loud enough for Asuna to hear to. The fact his eyes were staring into Asuna's green and blue eyes while he spoke.

"Don't listen to grumpy, because if magic wasn't real... could I do this?" Naruto asked with a grin before he pulled his right hand out of Konoka's hands and clasped his hands together to hide his next usage of magic. Konoka looked at his hands with wonder, wondering what he was going to do next, while Asuna looked out of the side of her eye in mild curiousity. Naruto slowly opened his hands to reveal a rainbow colored rose in his hands, before he gently placed the rose in Konoka's hair.

'Okay, enough showing off Naruto.' Jack told Naruto through the link, and Naruto grinned to himself. As long as he didn't use any of his obvious magics like elemental magic, then he could just say his magic were parlor tricks. Naruto did understand that it was time to get going to the Dean's office, so getting a bit more serious he gave Konoka a reminding look.

"Okay, now that the fun is out of the way how about showing me to the Dean's office?" Naruto asked kindly, and Konoka nodded quickly. She was still pretty hyped from Naruto fun little tricks, even if she knew that magic wasn't real she liked to pretend it was. She was going to ask Naruto to become the sponsor of either the Fortune Telling club or the Library Exploration club.

"Sure, I'll lead the way." Konoka said with a cheery smile as she walked with a skip to her step, her day brightened up by Naruto's little magic show. Naruto walked next to her, while Asuna sent Naruto a distrustful look and stood on the other side of Konoka.

"So, how are you related to the Dean?" Naruto asked curiously, and Konoka giggled lightly.

"The Dean is my Grandpa." Konoka said without hesitating, and Naruto looked at Asuna for a moment before shrugging. He still couldn't remember why her name was familiar with him, and he was sure he had heard her name from somebody before. He just couldn't remember when or who. Naruto noticed Konoka staring at Jack, before he smiled and took Jack of and help his Jack-O-Lantern styled hat.

"You wanna try it on?" Naruto offered, and she didn't hesitate to put the hat on her head with a smile. The hat fell over her eyes, and Naruto thanked the fact that only he knew how to pull things out of Jack.

"How do I look?" Konoka asked with a smile playing on her lips, and Asuna decided to chirp in.

"You look like you are about to run into a wall." Asuna pointed out just as Konoka smacked against the wall, and Asuna chuckled when Konoka landed on her butt. She had warned Konoka that she was going to get revenge for that prank earlier, and she did. Konoka stood back up, before taking Jack off and giving the hat back to Naruto. Once Jack was back on Naruto's head, he heard Jack's voice ring through his mind again.

'This girl is prime material for a Ministra Magi. Her father is Eishun Konoe, and her body is slightly trained from an active childhood. Not to mention her latent magical reserves are on par with yours. I will not force the issue, but I suggest considering her as a candidate for partnership with her pure heart.' Jack told Naruto when he relayed what he had learned while he was on Konoka's head. Jack had the special ability to look into a person past, see into their heart, and learn how large their magical reserves were. If Jack said Konoka has reserves as large as his, then he wouldn't doubt the hat.

'I will consider it.' Naruto though neutrally as the made their way to the front of the office, and Asuna took this as her chance to leave.

"You do anything to Konoka, and your ass is grass!" She shouted as she ran towards her class, while Naruto laughed without any hint of being nervous. Naruto and Konoka entered the office, and Naruto blinked in shock when he saw the old man sitting behind the desk with his fingers interlocked while staring the the two of them.

The old man had a balding peanut shaped head, long earlobes and huge eyebrows. He was wrinkled all over, because time had not been his friend. The only thing it had given him was a wise aura.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy. I hope that you will tackle your teaching job with everything you have." Konoemon stated with a slight air of wise authority, and Naruto nodded slightly. He wasn't really affected by the aura, so he just sort of tuned that part out.

"It won't be to hard, they are just middle school girls." Naruto said with a shrug, and Konoka wasn't sure if that should offend her or not. He didn't say it in a hurtful way, but he was underestimating how crazy the class was.

"You will be teaching Konoka-chan's class until they graduate from Highschool, so you will be with us for the next five years at least. I hope that won't be a problem for you?" Konoemon asked, and Konoka looked surprised. She wondered what was so special about her class that they would be having a personal teacher until they finished Highschool. Naruto thought about it for a moment, before shrugging.

He had been at the Advanced Class for five years, so another five years would be easy for him to wait it out and do the job.

"Not a problem, but what can I expect the payment to be?" Naruto asked seriously, because while he may be a Mage, he was also taught from a young age that unless you were being paid for your work then you shouldn't waste your time with that line of work. The Dean laughed lightly, before he thought about it.

"The average teachers salary." Konoemon said with a sure voice that showed this was non-debatable, which Naruto was fine with. Konoemon noticed that the room had gotten rather silent, mostly because nobody had anything to say. "You know, my grandchild is available if you require a girlfriend." The old man said both seriously, and to break this ice. The next thing that happened was Konoka smacking her grandpa in the head with a toy mallet she pulled from nowhere.

"Thanks loads Grandpa." Konoka said sarcastically, and Naruto placed his hand on his chin and looked Konoka over for a second. Konoemon noticed this, but said nothing about it. Just the fact that a person related to so many legends by blood was a good thing in his eyes. The boys parents were the Red Witch and the Yellow Flash, with his uncle by blood being the Thousand Master.

'I hope I can set up an Omiai (Marriage Interview) between them... without telling the other about it.' The old man thought, and he made sure that he would remember to contact the Red Witch Kushina before he did anything. He wanted his grandchild to get married, but he wasn't suicidal. That woman had once been considered to be a Mage as powerful her brother Nagi, while Minato was considered to be one of the fastest ninja to ever live.

"Now because we don't have any space for you, I would like to have you stay with Konoka and Asuna while you are here. I hope this is not a problem for either of you?" The Dean asked, and while Konoka was surprised she wasn't actually against the idea. Who knows, maybe Naruto could teach her some cool magic tricks while he stayed with them.

"Well, I don't have problem with it. Asuna might though." Konoka said with a small smile, before she giggled when she pictured the surprised look that would be on Asuna's face when she learned that Naruto would be staying with them.

Actually, it only made sense that he would stay with her. She was the grandchild of the Dean, so who else would the Dean trust to help the teacher out. That and the Dean had been truthful when he said that they were low on space. The only place that had any opening were the student dorms, because the teachers all had personal apartments that were packed as it is.

"We now that this is all settled, I think I should get to the class and see what I will be working with." Naruto said with a small grin as he walked out of the office, and Konoka skipped after him with a goof amount of amusement. She could already tell things were going to be so much fun with Naruto around.

She wondered how the class would react to Naruto.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**The pairing... is a secret. Yes, Kaede is Naruto's Half-Sister because Minato is her father as well. Yes, Kushina and Minato are divorced. Naruto isn't just taking Negi's place, because things will be different. A good story starts out with small changes, before those changes start to pile up and change the way things turn out before the story starts going through big changes. The Ripple Effect, the ripples start small before growing larger.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Saving Books

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Nervous?' Jack asked when he noticed Naruto waiting outside the classroom's door with a thoughtful expression on his face. Konoka was standing right behind him with a worried expression, before Naruto looked up to see an eraser sticking in between the door and the wall. He grinned slightly as a plan to devious mind. Peeking into the room, Naruto saw that the windows were cracked open to allow fresh air in.

"What floor are we on?" Naruto asked Konoka with a devilish smile plastered across his face, and she honestly wondered what he had planned. Counting on her finger as she remembered how many sets of stairs they climbed, she soon had his answer.

"I think this is the third floor." Konoka said, and Naruto frowned. There goes his plan of coming in through the window without people asking to many questions. He could still do it, but it would look more suspicious than it would cool. Naruot sighed, before he placed his hand on the door and opened it quickly. He caught the eraser before it could hit the ground, before he took step forward and felt his foot step on a wire. Taking a step back he watched as a bucket filled with water hit the ground, and suction cup arrows hit the wall. Naruto was slightly impressed at the thought put into the trap, but he noticed many flaws he would have to tell the little pranksters about to help them better their pranks.

"My first impression of this class..." Naruto started out as the entire class leaned forward in their desks in anticipation of what he thought of them. Jack shadowed over Naruto's eyes to give him a more mysterious look, while the face on Jack seemed to take on a more evil expression. Some looked more eager than others to hear what he thought of them, while some looked nervous. He gave Konoka enough time to go back to her desk, before he let Jack scan the crowd to see if he could spot the guilty party.

'There are a set of twins, with one looking at the other in worry. I think she is the one that set the amateur prank up.' Jack informed Naruto, so being the person he was Naruto started to walk over to the girl with he eraser still in hand.

"Before I say what my first impression is, are you the one that set up that prank?" Naruto asked with a sweet smile when he finally stopped when he was right in front of a small girl with short redish pink hair kept up with two small 'tails' at each side. Like all the others, she wore the uniform of the academy, and she had redish brown eyes. She looked up at him with not a small amount of surprise for already figuring out it was her.

"I deny everything." She said simply, before Naruto smirked down at her and started to head back towards the teachers desk. The desk was empty, so Naruto simply sat on top of it with a grin on his face before he took Jack off and placed the hat next to him so that his sun kissed hair was visible. He was going to love messing with this class today, mostly because he didn't have the lesson plan yet.

"Okay, because there doesn't seem to be a guilty party I think that maybe we should get to know each other more... with a pop quiz." Naruto stated with his 'I just beat you' smirk in place. The entire class glared atthe girl that had started this, before one of the girls raised her hand. Naruot looked at her for a moment, before he nodded and she stood up and gave him questioning look to go with what she was about to ask.

"I am deeply sorry if I come of as rude sir, but who are you?" The long blonde haired girl with fair skin and green eyes asked what everyone was thinking. Naruto grinned before he took Jack in his hand and beckoned the girl closer, with a few blinks she started heading towards him as he fished through Jack.

"Glad you asked, but first pass these out to all the girls." Naruto said as he pulled out a stack of papers and gave them to his fellow blond to hand out. Naruto had made this test while on the plane ride over to Japan and he had planned to hand it out anyway, but making the girls think it was a punishment was his own little prank for them. While the 'test' was being passed out Naruto saw Asuna glaring murder at him, and he waved to her cheerfully. She was either angry he was teaching her class, or angry that he was giving a test out. It could be either one, or a combination of the two of them.

Standing up, Naruto placed Jack back on his head before walking over to the chalkboard. Naruto took a piece of chalk, before he started to write some stuff on the board as well in the same format as the 'test' he was giving the girls.

_ Name: Naruto Springfield_  
_Student Number: This classes teacher!_  
_Likes: Magic Tricks, Ramen, Sleeping, and Unique Things_  
_Dislikes: Cold Water_  
_Random Fact: I was born in Japan, then raised in England for most of my life_

Once everyone was looking at their tests, Naruto saw the looks on their faces at the 'test' thye were going to be taking. Naruto almost busted a gut at the surprised looks they all had, mostly because they really hadn't been exprecting such an easy test.

"Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Springfield like it says on the board. I know that this is sort of sudden, but for the next five years I will be the classes personal teacher. If you ever need help with something, don't be shy to ask me." Naruto introduced himself, before he realized that his introduction wasn't as cool as he wanted it to be. Naruto face palmed, before he was suddenly surrounded by most of the class, who started to ask him a ton of questions. He was glad that they mostly kept their hands to themselves, but the crowd was uncomfy.

"How old are you?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"Can I be your girlfriend?"  
"Why are you wearing a witch hat?"

Naruto jumped out of the crowd, before he leveled a look towards all of them that stopped them from coming any closer. The look lasted a few moments, before Naruto started smiling again.

"Okay, to answer those questions in order; I am 15 years old, no I do not have a girlfriend, and who asked the next one?" Naruto asked out loud, and a girl with glasses, long greenish brown hair, and large breasts had her hand raised with a perverse grin on her face. Naruto face palmed a few times, because this girl reminded him of his Godfather Jiraiya. That perverted old man was one of the people that helped make Naruto into what he was today, and he had given Naruto his special flute.

"I'm Haruna Saotome, student number 14, and it was me that asked you that." The girl named Haruna pointed out, and Naruto chuckled lightly. This girl was confident, he could see it in the brash way she spoke, and the way she wasn't afraid of talking about things that normal people would discuss in private.

"It is possible, but not likely." Naruto told her with a grin, and she just grinned back at the challenge he provided. She wasn't exactly his type, mostly because Naruto wasn't really a fan of glasses. Nothing against the people that wore them, but glasses were just a turn off for Naruto. Everybody had things that turned them off of a person, and glasses were one of the things Naruto wasn't a fan of. Naruto shook those thoughts from his head, before he looked at the person that had asked him why he was wearing a witch hat.

'I am not a witch hat.' Jack thought to Naruto, while he agreed with that. So taking Jack off, Naruto decided to have a little fun with the class.

"Who was the one that called this a witch hat?" Naruto asked to the class with a very small amount of his dark intent leaking into the room. Not enough to scare anyone, but enough so that they became more aware of him. When nobody admit they were the one to ask the question, Naruto grinned before showing the 'empty' insides of Jack before he reached inside the hat and after seeing this earlier both Asuna and Konoka figured out what he was going to do. Naruto pulled out a small timer, before he set the time to ten minutes. Placing it on the desk, Naruto pointed back at the board. "Okay, playing aside you all have ten minutes to finish the quiz. Teaching you all will be easier if I know a little more about you all." Naruto said in voice that was only slightly on the serious side.

'You are sitting on something.' Jack pointed out through the link, and Naruto blinked before he realized that he was sitting on something small his desk. Seeing a small and thin notebook, he opened it to fine that most of the pages were com pletely blank so that the teacher could use them to place notes and reminders in. Near the end on the small book was a class roster with all the girls names and pictures in it, with their club activities written in under their names. SO while most of the girls started on filling in their questions, Naruto looked at the list of names and faces on the book.

'Kaede Nagase, of all the people in this class...' Naruto thought as his eyes scanned the desks before landing on the girl, and as if noticing his look she glanced up and gave him a very small wave. Naruto sighed to himself at having one of the few people that he was confused about in the class. He couldn't even understand what he felt towards this girl, who he had only met twice in his life.

Kaede Nagase, the daughter of Minato Nagase like him. The main difference was that she was born because his father had cheated on his mom with a woman was the Koga ninja family. This girl was part of the reason that his parents had gotten a divorce, but it wasn't like she had any choice in the matter. A person can't pick who gave them life, and like him she was just an innocent child when this went down. He was taught by his mother that he shouldn't blame others for things they can't help, and that family was important. That was why he was confused about hwo to feel about her.

On one hand, this girl was his half sibling. She was blood family.  
On the other hand, she was the result of his father cheating on his mother.

'Naruto, your thoughts are becoming muddled. Clear your head, and think on this later. A child can't chose their parents.' Jack pointed out, which calmed Naruto down before he could get himself into a bad mood. That was another reason why his hat was so much better at being a familiar than the ermine that Negi had claimed he would make his familiar one day. Jack was logical, despite being a magical wizard (witch) hat, and he could help Naruto control his wild emotions he got from his mother. The fact the hat was his best friend, and truly cared about Naruto was a plus.

'Thanks Jack, I needed that.' Naruto thought as a few girls stood up and brought their papers to his desk, before placing them in a pile. Naruto chuckled to himself at how they finished so early, before he went back to looking at the class roster.

'That one... the young looking blonde haired girl. Doesn't she seemed like we have heard of her before?' Jack asked as Naruto eyes stopped on a blonde haired small girl with greenish blue eyes. Under her picture was the name 'Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell', and in her picture she had a small scowl on her face. Naruto looked at the girl in the class, before he placed his hand on his chin in thought.

'Where have I heard that name before?' Naruto asked himself, before he shrugged it off as unimportant for the time being. The girl had almost zero magical power in her, so it most likely wasn't a magical reason that he had heard of her. Her name was an in english, so maybe he had read something about her awhile back. She might have been an exchange student that got her name in the paper before she was sent to Japan.

The next person to come up the the desk was Nodoka Miyazaki, a shy girl with purple hair in a 'Hime' cut with her bangs in front of her eyes. He could tell she was shy, because she seemed to be nervous around him for some reason. He wanted to chuckle, but stopped himself. He didn't want to startle the girl, at the moment that is. Naruto took the paper from her, before placing it in the pile. He had to admit that he was curious about this girl. She seemed to have the aura of somebody that was accident prone. No doubt because her hair got in the way of her vision, and the aura around her just seemed to radiate both shyness and that of a clumsy person.

"I am watching you." Naruto heard Asuna say when she turned in her paper, and Naruto blinked before chuckling. This girl must still be suspicious of him, but it wasn't like he could just dispell her worries right away. SHe had a right to be wary of him, just like he had a right to be wary of whoever he wanted to be wary of.

Naruto stood up, before he sat in chair to his desk instead of on his desk. Secretely, Naruto took his crystal ball out of Jack and hid it under the desk so that nobody could see it besides him. Most mages couldn't truly see inot the future like he could, but he was taught by his mother that used fortune telling in battle. She was so good at it, she would have her crystal ball in one hand to see into the future a few second ahead of her so that she could react to attacks before they were launched. Naruto wasn't able to use it in battle because it wasn't in his style, but he could truly see a few hours into the future if he wanted to.

Jack was back on Naruto's head, and placed so that Naruto's eye were being covered. Looking into the crystal ball, Naruto thought of the girl that seemed the most prone to accidents. The smoke int he orb cleared, before it revealed Nodoka walking towards a set of stairs with a large pile on books in her hands. Blocking her vision of her feet, and when she started to walk down the stairs she tripped over her own foot before falling off the side of the stairs and smashing her back and head against the concrete. She skid across the ground, before she just didn't move at all. Her books layed around her, and she wasn't getting back up.

'You are going to save her when this happens, aren't you?' Jack thought knowingly, and the orb was filled with smoke again before it revealed a similar scene. The big difference was that this time Nodoka floated before she could hit the ground, and Naruto appeared to catch her in his arms. Then it showed Asuna coming into view and dragging Naruto away from Nodoka, and the girl he just caught hit her butt on the ground instead of her head. It wasn't very bad though only being a few feet from the ground.

'Okay, so saving her with magic will get me caught in a way that can't be explain away so easily.' Naruto thought before the scene in the ball was covered in smoke, before it changed again. That was the bad thing about fortune telling like this. The second you planned on changing something, you ended up changing the scene you were watching. Fortune telling was a very strange art, simply because changing the future was unpredicable for the most part.

Now the scene in the ball showed Naruto reading a book right next to the spot that Nodoka would fall to the ground, before cacthing her without magic. Then it showed Asuna running towards them to see if Nodoka was okay, before the scene changed to the three of them picking up her books together. Naruto turned his crystal ball of, before he rubbed the sides of his head as a small headache came to him.

This type of future seeing didn't come without pain, seeing as the cost of seeing into the future like this was both a large magical drain, and the spirits of space and time would usually give the one seeing into the future a headache. His mother had a naturally magical immunity to this side effect, while he didn't. Magical immunity and affinity normally aren't genetic traits. He could still use the same brand of future seeing, but his came with a cost.

Naruto sniffed a few times, before he pinched his nose before he could end up sneezing. He sighed in relief when the urge to sneeze passed him. This was sort of a Springfield family curse. They were born with very high levels of magic, and when they sneezed their magic surged in their magical affinity.

When his mother sneezed, she usually ended up freezing whatever was in front of her. Sadly, he had been on the recieving end of her sneezes a few times. His little cousin Negi would blow away things when his wind affinity came into play with his sneezes. His elder cousin Nekane would set things on fire with her sneezes, which was perhaps the worst of them since her sneezes could kill a person before they could fix the damage. At least his mothers was only a light coating of ice that could be broken, and Negi usually ended up blowing away people's clothes.

'I thank my creater that I am immune to magic, or I would have long since been destroyed by that child.' Jack thought, and Naruto's eye twitched when he remembered the time Negi blow his clothes off when he was about to ask a girl on a date. He had been able to fly away on a broom before anyone saw him besides that girl, but the rumor of him being a stripper had been formed and spread around for months after that.

He had been punished by his mother for flying home naked.

'You know, if Negi had been here I would bet he would have stripped a girl nude by now.' Naruot thought with a small grin on his face. Who knows, maybe that would be a fun idea for a prank every once and awhile. It would be amusing to see how people reacted to having their clothes suddenly stripped off them.

*Bring bring bring*

Naruot pushed the button to stop the ringing, before he noticed that all the girls had finished with their tests. Naruto nodded to himself, before he stood up and walked in front of the class. He would put the answers of the test inside the blank pages of his roster so that he would remember them when he needed to.

"Okay, since you are all done. Does anyone have any questions?" Naruto asked, and four girls raised their hands. Naruto noted in his head that the first girl was Yue Ayase, a small purple haired girl sipping on a juice box. She seemed to have a face set in deadpan, and had no interest in her eyes. The second girl was Kazumi Asakura, a red haired girl with expressive brown eyes, with another notable feature being her hair was kept up in a pinapple ponytail in the back. The third girl was Haruna, and he figured he didn't want to know her question. The last one was the girl that had asked him who he was, Ayaka Yukihiro. The class rep if his roster was correct.

"Is english the only class you are teaching?" Yue asked neutrally, and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I will also be subsituting for other teachers if they are out." Naruto explained with a sigh. He would rather not have to increase his own work load, but sometimes a person just had to do it.

"Can I use you as a character for a manga I am working on?" Haruna asked excitedly, those that knew what she was working on grew small pink blushes on their faces. Naruto saw this and his eyes narrowed.

"As long as it isn't a perverted manga." Naruto said with a grin when she snapped her finges, and sat back down with her arms crossed. A pout was firmly set on her face, before it turned into a scheming smirk.

"Can I get an interview with you for the school newspaper?" The red haired girl of the four asked, and Naruto just shrugged. As long as he had time for it, he would be happy to give an interview for the newspaper. She pumped her fist in the air, before sitting down and starting to work on the questions she was going to ask him.

"Sir, if I am not being to rude I would like tell you that you may come to me if you need advise on dealing with some of the girls that have less class." Ayaka started, before she was smacked in the back of the head by an eraser. She turned around and glared daggers at the person that threw the eraser, before she saw it was Asuna and prepared to jump at her. Naruto sighed, and figured that he should stop this before it got started. Placing a hand on Ayaka's shoulder, he smiled before he answered.

"Just ignore it Yukihiro-san, but I will think on taking you up on your offer." Naruto said, and just as he finished talking the bell to the class ended. Naruto was about to leave the class to take the break he got in between their classes with him, before one of the girls asked something that got the others thinking. Pink haired girl, who wore her shorter hair with two mini ponytails on either side of her head. Makie Sasaki if he remembered correctly.

"Naruto-sensei earlier you never told us what your first impression of us was." Makie pointed out, and the girls started to mumble among each other when they remembered that. Naruto grinned, before he debated if he should mess with them or not.

"I guess you're right. My first impression of you guys... what a fun group of young ladies." Naruto said with a smooth grin on his face, before he left the classroom with them all stunned slightly. Not much longer later they all started to walk out of the classroom and went their seperate ways, while Naruto made his way toi the spot he had seen Nodoka hit the ground at. His headache from seeing into the future was already going down, so things were looking up.

He could tell the girl was shy, so he didn't want to make her nervous by following her while she was doing what she was doing. Stopping her completely might mess up something, so the best way to stop her from getting her was the catch her right after she started to fall. Naruto started walking out of the school, and he got to the fountain and stairs he had seen in the ball. Going next to the stairs, Naruto pulled a book out of Jack before he startyed reading to pass the time it took her to get here and fall down.

Naruto was able to read through a few chapters of his book, before he heard a surprised gasp above him. Naruto dropped the book the the ground, before he held his arms out and caught Nodoka before she could touch the ground. Her books falling on the ground around with, while she rested safely in his arms.

"Are you okay Nodoka?" Naruto asked kindly as she opened her eyes, before she blushed at seeing him. Naruto set her on her feet, before he counted down the second until Asuna came running over to see if Nodoka was okay. Naruto finished counting down, and he blinked when Asuna never showed up.

"Thank you for saving me Springfield-sensei." Nodoka said quietly, which pulled Naruto from his surprise that he had seen wrong. Then again, when you know the future and try to change it things can change in ways you don't expect. Naruto smiled at her, and her blush got a bit more red.

"No need for formality outside of class. Just call me Naruto if you want, but please be careful when carrying a lot of books." Naruto said kindly as he got down on the ground and started to pick up her book for her, before stacking them up into two piles. Naruto gave one pile to her, before taking the other pile himself. She shyly took the books with a small thank you, while Naruto hummed in response.

"Springfield-sensei... Naruto." Nodoka corrected herself with she felt him nudge her side with his elbow lightly. She was about to continue, before she felt Naruto use his free hand not balancing books to slightly move her hair out of her eyes. To show that her eyes were a very nice dark blue color.

"You know... it is a same you hide your eyes behind your hair. They are very nice, and you would fall less often if you could see more." Naruto commented without thinking, and Nodoka blushed crimson before she panicked out of embarrassment and started to run awkwardly. Naruto chuckled to himself, before he started walking with the books. Naruto blinked when he realized he forgot to pick up his own book, before he looked at the pile he was holding to see if he placed it in there by accident. Not seeing it, he shrugged it off for the time being. Maybe it was in the stack he gave Nodoka.

'It is about time for you to return to the classroom and get your crystal ball.' Jack reminded him neutrally, and Naruto chuckled to himself before heading back to the school building. Once more, he truly felt sorry for people that got lame familiars like small animals that were only good for spying on others and creating pactio circles.

Jack could hold a near unlimited amount of objects, he could be eyes in the back of his head, he was able to tell others peoples pasts and magical talent just by being on their heads, he could create magical circles, he was able to remind Naruto of things he forgot, and Jack was able to drain magic from Naruto and use it to create magical attacks. He could do much more than that, but Naurot didn't want Jack to get a blown ego from the praise.

"I heard that." Jack said out loud neutrally, Naruto chuckled sheepishly before he started to walk through the halls towards his classroom. He stopped outside the door, before he opened it and was surprised by lots of loud popping noises and colorful paper shreds flying around.

"Welcome to Mahora Naruto-sensei!" The entire class yelled together, and Naruto blinked a few times before he went into the room before he was dragged towards the middle of the pressed together tables.

"Hahaha! I don't know what to say!" Naruto said with laughter, not having expected the surprise welcome party for him. These girls worked pretty fast when they wanted to, which showed that they could be motivated into doing things. Naruto saw felt something touch his cheek, before he saw his younger sister holding his crystal ball for him. Kaede had her eyes opened for once as she smiled at him, and he stood up again and took the ball before placing it on the table.

"I hope we can get along Naruto-sensei." Kaede told him with a sincere smile, and he closed hsi eyes for a moment to see what he was feeling. His thoughts on this were still muddled up, so he decided that he would try to get along before deciding how he felt about her.

"I don't see a problem with that Kaede." Naruto said neutrally, and Kaede nodded in understanding. She had been expecting much worse when she had seen Naruto walk into the class. She hadn't expected him to give her a chance to be a sister, not when the last time they had seen each other was at court when Kushina and their father had completed the divorce. That wasn't a very good way for half siblings to meet after all. They were stopped from going further with their talk when Nodoka walked up with a slight blush on her face.

"Naruto-sensei, I just wanted to say thank you again for earlier." Nodoka started, before Naruto waved her off.

"It's no trouble Nodoka." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, as if saving her life wasn't a very big deal. It really wasn't when you had known about it ahead of time and had prepared to save her life, Of course, now he was wondering why Asuna had shown up. Then again he wasn't as good at future seeing as his mother, and he could mess some things up, or him activally trying to change the future could have been what triggered a change he hadn't forseen.

"No, I would have broken my neck if you hand't saved me." Nodoka said before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few coupons and tried to hand them to him. "These aren't very much, but please take these discount coupons for the bookstore." Nodoka said before trying to hand them to Naruto again.

"Wow, book coupons! For Bookworm that is like first base!"

When Nodoka heard somebody say that, she looked around to see who said that before her eyes laid on Misa Kakizaki.

"Dry up Kakizaki." Nodoka actually joked with a small smile of her own, and Naruto smiled at seeing her comfortable with her friends. Naruto watched as the girls had fun together, before he saw Takamichi Takahata sitting with another of the teacher's Shizuna. Going over to them, Naruto sat down and looked at Takamichi.

"It's been awhile smokey." Naruto insulted with a smirk, and the older male just chuckled and nodded at the joke at his smoking habit.

"The last time I saw you Negi was still a tiny thing wasn't he?" Takamichi asked, and Naruto nodded. The last time they had spoken was when Takamichi had been visiting Negi for some strange reason, or maybe it was to see how Nagi's son was doing.

"Was? The little brat is still tiny." Naruto joked, and the two men shared a laugh.

"I hear from some of the students that you did some _magic tricks_ in class. Konoka was very excited to retell what you showed her." Takamichi said, and Naruto shrugged. To the students all Naruto was doing were cheap parlor tricks, so all he was doing was laying the foundation for explainations if he was caught using magic. It was easier to say you were using fake magic, when people see you use 'fake' magic enough.

The easiest way to trick people, is by using the truth.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Just because there are hints on a possible pairing, doesn't mean that pairing will happen. Things may or may not happen between characters, and I would like to leave you all in the dark about it. Isn't it more fun for all of you to make pairings in your heads and hope for them? **_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Unique Teaching

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Konoka, I think I'm in love... with your cooking." Naruto said with comical tears in his eyes, because after years of his mothers sub-par or downright nasty cooking he was finally having a delicious meal that he didn't have to buy at a resteraunt. Asuna grabbed a piece of toast, before she sent a quick glare at Naruto. Putting on her winter jacket she ran out of the door, and Konoka decided to fill Naruto in before he asked.

"Asuna has a job delivering newspapers." Konoka explained, and Naruto nodded neutrally. He once did something similar, but he was riding a broom going about 200 miles per hour while delivering magic packages to nearby magic schools. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the same. His old delivery job was way cooler than what Asuna did for money. Riding a broom was way cooler than riding a bike or running down the street, and delivering magic packages was a more reliable job for mages.

"That is pretty unique for a school girl to do." Naruto said, before he finished the plate of eggs Konoka had made. He gripped his fist with anime tears going down his face, because he had honestly never known eggs could be this good. "I am serious Konoka, you are going to make some guy a happy man one day." Naruto stated, before he noticed that Konoka was staring at Jack sitting at on Naruto's lap.

"You never go anywhere without that hat, do you?" Konoka asked after a moments though, and Naruto didn't notice her trying to avoid the subject of marraige. Naruto listed up Jack and looked at the hat fondly for a moment, before he placed his partner on his head again.

"I have had this hat since I was a really small. This hat is like my best friend." Naruto said with a light chuckle to himself at how he was getting sappy. Jack seemed to share his opinion, before he noticed that Konoka was looking at Naruto strangely. He didn't say anything since the look didn't seem bad, but he was curious.

"Hey Naruto, can you show me another magic trick?" Konoka asked with a sweet smile, something that Naruto just couldn't say no to when it was asked with those innocent doe eyes. Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he snapped his fingers with a grin. Reaching into his pocket he slipped on his magic ring, before he rolled up his sleeves to show Konoka that nothing was up them. She watched in anticipation for his trick, really hoping to see more of his amazing talents.

"Hey Konoka, how beautiful do you think you are?" Naruto asked as Jack fell over his eyes to keep them covered, while only the grin on his lips was visible to her. She blushed slightly at the compliment, not knowing that it was part of his trick. Her eyes widened when Naruto placed his hand together like he did yesterday with the rainbow rose, and while she was doing that Naruto starting working his magic.

"There are lots of girls prettier than me." Konoka said after a moment, and Naruto smirked lightly. Oh, her reaction to seeing what was about to be in his hands was going to be so funny for him.

"Possible, but none of them-" Naruto started before he opened his hand up to show a small glass figurine made in the shape of Konoka. She gasped when she saw a perfect copy of her in her school uniform holding her skirt down with a smile on her face, while the figurine looked like the 'wind' was blowing her hair. Her other hand was raised above her head in a waving motion. The figurine was only three inches tall, but the amount of detail on it was so amazing. Even the fingernails on the hands were spot on. Naruto sat the figure on the table so that it was standing on it's glass feet. "-are as pure as unstained glass." Naruto finished with a grin on his face, and Konoka picked up the figure.

"How did you do this?" Konoka asked in stunned amazement, and she looked at how perfect the figure was. Naruto grinned before he put a finger to his lips sarcastically.

"Don't tell anyone, but I am secretely a mage sent to this school so that I can train my magic by helping you all." Naruto whispered to her while making sure that she saw the amusement in his eyes. Konoka started to giggle at his words, before her giggling turned into laughter. Naruto watched in amusement as she laughed at him, before she started to calm down and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"You're really funny, well mister mage do you ride a magic broom or a carpet?" Konoka said, showing that she had assumed he had been joking to avoid telling her how he got the glass figurine. This just proves that it isn't what you say, but the tone of voice you say it in. Naruto had used a joking tone of voice when telling the truth, and she had thought he was joking because of that.

"Magic broom of course." Naruto stated before he got up and got the broom from the corner and held it above his head as a joke. Konoka snorted for a moment, and Naruto put the broom down and started help clean up the table when Konoka finished laughing. Naruto yawned loudly, and Konoka looked at him in concern.

"Are you tired?" Konoka asked, to which Naruto nodded with a small blush.

"Yeah, I wasn't able to sleep last night." Naruto said with a smaller yawn, but he didn't worry. A simple Well Rested Potion as he liked to call them would get him through the day. Last night he just hadn't been able to sleep because he wasn't used to sleeping in a room that had such a strong female scent in it. Normally he was used to the smell of his own room, and his house was pretty large so other than his mother there weren't really any female smells in the house. It was a new thing that kept him awake.

"Was it Asuna's snoring?" Konoka asked, and Naruto snorted before he looked at the time. They would need to get going soon, or they would risk being late.

"Naw, but how about we get going." Naruto said as he led Konoka out of the room, and the second she was out of the door Naruto snapped his fingers and three cleaning spirits appeared. They would dust the place and do laundry for the girls while they were at school, and they would vanish the second the door was opened by anyone else but Naruto. They would also fold clothes and put them away neatly... and he was pretty sure that they would be singing while they worked. It was funny to him, because they already started working before he fully shut the door.

It was his way of helping out around the room. He wasn't even abusing spirits, because most spirits loved doing work for the people that summon them. Naruto wouldn't force a spirit to do what they wdon't want to do, and they are paid by Naruto fueling their bodies with magic.

"You wanna get some extra sleep before class at your desk?" Konoka asked knowingly as she pulled two roller attachments out of her back and placed them on her shoes so that they were now roller skates. She was about to started rolling, before she felt Naruto hand on her back as he started pushing her while jogging. Now she was going faster than she normally was, something that was a bit of fun.

"You should just enjoy the ride." Naruto said as he ran at a reasonable speed, while pushing Konoka in front of him. They were soon joined by Asuna running behind them, having trouble keeping up with Naruto's light run.

"Damn blondie, you are fast." Asuna said from behind them, and Naruto's eye twitched at the nickname. He would rather not be called that, but if he pointed that out she would call him that more.

"You might want to hurry up Asuna, if you are late I may have to give you detention." Naruto said with a grin as he sped up and Konoka screamed in shock at the sudden increase in speed. Asuna was shocked by the words he spoke, before she kicked it into high gear and ran as fast as she physically could. They quickly got to the school building, before Asuna and Konoka went on ahead to class. Naruto looked around, before he reached into Jack and pulled out three pre-made vials of potion.

'You don't remember what vial is what, do you?' Jack asked, and Naruto looked at the three vials with a confused stare. Each vial were different shades of pink, the first was a light pink color, the second was a bubbling hot pink, and the last one was a vibrant neon pink color that glowed.

'Okay, one of these is Well Rested Potion, one if Love Potion, and one cures the common cold.' Naurot thought in annoyance. He knew for a fact his mother took the labels off of his magic potion vial. There was no way he would have forgotten to label the potions he did pack, not when most of the potions he actually had use for were bright pink colors. He only had the love potion because you never knew when it would come in handy when you were fighting a person of the opposite sex. Just a second they took the fight off the infuence of the potion was enough to subdue a person.

'She did take them off, she thought it would be funny.' Jack told him, and Naruto groaned before opened the lid to one of the and poured it into his mouth. The gagged before swallowing the extremely spicy liquad.

"Cold cure, dang I forgot how nasty that is." Naruto said before he looked at the two vials he had in his hand. Naruto opened the next one, before he smelled it. He put the cork right back on and placed it in Jack again before opening the last one with a grin and gulping it down. He sighed in relief when he body relaxed and he felt as if he had a full nights sleep.

_Naruto's Home-Made Well Rested Potion: Created by Naruto Springfield, this potion gives the body instant relief from the inability to sleep. - Note: This potion does not replace sleep._  
_Side Effects: May cause nightmares during next dream, or a temporary cause of OCD_

"Okay, now time to get to class." Naruto said as he walked through the halls with a cheerful whistle, and Naruto grinned as he passed by many pictures along the hallways. Deciding to have some fun, Naruto tilted every single picture on the wall he passed as he walked to the class he would be teaching. Naruto blinked, before he realized that if she took off the labels to his pre-made potions what else did she screw with?

'Do they really expect that to work?' Jack commented when they saw another eraser hanging at the top of the door. Naruto opend the door and let the eraser fall the the floor, before he stepped over the wire on the floor.

"Stand!"

Naruto blinked when all the girls stood in their seats and looked towards him, before Nodoka opened her mouth to shout out the next command.

"Bow!"

Naruto blinked when all the girls bowed respectfully towards him, and he rubbbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. When he opened them again, the girls were still bowing to him.

"Good morning!" The entire class said towards him, before the all straightened up and seated themselves down. Naruto scratched the back of his head, before he got out the lesson plans he had made last night.

"Good morning to all of you too, and to begin this lesson I want everyone to two groups of fifteen. Today we are going to play a translation game." Naruto announced with a smile, and the class seemed to be excited to play a game. Even though it was a learning game, but Naruto knew from experience that this game worked. His mother had used it on him to help him translate his Latin spells into english so that he didn't take a extra moment to remember the words that were more difficult.

_ Team One: 1. Yuna Akashi - 2. Ako Izumi - 3. Akira Okouchi - 4. Misora Kasuga - 5. Setsuna Sakurazaki - 6. Evangeline Mcdowell - 7. Chachamaru Karakuri - 8. Asuna Kagurazaka - 9. Konoka Konoe - 10. Kaede Nagase - 11. Fumika Narutaki - 12. Natsumi Murakami - 13. Fuka Narutaki - 14. Chizuru Naba - 15. Satsuki Yotsuba_  
_ Team Two: 1. Ayaka Yukihiro - 2. Mana Tatsumiya - 3. Chao Lingshin - 4. Zazie Rainyday - 5. Nodoka Miyazaki - 6. Yue Ayase - 7. Makie Sasaki - 8. Ku Fei - 9. Madoka Kugimiya - 10. Kazumi Asakura - 11. Haruna Saotome - 12. Sakurako Shiina - 13. Chisame Hasegawa - 14. Saotomi Hakase - 15. Misa Kakizaki_

"Okay, now that the teams are formed we can get started on the rules." Naruto explained as he went to one side of the chalkboard and started to write the rules of the game. He had to modify it a bit from what he and his mother did, but it should still work. The rules were simply, first he would write something in english on the board. The one person from each team would come up and write their translated versions on the board. The same person can not go up again until everyone in their team has gone up to the board. Naruto went up the the board and wrote down the first phrase in english.

[Madness and Brilliance go hand and hand]

"Okay now, Yue and Ako come up the the board and write what you think this means. Nobody is allowed to laugh at them if they get it wrong." Naruto said out loud, and without a thought Yue and a girl with red eyes and short silver hair named Ako came up on either side of Naruto and wrote down what they thought the translation was.

Yue - Madness and Brilliance go hand and hand.  
Ako - Madness and Greatness go hand and hand.

"And that is a point for team two. Ako, you went wrong at the word brilliance. You mistook it for the word greatness." Naruto explained, and Makie raised her hand high. Naruto pointed at her, and she stood up.

"What does the winning team get as reward?!" Makie asked excitedly, and Naruto thought about it for a second. Then he got an idea, before he smirked.

"The winning team gets one 'get out of homework free' pass. You can ignore one homework assignment, and it won't count for or against you. This pass doesn't work on tests." Naruto said much to the excitement of the class. Naruto erased the words on the board, before he wrote down the next set of words to be translated.

[The best way to lie is by telling the truth]

As the game went on, Naruto learned more and more about who had trouble and who seemed to have a good grasp of english. Some girls seemed completely fluent, while four of the girls had no understanding of the language at all.

Team One: 94 points  
Team Two: 73 points

"Okay, we are almost out of time for class today so I would like to say that team one are the winners today. We will be doing this method at least twice a week from now on since you all seem to like it, and I will try to have a different reward planed every time. I hope you like your teams, because there will be no changing them." Naruto explained, and the girls that like dthe game cheered together. The winners cheered louder than the losers of the game, while Naruto let them talk among themselves.

"Hello Naruto-sensei, do you think that I can talk to you for a minute?"

Naruto looked up from the results of the game, and saw that Yuna Akashi, a girl with dark brown hair kept with a ponytail on the right side, and warm brown eyes standing in front of him. Standing up, Naruto nodded before he started to walk out of the classroom with her following him.

"So what do you need?" Naruto asked while leaning against the wall after shutting the door, so the other students wouldn't hear them talk. Yuna took a deep breath, before she calmed herself.

"Some friends of mine and I are trying to start up a new club, but we don't have teacher to sponsor us. We already have the enough members, but not a teacher to approve of us. Do you think that you could help us out?" Yuna asked, and Naruto had to think about it for a second. Teachers could only sponsor one club, and as much as he wanted to help her he would need to know what type of club it was first.

"I would LIKE to, but I need to know what the club is about first." Naruto said, and she grinnned at him like he had agreed to it.

"We were thinking of making a Ghost Hunter club. You know, like looking through old building with cool equipment and searching for the spookes with it. Wouldn't it be really cool to spend late lates in creepy buildings, looking for ghosts?" Yuna asked with a grin on her face, while Naruto thought it over. He had a map of Mahora city, and this city had over ten abandoned buildings. It could be a good way to kill time 'searching' them for ghosts.

"You know what, this weekend we can do a trial run. I will give you my answer after that. If everything seems to be good, then I will sponsor you girls. If not, then I will have to say no." Naruto bargained, yet the girl's grin didn't vanish. If anything the fiendish grin grew, like she got what she wanted promised to her.

'Strange girl, with a medium level magical potential. Possible partner?' Jack asked Naruto when Yuna ran back into the classroom.

'Possible, but I don't have a reaosn to seek a partner out.' Naruto explained again, and Jack nodded slightly on Naruto's head.

'I understand, but you must always pay attention to your because you are not looking for a partner, does not mean that you should not observe your options. Ignoring potential would be a grave error, and allowing you to skip over those with the potential to partner with you would be an error on my part. I will not allow either of us to make the foolish mistake of not considering possible options for the future. Like is unpredictable, and the situation might force you into seeking out a partner you can place faith in.' Jack lectured Naruto sternly, and Naruto was nodding through out the entire lecture. Naruto understood that he needed to keep his options open, but he also knew that things can go crazy pretty fast. He was lucky this morning with not drinking the love potion by accident, and in a school filled in girls.

"Where would I be without you Jack?" Naruto asked sarcastically, and his hat answered just as sarcastcially.

'You would be a battle idiot just like your uncle, or a pervert that would make contracts with woman without telling them that the exchange of blood can be used as the activation of the pactio.' Jack answered in Naruto's head, before both of them chuckled in unison. When you were together for years like they were, you could insult each other like this in good nature withou the other getting angry. Naruto walked back into the classroom, before he saw Asuna and Ayaka grappling with each other for some reason or another. Walking over to them, he grabbed them both by the backs of the shirts before seperating them and lifting them into the air.

"Okay, why are you agruing?" Naruto asked without missing a beat, and the two glared at each other.

"She called me a stupid monkey!"  
"She hit me in the head with a rock!"

The two girls shouted at the same time, before Naruto sighed and decided that now was time to try out one of his unusual punishments he had learned from his mother.

"Okay, instead of giving you two detention-" Naruto started, and they both froze up at the mention of detention, and seeing this Naruto grinned to himself and placed them both on their feet again. "- I will be doing this." Naruto said as he reached up into Jack and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, before slapping them on Asuna and Ayaka's wrists. They both looked at their wrists in shock, and somebody had to comment.

"Why does Sensei carry handcuffs with him?" Makie asked out loud, and Naruto looked at her.

"I carry them, because you never know when you are going to have to handcuff two people together to get them to stop fighting." Naruto explained, before he looked at the girls he had chained together. "You two hear that, you have to stay like this until the school day is over. You can come to me at any point to have them taken off... but if you do I will be giving you both detention for fighting." Naruto offered with a slightly sadistic grin, and they looked at each other with glared before huffing in unison and nodding.

"200 yen says Ayaka kills Asuna!"  
"400 yen says Asuna used her Baka power to break the handcuffs!"

"I don't have Baka Power!" Asuna shouted at the class in embarrassment, while Ayaka looked like she wanted to comment against Asuna but decided better of it. She needed to avoid detention at any costs, even if it meant not insulting Asuna at every chance she got. Naruto saw this, and he smiled to himself.

"Are you sure that is a good idea Naruto?" Konoka asked silently as she walked next to him, and he nodded with a grin on his face. There was no way either girl would risk detention, so the only choice that had was to try and work through their differences. To hash things out between them was the only way to settle things once and for all.

"It's a fine idea... in theory." Naruto stated, while adding the last part silently to himself. There was the chance it wouldn't work, but he would worry about that later. Considering the bell just rung, and as the class was leaving Naruto saw Kaede stay behind after the others have left.

"How are you adjusting to Mahora Naruto?" Kaede asked after a moment, and Naruto shrugged lightly.

"Pretty well I would say." Naruto stated with a so-so hand motion, and she nodded with a small smile before becoming serious.

"You really aren't worried about people seeing your magic are you?" Kaede asked in reference to the fact that Naruto has used magic in front of people multiple times without even attempting to hide it. He would even make sure that people saw him do magic.

"Kaede, you are a ninja. What is the best way to hide something?" Naruto asked with a slightly smug grin on his face, and she seemed to understand.

"The best way to hide something is in plain sight... you are using magic in ways that people would assume you aren't using real magic de gozaru." Kaede said as she realized just how genius his plan to hide magic was. He wasn't just being careless, he was using magic to hide magic. She had been worried that his blatant use of magic would get him in trouble, but the ways he was using magic was similar to what you would see a fake magician do.

"That... and I don't really care if people find out." Naruto said with a shrug, something that Kaede seemed to understand as well.

"I am the same way de gozaru. I don't truly hide I am a ninja from people, but I do not parade it around." Kaede stated, jumping at the chance to find some common ground with her elder brother. She really did want to reconnect with him, or rather form any bond at all since they hadn't had one before now. They both stood in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. They had never really expected to come into contact with each other, so this was pretty much the best conversation they would be able to do for now. That is why Kaede left the conversation on a high note, simply because Naruto didn't snap at her while they were alone.

'Okay, that was strange.' Naruto thought neutrally, before he reached into his pockets and realized that there was something in it. Naruto pulled it out, before he saw it was the love potion he had from earlier. Blinking, Naruto shrugged before he placed it back into Jack with a shrug. He was glad that it hadn't broken while it was in his pocket, or that could have been a disaster.

Love potion burned like crazy when it made contact with bare skin. He knew that from previous experience, or at least a proper love potion burned when it made contact with skin. A low quality love potion made from Magic essence drop candies given the Mages in Training didn't burn, but they didn't have the normal effect of a proper love potion. All potions made by lower level ingredients like magic drops were so much lower quality than the ones made from scratch like what Naruto made his from. Of course, it was safer to use the drop than it was to make things from scratch.

That was something he had been taught in the Advanced Class. How to create potions, and how to quickly make antidotes for potions gone wrong.

The Advanced Class took five long years for a reason, and there was a reason that those that passed tha Advanced Class were given Full Mage status right away. Very few people take the Advanced Class because of how long it takes, and how hard it is. Those that pass it though, are nearly always much better mages than those that passed the beginner class only.

"I am going to check on the Cleaning Spirits." Naruto said to himself as he got up and made him way towards the dorms. He wanted to see how much the spirits had gotten done, but if he was right they had finished everything and put it away. He could also use this time to take a nap on the sofa, since the Well Rested Potion doesn't actually replace sleep. It just makes you think you aren't tired. It wasn't safe to use it to many times in a row, which was why he was going to get sleep now that he got the chance.

That... and he just liked sleeping on his off time.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Questions Omake is now starting again - Rules - You may only ask ONE character ONE question. Not a group of characters. You can't ask questions that are spoilers to the plot or they won't get answered, and you can only ask characters that have been introduced questions. Only two people will have their questions answered per chapter.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Bath Time

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You are going to regret this." Jack told Naruto out loud as Naruto said in the school's way oversized bath house. Jack was currently floating on top of the hot water, being help up by a small pool toy. Naruto himself was relaxing in the water, and he had his towel folded up and sat on top of his head. He had recently learned that Mahora had a bath house with an glass roof so he could look at the sky. Something that he hadn't been able to enjoy while bathing since that time he had been taken to Kyoto by Nagi on a Uncle/Nephew bonding trip.

Something that Nagi had gotten his ass kicked for when the two of them had returned home after a week in Kyoto.

"Nobody will come. I put a sign outside that said I was in here." Naruto said with a sigh of relief as the water washed away his troubles. The last two days had been a strange change of pace for Naruto, because now instead of doing homework he was grading it. Sure, grading home was much easier than doing it, but that didn't mean that it wasn't stressful. The fact he was trying to make his lessons exciting and helpful to his students was stressful. Keeping their attention during class when they weren't playing a learning game was tougher than he thought it was.

"Your mother is taking her time sending your flute back to you." Jack brought up, and Naruto sank lower into the water. He really hated not having his gold flute with him, but he had to wait for his mother to send it to him. That flute was important to him, both in emotional importance and in a magical way. Naruto smacked his own cheeks a few times, before he shook his head. His flute was safe with his mother, and he could survive without it. It was a really rare artifact though, and he didn't feel right without knowing where it was. It had been a gift as well from somebody important to him.

"It isn't like I can make her hurry up. Precautions need to be taken before she can send it." Naruto stated to his trusty companion, and the hat hummed to himself. The hat let himself relax as well, the warm steam relaxing his fibers for him. He wasn't as much a fan of the water, but he loved a good steam bath. Naruto pciked up Jack, before reaching inside him and pulling out a blue magic potion inside a vial. Placing Jack back down on the pool toy, Naruto uncorked the potion and sniffed it to make sure he got the right one. Smiling to himself, Naruto poured the potion into the water and the entire pool of water started to gain a light blue glow to it before it became a much nicer shade of sea-green.

"Why do you insist on pouring that into every bath you take?" Jack asked after a moment, having never been on Naruto's head when he was bathing he didn't really know why Naruto was so obsessed with pouring in that potion when he bathed.

"I like to take care of my body, and with this potion I won't have to worry getting pimples or freckles." Naruto said with a small grin. Of course he had never had a pimple, so it wasn't like he would get one if he stopped doing this.

_ Naruto's Home Made Anti-Blemish Potion - Made by Naruto during pre-teen years, was created to remove the possiblity of pimples, freckles, and scars. - Note: The water changed by this potion turns back to normal after three hours._  
_SIde Effects - Prolonged use may cause the body to stop growing body hair. (Head Hair not being affected)_  
_Warning - This potion causes all non-magical scars, freckles, and pimples to vanish, so if you are a fan of any of these things do not use._

"You also seem to like the extra speed you get when flying because of the reduced air resistance." Jack pointed out when he mentioned Naruto's addiction to going fast while riding his broom. Naruto chuckled at the mention of the side effect, and he figured that if any girl learned about this potion they would be begging him to give them the recipie. His mother had to force the formula out of him so she could use it herself.

"That is just a pleasant side effect, but that is what I love about making potions. You never really know what you are going to get, so anything is possible." Naruto said to himself, and Jack couldn;t help but agree with Naruto's words. Potions truly was an underestimated art form. If more people dedicated time to it, disease would be a things of the past. Potions were only truly limited by the creative ability and imagination of the potion maker. It was also one of the hardest magical art forms, simply because it was so complicated. There were few things harder than creating new types of potions, and that was why it was only truly taught in the advanced class. You couldn't trust Mages in Training with the ability to create potions on their own, but older mages like Naruto could be trusted to be responsible with them.

"I am not complaining, your potion making has made your hair so nice to rest on." Jack said with his red spiked mouth stretching into a naturally frightening grin. He could not help that, because his face was red and shaped like a Jack-o-Lantern face.

"Glad my head is so nice." Naruto commented sarcastically, and Jack floated in the air before placing himself on top of Naruto's head in comfort. He didn't really mind Naruto's hair being soaked. Naruto heard the sound of the outside door to the changing room open, before his eyes widened when he heard the sounds of female voices coming closer.

"I told you so." Jack said simply, before Naruto took him off and reached inside the hat before pilling out a green vial filled with slimy blue chunks of plant. Naruto popped it open, before he gulped it down in one go and sank into the water without a word. He groaned in pain as his body grew gills on the sides on his ribs, before the sensation finished and he gained the ability to breath underwater. With that done, Naruto wondered how the hell the girls had not noticed the sign he had left... written in english. Damnit, he had forgotten that he was in Japan in his excitement to goi to the bath house.

Naruto chanted a spell underwater, before the water around him shifted slightly. This was a simple spell, and as long as he didn't leave the water nobody would notice him unless he moved to much. It was similar to an illusion, but instead it created a barrier around Naruto that people's eyes would pass over. People just wouldn't be able to focus on this spot, unless they entered the barrier.

'Girls... in nothing but towels.' Naruto thought as he saw a group of girls walk into the bath clad in only towels wrapped around their bodies. That or they were simply holding the towel to their chests. He hadn't noticed how pretty the girls were until now, of course normally he only saw them wearing their school uniforms so he had not been given a reason to look at their bodies with anything more than a massing glance.

"I thought I heard something?" Konoka asked herself out loud, before she and the other girls sat naked together at the showers to wash the sweat from their unclothed bodies before getting into the strangely sea green pool/bath.

"Must have been your imagination." Asuna told her wth shrug, before she removed her towel and sat next to Konoka and started to soap herself up. She was soon followed by a completely nude Haruna who didn't even bother to bring a towel in with her. She just flaunted her bare body around, which gave Naruto a new appreciation for the large breasted girl with glasses... not enough to date her, but he wouldn't make the mistake of judging a girl by her glasses again.

"Who knows, maybe some perv is spying on our hot naked bodies." Haruna said as she took a pose so that her body was on display even more, which made Naruto take back what he thought. He had judged her right, she was now even lower on Naruto's list of girls he might date. This girl seemed to have no shame at all, which was a turn off for Naruto in this case. A girl that would willingly reveal herself to an unknown pervert that might be watching, not his type.

"Sit down Paru." Yue said with her customary juice box in her hand, while Naruto made the so-so motion with his hand. Yue had a certain charm to her in his opinion, with her small yet maturing body. Like a youthful person that was small, with her maturity being in her tone and face. Her body lacked baby fat, but she also wasn't toned physically like Asuna. Nodoka was next, holding her towel to her chest as she sat down at a seat quietly to bath herself.

'Nodoka got a knew haircut. I can slightly see her eyes now.' Naruto thought, with her eyes being the first thing he noticed despite the fact she was in the buff. Of course, ebing a hot blooded male he did infact notice that she was naked right after seeing her eyes, and he might have blushed if the hot water wasn't already making his face red. The only girls breasts he could ever remember seeing in his life, were his mothers when they had bathed together during his childhood.

They didn't count.

"Hey Asuna, have you seen Naruto? I haven't seen him since class ended today." Konoka asked, which gave the orange haired red head pause to consider the question. She closed her eyes, and placed her hand on her chin before she began top rub it.

"I don't think so." Asuna told her roommate, and Konoka pondered where Naruto might be on her own.

"What's it like having a boy as your roomie?" Haruna asked with a perverse grin on her face, but Naruto ignored that in favor of listening to Asuna and Konoka's response to the question. was it wrong to listen to what they thought of him when they weren't aware he was there? Not when he had been here first.

"It... isn't really that bad. Blondie doesn't complain about sleeping on the sofa, he cleans up after himself, and somehow makes time to clean up after us and do laundry and stuff." Asuna said with a conflicted tone. She wanted to say he was a bad roommate, but he really wasn't. Sure, she was annoyed that he did their laundry and touched their underwear but the room had never been as clean as it was when he started rooming with them. Even her bra and panties seemed to be so much fresher, and softer now that he did the laundry. Naruto even went so far as to help her try and understand her homework when he noticed her having trouble.

'Thank you cleaning spirits.' Naruto thought in a deadpan tone with his tongue sticking out neutrally.

"He is really fun to be around. He even does magic tricks when I ask him. He made this little glass figurine that looks just like me! Our room has never been cleaner than it is now. It's like magic little cleaning fairies clean up right after we leave in the morning!" Konoka said as her imgaination conjured up something to amuse herself, while Naruto grinned under the water. He lived to impress others, which was what he had done with Konoka.

"How about a trade. We give you Paru, and you give us Naruto-sensei?" Yue offered, and the betrayed look Haruna sent her friend was priceless. Naruto had to use magic to stop the bubble he made from laughing before they reached the top of the water. With some magic, he pulled the bubbled back into his mouth.

"It was kind of Gramdpa's idea to pair us all in a room together." Konoka said with a slightly nervous face, a bead of sweat feel down her face. Naruto's eyes watched that bead of sweat fall from her chin, before landing on her breast. Then it collected some of the moisture on the breast before trailing downwards between her admittedly small cleavage all the way down to her flat stomach. Naruto forced himself to look away as the drop got lower, wanting to give them at least some privacy. Sadly though, he needed to watch them to make sure nobody got to close to him.

"Maybe he would switch him to our room if we asked. You would like that, wouldn't you Nodoka?" Haruna asked teasingly as she creeped up behind Nodoka, and just as the girl blushed at the thought of staying with them she jumped away from Haruna when she felt her breasts get grabbed from behind.

"Haruna!" Nodoka shouted, before she smiled and started laughing at her friend slightly. She couldn't help but smile at the idea of Naruto living with them instead of Asuna and Konoka.

"Sorry, but I won't give you him without a contest." Asuna said with a grin as she stood up, and unknowingly showed her whole front off to Naruto in the water. Naruto blinked when he realized that Asuna was trying to keep him in her room.

"You have a crush on him or something?" Yue asked neutrally, to which Asuna scoffed at the purple haired girl.

"Crush? I call bullshit on that! It's just nice having somebody who doesn't waste space do chores for us, and I don't want to have to start doing my own laundry again!" Asuna said in complete truth. Her clothes had felt as if they were made of the finest silk since 'Naruto' had started to do their laundry. She wasn't going to give that up, not when the lack of chores needing to be done gave her more time to finish her homework in comfort. The fact he helped her with homework she didn't understand was a plus.

She was suspicious of him, but that was because he was a boy living in a room with two girls. She would be stupid not to watch out. She may be stupid when it came to tests and grades, but she was street smart.

"Contest? What kind of contest?" Nodoka asked quiety, and Haruna thought about it for a second.

"Naruto-sensei is a man, and men like boobs. I say the girl that has the best breasts get him." Haruna said with a grin, while Naruto sweat dropped while underwater. He grinned awkwardly, not seeing how this could possibly end well.

'I am more of a hips, ass, and leg man actually.' Naruto thought to himself despite the fact he loved good breasts. He just liked legs, ass, and hips more. It wasn't like he would complain about a girls breats size though, but they didn't matter to him as much.

"Why do you have to make everything perverted?" Asuna asked with an annoyed look plastered directly on her blushing cheeks.

"It isn't perverted in the least, wouldn't a guy be more comfy in a room with nice figured girls?" Haruna asked mockingly, and Asuna got the underlining insult hidding within the perverted glasses girls words.

"You saying I have a bad figure!?" Asuna shouted as she pressed her head against Haruna's, and the girl grinned and pushed back against Asuna.

"Well, if you are so sure of your feminine looks why so scared of a little boob contest?" Haruna taunted, and Naruto face palmed when Asuna started to walk right into Haruna's trap. Konoka giggled awkwardly to herself, before she looked down at her breasts and gave them a small squeeze to reassure herself.

"I'm not scared! You're on!" Asuna said as she grabbed Haruna's hand before they shook hands with determined looks in their eyes.

"What's on?"

The girls all looked to the sound of the voice, while Naruto felt the need to claw his eyes out when he saw his big boobed little half sister walk into the bath house with only a towel held in front of her bust. Kaede walked towards the bath with a smile on her face, and her eyes narrowed enough so that it looked like they were closed. Naruto made sure that his eyes didn't stray down south, because he was not fond of the idea of seeing a blood related sibling nude.

'Lets see if Jack has anything that... can?" Naruto thought as he reached up the the top of his head, only to realize that Jack was floating on top of the water a small distance away. Yet he couldn't reach him without leaving his own barrier.

"We were just talking about... why the bath is green?" Asuna said while she and Haruna stared at Kaede's chest awkwardly. Neither of them could compete with a chest like that, and they both knew it. Kaede's eyes went to the bath, before she noticed her her eyes would never look at one spot even if she wanted them to..

"That is strange." Kaede said, not talking about thegreen path but more over the fact she couldn't look directly at that one spot in the bath. She could feel the presence of magic being in use in that spot, before she sat down in the water with her legs sitting in a crossed fashion. Her breasts actually floating on the water, much to the others girls discomfort. How a girl 15 years old got breasts that big, without them sagging, was amazing.

"Good evening everyone." Another girl with large breasts named Chizuru, the largest in class, said as she and Kazumi came into the bath house without using their towels to cover their breasts. Asuna and Haruna were about to stop their little competition, before thinsg got out of hand, before another large breasted girl with dark skin came in with a neutral expression on her face. She wasn't even holding a towel in her hands, only a bucket with soaps in it. She sent the girls a one eyes look of question, before she got into the bath.

"I have never felt as small as I do now." Haruna commented, even though she had good sized boobs. Asuna nodded next to her, while the twin sister of the girl that had set up the prank looked between Asuna and Haruna.

"Small?" Fumika asked with a curious gaze, before Yue answered.

"Yeah, they were having a contest to see who had the best breasts. The winner is allowed to have Naruto-sensei bunk with them instead." Yue explained as more girls started coming into the bath, and Naruto was glad that these girls seemed to have their towels wrapped around their bodies. He didn't think he could take it if they all went completely nude. His gill potion only worked as long as he remained somewhat calm, or his increased heart rate would burn through the time limit the potion had quicker.

"The winner gets Naruto huh?" Kaede asked out loud, just as Evangeline came into the bath without a towel. A black haired girl that wore her hair in a side ponytail, with pale skin and a small chest followed behind her before going her own way.

"What's that in the water?" Sakurako asked as she hopped in the bath, and Naruto froze up before he saw her walking towards Jack floating there. Naruto heart stopped beating for a moment when she picked up his trusty familiar, before Konoka blinked.

"Isn't that the witch hat Naruto always wears?" Konoka questioned, and Naruto was tempted to shout out Jack wasn't a witch hat. Just because he was made by a witch, and was fashioned in a similar shape to a witch hat did not make him a damn witch hat! Naruto felt his body start to turn back to normal, so placing his hands together in an emergancy spell Naruto opened them to show a clear glass tube. Placing it in his mouth, he led the other end to the air while one of the girls took Jack from Sakurako and placed him on her head.

"Hey look everyone, I'm a witch!" Misa shouted as she took her towel off herself, before wrapping it around her shoulders like a cape. Of all the times Naruto wished he had an Invisibility spell, now was the time it would come in handy the most. Sadly Naruto had never learned that spell, just how to amek people not look at him as long as he didn't draw to much attention. Naruto gulped down water by accident when he saw Kaede's womanhood when she started to stand up again and exit the bath before she took the hat from Misa.

"Who am I?" Kaede asked as she put Jack on her head, before opening her eyes and placing them into a slightly lazy position. Then she allowed a small grin matching what he usually did play across her lips. Kaede wrapped her towel around her waist similar to how a guy would do it, before she tilted Jack so that one of her eyes was overshadowed.

"That is totally Naruto-sensei! You should try pulling something out of the hat!" Fuka shouted in amusement, not knowing that Naruto was watching them.

"Kaede and Naruto... look a bit alike." Konoka whispered to herself as she looked at Kaede take Jack off and wave her hand around the hat. With her eyes open, Konoka was able to see that they were really close in shape to Naruto's eyes. They had similar noses, and cheek bones. Both were pretty tall for people in their age group, about the same size actually. Both were really laid back about things. Nobody heard what she said, but she eventually shrugged it off as nothing. Other than a few similar features they didn't have much in common.

"I am going to do it de gozaru." Kaede said as she stuck her hand inside Jack, before she blinked when she just felt fabric. Like Naruto proven, only he knew how to reach into Jack and pull things out. The only other times Jack would open up for other people, was if he let them. Naruto was the only one that could reach in and pull things out without Jack letting him.

"Ah! It didn't work!" Madoka said with a small pout on her face, before Yue grabbed Jack from Kaede and placed it on her own head. Her neutral face, with the face of Jack on the hat made for an interesting combination before Nodoka took Jack and hesitated before putting Jack on herself.

"The moe is strong with this one." Haruna said as she looked at her friend, before Nodoka laughed lightly. Naruto saw Jack send him a pleading look for a meer second, before he nodded. Naruto pointed his hand at Jack, before the hat was taken from Nodoka and placed on Setsuna's head against her will. Naruto's spell ended up missing because of this, and nobody noticed when somebodies towel was launched out of an open window on the glass ceiling. Naruto had to face palm, before he took aim again. Naruto closed his palm as another idea came to his mind.

"Glarblflarg!" Naruto shouted out in shock when somebody jumped right into the bath, right in front of him. Naruto saw that the girl was the chinese girl in his class, who honestly looked way more american than she did chinese. She had tan skin, with blonde hair. Naruto gulped down more water than he was fine with, before saw that she was wearing Jack on her head. She looked around for the source of the shout, before shrugging and letting herself float on the water.

Naruto was glad that he had his glass straw to breath through, or he would have been caught a long time ago. Naruto's eyes widened when Ku Fei floated over him, so with quick thinking Naruto slightly changed the flow of the water. Hiding under her, Naruto had to hold his breath as he used her as a way to get to a more covered area away from the others. Naruto felt some pain in his chest, before they finally got to just around the corner of the bath. Naruto pushed the current away from the location, before he silently took Jack from Ku Fei when she wasn't paying attention. She was just letting the water control where she went, and with his body finally out of sight Naruto placed Jack back on his head before raising his face out of the water to breath in deeply.

Crisis, narrowly avoided. Problem, not solved.

'Those girls... are strange. Their thoughts were stranger.' Jack thought to Naruto while the face on the hat scrunched up. After only dealing with the thoughts of a male he trusted for years, other people's thought were always strange to him.

"Naruto-sensei."

Naruto almost jumped out of the water when he heard somebody say his name while next to him, before he looked and saw Yue sitting in the water with a towel wrapped around her. Naruto silently tried to get her not to make any noise, and she nodded to him.

"I read the sign, and knew you were in here the entire time. It isn't your fault, this time." Yue bargained, to which Naruto nodded. At least somebody understood that this was all an accident, so with a final nod she went back to the group of girls and decided to help Naruto out this time.

'... At least I wasn't slapped.' Naruto thought in relief, before he decided to enjoy this section of the bath before the girls left. Then he would leave, and he was going to go with this plan before he heard Yue say something to the girls.

"Did any of you read the sign that was on the door?" Yue asked the group of confused girls, with only Evangeline raising her hand to show she read it. She didn't care, but she did read the sign.

"There was a sign?" Makie asked as she entered the bath a few moments later, and Yue nodded before she went out into the changing room and got the sign from the door. Showing it to the girls, most of them were confused about what it said before Ayaka translated.

"It says... that Naruto-sensei is taking a bath in here." Ayaka stated with a paling face, while others girls grinned to each other. The breast contest long forgotten with the chance to embarrass or tease Naruto within their grasp.

"I didn't see him while we were in here before?" Konoka said as she wrapped the towel around her self, just a little more aware of herself now that a guy might be in the room.

"I knew he was a pervert!" Asuna shouted with a grin on her face, before Nodoka pointed something out.

"If he left a sign saying he was in here, then wouldn't that mean he was warning us that he was in here before we came in?" Nodoka said with a blush on her face, with her towel now wrapped around herself as well. Naruto cursed for a moment, before he wrapped his towel around his waist. If he was going to get caught, he was going to at least keep his dignity. That, and he didn't want to freak out the girl that were shy any more than they were freaked out.

"Hey blondie, are you in here!?" Asuna shouted as some of the girls left the room. The girls that weren't as comfy as being as nude as the others when bathing left, while those that were just wrapped their towels around themselves.

"Yeah, way over here! If you cover yourselves up, I will be happy to leave!" Naruto said truthfully. He had been in the water to long, and was starting to become dizzy from the heat of the water. Not the mention he was starting to prune.

"Okay, but don't peak." Asuna said, so with that Naruto stood up and made his way out of the bath house. Sadly, Naruto forgot that just because the girls in the bath house were covered by their towels... didn't mean that the girls in the changing room were covered up. Naruto closed his eyes straight away, before he shut the door before the noticed him. Naruto walked over to the cold water tub in the corner, before he plopped himself inside it with a shiver and yelp.

"On second THOUGHT I think I will wait here." Naruto said before he pulled Jack over his eyes to help the girls feel more at ease. He shivered again, before he heard the sound of the girls that had stayed getting in the bath. A few girls winced when they saw Naruto rubbing his arms, but he knew that he needed this cold bath more than they thought.

"Hey Naruto, did you do something to turn the bath green?" Konoka asked loudly, and Naruto nodded without turning towards them.

"Yeah, I poured a home made cleaning solution into the bath. Helps get rid of freckles, pimples, and most scars." Naruto answered mostly truthfully, and he was met with some amazed gasps.

"Does it really work?!" Konoka asked in amazement, and Naruto nodded to the question.

"Yeah, but it has a side effect. If you stay in it to long, so lose the ability to grow body hair in most places... don't worry, for some reason the hair on your head isn't affected." Naruto said as he lifted his own arm out of the water, to show that he had no arm hair. He had learned this side effect the hard way, which was lucky for him that it wasn't something much worse than simply losing body hair.

Sometimes the side effects were worse than what you were trying to fix.

"This is pretty cool." Kaede said to herself as she laid back in the water, and just relaxed. As a ninja, this would save her time and money on shaving her body for speed. This way she wouldn't have to worry about grooming herself for a long mission. The other girls just seemed to like the fact that it would save them money on self grooming products like razors and pimple creams.

"Sorry about coming in here when you were bathing. You must have had a heart attack when we surprised you." Konoka said, while Nodoka sank into the water so that only her nose and above her in the air. She had been to embarrassed to walk to the door, but now she was in the same room as Naruto while naked. Sure, he was covering his eyes and had his back to them, but it was the princible of the matter.

"No problem." Naruto said while his body adjusted to the cold water. Naruto made sure his towel was around his waist, before he stood up and walked back to the door in the hopes that the girls had cleared out of the changing room. Naruto sighed in relief when he didn't hear anyone inside the room, before he closed the door and snapped his fingers to magic all the water off his skin. Nobody had seen it, so even that pbvious display of magic was fine. Naruto placed his clothes on, before he left the changing room. He knew one thing for sure though.

The sight of the girls nude bodies... would be forever ingraved into his memory.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**I said that I would only pick two questions a chapter, so don't be mad if I don't pick your question. Right now Naruto hasn't been at the academy long enough to really view any girls in a romantic light. He has only been there a few days, so more time would be needed before I even think about starting any romance.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_Omake: Questions_

_Naruto: How do you feel about your new teaching position?_  
_"Hmm, I don't really know what to say right now. The girls are nice, but the work it takes to plan classes that are fun and help learn causes some stress." Naruto answered the question with a nod. His opinion wasn't fully formed yet, mostly because he hadn't been at the academy long enough to form a real opinion._

_Jack: What do you like about working with Naruto?_  
_"Naruto is talented with magic, and we have been together for so long that we have a perfect ability to work together. He doesn't consider me his hat, his opinion of me is that of a friend." Jack spoke with the utmost honesty while speaking about his partner Naruto._


	6. After School Session

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'What can I do to raise these girls test scores?' Naruto thought to himself as he finished grading the tests of the lowest five scoring students. Asuna was the lowest, Makie was the second lowest, Kaede and Ku Fei tied for the third lowest, with Yue being the last one. There scores were so bad, that Naruto had noticed it even after only four days. During both games they had played they had always gotten all the answers wrong, with the exception of Yue. He had no idea why this girl had low grades when she was so smart.

'You completely want to rip your hair out over this issue, don't you.' Jack asked Naruto, and the mage opened his student roster and flipped to the page he had picked for Yue. Naruto dedicated a whole page to all his students, so that he could write down things he learned about them. To better help them, but right now he only have the results of the test he had given on the first day entered into most of the girls spots.

_Name: Yue Ayase_  
_Student Number: 4_  
_Likes: Reading_  
_Dislikes: Studying for School_  
_Random Fact: I love strange juice boxes_

"That explains it." Naruto said with a sigh. Yue was smart, but she wasn't smart when it came to school related topics simply because she was lazy. He was going to have to motivate her, and then the classes scores would improve dramatically. This girl was so much like Shikamaru that it was insane. She was a borderline genius, but wasted her potential because she would rather just do her own thing. Naruto normally had nothing against that, but she was dragging the rest of the class down in the rankings because of this. He also wanted her to succeed in life, so he wanted her grades to improve. People don't just look at you when you go for a job, they look at your past grades to see if you are a good worker.

'Are you going to motivate her the same way you motivated the lazy shadow user?' Jack asked Naruto, but the blond haired mage just shook his head. He couldn't motivate them the same way because of their gender. When he wanted Shikamaru to do something, Naruto just aimed a spell at his ass and got him going through the shock of getting attacked. Yue was physcially weaker than Shikamaru, and she wasn't a mage that had a barrier to protect her from most of the spell. If he shot one at her butt, then he would destroy her skirt and possibly injure her.

"I will think up a way to motivate these students." Naruto said out loud, mostly because he hated people that wasted their potential. He hated to think what he would be like if he didn't have his mother to motivate him when he was younger, and push him to the advanced class. It had done wonders for him, and had given him both the drive and skills to a great mage. He would never tell his mother this, simply because she would get a big head over it. She always did over every single compliment that was given to her.

"That is a good way to think." Shizuna said as she walked up behind Naruto, and he looked back at her with curious gaze. She only ever tried to talk to him when she had something important for him.

"What do you have for me Shizuna?" Naruto asked with his usual laid back tone, and she handed him a paper with the pictures and test scors of the girls he had just been thinking about helping. He raised an eyebrow, before she decided to explain it.

"Usually, Takahata-sensei would hold After School Session for the lowest scoring students. The dean wants you to take over, to see how you would handle the stress." Shizuna explained, which got Naruto nodding. These were the students that haven't truly been improving from his fun way of teaching, but that could be blamed on the fact that they needed more small group learning to help them.

"Sure things, any suggestions?" Naruto asked after a moment, just to see what she had to say about it. Shizuna just smiled, before she walked away. Naruto sweat dropped, before he figured that meant that he had to figure something out himself. He chuckled to himself, before he got up and started towards the room number that the after school session was suppose to be held at. Along the way to the class, Naruto saw one of his students walking towards the room as well. After a moment he saw it was the pin haired girls Makie Sasaki skipping while singing her own little song.

"Makie is Makie~! I am so Makie, because I am Makie~! I am not smart, but I am Makie~! Ma~! Ki~!E~! That is me~! Makie~!" Makie was singing, while Naruto chuckled slightly while he walked behind her. Naruto chuckled and walked a bit faster, before he looked away slightly when her skirt flipped up during her skipping.

'White with pink strips... kind of cute.' Naruto thought with an awkward smile, mostly because he was still a teenage boy. His hormones couldn't really be stopped, he just had Jack to help him keep a cool head. Naruto followed Makie and listened to her singing, before he walked up closer to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped up and twirled around, only to smile when she saw it was him.

"Hiya Naruto-kun!" Makie waved cheerfully, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the -kun suffix, but said noth against it. They weren't in class, so it wasn't like he had any real reason to care what she called him.

"Nice song you were singing." Naruto commented while the duo walked towards the class, with her smiling widely at his compliment.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Makie said with a blush on her cheeks, before she just started grinning, showing that she was kidding. She knocked her fist lightly to her own head while sticking het tongue out, before she started to run off to the after school session. Naruto smiled at how enthusiastic one of the students was, before he made his way towards the classes lower scores. He already had some ideas on how he was going to get them to learn.

Getting to the classroom, he opened the door and his eyes widened slightly before he snorted at what he saw.

"Mighty Morphing Baka Rangers! Assemble!"

"Baka Black, Yue!" Yue said before she got on one knee with her arms pointed straight up, before Kaede appeared behind her.

"Baka Blue, Kaede!" Kaede said in good fun as she took a pose behind Yue with her arms pointed towards the left side. Naruto snorted at this for a moment when he saw Makie step up and take a pose with her arms pointed straight up like Yue.

"Baka Pink, Makie!" The pink haired girl sai excitedly, before Ku Fei took the pose opposite of Kaede with her arms pointing to the right.

"Baka Yellow, Ku Fei!" The chinese girl said loudly, while Naruto was having trouble holding back his laughter at this point. All four girls looked at Asuna with expecting looks, while she turned red from annoyance.

"Who are you all calling an idiot!?" Asuna shouted, being the only one that was upset by being labeled as the Baka Rangers. Of course, it may be because Naruto could see a nametag saying Baka Red at her desk. Meaning she was either the smartest Baka Ranger, or the dumbest one. It was hard to tell which one was truly worse in this case, being the smart one but going along with the idiots, or being the biggest idiot of a group of idiots.

"Okay Baka Rangers, settle down and take a seat." Naruto was barely able to say with his cheeks red from holding back his laughter. The girls, even Asuna, took their seats and waited for him to control himself and cool his red cheeks down. Once he had full control of himself, and he was sure he would explode with laughter any second now, Naruto looked at them all with a grin. "Okay, now lets face the facts first. I girls seem to have trouble learning anything that gets taught to you, not completely your fault either." Naruto said with a shrug, before he looked at Yue.

"What?" She asked curiously, before she shivered at the intensity of the look he was sending.

"Okay, four of you I can understand for having trouble learning. That is why I am changing the rules of this study session. Yue, you aren't allowed to leave until you get a perfect 10/10 on your quiz and two more girls get 9 out of 10's." Naruto said, with her jaw dropping slightly. For the first time since entering the room, Naruto noticed Nodoka and Haruna with their jaws slightly agape as well. He nodded to himself, seeing as this could be a form of motivation as well.

"Why do I have to do more!?" Yue asked in shock, and Naruto grinned.

"No offence girls, but you have learning problems. Yue, you do NOT have this problem. You are just lazy, which is your problem. Studying books isn't very hard Yue, not for a smart girl like you are." Naruto complimented and insulted at the same time, and she blushed in embarrassment at being called out like this.

"Why do I have to stay until two more of us get high scores though?" Yue asked with a small simmer to her voice, and Naruto smirked lightly.

"Think of it as motivation, and for the rest of you. Just because you are scoring low, doesn't make you stupid. It just means none of you are large group learners. So none of you can leave until you get a 8/10 on the test." Naruto said, with the others now jaw dropping at him increasing how diffiuclt things were. Takahata just made them get 6 out of 10 before they could leave, which Naruto thought was a mistake. You wouldn't succeed if you set the bar too low, but you would set yourself up for failure if you set it up too high. That was why he was picking a number they could do, but would also be a slight challenge for them.

"Takahata-sensei only made us get 6 right before going home." Asuna pointed out with a small glare at Naruto for making her have to work harder, and Naruto smirked at them before pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Do I look like smokey to you? I am putting my faith in you girls to meet my expectations. I want every single one of you to become the best you can be, and barely passing score like 6/10 is just insulting you all. If I thought you were only D students, and that was the best you could do then I would be happy with that." Naruto said with a smirk, before he frowned and pointed at each of them. He saw potential in each of them, and even if they didn't have the potential he would work their asses off to imitate that potential. He was going to push them to become better than what they were.

'You are excited, you really want to help them.' Jack pointed out, and Naruto shut his eyes. Of course he wanted to help them, and just getting them to the point that they barely passed was like he was spitting in their faces. it was like saying he didn't believe they would ever be able to do anything but slightly better than a total failure.

"Baka Rangers... you girls are only idiots if you stop trying to get better." Naruto said with a grin on his grin, giving the same speach his mother gave him when he was learning how to use his first elemental magic. He modified it a little to fit the sitiuation, but it still worked. Naruto got up and gave each girl a test paper, before he set a timer and looked at them expectantly. The girls started working right away, with determination etched into their faces.

"Done." Yue said as she got up and gave Naruto the paper, and marking the answers for right and wrong Naruto ended up finishing grading in a few second. Holding out the paper for Yue, he wrote 9/10 on it before giving her another paper.

"Try again, you aren't in a rush Yue. Double check your answers when you think you are done, you aren't going anywhere for awhile. If anything, this just proves my point about you being smart." Naruto said while she went back to the table she was sitting at with a sigh, while Nodoka and Haruna got books out and started to read them. Naruto watched as Makie, Kaede, and Ku Fei each gave him their tests back after a few minutes. Naruto scored them, before he gave them deadpan looks and showed them that known of them even got five points.

"I finished!" Asuna said with excitement, before Naruto quickly looked over it and gave her another piece of paper after seeing that she got 2/10. Okay, so maybe teaching them was going to be a bit more of a challenge than he thought it would be. When they all had second copies of the test, with different questions, Naruto stood up again and walked around them.

"Okay, not going to lie, that was just sad. That is why you are here though, to get better. we are going to stay here until you meet what I believe all of you can do." Naruto said with a light grin on his face, and when they started again Naruto didn't have to wait long before he noticed that they were still grinning. His constant stating that he belived they could do better was helping their confidence, and assuring them that he would help them. Naruto secretely reached in Jack, before pulling out four vials by the time Yue had finished again.

"I am done again." Yue said neutrally, and just like before she got a 9/10. Naruto looked at the paper, before he circled where she had gone wrong in the translation. Then right next to the msitake Naruto wrote down a few notes that would help her avoid making the same mistake twice. He wasn't going to disturb the others while they were so focused on testing, which was why naruot gave Yue another test and her paper back. The questions were different, but she could still learn from what she did on the last test.

"We are done." Ku Fei said as she and Kaede came up to the desk, and after grading their papers a second time Naruto smiled and wrote 7/10 on both of their papers. Then like with Yue he wrote out everywhere they could have done better, and added some side notes to help them understand why they were wrong. Naruto gave them each two new papers, and their just finished tests so that they could avoid more similar mistakes.

"Here you go Naruto-kun!" Makie said happily, and Naruto did what he did for the others to her test. If this had been what Takahata had planned out, then she would have barely passed with a 6/10. Naruto wasn't happy with just a D though, so he would keep pushing her until she was able to get a B on this small test. He wrote out more notes for her than he did for the other girls, before handing her another paper and her used test.

"I am finished again." Yue said, and before Naruto even looked at her test he grinned.

"No you aren't. This time I want you to go over every answer you gave twice before giving it back to me." Naruto said, and she did as he instructed obediantly. He watched as she skimmed it once, before doing so another time as her eyes lit up when she caught a mistake on her own. She used her eraser to quickly gte rid of the answer, before replacing it with the right one. With a smile she gave it back to Naruto, before her eyes widened when she realized what she just did.

She just studied, then corrected herself. Not only that, but it felt good to catch her own mistake. She felt good that she had gotten better at something, instead of barely trying.

"Can... I have another test anyway?" Yue asked with a serious look, before she was given one from Naruto. He grinned when she went back to her desk and took the test willingly. He saw the spark of happiness, and then the surprise. He had ver little doubt that she wanted to see if doing good on the test will make her happy again, or if it was just a fluke. This girl wanted to see if studying was as bad as she always thought it was.

'Nobody has ever pushed you to really try, have they?' Naruto asked himself as he looked at the testing students. He smiled at the smiles some of them had on their faces, because while they did not know it yet, they were reacting to the fact that somebody wasn't going to give up on them because he thought they were hopeless.

'Your ability to bring out the best in others, another reason I am glad I got you as a partner.' Jack thought to himself, while making sure Naruto wasn't able to hear what he was thinking. If there was one thing Naruto truly did better than anyone else, was get under your skin and make you want to try and better yourself.

Asuna came forward and put her paper on the desk, before Naruto face palmed when she got the lowest score possible without being zero. She had gotten less than what she had done on the last test, so Naruto grabbed this one and started to write down very simple and easy to remember notes in the side lines to show her where she could improve. Fun little hints to help her, and even some small rhymes to help her have some fun getting them stuck in her head.

"Wow, I have never seen Yue this into a test before." Haruna said as she and Nodoka came up to Naruto, and watched as Yue worked with a heavy look of concetration.

"That is because this is the first time anyone had ever forced her to try and improve. Yeah, people have told her to improve but they didn't expect anything from her. They didn't really believe she would do better. You have no idea how much harder people try when they believe that somebody is backing them all the way." Naruto said lowly to the two other members of the library exploration club. They nodded slightly, kind of understanding the point he was making. That was the thing though, they had never had nobody believe in them before. The others in the class expected them to do well or moderate on tests.

"We finished." Kaede, Yue, and Ku Fei said as they handed in their tests. Naruto graded each one with a small smile, before he gave them back their scores. Ku Fei and Yue got 10/10's, while Kaede got a 9/10. Naruto nodded, before he waved the girls out of the room now that they didn't need to stay anymore. It would be easier to focus on the ones that needed more help if he had to worry about them when they were all good for the moment. Nodoka and Haruna left with a seemingly happier Yue, while Ku Fei and Kaede left the room together.

"I got it!" Makie and Asuna shouted together as they rushed up to the desk, and Naruto sighed and held up their scores after they graded them. 4/10 for Asuna, which was improvement, and a 6/10 again for Makie. Asuna grinned at her improvement, while Makie pouted at her score not changing. They were about to try again, before Naruto took two of the vial and gave one to each girl.

"Here, try these. Just drink it up, and I promise it will make you smarter." Naruto said with a comforting smile, and both girls drank the vials. Asuna drank hers with a suspicious look on her face, while Makie was just excited to try drinking some brain juice. So with that inside them, Naruto gave them each another test and let them start working on it. They didn't have the same problem as the others. Asuna, she jsut didn't have time to study. He wanted to test something out with Makie though.

In those vials Naruto had given the girls... was just plain old flavored water with food coloring in it. Nothing magical about it at all, but he wanted to see if a boost in self-confidence would do Makie good.

Sometimes what held a person back was limitations they unknowingly place on themselves. If Makie is that kind of person, then the reason she is an idiot is because she thinks she is an idiot. That would actually hint at a huge amount of potential if her mind is able to trick herself into thinking and believing she is an idiot. So Naruto would play on her trusting nature, and then make her belive that she was smart. If he was right, then her brain will make her thoughts more clear and she would be able to concentrate better.

"I did it, that smarty drink works!" Makie shouted as she ran up to the desk and gave the paper to Naruto without barely contained excitement on finding out how she did. Naruto graded her test, before he grinned at being proven right about her. Holding up her test, Makie squealed in happiness.

9/10

"Hey Makie, do you want to know a secret?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward, and she leaned forward as well with an expectant look. Leaning so that his mouth was next to her ear, he grinned lightly. "That drink... was just flavored water. It didn't make your smarter." Naruto whispered, much to her shock. She gasped and looked at the test paper again, while Naruto leaned back.

"But-but-but it HAD to make me smarter! I haven't ever done that well before!" Makie said in surprise, something that had Naruto bark out laughter. Not at her, but at being proven right.

"Makie, you are only an idiot because you truly believe you are an idiot. When you believed that you were smart, you were smart. This test score is proof that you are smarter than you think you are, and the only reason you don't know is that you think you are an idiot. You tricked yourself into being stupid, and while I will admit that you are a bit... absent-minded, that doesn't make you stupid." Naruto explained to her with a gentle smile on his face, while Jack's spiked grin turned into a spiked smile on the hat. Makie didn't notice it thought, since she wasn't able to see his face right now. Naruto took Makie's hand in his own, before he grabbed a pen from his desk and started to write on her hand.

_Makie is Makie, and Makie is smart. Naruto believes in Makie, and he only wants Makie to be Makie. If Makie wasn't Makie, Naruto would be sad._

"You see this, well if you start really believing in yourself like you did when you thought I made you smarter then you will see that every word of it is true. So, are you Baka Pink or is Makie Makie becuase she wanted to be Makie, or are you Baka Pink because Makie picked for Makie to be Baka Makie?" Naruto asked with a grin, and Makie's hair shadowed her eyes for a second before Naruto heard her sniff a few times. Naruto looked at her in concern, before he saw she had tears in her eyes while barely holding them back. She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"Makie wants to be Makie, because she wants to be!" Makie shouted, while Asuna jumped from her seat from the surprise yell. Naruto smiled down at Makie, before he rubbed her pink hair in a comforting way.

'... What the hell did you just say?' Jack asked in utter confusion for once, not understanding a thing Naruto had said to the now slightly crying girl. Naruto internally chuckled at the question. Makie was a very... strange girl, and to break through to her you needed to use strange words and methods.

'I just asked her if she wanted to be smart or stupid.' Naruto answered Jack with a light smile. Naruto had gotten the idea from the song he had heard her singing earlier. Earlier she had commented on how Makie was smart, so Naruto just kept refering to Baka Pink and Makie being to different people. Baka Pink being dumb Makie, while Makie was smart Makie. Of course, there was something that could go wrong with this.

Makie could develop multiple personality disorder, with one personality being Baka Pink Makie, and the other being smarter Makie. Yet, with Makie's seemingly natural ability to pick what she wanted to be he had little doubt she could pick when and where to be either Baka Pink or Makie.

His bastard of a father had once told Naruto something that wasn't complete garbage. It is a fathers job to believe in their children.

Well, it was a teacher's job to believe in their students.

"Thanks a lot Naruto-kun, from now on I will be a new Makie." Makie told him as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, and grabbed her higher scoring test to show her friends what she did. Smart of not, she was always going to be a bundle of energy just bursting at the seams. With Makie out of the room, Asuna came forward and looked at him expectantly.

"Here, now hit me with what you did to them." Asuna said as she brought up how he was able to break through to Yue and Makie, before Naruto looked at Asuna with a deadpan look.

"Asuna, they had problems that were more mental than them being stupid. You're problem is that you just need to make more time for yourself to try harder. Other than that, you just aren't that smart right now." Naruto told her, and her jaw dropped at him just pretty much telling her that she was stupid and to try harder to not be stupid.

"Are you just telling me I'm stupid?" Asuna asked with her eyes narrowed, but her eyes blinked hwne she heard Naruto laugh.

"No, just because you aren't 'smart' doesn't make you an idiot. You have problems learning, we just need to find out how to get through to you. So how about it, do you want to try and see if we can't get some knowledge into your head?" Naruto offered as he extended his hand out to her, and she looked at his hand for a split second. Asuna looked at Naruto in the face, before back at his hand before she took his hand and looked away from him.

"You better make me smart." Asuna threatened lightly, to which Naruto chuckled. Naruto heard the ringing of the buzzer he had set off, and smiled lightly.

"Want to continue the study session back at the room?" Naruto asked the orange haired girl, and she huffed before packing up her things. When she left the room, Naruto leaned up against the widnow and looked back slightly to see Takahata standing behind the wall just out of sight. "So how much have you seen?" Naruto asked, and the chain tried lightning his cancer stick a few times before sighing in annoyance at his lighter running out of fluid. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he held his finger out and used a beginner fire spell to create a small fire at the tip of his finger.

"Thanks." Takahata said before he puffed his cigarette a few times, and let out a small stream of smoke. "The dean wanted me to watch you, to see if you could figure out what was wrong with them. Asuna will be a much harder case to crack, but you did a great job getting Yue motivated and convincing makie she can be smart." Takahata told Naruto with a slight amount of pride in his voice, but if it was directed at Naruto or the girls he wasn't sure.

"I have a friend that is like Yue, as long as I can catch her interest she will study on her own. She will gain amusement from trying to figure out why improving makes her happy. I wasn't to sure about Makie's problem until now, but she will still have a bit of catching up to do. Asuna... well I will try my best." Naruto said with an awkward smile. He could tell that Asuna was going to be a problem, because he had no clue as to what her learning style was. He had never met a person like Asuna before, so figuring her out was harder.

"That is all you can do." Takahata said, which Naruto agreed with. All a person could do was there best, and hope it was enough. Naruto started to walk back towards the dorms with a small smile on his face.

He hoped that he could connect with all his class.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Makie has shown she can be smart, but it is like a switch. She tricks herself into thinking she is dumb, but doesn't know she does it. People try harder when they have somebody who has there backs, and that is why Naruto is able to get them to work harder.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

[Omake] - Questions

Jack: Since you can read minds i assume you can also read emotions to at least a minor degree, so my question to you is thus, if Naruto feels emotions, like love hypothetically, and doesnt consciously accept/know that can you and would you try to help him accept and sort out said feelings?  
"That... is a very exact question. If I believe that it is in Naruto's best interest, then I will help him sort his feelings out. I shall not allow him to pair with a girl who will be a bad match for him though." Jack explained neutrally, only caring for his partner's safety.

Naruto: It was explained on what happens when your family sneezes, like Negi stripping people for example, but the explanation didn't tell use what happens when you sneeze, so can you please enlighten us one what happens when you sneeze?  
"I am attuned to a few elements, but I guess you could say that I also strip people... or at least when I sneeze I make sure to not use my more dangerous element. Stripping is a lot better than injured." Naruto said awkwardly, not wanting to reveal what his elements were right now.


	7. Making a Potion

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So... Naruto-kun has been here for like a week now, what do you all think of him?" Makie asked her friends while they played with a volley ball during their lunch break. She hit the ball with her head, before she passed it towards Akira.

"Oh, so it is Naruto-_kun_ is it?" Yuna teased with a grin on her face, while Makie's cheeks gained a bit more pink to them. She had forgotten that other people still called him Naruto-sensei, with a few just calling him Naruto. That, and she had been feeling strange around him during class after that study session he helped her and she cried into his chest out of joy. She felt excited and nervous around him, and with the feeling that there were butterflies in her stomach. She really wanted to make her proud, but she didn't want to let him down.

"Don't tease, Makie is just an informal person." Akira said as she tossed the ball to Yuna, with said girl smacked in the side of the head by the ball before she passed it to Ako with her tongue sticking out at Akira.

"I think he is a good teacher... those games he has us play are pretty fun." Ako said with a smile on her face, since her grades are started to make a small improvement since she had been having fun in class. A lot of girls had talked in the bath house how they were starting to understand the information better when they were having fun learning sintead of just standing up and translating books.

"It would be more fun if the losers had to do something... like strip." Yuna said with a grin, before Ako blushed before she hit the ball harder than she had meant to back to Yuna. The girl grinned when she caught the ball, before she started to spin it on her finger.

"He is a good teacher, but a teacher has to do more than just teach." Akira pointed out neutrally, mostly because she had not had any prolonged contact with Naruto. Makia seemed to pick up what she was going on about, and she disagreed with Akira.

"Naruto-kun is really good at helping. We can totally go to him if we got a problem." Makie said with a smile on her face. Yuna took on a thinking look for a moment, before she grinned while looking at the other girls. She had an idea, and it would either be funny or get them into trouble. Those were usually the most fun kind of ideas.

"Hey girls, do you know what would be fun?" Yuna said with a grin, and her answer came from behind her. The girls were pointing behind her slightly, but she didn't notice Naruto standing behind her with quite a few bags in his hands.

"What would be fun?" Naruto asked curiously, which caused Yuna to jump in surprise and drop the ball she had been spinning. Yuna blushed slightly at almost getting herself caught planning to tease him.

"We were just going to see if you were free right now. Some student teacher bonding time, you know, hanging out?" Yuna asked, while the girls raised their eyebrows at Yuna for a moment. Makie did think the idea would be fun though, while Akira noticed that the high schoolers looked like they wanted to come over and bug them. They wanted to, but a teacher being right there was stopping them. Even they weren't dumb enough to actually attack students in front of a teacher.

"I'm free, if you all wants to talk can we do it in the class?" Naruto asked gesturing to the bags in his arms. He needed to make some more Anti-Blemish Potion, since he had used the last of his last batch with the bathing incident. That was why he had ordered a few bags of potion ingredients from the Magi Air Shopping, and he had just picked them up today. He also bought a few of the newest ingredients that they had in stock, just to give himself something new to experiment with.

The perks of being a full Mage, unlike his little cousin Negi, Naruto was allowed to order potion ingredients without any real restriction. As long as he coulf pay for it, he could buy it. Sadly, the things he really wanted were a bit out of his price range. Thankfully, he had a coupon for one of the more expensive ingredients he had bought.

"Sure! Do you need some help with your bags?" Makie asked excitedly, while Akira took notice of how many bags he seemed to have. He looked like he could barely hold it all, simply because he was carrying to many bags at once. Naruto shook his head, it wasn't polite to make a girl carry your stuff. That, and he didn't want to rick them dropping anything in these bags. With this he had enough to experiment with maybe twenty good sized vials of potion, and even antidotes of curses if he wanted to let himself go crazy.

"I'm good, but if you could open the door for me that would be wonderful." Naruto said with a smile, and he started to walk towards the school building with the group of four girls following him.

"What's in the bags?" Akira questioned, and Naruto looked at the tall girl for a moment before internally shrugging.

"Ingredients for some chemicals I am working on." Naruto answered with some excitement, he had been into potions for as long as he could remember. He never got as excited as he did when he was working on a potion, simply because it was an art was was underestimated. With potions, you could come out with an almost limitless amount of affects. It was also considered a restricted art form that only full mages were allowed to do, ever since the mage in training caused the Black Death with a bad potion so long ago. Then a few years back it was unrestricted for about a year, before a mage intraining tried his hand at it again and made an overpowered love potion that caused the Baby Boom in the USA.

Needless to say, you needed to have a permit to create Love Potions. They were considered illegal if you didn't have a permit, and you could only get a permit by taking the Advanced Mage class in the academy. That was why Naruto was allowed to have his love potion, because he had proven that he wouldn't abuse the hell out of it.

"What kind of chemicals can you buy in bulk like this?" Ako asked with a small voice, and Naruto didn;t even have to think of an excuse for this one.

"Not chemicals like in school, but more like herbal chemicals." Naruto answered, while Makie held the door to the school open for him. Yuna looked into one of Naruto's bags, before she saw tones of clear bottles with strange labels on them, written in latin instead of english. She sweat dropped, before she saw the smile on Naruto's face when he looked at his bags. She guessed that this was his hobby, and she wouldn't knock it. To each their own and all of that jargen.

"Like that stuff you put in the bath?" Makie asked when she remembered the story that Ayaka had told her about the green bath water, and her answer was a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, just like that." Naruto said when they finally got to the classroom, and Yuna opened the door. The sweta dropped when Naruto rushed to his desk and carefully placed the bags down. He already had his potions kit on the table, so with his herbal excuse, which was also the truth, he could still make potions with them in the room. Naruto looked to the pot to see the water already boiling, so with a grin Naruto started to take out the bottles he would need for this. "So what di you all wants to talk about?" Naruto asked while grabbing the bottle labeled in latin for Wolfsbane, before he poured some of it into a grinding cup and started grind it into a fine powder.

"Nothing much, are you excited for the ghost hunt tomorrow?" Yuna asked with a grin on her face. Naruto nodded slightly, not truly meaning it this time. He would follow through with his promise to go with Yuna before deciding if it was a club he could sponsor.

"Naruto-kun is the teacher you asked!?" Makie shouted in shock, being one of the girls that had decided to try her hand at joining the possible Ghost Hunting Club. Apparently Yuna hadn't told the others about what teacher she had asked to sponsor the club.

"What? Scared we will find a ghost, and you will pee your panties in front of Naruto-_kun_?" Yuna teased with a good natured grin on her face. Makie couldn't help but blush and cover her face with her hands. That would be SO embarrassing, and she was just picturing it. If she pee'd herself in front of Naruto she would be crushed. She would never be able to look at Naruto in the face again, or at least not for awhile.

'Don't forget to wait until the water turns grey before you add the next ingredient.' Jack reminded Naruto after he poured the powder into the water, and then he opened a bottle of blue liquid and got out a large spoon. This was one of the potions that actually went into making this potion, or rather it was just a liquid filled with potion ingredients. Not all potions had an affect, they were just used to make other potions.

'Jack, have I ever messed this potion up?' Naruto asked Jack in his head, with his answer being only silence. Naruto smirked to himself, before he saw the water turning the rigth shade of grey. Sticking the spoon into the blue potion, Naruto started to carefully add spoon after spoon until the potion turned bright red when the ingredients started reacting. Red steam started to come up from the potion, and Naruto nodded to himself.

"Wow, this just like watching a witch make a potion!" Ako said in a stunned amusement, before she covered her mouth when she realized she had called Naruto a witch. Naruto shrugged it off, not really caring about that. Technically, she wasn't completely wrong. She just picked the wrong type of magic user, he was a mage not a witch.

"Glad you are enjoying it." Naruto stated before he got out a dried up lizard and took a knife. Cutting the lizard up, he started to wait for something while the girls looked at the smoking potion in amazement. Even more so when the potion started to change colors like a rainbow, before settling on purple with green smoke coming out of it.

'I think this is the first time you have ever let somebody watch you make potions besides your mother.' Jack pointed out like a fact, while Naruto thought about it. He realized that Jack was right, but shrugged it off. It wasn't like they could copy him even if they wanted to. They couldn't buy this ingredients, not could they use the magic it took to summon the order form for the potions used in it.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, what would you think about adding a punishment to the classes game?" Yuna asked, with the other three girls lookinga t her with a shocked face. They couldn't believe that she was actually going to ask him to add a stripping rule for the losers. Then they realized that in this class you never knew what a student would bring up to a teacher.

"What kind of punishment?" Naruto asked without looking up from the potion while dumping in the cut up dried lizard. Then he took out a metal ladel and began to stir the entire thing, with the color slowly changing from purple to a light blue color.

"How about the losing team had to strip to their underwear?" Yuna asked like she wasn't just asking a teacher to agree to his students stripping in class. Naruto, who was used to weird stuff, just raised an eyebrow at how shameless she was. Then he considered it for a moment, and looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"I will think about it, if you can get the others to agree. You are onto something with a punishment though, and I might bring it up later." Naruto said while thinking about the different punishments that could be used. He would give the class options to pick from, and the one that got voted on the most would be that weeks punishment for the losing team suring the games. That way he could change the punishment every week, and he seriously doubted that Yuna could get most of the class to agree to stripping anyway so no worried there.

"You are agreeing with her!?" Akira asked in shock, and Naruto looked at her sternly.

"I just agreed on a punishment game for the losing team. I will let the class vote on different punishments." Naruto told the swimmer, and she started to calm down slightly. Naruto just wanted to keep his options open, even though he knew that the girls would most likely turn down the stripping idea. He knew that if he was in their shoes he would turn it down.

"What does this thing do exactly?" Ako asked when she noticed Naruto mix together a few different powders before pouring them into the just turned light blue potion. The potion turned green, but no the sea green Naruto was going for. Naruto blinked before he realized that Ako had asked him what it did.

"It removes pimples, freckles, and scars. If you stay in it long enough, it also stops your ability to grow body hair." Naruto answered truthfully as he lifted his leg and pulled back his pants to show smooth skin. He had learned the hard way what this potion did if you stayed in it to long, and that was what he gets for experimenting on himself. Ako looked at the potion in thought, not sure how to ask Naruto what she wanted to ask.

"Does it really work on scars?" Ako asked with not a small amount of hope, while Naruto nodded and watched as the potion started to shift from green to sea green. Now that it was sea green, it was time for the last step. Naruto turned off the burner, and let the potion start to cool down before it became the perfect shade of blue. Signalling that the potion was finally done and ready to be corked.

"Yeah, but on scars it isn't instant. It takes about a month of using the stuff to get rid of a scar." Naruto said with a grin as he grabbed empty vials and started to fill them up with the potion. This was actually a pretty easy potion to make if you knew what you had to do, and he felt Ako looking at the potion longingly.

"A month huh?" The silver haired girl asked herself, and Naruto smiled for a moment.

"Oh man, it looks like I made way to much. I have no idea what to do with it all. I would say that there is about a months worth left, and I only have one vial left to fill." Naruto said with a light grin on his face, before he pushed the pot towards Ako with a small vial. Naruto looked at her expectantly, before Akira caught what he was doing. "Ako, it would seem I made to much. Do you want the extra?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"I couldn't." Ako rejected his offer, knowing that if she took this without repaying him somehow she would feel horrible. Naruto was able to notice this, and winked at Akira when Ako looked away in shame.

"What she means is that she could take it without paying for it somehow." Akira said with a nudge to Ako's ribs, with Makie and Yuna grinning when they caught onto what was going on. Akira was trying to help Ako except the weird bath stuff so that she could reduce or get rid of her scar.

"I don't need you to pay for this Ako, you are my student. If you need help, you need to know that you can come to me. I will try my hardest to help you out." Naruto said before pulling out a large bottle and pouring the entire thing inside it. Now he didn't have to pretend that he didn't have another bottle because she didn't accept his offer.

"Thank you, but Akira is right. I can't take it without paying for it somehow." Ako said with a very polite bow, and Naruto smiled before he started to put away all the stuff he bought. He would keep the bottle ready for her when she was ready for it. Naruto opened the desk drawers before he began unpacking the various bottles of potion ingredients, they would be safe here until he could come back for them later and put them inside Jack.

"If you ever want it, just let me know. You really don't have to pay for it." Naruto explained, as he shifted the large bottle to the side of the desk. Naruto gazed at the clock on the wall, before seeing that he only had five minutes to ge ready for the next class he would be teaching. The gym teacher had called in sick, so he was going to be taking his class.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what is this?" Makie said as she held up a small set of pink potions, and Naruto looked at them before he felt like smacking his head. He had forgot to make labels for those, and now he was out of time for it.

"I really couldn't tell you, I need to make labels." Naruto explained, before Makie opened one up and smelled it. Her eyes widened and she looked at Naruto in amazement.

"This one smells just like chicken soup!" Makie compared, which clued Naruto into the fact that apparently that one was a simple stomach-ache relief potion he was working on finishing. He didn't need it himself right now, but it never hurt to have one. Naruto took the potions before they could be spilled, and corked the stopper back on before he placed them in his desk as well.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, are you good at math?" Akira asked when she saw a paper with a lot of numbers on it, and Naruto followed her line of sight. Naruto picked it up, before he chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, but this is just some ideas for new remedies I want to try. Amounts, price, volume, and other measurements that I want to try. Some are things I just recorded." Naruto said, and with a flick of his wrist he tossed it into the desk drawer before finally shutting it. Naruto looked at the clock again, and saw that the girls would be coming into the class to change for gym any minute now. Standing up, Naruto stretched his arms before he girls stood up without thinking about it.

"You going somewhere Naruto-kun?" Makie asked curiously, and Naruto smiled.

"It's a surprise, see you girls in a little bit." Naruto said with a grin as he walked out of the room, and started to make his way towards the roof of this section of the school. He placed his arms behind his head and whistled lightly as he walked towards the roof of the building. If his mother had known that he had created a potion in front of normal people, she would most likely beat the side of his head in. Good for him that not only was she not here, but he never told the girls he was making magical potions so he broke no laws.

'If you keep up like you are, somebody will find out about your magic.' Jack warned him, Naruto just smiled and closed his eyes. He really didn't care if his students found out about magic, he didn't even care if the entire world knew about magic. Mages would be able to do so much more for people if they came out of hiding, sure people would be scared at first, but eventually he had little doubt normal people and magic people could understand each other.

"I don't see a problem with mixing potions in front of them. It isn't like they don't do similar stuff in science class, or at least hear about similar stuff." Naruto explained away Jack's worries, even if Naruto was turned into an animal it wasn't like it would stick. Jack would always be able to turn Naruto back, or even his mother would turn him back. He had nothing to worry about, and his powers were simply to strong to completely take away. They wouldn't be able to take away his ability with potions, and with that Naruto could always restore his powers even if they somehow managed to take them away.

He had nothing to worry about when it came to his powers being found out, which was part of the reason he was so relaxed about them.

Going up the stairs, Naruto heard the bell ringing signalling that class was about to start. Naruto smiled, before he opened the door to the roof of the building and winced when the bright sunlight hit his eyes directly. Naruto pulled Jack down to cover his eyes, before he saw a group of girls waiting for him.

'Highschool unifrom.' Jack thought to Naruto, and he nodded.

"Hey you girls, the middle school has the roof reserved for their gym class." Naruto declared while walking towards the group, and one of the girls came forward and looked up at Naruto for a second.

"You know, you seem pretty young to be a teacher." The high schooler pointed out, while Naruto scowled at the slight challenge in her tone. The defiance was not something he was going to deal with from girls that weren't his students.

"I may be young, but I can still hand out detentions for disrespecting a teacher." Naruto said with a smirk, before he pulled out a blue notebook filled with detention slips. He could, and would, give these girls detention if they caused any trouble. About half of the girls left, not wanting to risk getting detention, while about five stayed.

"We go to the highschool section, you can't give us detentions. You are just a teacher at the middle school section." The obvious leader of the group said, and Naruto scowled. He had forgotten about that, he couldn't give them detention. He could write up a complaint about them and give it t the dean, but he himself couldn't be the one to give them detention. It was a system that the dean had made to stop teachers from abusing their positions, and right now it was more of a problem than he would like.

"Why are you here then?" Naruto asked with a scowl, he didn't like the way these girls were acting like they owned the place.

"We just wanted to play a friendly game with our juniors, is that wrong?" The girls asked, and Naruto twitched in annoyance. Naruto suddenly got a wicked idea, and he looked at the highschoolers for a moment, before he found a way to make class more fun for his students.

"A game huh? Here is an idea, you five against five of my students. The losers leave, while the winners get a special prize." Naruto suggested, knowing that the five students he was going to pick would win hands down. He also knew that for some reason arrogant people could never turn down a challenge, it was like some kind of unwritten arrogant rule. If you challenged an arrogant person, they always seemed to except the challenge, simply because they were arrogant.

"You got it, and we will even let you pick ten people as long as we get to pick the game." She said, while Naruto scoffed. He knew what she was trying to do, the second he picked ten people she would pick a game that having more people made things harder. He wasn't an idiot that would fall for such a simply trick.

"No deal, I pick the game. You are on the middle school roof, so we play a game picked by the middle school teacher." Naruto said in a tone that said this wasn't up for debate. He may not be able to give them detention, but he wasn't going to let them push him or his students around. Naruto heard the door behind him open to reveal his class in their track suits coming out, before they saw Naruto standing in front of them.

"Naruto-sensei! What are you doing here!?" Ayaka shouted in shock, and Naruto grinned.

"Your gym teacher called in sick, so I am filling in. I was just having a conversation witb these girls, and we have decided that today gym class will be a contest between five of you and five of them." Naruto said with a grin to his students, before he pointed at the five girls behind him. His students looked worried, with a small amount of fear in some of their eyes.

"Naruto-sensei, I don't think this is a good idea." Misori commented, and Naruto grinned at them.

"Don't worry, the game is going to be dodgeball. The ones of you who are going to be playing are Sestuna Sakurazaki, Kaede Nagase, Ku Fei, Mana Tatsumiya, and Makie Sasaki." Naruto said as he picked the five girls that he had seen that had the best muscle conditioning from the bathing incident. Setsuna had a quick and nimble swordwoman's body, Kaede was a ninja and that said it all, Mana had a toned body that matched his half sister's body, Ku Fei was apart of the martial arts club with a good body of her own, and finally Makie had a body that screamed flexible. That would make her great at dodging, even if she wasn't goof at throwing the ball.

"You can count on me de gozaru." Kaede said with a sure look, with the dark skinned Mana following silently behind her.

"I not let you down Naruto-sensei." Ku Fei said with confidence, while Makie stepped forward nervously. She would do this, because Naruto had asked her to. The only one that looked like she was having issues being in the spot light other than her was Setsuna. She walked in front of Naruto, and he held a hand to stop her from talking.

"Setsuna, consider this a favor to me. I will owe you one if you do this." Naruto stated with a small smile. He couldn't wipe the the smirks from the faces of the high schoolers, but his students could. This was also a game, so accidents could happen and nobody would say a thing. So if somebody hit the high schooler with a ball and hurt them a little it was alright. He HATED having to do this, but he couldn't do anything against them right now because his status as a teacher. Even if he wrote them up, punishment wouldn't take affect unless he had actual proof or a good reason for writing them up.

"Very well, I will help." Setsuna said, and Naruto watched with a smile as his five hand picked students went up to the court. He picked them because they stood the best chance of winning ro not getting hit, to his knowledge that is. Asuna would be a good choice, but these five were better. Asuna wasn't nearly as nimble as Makie, so she would be a target that the girls couldn't hit, while the others took out the enemy.

"Hey teacher, do head shots count?" One of the girls on the other team asked, and Naruot thought about it for a moment before nodding. Naruto went to sit with his students, believing that his students woud win hands down.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asuna questioned Naruto, and he looked at her with a grin. Naruto saw the game between the high schoolers and his class start, and it wasn't even that much of a game. The high schoolers tried to hit his students, but they would either dodge or catch the balls. Then the ball would be passed to Kaede or Mana, before they threw the ball at the high schoolers and got them out without any trouble.

"Go~! Go~! Go~!" The three cheerleaders in the class shouted in unison as they watched the high schoolers get beaten rather easily. Naruto watched as the leader of the highschoolers was that last girl for her team left, and he saw her throw the ball right at Makie when she wasn't paying attention.

Setsuna caught the ball for Makie, before she passed it to Ku Fei and nailed the highschool girls right in the gut. Naruto winced for a moment at how hard she had been hit, and with that done the highschoolers feld the scene. He couldn't help but smile, before he stood up and went towards the team he had picked.

"You girls did a good job." Naruto complimented, and Kaede smiled widely at the compliment. Makie jumped over to him with her arms spread wide, and in a shocking show she actually hugged Naruto in front of the entire class.

"We won~! Did you see that!? We won without a singly one of us getting hit!" Makie shouted right into Naruto's ear, before Naruto felt another pair of arms wrap around the two of them. Naruto's eye widened for a moment, while Makie blushed.

"Haruna... please remove your hands." Naruto said neutrally, and like that the hand touching his butt let go and Maie let go of him right after. The mood being ruined by the perverted girl's antics. Naruto sighed, before he clapped his hands once to grab everyone's attention. Once everyone was looking towards him decided to get class kciked off for real this time. "Okay everyone, pick your teams and get ready for some volley ball!" Naruto shouted, and the girls started to chat with each other as the got into teams.

'You are going to write up the highschool girls, aren't you?' Jack asked, and Naruto shook his head. The humiliation of being beat by their juniors would be more than enough punishment for now. That, and he didn't know the girls names so he wouldn't be able to write them up. Naruto blinked a few times when he saw everyone having fun together playing, before he smiled. The girls were just goofing around and having fun throwing the ball around, and he let himself relax.

Naruto reached into Jack and pulled out a few papers he needed to start grading, he was going to have to get a good nights sleep if he was going to go ghost hunting with the girls tomorrow in one of the older buildings of the school. He sighed for a moment, before he went right back to grading tests.

"Hey Naruto-sensei, do you want to join us!?" Yuna shouted over to him, and he smiled before standing up. Naruto grinned, before he rajn over to the court play volley ball with his students. His very energetic, and fun loving students.

This was way better than babysitting brats at a kindergarden.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Yes, the girls of Negima are weird enough to suggest a strip game... they have done it mutliple times in canon. Naruto making potions in front of the girls was just because he wanted to get everything he was going to do that day out of the way before the next day. He wanted to give the girls his all when he went 'ghost hunting' with them.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

[No Omake] - All the questions asked contained spoilers


	8. Ghostbusting

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Next chapter will be the start of Book 2 of Negima**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'I can't believe I did this.' Naruto thought dryly as he looked down at his left wrist to see one black ring going around his wrist. Naruto knew that he was scared of ghosts, he was really scared of them, and he knew that if he had his magic he might unleash a spell on accident inside the old building. That was the thing though, he didn't want the others to get hurt so he sealed off his magic for the minimum of one day.

'Why the hell did you agree to this?' Jack thought to Naruto, but without his magic Jack's voice was a bit blurred out. Naruto could still understand him thanks to their friendship, but the connection itself was weakened. Jack knew Naruto was afraid of ghosts, yet here Naruto was walking towards an abandoned old building looking for them. A building that was rumored to be haunted with the ghosts of middle school girls that commited suicide.

"I am doing this for my students. They really want to make this club, and I want to support them... even if I am a little scared." Naruto explained with a few nervous twitches. He was truly regretting sealing his own magic away for one day, but he wouldn't risk the others getting hurt. If he really needed to figh something, he still had his magical tools that he didn't need magic to use. Jack could also drain his magic from his and form his own spells to defend them, which wasn't breaking the seal.

"I do not agree with you on this." Jack finished, before he placed himself in a sleep so as to not notice anything that would be happening. Naruto took a deep breath to force himself to calm down, before he started to jog towards the abandoned school building. He wanted this night to be over, and he knew that he would most likely not be sponsoring this club. He just came because he wanted to at least try and make them happy, to give the club idea a chance. Naruto blinked when he saw the four girls Yuna, Makie, Kazumi, and Ako waiting for him at the entrance of the school, or rather it was their attire that surprised him.

Instead of their school uniform, they were each wearing beige colored matching uniforms. Their tops were long sleeved with a black zipper going down the front. The front itself ended in a deep v that slightly showed the girls cleavage if they had it. Kazumi, who was bustier than the other girls, and Yuna were examples of this. On the right breast and right arm were the same symbol of a white ghost with a red circle with a line going through it. Connected to the tops of the shirts were beige mini-skirts that ended up showing a LOT of leg. The girls were wearing black sneakers and short black socks, and on top of their heads were were beige baseball caps with the same white ghost with a red circle and line. On the left breast of each shirt were their names stitched onto them.

Kazumi had her camera around her neck, with four more cameras attached to a black belt around her waist she didn't need. The skirt was connected to the top, so it didn't need a belt. She even had another video recorder clipped onto her hat... and her hair was down.

Yuna had a belt with multiple realistic water guns filled with... holy water? Attached to her back were two thin and light weight water carriers so she could refill her guns when she needed to. She had a holster on each thigh with two more water guns filled with holy water, which made Naruto wonder if they were hunting ghosts or demons.

Ako simply a belt with two wooden stakes on it and a garlic necklace on, which made him once again question what they were hunting. Now it seemed like they were hunting ghosts, demons, and vampires. Naruto wanted to laugh a little, but he refrained for his own sanity. His cheeks did bulge when he noticed what Makie had on with her ghostbusters costume.

Makie's hunting equipment was a metal baseball bat she had strapped to her back, and on her waist she was carrying a phanny pack to hold some extra stuff. On her back was a backpack that he guessed was holding the baseball bat, and whatever else she had with her.

"Okay, I have to ask now... are we hunting ghosts or not?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, before Yuna grinned and raised her arms in a pose of leadership.

"Not anymore, after a change of heart we have decided that we will not be the ghost hunting club, from now on we will be the Supernatural Hunting Club! We will hunt everything supernatural, and bring it to the light!" Yuna shouted out with a grin on her face, which brought a small smile to his own. How ironic that here he was, a mage, with a club that wanted to find supernatural things. Naruto caught something tossed his way out of instinct, before looking at it and seeing that it was a beige colored jumpsuit with the ghostbusters symbol on it and his name on the right pec.

"We figured if you were going to come with us, you should join in on the fun." Kazumi said with a grin, before she put her camera up to her face to get a picture of Naruto changing. Naruto gave her a deadpan stare, before he walked behind the corner of a wall and started to undress. Naruto heard the sound of a camera taking a picture, before he turned around and saw nothing there. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he turned his head again and started to put on the jumpsuit.

"How does it fit?" Ako asked from out of sight, and Naruto sighed before he zipped up the zipper and looked at the belt before slinging it around his waist. It was a jumpsuit, it didn't really need a belt. Naruto decided to place some of his own magical weapons on it thought, since he had sealed his magic, so reaching into Jack he realized that he hadn't just forgotten about his flute, he had also forgotten about his magical guns. Naruto looked at the ball cap in his hands, before he placed it on the ground before switching his sandles out for black tennis shoes. Naruto noticed a backpack, so with a nod he placed the ball cap inside it before he placed in the bag with the cap so that his friend could enjoy the silence of not hearing Naruto's thoughts right now.

"It fits just fine." Naruto said as he placed his others clothes inside the backpack, before he made his way back to the group. The girls looked at him in surprise, since they had known he was handsome, but he was really working the look right now.

"You look good in that!" Makie shouted with a grin on her face, and Naruto smiled at her compliment.

"You girls look nice too, but aren't the skirts a little... short?" Naruto said awkwardly, and they just chuckled sheepishly. They hadnt even really noticed that the skirts were a little shorter than their school skirts yet, when you are so used to skirts you kind of forget how to tell when they are too short. Everything was covered right now, but a good breeze would lift their skirts up. Thankfully, they were going inside a building so there would be no breeze there.

"Skirts look cuter than pants." Kazumi stated like a fact, yet it seemed her words reached the others because they started nodding their heads. Naruto sighed, not used to why a girl though she had to always look cute. His mother had never given a shit if she looked cute, and sometimes she would just wear sweat pants for weeks at a time because she was comfy. Funny that she complains about him being a slob, when she was just as bad as him about it.

"Okay, so what are we 'hunting' while we are in here?" Naruto asked with air quotes around the word hunting, knowing that they didn't expect to catch anything either. It would seem that because this wasn't a ghost hunt anymore, his fear floated away from him.

"Oh, tonight is still ghost hunting." Ako explained quietly to Naruto, and just like that his near crippling fear of ghost played on his tense nerves again. He only stopped himself from acting on his instinct to run by sheer willpower, and desire to help his students.

"Oh yeah, so look for anything white!" Yuna shouted as he reached into the pocket on her top and pulled out two maps, while Naruto raised an eyebrow before he caught what was about to happen. Only two maps for a group of five people, it was obvious that they were going to be splitting up. Yuna tossed one of the maps to Ako, before she opened her map and showed the layout of the school building they would be searching. "Okay everyone, because of our odd number we will be going into two groups. Two people will search the floor level and basement, with a group of three searching the second and third floor." Yuna said with a grin on her face, before Naruto missed her wink at Makie. Said girl blushed lightly, before she glanced at Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Okay, so what are the groups?" Kazumi asked curiously, and Yuna made herself look like she was actually thinking about it for a moment.

"Well we have to protect out camerawoman, so you are in the group of three. A group of three is safer than two, so Ako is in it, and as the club president I have to make sure the larger group stays out of trouble. I can trust you to keep Makie safe and out of trouble Naruto-sensei, so he and Makie will go in a group of two." Yuna said, with Makie sending her a thankful look. She was both nervous and excited to be in the same group as Naruto, mostly because she could grab onto him if she was scared. Yuna passed Naruto and Makie two walkie talkies, before she passed the other two to Ako and Kazumi.

Kazumi took two cameras from her belt, before she passed them to Naruto and Makie to hook on their belts. You never knew who was going to catch something strange, and she wanted to be able to catch anything that she could report and gain fame for.

_ Local school club finds proof of supernatural_

She could see the headlines now, and they were fabulous in her eyes. Then they could get government funding to go find more evidence of the supernatural, or even be given a TV show like those ghost hunting shows the USA had a ton of. The fame was calling out to her, and she was going to do anything in her power to get it!

"Lets go!" Makie shouted, before the other girls gave her 'be silent' looks and she blushed sheepishly. The group entered the school building together, before Naruto and Makie caught something tossed to them by Yuna. Looking in his hand, he saw the she had tossed him night vision goggles. He looked at her strangely, knowing he was going to regret what he was going to ask.

"Where do you get all this stuff?" Naruto questioned the girl that had asked him to be here, and she gave him a grin that stretched across her face proudly.

"I love watching the shopping channel, and this stuff was on discount so I ended up buying more than I needed." Yuna told them, and Naruto tossed her goggled back to her before reaching into his backpack and reaching into Jack inside it. Naruto then pulled out a flashlight with the design for Jack's face on it, with the light itself being a tinted red color. He caught the goggles again, and she just shrugged in the 'just in case' kind of way. He nodded and placed them inside the backpack, before Makie placed her goggled in her backpack and pulled out a normal flashlight decorated in pink heart stickers.

Everyone switched the talkies on, before the groups went their seperate ways.

[Testing, one two three.]

"We can hear you just fine." Naruto spoke into the walkie talkie, before he placed it back at his waist and shivered when he saw how creepy this place was. His fear of ghosts had never been to bad before, since he had his flute with him, but without it his fear was coming back to him full force. He would put it with it though, because he made a promise and he was going to see it through.

"This place is kind of cool." Makie said as she walked next to him in the moonlite hallways of the school, and Naruto ran his hand along the cracked wall. Plants were growing all over the floor and walls, while the ceiling crumbles slightly as dust fell to the ground. All in all, the place looked like it was coming apart on it's own. Makie opened one of the lockers, only to jump back in shock when she saw a huge rat corpse. She gripped her chest to calm her speeding heart, before she giggled lightly to herself.

"Cool... isn't what I would call it." Naruto whispered to himself as they turned into a pitch black hallway, and they were forced to turn on their flashlights. Naruto's flashlight was red, with the Jack flash being normal, while Makie's was just normal. They mostly kept the flashlights pointed to the ground, but still didn't see anything out of the ordinary for an abandoned building. This was actually something that calmed Naruto's nerves, since it didn't look like the building was haunted after all.

"Lets check this room out." Makie said as she opened one of the doors, and when they walked in they saw an empty for the most part classroom. Naruto walked to teachers desk, before he saw it was locked. Kicking the drawer, the things opened from the force of the kick. He nodded to himself, before looking into the drawer and seeing some old test papers. Placing them back, he could tell they didn't really matter to the search. Seeing and hearing ntohing strange, the two of them left this room before they came upon a water fountain. Turning it on, Naruto was actually surprise when water started to come out... very dirty water, but still water. That didn't mean he was going to take a drink of it, because he was not.

'Heh, and I got worked up for nothing.' Naruto thought as the two of them flashed their lights at the walls to see if their were more rooms. The came upon things like the janiters closet and boiler, before the came upon the next room they would investigate. Naruot closed his eyes in irritation when Makie pointed out a girls bathroom with her flashlight.

"Lets check this out." Makie told Naruto as she dragged him towards the bathroom, and when they entered Naruto's eye twitched when he saw the horrible condition of the bathroom. The only thing that was still standing her the stalls, and the mirror. The floor was riddles with cracks and plats trying to grow, and Makie gulped to herself and wondered something. Naruto saw Makie walking towards the third stall of the restroom, before she raised her hand to knock on the stall. He reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could do what he thought she was about to do.

"Please don't try that Hanako-san thing." Naruto requested of the pink haired girl in reference to the old japanese legend that if you knock on the third stall in the girls bathroom three times and asked 'Are you there, Hanako-san' a small girl in a red skirt would appear. He was not looking forward to finding out if that were true or not, because he had also heard that it was a three headed lizard mimicking a girls voice. Then there were the rumors about white and blood stained hands appearing, which were just as creepy. Magical creatures could be killed, you couldn't attack a ghost with a spell or item in most cases.

Hanako-san was just like the western legend of Bloody-Mary, but in most cases much less violent than disturbing that spirit.

"I guess you're right." Makie said with a small blush on her face, before the two of them started to walk out of the bathroom just as the stall door began to open on it's own just as a black cat jumped out of the stall and watched the two of them leave the restroom. The strange thing about the cat though was the red eyepacth it had over it's left eye, and the black cresent moon symbol over the eyepacth.

"Of course I am, and it wouldn't be an investigation if you just summoned a spirit that was said to haunt every girls bathroom." Naruto said with a few beads of sweat trailing down his face at the close call. That and with how dirty that bathroom was, he didn't want to risk seeing something groos like the filth licker. He shivered at the meer though of all the types of ghosts that haunted bathrooms in Japan.

"I guess so, but where should we search next?" Makie asked with a slight yawn, since it was passed the time she was normally asleep. Naruto thought about it for a moment, before he just shrugged and they walked with no goal in mind.

"Anyone here!?" Naruto asked loudly as the walked the hallways, and like he had been hoping he got no answer in return. They walked in a relative silence with only the sound of their footsteps being heard, while Makie fidgeted and looked at Naruto's empty hand a few times. Wondering if she could pull off holding it, but not ready to try it just yet.

[You guys find anything?]

"No, not yet." Naruto answered as he lifted the walkie talkie to head level, before his answer became static. Naruto placed it back on his belt, before he heard a small noise coming from behind them. Turning his head quickly he shined his flashlight and saw nothing there, while Makie looked at the spot he was looking at in confusion.

"Did you just hear something?" The girl asked, before Naruto calmed down and shook his head. It would seem that he hadn't heard anything, or it was just his imagination getting to him. The two of them walked some more, before they noticed that they were in the cafeteria. Naruto's stomach growled for a moment at the reminder he needed food, before Makie looked at him with a smile and reached into her backpack. "I got just the thing for that!" Makie stated with joy, before she pulled out a candy bar from her backpack.

"I'm fine Makie, that is your candy." Naruto said with a smile, before she pouted when he reached into his backpack before he pulled a vial out of Jack. Holding a green vial in his hand, he groaned in annoyance before uncorking it as the extremely sweet smell hit them. Makie sniffed it happily, while Naruto twitched his nose a few times.

"What is that?" The pink haired girl questioned, and Naruto smiled.

"Nutrition drink, has all the nutrition of a single balanced meal. Makes hunger go away." Naruto said before he placed his lips on the vial and drank half of the potion. He shivered at how sweet it was, before he stopped drinking it. He could never stomach the entire thing, simple because if he did the side effect would kick in.

"Can I try it?" Makie couldn't help but ask as she gazed at the glowing green drink with some hope in her eyes, since the things smelled so freaking sweet. Naruto was a meat lover and ramen lover, so sweet things weren't his favorite flavor.

"Knock yourself out." Naruto said before handing the vial to her, and she gazed at it for a moment before blushing when she remembered something.

'Indirect kiss.' Makie thought, but she pouted when she noticed that Naruto wasn't reacting to it. Naruto was pretty sheltered from life outside his family, so he had never even heard of an indirect kiss before. Nor would it even matter to him what an indirect kiss was, but Makie didn't know that so she smiled to herself as she drank the sweet drink. Her eyes widened at the flavor, before she finished the entire thing off and grinned to herself.

Naruto shined his light on a silver door, before he noticed they were now in the kitchen. Naruto walked towards it, with Makie following close behind him when they opened the door and walked in.

"This must be the freezer." Naruto muttered loud enough for his partner to hear, and she nodded and looked at the completely empty room. The school must have emptied the place down for the new building. They never noticed as a black cat followed them into the room, before the cat closed it's one visible eye and left the room. The second the cat was out of the room, the freezer door slammed shut, while the two teens jumped from the loud noise.

"Hahaha guys, really funny." Makie laughed nervously before she went to the door and looked out the window, before she saw that nobdoy was standing outside. She paled, before grabbing the handle of the door and pulled on it in an attempt to force the door back open. Naruto's eyes widend though as he watched Makie try, before he heard the clicking sound of the door locking. Naruto hurried to the door, before Makie moved out of the way to let him try and open it. The second he pulled on the handle, the entire things snapped off.

'There are no ghosts at this school, no ghosts, no ghosts!' Naruto thought quickly as he pulled up his walkie talkie, only to find that it wasn't turning on. The red light showing it had power was dark, and at this point Naruto was pretty close to panicking. He forced himself to stay as calm as he possibly could for Makie's sake.

"This is bad, this is really bad. What if we're locked in here?" Makie asked Naruto, and he put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, the others know we are on the first floor right now. Even if we are stuck, they can always go for help in the morning." Naruto said with a smile, hiding how nervous he was for her benefit. He could let her now just how scared he was of ghosts, having such a fear at his age was humiliating for a male. Makie calmed down when she realized that he was right, and she remembered that things could be a lot worse than they were now. They could have been alone when they entered the school, and then nobody would no where to find them.

"Yeah, you're right. Things aren't so bad." Makie said, before they both jumped again when something rattled in the vent before the fans started to blow. Ice cold air started to come out of the vents, and Naruto's eyes widened when he felt the air start to cool down faster than it should have.

'Okay, there is something magical in the building.' Naruto thought before he yanked off his backpack and pulled out Jack. He reached into Jack, before he pulled out the only potion that might help. Thankfully this one was labeled, and reaidng the label his eyes widened in shock when he saw what it was. It was his explosive potion, and while it could help, the blast radius could kill Makie in this small room.

"At least it can't-" Makie started before Naruto covered her mouth, if they were being punked by a ghost he wasn't going to let her taunt the ghosts attempts until he could figure a way out of here. She seemed to understand what she had been about to say, and nodded her head to let Naruto know she wasn't going to finish her sentence. He let go of her mouth, before he looked around the floor with his flashlight for anything that could help pry the door open.

'What is this strange magic?' Naruto thought to himself when he realized that there was a slight magical signature around them. What was causing this could be a ghost, or he hoped it was some other kind of magical creature. He truly hoped it was something living, that way he could get revenge on it for scaring him and Makie like this.

"It is pretty cold in here." Makie said with a shiver while she rubbed her exposed legs to warm them up, and Naruto nodded slightly to her statement. The more he thought about it, the more this seemed like a magical creature messing with them. Naruto went over to the vent pushing out ice cold air, before he noticed the electrical charge of lightning magic powering it. Then he noticed chilling ice magic being filtered into the room. He let out a sigh of relief when he figured that it wasn't a ghost, just an angry magical creature.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto agreed, before he noticed Makie going towards the window of the freezer and looking outside to see if she could see anyone coming. Her impatience winning out, and knowing what they were dealing with filled Naruto with confidence. Even without his magic, he had potions that could subdue weaker magical creatures. This one was only slightly worrying because it seemed to be smart, or had a grudge against him or Makie.

"I think I see something." Makie said as she rubbed the dirt from the window, only to scream at the top of her lungs and force Naruto to jump when she saw a skeleton reflecting back at her in the window.

"Ahhhhh! A skeleton is coming to get us!" Makie shouted at the top of her lungs, and Naruto rushed over to her side and looked out the window only to see a science display skeleton waiting for them outside the freezer. Naruto sweat dropped, before he pulled Makie and made her look at it more closely. She kept screaming, before he pushed her cheeks together and pointed at the metal joints and the stand holding it up.

"It isn't a realy skeleton Makie. Just a fake like in science classes." Naruto explained, while she slowly stopped screaming when she saw that he was right. She started laughing nervously, before he room started to grow cold enough so that they could see their breaths. Makie shivered slightly, and Naruto would have given her his shirt if it wasn't attached to his pants.

"Do you have anything awesome that warms people up?" Makie asked, while talking about Naruto's potions.

"Sorry, but I never pictured myself in this situation so I never prepared for it." Naruto explained neutrally, and it wasn't like he could be blamed. It was just a week or two away from being spring, and the weather had started to warm up the last few days to heats that you could wear shorts and not get cold. He didn't have a reason to need a Heating Potion, so he hadn't made one. Naruto pulled up his sleeve slightly and saw the black line was still there, so magic would out of the option.

"Okay... you know, we can stay warm by hugging." Makie suggested as she got closer to him, and Naruto looked at her before noticing the bat sticking from her backpack. With a grin, Naruto took the bat out before he walked towards the window and got into a batting pose.

"Hey Makie, how about staying warm by getting out of the cold?" Naruto suggested, before he swung the bat with all his might and crashed it against the glass. Naruto's eyes narrowed when the glass didn't break, or rather when they glowed for a moment as a magical protection protected them from blunt force. Oh yeah, they were dealing with an angry magical creature. A creature that was well versed in protection spells, and didn't like either him or Makie.

"I still vote for hugging." Makie said and Naruto reached into his backpack for anything that he could use, and he pulled two vials that could possible help. Not like the explosive one, but a more subtle way that had a thirty percent chance of working. There was also a chance the plan could fail, but he would think on that later. Naruto walked over to the henges of the door, before he opened up a white vial and started to pour a few drops of Freezing Potion on each henge. Soon the henges were covered in ice, so Naruto corked the vial again before he opened up the gray potion.

'Okay, so now to wait for the freezing potion to fully take affect. Then I will use this little baby.' Naruto thought to himself as the ice started to spread lightly, before it touched the metal of the door as well.

"What are you doing?" Makie asked just as Naruto started to pour the gray potion around the metal not touched by ice.

"Gaaah!" Naruto shouted when a drop landed on his hand, and the burning sensation of the Burning Potion ate at the skin on his hand before he flung it off and blew on his stinging hand. He hissed in pain when he looked at his hand and saw a big spot where it was lobster red, and blood started to drip onto the floor from the potion burning through the skin. He was happy that he didn't get to much on his, or he might have lost more than he could heal later.

"Are you okay!?" Makie asked, and he nodded and started to go back to pouring the potion on the metal around the henges. The metal began to turn bright red, and started to melt slightly. The longer it was working, the hotter it started to get. Naruto picked up the bat again, before he slammed it into the henges and completely shattered them. The metal bonds being completely destroyed by the combination of hot, cold, and force.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Naruto said to her as the fell down onto the ground, before Naruto pulled himself and Makie back when it started to fall towards them. The second the door opened, the magic lef the room and hte cooler turned back off.

Solving problems without magic, one of the many things taught in the advanced class at the magic academy. When that is combined with Naruto's potions, he is given a higher advantage than other mages without their powers. The two of them stepped out of the room, and Naruto saw the light on the walkie talkie go back on.

"That was so cool!" Makie shouted in joy at being free, before she hugged Naruto and started to jump into the air. She stopped and let go of Naruto a few seconds later, before they started to make their way out of the cafeteria. Naruto had a smirk on his face now, after beating a magic using enemies plan without using his own magic.

[You guys okay, you haven't replied in awhile]

"Yeah Ako, we are just fine. We got stuck in a freezer, but we are out now." Naruto explained to Ako over the device, and Makie looked relieved to be out of there.

[Yuna says to meet at the front, we are finished for the night]

'At least they didn't seem to run into anything.' Naruto thought in relief as he and Makie started to head towards the entrance of the school to meet up with the others. Makie walked right next to Naruto, before pulling a roll of bandages out of her phanny pack. Naruto was used to pain with a mother like his training him, so he had forgotten he was still injured. That was why he was surprised when she grabbed his hand and started to wrap his injury up with the bandages.

"There, all better now!" Makie declared with a smile, and her smile seemed to be contagious because he soon smile as well. His blood started to turn the bandages red, but it wasn't dripping onto the ground anymore so that was okay. He knew some moderate level healing spells, so once his powers were back and usable he would heal himself.

He still was happy that she cared enough to try.

_**Chapter End**_  
_**Yes, the cat is important. Naruto being the sponsor of a club that looks for the supernatural, that is pretty funny to me.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Omake - Questions

Jack: Since you are with Naruto in the classes he teaches, is there anyone in the class that you think you make a good pactio partner for him?  
"Anyone in the class would be a great partner for him, but a personality match would make a girl like Makie, Nodoka, or Yuna. Each has potential as a partner, and their souls show that any artifact they get would be an amazing asset to my partner. The Konoe girl would also be a good match." Jack answered neutrally, only stating facts about who he belived would be a good partner.

Jack: Do you have any relatives at a school called Hogwarts?  
"No, I am not related to the sorting hat." Jack answered with his eye designs narrowing in annoyance at the reference.


	9. Are you Free?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto smiled as he listened the the girls in the room chat among themselves while they had a self-study session. Naruto had decided that today he would let the students study in the way they thought best, and if he could point out which ways each girls studies he would be able to change his lesson plans to fit each girls learning style. Of course, some girls weren't studying, but some didn't listen during class either so that was to be expected. He wanted to observe the work ethic of the girls in the class when he gave them time to study on their own.

This was also for his benefit, since he had a few pages of paperwork to fill out for his new position as the sponsor of the Supernatural Exploration Club. The members of said club being Yuna, Ako, Kazumi, and Makie. It brought a smile to his face when he realized how ironic it was that here he was, a mage, sponsoring a club that was trying to find proof of the msytic and bring it to light. That meant that he would have to cut a bit more of his free time, and to help the girls Naruto would set aside part of his wages to fund the club. Yes, they would get some funding from the school, but he knew that wouldn't be as much to get good equipment. The funding he provided would also allow group bonding at a reasonable price, and it wasn't like he needed all his paycheck.

He lived rent free, and living expenses like water and electricity were part of the deal. All he had to do was help the girls with the food bills, which he had pretty much decided to pay for altogether and help the girls finish with that. He liked to help out where he could, and by paying for the food bill he made life much easier on his roommates. The food bill took out like 15 percent of his check, and he was going to be putting 15 percent into the club funding. That still left him with a considerable amount left.

On a lighter note, it had been about two weeks since the SEC had their first exploration of the abandoned school building. That meant his powers were back at full force, and not the bare minimum he had that was to small to cast a spell. Now he was back in action, even if said action was just summoning cleaning spirits everyday.

"Hey blondie, what are you doing?" Asuna asked, knocking Naruto from his thoughts as he looked at the orange haired girl.

"Just some paperwork, do you need something?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and the bell wearing shrugged before walking away without saying anything else. Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at that, before he went back to the final page he needed to fill out before the SEC was an official club. Signing his name on the paper a final time, Naruto shook his numb hand and placed the small stack of papers into a larger stack of papers at least 40 papers tall. Yeah, he hadn't known that sponsoring a new club took a lot more paperwork than sponsoring an already existing club.

'You really are crazy.' Jack commented from atop Naruto's head, and the blond haired mage nodded very slightly before he stood up.

"Okay class, everyone listen up!" Naruto said with a loud authority in his voice, and he immediently caught the attention of all the girls in the class. He waited for them to move back to their seats, before he went up to the board and grabbed a piece of chalk. Yuna had brought up a good point a few weeks back, and it was time to act on his word and ask the class about a game punishment for those that lose the study games. Naruto turned to the board, before he started to write down information.

_ Punishment Game Ideas_

"Okay, a few weeks ago one of you brought up an excellent point. A donkey is best encouraged when you have a carrot in front of it, and a stick behind it. So far I have only been rewarding the winners, but the losing team needs a punishment as well. Hence, carrot and stick." Naruto said with a smile on his face when hands went into the air right away. Everyone seemed to have ideas for the punishment.

"The losers should have to strip!" Yuna shouted the same idea she had a few weeks ago, and Naruto wrote it on the board. Yuna pumped her fist in excitement, because Naruto was a man of his word and had placed it up for consideration. It didn't mean he expected people to vote for it, but he placed it up there.

"I say the losers should have double homework." Ayaka said, and everyone on the usually losing team looked worried about that one. Naruto shrugged, before he wrote it on the board as well. Like with the stripping, he didn't expect the students to go for it. Ayaka looked at Asuna with a smug look, and the orange haired girl was about to respond before she rubbed her wrist and remembered the handcuffs.

"Losing team should have to pay for the winners lunch!" Fuka yelled out, and Naruto wrote that one down next with a nod. That one was something that he could agree with, and that could be voted for more than the others.

"The winners should be allowed to draw on the losers faces." Chizuru pointed out with a classy smile on her face, and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her desire. He wrote it down though, before he finished with the suggestions. If he let everyone add one, then everyone would only vote for their own choices. 4 options was perfect for 30 people, and it gave them options that they wouldn't have to think about as hard.

"Okay, now before I begin, the choice that gets the most votes will be the first punishment in rotation. The punishment will change each game until it gets back to the first punishment. That way all these ideas can be used." Naruto explained with a neutral look, and he saw some of the girls were more worried than others. Well, it wouldn't be punishment if it wasn't something that worried them. "Okay, when I point to one of these everyone that wants it raise their hand." Naruto said before he pointed to _Stripping_ and a good number of girls raised their hands, which surprised him. Then he pointed to _Double Homework_ and only Ayaka raised her hand, before she looked shocked that only she voted for that. Then he pointed at _Lunch_ a fair number of girls raised their hands, which he had been expecting. Finally he pointed to _Drawing_ and a smaller number of girls raised thier hands for that one.

_Stripping - 12_  
_Double Homework - 1_  
_Lunch - 10_  
_Drawing - 7_

'That was unexpected.' Naruto thought as he looked at the results again, before he circled stripping with a sigh. It would appear that more girls were fine with getting mostly naked in front of him than he had thought, and it would have lost if the lunch and drawing had gone to the same topic. Of course, he was a man of his word, so during the next game his class would be stripping if they lost.

'Today is a double english class, and it is game day.' Jack reminded Naruto with a very slight smug tone to his internal voice, and Naruto twitched. He had forgotten that there would be a second session of first period for the school so that the homeroom teachers could better work with their students.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiing*

"Okay everyone, have a nice lunch." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he watched the class get up and leave the class. Naruto wasn't surprised when he saw Yuna and Makie standing in front of his desk, but he was surprised to see Sakurako with them. Yuna jumped onto his desk with her butt planting firmly on the table, before Makie soon joined her. These two had spent every lunch eating with him since that ghost hunt, but Sakurako was a new one.

"Can I ask you a question Naruto-kun?" Sakurako asked with a smile on her face, while Naruto internally counted off another person that didn't refer to him as sensei like she was suppose to. If he were a formal person he might care, but he wasn't so it didn't matter to him what he was called as long as they weren't insulting him.

"Ask away." Naruto said as Makie and Yuna got out their lunches, before they opened them and started to slowly enjoy their meals. Eating here with Naruto saved them time from having to go to the cafeteria with everyone else before they could eat, and during break time counted. Naruto didn't seem to mind them hanging around him, and Makie was happy spending time with him.

"Would you like to catch a movie Sunday?" Sakurako asked, and the two girls eating lunch started to cough lightly when the food got stuck in their throats. They drank their drinks, before they stared at Sakurako in shock.

"Sunday? Sorry, but I can't do anything Sunday. I promised Konoka I would take her and Asuna out shopping." Naruto answered gently, but Sakurako only smiled and nodded. She could understand prior appointments, but she had really wanted to go see the movie that was showing.

"How about Saturday?" Sakurako asked again, and Naruto thought about it for a second. Then he shook his head, and looked at her with an apollogetic smile.

"Sorry, but I have something planned that day." Naruto said with another sorry smile, not wanting to let her down. He couldn't always accept invitations, not when he had prior engagements to take care of. Saturday night he was going to be tutoring Makie, this was actually something the girls parents had asked the Dean to do when the girls recent improvements in class had started showing. They wanted to see Makie make more improvements, so the Dean had agreed to making Naruto tutor Makie on every other Saturday until her parents thought she was good enough.

"Okay, are you tonight?" Sakurako asked with her smile starting to become strained, but Naruto had to think about it for a second. He wasn't sure if he was doing anything tonight, but that could always change. The Dean had hinted that Naruto's surprise Leadership Test was coming up. A test that most Full Mages needed to have done regularly to make sure that their minds and ability to lead her still sharp. This would be his first test, so he wasn't to dure what to expect for how long it would take to complete.

"Sorry, he can't. Tonight the Supernatural Exploration Club are having a party to celebrate officially becoming a club." Yuna answered for Naruto, which surprised him since he had heard of this before now. Makie grinned at the thought of a party, before she looked at Naruto's thinking face and blushed lightly. Naruto just ekpt showing himself to be a mature adult, even though he was their age. Maturity was something she found attractive, and he had it in spades.

"How about next Tuesday, there isn't any school that day so we could hang out all day before the movie?" Sakurako asked with her eyes closed, and her mouth twitching. It was like she wanted to frown, but her mouth was forcing itself to smile. Naruto almost winced again at the bad day she picked.

"Sorry, but my mother might be coming then and I will be busy with her." Naruto said sheepishly, and that one surprised the girls. Even Makie hadn't known that Naruto's mother was coming to the school, or even what she looked like for that matter.

"What does you Kaa-san look like?" Makie asked curiously, and Naruto reached into Jack and pulled out one of the few picture of his mother he had. It was actually taken the day he had come home after trading assignments with Negi.

"This is her." Naruto said as he handed the picture to Makie, and the other girls went to her sides to look at the picture themselves. The gasped at how beautiful his mother was, and even more so how young she looked.

"Your Kaa-san is so pretty." Yuna whispered in awe as she looked at the long red hair his mother had, her model figure that looked untouched by age, the perfect skin that was untouched by time, those eyes brimming with youth and joy, and even the witch cosplay made her look like she could pass for 28 easily. Next to her in the picture was Naruto himself at his current age, showing that this wasn't a picture from her younger years. This was a picture of the current her, which made it all the more amazing.

"Okay, Okay. Tuesday might not work, so how about next Monday?" Sakurako asked, and while Makie had been annoyed with Sakurako asking Naruto out at first now it was starting to turn comical. She was wondering how Naruto would turn Sakurako down this time, while Yuna still marvelled at how much of a beauty Naruto's mother was.

"Monday is your classes test day." Naruto said neutrally, not even trying to hide his annoyance at that one. He would be up all night grading those damn tests, which would leave him exhausted and with a major headache.

"Gah! Thursday!" Sakurako shouted right after he had finished talking, and Naruto smiled lightly with that same sorry smile on his face.

"Thursday is no good, the twins are giving me a tour of a city. They were really interested in showing me all the nice places at the school I haven't seen yet." Naruto explained, and now the normally patient pink haired girl was close to ripping her own hair out in frustration. She couldn't believe that Naruto was saying this all truthfully, she could tell it by the tone he was speaking with. What made it worse, was that she was picking all of the days he couldn't go out with her.

"Next Friday! You don't have anything planned for next Friday, right?!" Sakurako asked with her voice rising in volume, and Naruto thought about it for a second before he closed his eyes and tried to remember what he ahd planned for that day.

"Sorry, but I promised my sister that I would spend the day with her." Naruto said, and Yuna stopped looking at Naruto's mother in favor of looking at Naruto with a completely shocked look. Okay, now that was something she was completely in the dark about.

"You have a sister!?" Makie and Yuna asked in a shout, while Naruto blinked. It wasn't like he had ever tried to hide it, but he wasn't exactly ever put into a position where he would have to tell anyone. He was giving Kaede a chance to grow closer to, and while he might not have an emotional conection to her like a sister yet, she was his blood sibling. That deserved him spending at least some time with her.

"Half-Sister technically, but Friday is no good." Naruto said to Sakurako, and she started to walk over to the wall before she smacked her head against it a few times to calm herself down with pain. While Makie and Yuna were still digesting the fact that Naruto had a sister, Sakurako walked back in front of Naruto and looked him right in the eye.

"The Saturday after this Saturday?" Sakurako asked with the hope draining from her voice, and Naruto grinned for a second. She smiled when she thought that she was going to get her date, before his grin turned into a thinking look, before settling into sorry smile again.

"Sorry, but I just remembered that I have to go to Library Island with the Library Exploration Club. Konoka asked me to help them out there, and I couldn't say no." Naruto said, and Sakurako collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees with a lookof utter defeat on her face. She looked like she had her soul sucked out of her body, and she was about to give up before Naruto tapped his fist to his palm when an idea stuck him.

'Oh this will be good.' Jack thought to himself and not Naruto after hearing his partner's thoughts.

"You know, the Sunday after this coming Sunday I am free. I was planning on going ingredient shopping, but I can put that off until later." Naruto said kindly down to the defeated girl, and like magic she was standing in front of him with stars in her eyes. Her skin was completely full of life again, and she seemed to be sparkling with joy.

"Really!?" Sakurako couldn't help but ask, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I will be free that day if you want me to take you to the movie." Naruto said awkwardly, he wanted to spend time with all his students which was why his schedule was always so full. Lately he didn't even have any Naruto time, which he wasn't used to not having. He used to have so much time to himself he didn't know what to do with it, and now he wished he could have a moment alone. He was just to kind to tell the girls to leave him alone, which was his weakness. He had extreme trouble saying no to spending time with girls, just like any other teen.

Sakurako smiled brightly, before she ran out of the class to tell her friends.

"That was strange." Makie finally said after a moment of silence, and Naruto just shrugged.

"She must really want to see that movie." Naruto said neutrally, something that caused Makie to nod and Yuna to shake her head at his ignorance. For a person that you could go to for all your problems he sure had no clue how to tell when a woman had the hots for him. It was actually kind of funny, since Makie was pretty ignorant about others feelings most of the time as well.

'He is either playing stupid, or he is really dense.' Yuna thought to herself with a nod. She was sure that Naruto couldn't be that ignorant to a girls feelings towards him, not with how dependable he had shown himself to be.

"Naruto-sensei." Shizuna said as she walked into his class with a letter, and she placed it on the table for him before she noticed Makie and Yuna sitting on his desk eating their lunches. "The Dean sent me to give you that letter, it is your Leadership Test. Good luck." Shizuna said with a kind look, before she made her way out of the classroom.

"Leadership Test? Why do you have to do that?" Makie asked as she picked up the letter, before it was snatched away by Naruto before he himself opened it up with a small grin on his face.

"So that my leadership skills don't get rusty, because a teacher is also suppose to be a leader. If I don't pass the test it is possible that I could lose this job." Naruto said with a shrug, he knew that he would pass. Makie dropped her lunch, and it was only Naruto's quick hand that stopped it from hitting the ground.

"Lose your job!?" The duo of girls shouted in shock, before Naruto nodded and pulled out the piece of paper with the instructions for his test on it.

_Dear Naruto-kun_  
_Your Leadership test will start tomorrow morning._  
_You are to pick out four students who are unaware of your secret and lead them through Library Island to retrieve a rare book I have placed inside. The time limit is before the Finals start, and you automatically fail if you do not get the book._  
_You may not pick any more or any less than four or you fail._  
_If you reveal your secret without an emergancy present you fail. (This rule is void is a Pactio is created)_

'Damnit, why couldn't I get something easy like lead the class out of last place or something. Nope, I have to lead a bunch of students and retrieve a rare book from a place I have never been to before. If Negi was taking this test he would be getting something easier than this.' Naruto thought in irritation, before he shook his head with a sigh. Now he would have to pick out girls that didn't know about him being a mage, and then pick out who would be best suited for the trip down Library island.

"Going to Library Island and getting a book? Sounds easy." Yuna said with a scratch of her head, and Naruto shrugged before he put the letter away. Standing up, he wasn't surprised when he saw Makie looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I be one of the students you take, please?" Makie couldn't help but ask, and Naruto thought about it for a second. She was ignorant of his mage status, and she had good body conditioning with a flexibility that far exceeded his own. He had seen how good she was with that ribbon of hers, so it would extend a reach factor.

"Sure you can, and no Yuna you can't." Naruto answered before she asked, he needed two of the girls he took with him to have knowledge of the Library Island. That left him one spot left, and Yuna wasn't the best pick for that. Makie was small and flexible with a very useful skill. Yuna didn't have any skills that could be used to help out. Part of leading was picking out a team best suited for the goal, or at least that was what his mother always said.

"Understood Naruto...kun." Yuna said with a grin, and Naruto added another tally to the list of people that called him Naruto-kun instead of his proper title. Yuna looked at the papers on naruto's desk, before she picked up the forms for the SEC and grinned at Naruto. "I will jsut be taking these to the Dean, get them out of your way." Yuna said before she walked out of the room, while Naruto smiled lightly.

"So who else are you thinking of taking?" Makie asked as she started to kick her legs back and forth on the desk, and Naruto had to think about it.

"I need two members from the Library Exploration club, and another person that is good at physical work. So my options for the guides are Haruna, Yue, Konoka, and Nodoka. The last person though... I would have to say Ku Fei or possibly Zazie." Naruto said as he tried to remember that girls that would have no chance of finding out his secret on their own. The Library E. Club were needed for sure. He might skip the fourth physical girl and take a third member of that group, since they would know the layout.

"So who is your sister?" Makie asked after a moment, and Naruto poked her right above the butt. Sharply tapping her right on her tailbone, and she jumped off the table while blushing. She looked at him for a moment, before she giggled.

"Half-Sister, and she is... a secret." Naruto said just to tease her, which caused her to pout. He didn't fall for it though, knowing that she would have more fun finding it out on her own. She was a curious girl like that. Naruto stood up, before he started to write on the chalkboard with a smile on his face. Test or not, he was still going to have to design a gamne for these girls that was both educational and fair. Something that could be used as a stripping game, since the girls voted for that. When they came back to class he would have a game fun enough for them, that would still let them learn.

He would ask those girls he had thought about to stay after class, and he would ask them if they would help him then.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Sorry, my head is kind of fuzzy right now. I just got my hair cut, and it makes me a bit air headed until I get used to it. Anyway, Naruto retrieving the book is his assignment. Yet he is going to be given conditions that make it harder for him than it was for Negi. It was the Dean that planted the rumor about the book in canon as part of Negi's test, so he would give something similar to Naruto. Library Island is going to go very different, because the people joining will change. **_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Naruto: What is the weirdest affect that has ever happened from making potions so far?  
"The time that I had accidently turned myself into a girl, yep, that was the most strange side effect." Naruto said with a shiver when he remembered his potion that caused that as a temporary side effect.

-The others were either spoilers, or the question had already been answered-


	10. Fanservice Game

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Warning: Fanservice Chapter - You. Have. Been. WARNED!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_ Team One: 1. Yuna Akashi - 2. Ako Izumi - 3. Akira Okouchi - 4. Misora Kasuga - 5. Nodoka Miyazaki - 6. Yue Ayase 7. Chachamaru Karakuri - 8. Asuna Kagurazaka - 9. Konoka Konoe - 10. Kaede Nagase - 11. Fumika Narutaki - 12. Natsumi Murakami - 13. Fuka Narutaki - 14. Chizuru Naba - 15. Satsuki Yotsuba_  
_ Team Two: 1. Ayaka Yukihiro - 2. Mana Tatsumiya - 3. Chao Lingshin - 4. Zazie Rainyday - 5. Setsuna Sakurazki - 6. Evangeline Mcdowell - 7. Makie Sasaki - 8. Ku Fei - 9. Madoka Kugimiya - 10. Kazumi Asakura - 11. Haruna Saotome - 12. Sakurako Shiina - 13. Chisame Hasegawa - 14. Saotomi Hakase - 15. Misa Kakizaki_

"Okay everyone, I hope you had a good lunch. Now todays game will be changed to fit the punishment that was voted for... stripping." Naruto greeted his students a second time for the day. A good number of the girls looked excited for the game, even more so than usual. Naruto attributed it to the fact that they either wanted to get their opponents naked... or they wanted an excuse to get naked. He wasn't sure what was worse in this case, but he was sure that he would be having a strange dream tonight.

"Naruto-sensei, what do you mean that the game has changed?" Ayaka asked from her seat, being one of the few students that truly respected him and his position as teacher. Yes, the others looked up to him like a teacher and called him as such, but only a few saw his authority as absolute in certain matters.

"What I mean is that instead of you losing your clothes when you get an answer wrong, one person on your team will bet an item of clothing before the question is asked. It doesn't have to be the person answering the question. You can also raise your bet by adding onto it, and if you get it right while also missing an article of clothing you can take clothing equal to the extra you bet." Naruto explained fairly. It was only right that he put a way for them to earn their clothes back if they did lose them, but he made it so that by trying to get their clothes back they would have to risk more clothes. He didn't want to make it to easy, but he also didn't want to make it completely impossible for the clothes to get taken back.

"Wait, so if it is Makie's turn to ask a question, if I wanted to I could bet my clothes in the place of her clothes?" Yue asked with a look towards Nodoka, and she sent Yue a thankful look when she figured out what the girl was hinting at. Yue was willing to sacrifice her clothing when Nodoka was up to answer a question, which just showed how much of a good friend Yue really was. That, or she didn't care if she was seen naked, it could be a combination of the two.

"Yes, you can bet your clothes and save the person answering the question. When you lose your clothes, you must place them in one of these piles." Naruto stated as he gestured to two seperate X's made out of black tape on the ground. The one on the left ebing for team one, and the one on the right being for team two.

"What happens if a person has no more clothes left?" Akira asked with her hand raised, before Naruto thought about it for a moment. Then an idea hit him like a ton of bricks, which was what getting punched by his mother also felt like.

"Anyone that loses all their clothes has to raise their hands above their hands until they can't keep them up, and they are eliminated from the game." Naruto said with a neutral look. He had to try and stay as neutral as possible while the girls were playing the game, because he wasn't a fan of being called a pervert. Of course, he doubted many of the girls would consider him one when it was them that voted for the stripping game in the first place. He was just going along with their choice, AND he had gotten the Dean's permission to do this.

How that old man was fine with the students stripping, he would never know. He suspected that the old man was a secret pervert, or that he just didn't care that the students seemed to be happy to get naked at a moments notice.

"Let gets this game started then!" Haruna shouted up with a grin on her face, and Naruto nodded before going towards the board. The first two girls to walk up to the board was Ayaka and Yuna, the team leaders of their respective teams. They each stood on either side of him, and they were each given a dry erase board.

"Another thing, if you are going to bet clothes you don't say them out loud. You will surprise your team with your bets by writing them down, and showing them only if you lose. You will also write your answers on the dry erase board." Naruto said with a small amount of his fun loving personality showing through. He liked to make things more fun, and he saw them both write down their bets before nodding to him. Naruto picked up his own dry erase board, before he wrote down the first translation for him.

_Prepare for trouble_

Yune and Ayaka looked at each other for meer seconds, before they both started to scribble something down on both of their boards. Naruto waited ten seconds, before he clapped his hands to singal that they were out of time. If he gave them unlimited time who knows how long they would take. You aren't given unlimited time on a test, so he wouldn't give them a lot of time either. They needed to learn to think quickly. Ayaka was the first person to show her board, with Yna following after with a grin on her face.

_Skirt - Prepare for trouble_  
_Jacket - Make it double_

"As expected that I get the answer right ahaha!" Ayaka laughed, while Naruto chuckled at Yuna when he caught the Team Rocket joke she was making. Yuna grinned at him in return, knowing that she would have to pay for missing that question on purpose. Yuna didn't hesitate to unbutton her jacket, before she slid it off and tossed it into the pile of clothes now containing one jacket. Her sleeveless vest and long sleeved shirt were now visible.

"Okay, next team." Naruto stated as the nervous Ako and the cool Mana came forward to the dry erase boards, and Akira stood up from her seat.

"Sir, I would like to bet my jacket in place of Ako's clothes." Akira said, with a thankful look being sent her way by Ako. Naruto nodded, and Akira came forward to the board next to Ako. She was next up anyway, and Naruto erased the last question on his board before writing the next one.

_ Love is like a thorny rose, beautiful but painful_

The girls that understood his wrds smiled, before Ako and Mana wrote their answers down straight away. Ako seemed to have more trouble with the second part of the phrase while Mana got the entire thing down right away. Naruto clapped again, and signalled them to stop. The two showed the class their boards, and Naruto erased his board.

_Panties - Love is like a thorny rose, beautiful but painful_  
_Akira's Jacket - Love is a thorny rose_

"It's okay Ako." Akira said as she shed herself of her jacket and added it to the pile. The two girls went back to their desks, while Akira stood there and waited for her opponent Chao to arrive up to the boards. Naruto nodded when both of them had their boards in hand, before he gave them time to decide their bets. When they stopped writing Naruto showed the next phrase.

_ I wanna be the very best_

"Like no~one ever was!" Yuna shouted when she got the reference, and Naruto chuckled lightly at her before the he clapped to signal that time was up. Both girls up glared at Yuna for distracting them, and Naruto saw that neither of them had been able to write the answer out of distraction.

_Vest (Raise) Shirt_  
_Skirt_

"Damnit Yuna." Akira said with a scowl as she unbuttoned her vest and tossed it into the pile, before she slowly did the same with her white button up shirt. She had been trying to win back her jacket so that she could help Ako again on her next turn, but because of Yuna now her breasts were being shown in her baby blue strapless bra. Went back to her desk and glared at Yuna, while Chao let her skirt fall to the ground before kicking it into the opposite pile. Her white panties on display as she walked back to her desk. Next up was Misora and Zazie, while both girls took their boards.

_ War is started by those with power, and fought by the lower class_

What? Naruto was also trying to teach lessons with this game as well, and Naruto nodded when both girls got the exact same corrected answer before they both went back to their seats. The next two that came up were Setsuna and Nodoka, and both Yue and Yuna stood up and looked at Nodoka.

"I would like to bet my jacket in Nodoka's place." Yue offered, and Naruto nodded. Yue walked up to the front, and Yuna looked at Naruto with a grin.

"I would like to get my jacket back by betting my vest on Nodoka, and raising my skirt." Yuna offered, and Naruto nodded once more. The two volunteers stood nearby Nodoka, and the girl was feeling the pressure of them depending on her. Setsuna used this as her chance to write down her bet, and Nodoka shakily wrote her wagers down. Naruto scribbled down the phrase they would be translating, before he started the timer.

Naruto never said that

_You can go the distance_

Nodoka jumped when Naruto clapped his hands, and when the two girls showed their boards Naruto looked at Nodoka's freshly erased board before seeing the color blue on her sleeve. She must have erased it by accident when she jumped.

_Panties - You can go the distance_  
_Yue's Jacket, Yuna's Vest (Raise) Yuna's Skirt - You can g..._

"Well dang." Yuna said with a snap of her fingers, since she had been waiting for one of the smart girls to take a turn before she tried to get her jacket back. Maybe she should have wait for the smart girl that wasn't shy to go, and then try to get her jacket back. She tossed her vest into the pile, then she undid the button on her skirt and let it touch the ground before she tossed it as well. Naruto tried to keep his cool when he saw the girl wearing only a white shirt with blue panties, before he took a calming breath and regained a neutral look.

"It was getting hot anyway." Yue said as she tossed her jacket into the pile. Setsuna gave Naruto a formal bow, before she went back to her seat. Yue was the only girl that stayed, while Evangeline walked toi the front with her usual scowl on her face and grabbed the board. Naruto didn't bother to wait, and he just wrote the problem down again.

_A garlic a day keeps the vampire away_

Yue easily wrote it down, while Evangeline just stared at his words with a slack jaw. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her behavior, before shrugging it off. He had just wrote the phrase his mother had taught him a long time ago when dealing with vampires. The blonde girl just seemed utterly shocked at the word that she missed the 10 seconds before over.

_Panties (Raise) Skirt - A garlic a day keeps the vampire away_  
_Jacket - No Answer_

"Okay Yue, you can take your jacket back." Naruto said with a nod, and the purple haired short girl nodded and sent a thumbs up to Nodoka. She pulled her jacket out of the pile, before she placed it back on. On the other hand, Evangeline had to toss her Jacket into the pile before the two girls walked to their seats.

"Take that team two, team one makes a counter attack!" Asuna said with a grin on her face while looking Ayaka in the eye. Naruto clapped and stopped this from going any further, before the next two girls came forward. The robotic girl Chachamaru came forward and bowed to Naruto formally, while Makie came forward for the other team.

_ Romance is always in the air, you just have to breath it in_

"All or nothing!" Makie shouted with a grin on her face, before she wrote down her answer. Chachamaru wrote hers down without saying a word, and when the time limit was up they both turned their boards around.

_Bra (Raise) Jacket, Vest, Shirt, Panties, Skirt - Romance is always in the air, you just have to breath it in_  
_Panties - Romance is always in the air, you just have to breath it in_

"Both correct." Naruto said with a proud look towards Makie, to which she pounded her chest in pride at her own acheivement. Both girls went back to their seats, while Makie skipped on the way back with her team patting her on the butt as she passed by. Much like in baseball, just a friendly pat of the buttocks. Asuna and Ku Fei walked up next, and needless to say when they both tried to answer they BOTH ended up one jackey shorter of a full uniform. Naruto figured that he would hold a study session for those two together.

"I guess I am up." Konoka said as she walked up and faced her opponent Madoka, and Naruto looked between the two before he wrote the problem.

_ Sometimes losing and winning is the same_

Naruto nodded when at the end of the round, both girls had the correct answer so they ended up walking back to their seats with all of their clothes on. Madoka was about average in class, while Konoka was one of the higher scorers in the school. Next up, much to his annoyance, was his sister and Kazumi. Naruto sighed in relief when both people ended up keeping their clothes, and this pattern actually continued until the Team Leaders Yuna and Ayaka came back up to the board.

"I am getting back my clothes Naruto-kun!" Yuna said with a grin on her face, while Ayaka just patiently waited for him to give them the problem.

"Good luck with that." Naruto said, honestly hoping she did get her clothes back. It was really hard not to get hard when girls were getting naked willingly in front of him. He kept his member soft by pure willpower alone, and a little help from magic.

_ Who you gonna call?_

Naruto could see the temptation in Yuna's eyes, and this was a personal test to see how she would handle being offered something very tempting. Either she could get the answer right, and no doubt get her clothes back. That, or she could have fun and most likely lose the clothes she had put up for the bet. The ten seconds were up, and sad to say Yuna failed the personal test her had layed out for her.

_Shirt (Raise) Bra, Panties - Ghostbusters!_  
_Jacket - Who you gonna call?_

"... I regret nothing!" Yuna shouted with a grin on her face, and she didn't try to stall as she started to take of her shirt and show her blue bra. Ayaka was already back at her desk by this time, and with a meer second of hesitation Yuna found her courage and unclipped her bra before tossing it into the pile. She covered her breasts with one arm, before she used the other to slowly try and pull her own panties down. She moved her hands out of the way, before she moved to the side of the room and raised her hands high into the air.

'Pink... control yourself Naruto!' Naruto thought to himself, before he saw Ako and Mana come forward again. He also saw Akira come forward as well, knowing that she would bet in place of Ako.

"I bet my Bra, and raise my skirt in Ako's place." Akira said, and Naruto looked at how little clothes she had left. This was the second round, so he was going to start making things harder. He would also be adding to the time the questions had before he would call them on them. Naruto simply wrote on his board, before he showed it to the girls.

_ Sometimes a good offence is NOT a good defence, but a good defence is always nice_

"What?" Mana actually asked as she and Ako looked at the board blankly, neither being able to make heads or tails of the written word. Akira sighed, before she started to undress by tossing her bra into the pile with her skirt and panties soon following after it. When the timer was up, Mana shrugged before adding her jacket to hers teams smaller pile of clothes. Ako walked back to her seat while giving Akira a small sorry look, while the blushing nude girl turned her body away from Naruto slightly.

The newest match up of Misora and Chao came up, before Sakurako came forward and stood next to Chao with a grin on her face. People always said she had crazy dumb luck in gambling, which gave her the perfect idea.

"I want to bet all my clothes in place of Chao." Sakurako said with a grin on her face, knowing that since she was betting on Chao the girl would win hands down. Her plan was to bet all her clothes every round, and then none of her team would lose any rounds. Then winning would be simple.

_The winners write history_

Chao looked at Sakurako with a grin, alreayd having known what she was planning the second she started planning it. Even after 6 second she still hadn't wrote anything, which was starting to worry Sakurako before Naruto clapped his hands. Sakurako's jaw dropped when she saw tha Chao had thrown the round just to mess with her, while Misora got the answer right Sakurako was forced to strip free of her clothes before she placed her tops and skirt into the clothes pile. Now she was only into her pink bra and panty set, before she pulled them off to reveal that her hair wasn't the only pink thing. Just a very different shape of pink.

"I will get back at your for this Chao." Sakurako said with a pout as she went with the loser section, and raised her arms into the air with the other nakes girls that had gotten themselves eliminated from the game.

'Naruto, your head is starting to get clouded with images of nude girls. Keep your cool partner.' Jack thought to Naruto, and the boy nodded his head to the hat. Naruto wasn't surprised when Nodoka came up next to face off against Zazie, and this time Yue didn't offer to help. Knowing that if she did she would make it harder to defend Nodoka later on. The next translation proved that Nodoka really was smart, because Zazie shed her Jacket and Vest before placing them in the pile and going back to her seat. Yue and Setsuna were up next, and the purple haired girl looked at Naruto.

"I would like to challenge Setsuna to a three question all out. The winner keep all their cloths, and the loser takes it all off." Yue said neutrally, and Setsuna looked at Yue for a moment before she nodded her head. She should be able to defeat a member of the Baka Rangers in a three question showdown between the two. Both girls quickly filled out his questions, though in the end they both ended up not getting a single problem corrected.

'That is what happens when you get arrogant in your abilities.' Naruto though neutrally as the two small chested girls stripped down, before the two of them joined the three other naked girls with their hands in the air. Yue was lucky that she was able to flip the back of her hair over her shoulders to cover the front of her body, Setsuna wasn't that lucky.

"I forfeit." Chachamaru simply said when she saw she would be up against Evangeline, and she went up to the pile before she stripped out of her clothes. Naruto's eyes widened when he got a good look at her nude body, if it could be called that. Her body was complete machinery, while she was colored to take a similar appearance to human skin, under her clothes she was compeltely robot. Her body was covered in strangely exposed joints, with metal connection lines going across her body. Like a robot, she had no sexual organs, but she did have two breast shaped structures on her chest.

'I wonder how she was made?' Naruto thought to himself as Asuna and Makie came back up to the front.

"All or nothing again, I am on a ROLL!" Makie shouted in excitement, and Asuna cracked her knuckled and looked down at Makie with a grin.

"I will take that bet." Asuna said, and Naruto shook his head. There were simply timed when you did not try and test yourself like this, and these girls were starting to grow arrogant. Was he a bad person for hoping they got oit wrong so that they would strip and learn a lesson about arrogance?

Two Minutes Later.

"This sucks." Asuna said as she held her hand above her head while standing naked with the other nude girls that had gotten either to full of themselves, or had just gotten unlucky. Makie was sitting at her desk again, with her clothes of and a grin on her face. Eating lunch with an english teacher for two weeks, and having him teach you really did bring improvements. Naruto was once more filled with pride, but now disappointment joined in when his teenage hormones kicked in and he secretely wished Makie had joined in with Asuna standing naked.

'You are at that age.' Jack commented, and Naruto twitched in agreement. A boy couldn't help but want to admire the nude female form.

"My arms are starting to get tired." Yuna complained, which was funny because here she was standing completely naked and what was worrying her was her tired arms. Not the fact that she had her breasts on display for him to see, even though he was trying not to stare. Seriously, what did this class eat that got the girls bodies like these?

"Okay, now time for the reverse round. Will the people still in the game that last played come up?" Naruto asked, and both Makie and Nodoka came up to the front. Naruto pulled a package of cards from his back pocket before he held it out to the girls. Each girls got the hint, before they took a card each.

"What are the cards for Naruto-sensei?" Ayaka asked, and Naruto's eye twitched.

"All the cards in my hand have a numerical value between one and five. That number represents the number of clothes you lose if you get a question wrong." Naruto explained, and Nodoka winced when she looked at the five on her card. Makie saw the four she had, before shrugging. Naruto saw her nervous look, before he wrote the next problem on his board.

'I got this!' Makie thought with a fun loving grin.

Two more minutes later.

'Dang.' Makie thought as she started to strip her clothes of until she was in her pink panties and small sized bra, before she and the fully clothes Nodoka went back to their seats. The pink haired girl shivered when her panty clad ass touched the cold chair.

The game continued to go on for awhile longer, with the only people joining the wall of nudes being Ku Fei and Kaede. Actually, besides them no other girls were even losing their clothes anymore. Mana had gotten back her Jacket, and other girls that had lost clothes had gotten them back. The only person that had lost any clothes was Makie, and she was covering her chest with her hand.

"Okay everyone, final round. This time two volunteers." Naruto said as neutrally as he could, before he started tio write the names of the girls that were fully naked down so that he would know who to create a study group for.

_Yuna, Akira, Sakurako, Asuna, Kaede, Yue, Setsuna, Kue Fei, and Chachamaru._

Unsurprisingly the two that volunteered for the final round were Konoka and Makie. Both seemed to be determined to win, and Naruto was unable to stop the blush on his cheeks at this point in time.

"I'm ready Naruto-kun." Konoka said sweetly, having noticed that Naruto tried as hard as he could to keep his eyes away from the girls in the room that were naked. Of course, he still looked, but he was trying not to blatantly stare at them.

"Hit me with your best shot Naruto-kun." Makie said with a smile, so with a smile of his own Naruto enjoyed that fact that the next game wouldn't have the stripping penalty. With the schedule Naruto had set, the next game that had stripping wouldn't utnil after three more games of different punishments.

He wasn't getting any sleep tonight, that was for sure.

"Okay, because Team One has six nude people, while Team Two only had three it doesn't matter who wins this question. Team Two will automatically win, so any naked girls may get dressed now." Naruto said with his eyes on the ceiling when he heard the girls rush towards their clothes, and he looked down for a split second before he blushed and looked straight back up.

What? He was a teenage boy that had spent most of his life with the only female attention he got being from blood relatives. When it came to female bodies, he has lived a pretty sheltered life. The bathing incident wasn't nearly enough to make him immune to hot female bodies, and even if she was a robot Chachamaru had an hourglass figure that naturally attracted men. The only one in the nude group he had no attraction to was Kaede for obvious reasons.

Once the girls were done getting back into their clothes, he looked down again and saw that Makie was still only wearing pin panties. He sighed, before he wrote down the final translation anyway.

_Stress can read to weight gain, and anger can lead to stress, so don't get angry over the small stuff._

"Holy... that is a long one." Makie said nervously, not knowing the answer to the problem. She could see Konoka writing her's down, before the time limit ran out and she giggled nervously. Konoka got it wrong, but technically Makie did as well. Konoka simply smiled and took of her Jacket, before she went back to her seat.

"Take it off Makie!"

"Shut up Yuna!" Makie shouted back, before her hand went down to her panties. She was about to remove it, before she looked up at Naruto and blushed.

"Take it off, take it off, take it off!" The girls in the class started to chant, while some scoffed at the chanting itself. Naruto face palmed at the girls incouraging their fellow students to strip, and in front of a guy. He was sure that Makie wouldn't take them off just because... Naruto blinked when he felt some land on his head, before he blushed when he saw that it was Makie's panties. Naruto took them off his hand, before he walked to Makie and gave them back to her.

"You can put some clothes on now." Naruto said and Makie nodded, before she looked on the ground to see that her clothes were missing. She blushed, before she put her panties on and ran to her seat in just her panties. Makie saw Yuna wink at her, before the SEC club president raised her hand.

"Naruto-kun, Makie can't find her clothes. Do you have something she could borrow?" Yuna asked, and in that second Makie figured out one of the reason that Yuna had suggested the nude game idea. She wanted to het Makie naked, hide her clothes, and then have Naruto give Makie a change of his own clothes to wear until she 'found' her own. She did smile anyway though when Naruto reached into his desk for a spare set of clothes he kept here when he worked a late night grading papers in the classroom.

"Sure, I have just the things." Naruto said as he pulled out a copy of his current outfit... the only type of outfit he had actually. The only other outfit type he had was his outfit that Yuna wanted him to where as the sponsor of the SEC. The other girls that saw Naruto walk to Makie's desk and place his own personal clothes on her desk looked at the clothes with jealousy. A girl wearing a guys clothes was like taking a big step closer to being in a relationship.

'These smell like Naruto-kun.' Makie thought as she put the shirt of first and buttoned it up, only to find that the sleeves were to long on her. The shirt itself was also baggy, and she looked like she had just gotten out of bed from sleeping in it.

"Okay, I just want to say that at the start of next semester I expect the ones that ended up... without clothes on, are to meet me for a three hour study session. Now I know that some of you are going to stress out over the semester test, but you shouldn't do that. The night before you need to make sure to go to bed early and get a good nights sleeps. Eat a good breakfeast, and if you don't know the answer to something skip it and come back to it later. If you finish early, go back and double check your work." Naruto said with a smile on his face, while Makie struggled to get his pants on and roll up the legs so she could walk safely. She tightened his belt around her waist, and he almost laughed before he looked at the entire class again.

'Wow, even after something completely perverted you were able to make yourself sound like a real teacher in the end. You really have matured from the little boy that first put me on.' Jack said to Naruto, and the blond haired mage closed his eyes and smiled. Of course he grew up from that little boy, he had to become the man of the house after his bastard father had left. He had to become a role model for Negi, and he needed to keep his mother from loneliness.

'I am no longer a little boy Jack, I am a mage that was assigned to teach these girls for the next five years.' Naruto thought fondly and a true smile formed on his face, a smile that stopped his students from trying to disturb him. He looked truly at peace at that moment, and he radiated maturity.

'Good, and since you are mature I believe that it is time you seriously consider finding a Pactio partner that you can trust.' Jack told Naruto seriously, and the blond sweat dropped at the hat for not being able to read the mood between them. They were having such a nice moment as well, but he couldn't blame the hat. Naruto opened his eyes and his eyes went to the only three girls he knew well enough to truly consider forming a contract with at this point in time.

Konoka, Makie, and Yuna.

'Then you would make good picks from them. Konoka has a Healing Type Artifact if you picked her, Makie had a Support/Offence Type Artifact, and Yuna has a Offence/Support Type Artifact. I would suggest considering Setsuna though as well, seeing as she has a Offence Type Artifact and prior training.' Jack explained to Naruto, and his eye twitched at the reminder of Jack's magical ability that allowed him to tell what kind of artifacts people would be given if they formed a Pactio with somebody.

A very useful ability.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

"Would the Library Exploration Club, Makie, and Ku Fei please stay after class?" Naruto kindly asked as the students started to leave the classroom. Those he asked to stay stayed behind, with Yuna giving Makie a thumbs up.

"D-do you need us for something Naruto-sensei?" Nodoka asked quietly, to which he nodded with a slightly concerned look. The other girls looked at him curiously, except Makie who knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes, I have a favor to ask." Naruto told the girls mysteriously, leaving out the reason he needed to see them.

He only hoped that he made the right choices.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**You guys asking questions, you do know that a character can only answer a question they actually would know the answer to right? While I like your originality (The Crimson Fucker) a person can't answer a question they don't have knowledge of. Also, can you please post a question at the end of your review? It is kind of hard to know if you liked the chapter if you ONLY post a question you want answered. **_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews (Before your questions), But No Flames Please!**_

Omake - Questions + 1 Extra Question

Jack: What exactly are you? Are you a hat with a consciousness? Or a person who was turned into a hat? Or something else entirely?  
"I am a simply magic hat given consciousness and a soul.' Jack answered normally, not truly seeing the point to this questions.

Naruto: What do you think is your greatest achievement up to date?  
"Seeing so many naked females, and still being able to think with the brain in my skull." Naruto said with a small blush on his face, before he wiped the blush off and chuckled to himself.

Naruto: Would you consider your sister as a pactio partner and why?  
"Well I don't really have a 'why' to that question, but if it is just a pactio I might pick Kaede. It is kind of looked down on to have a pactio with a blood family member though." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression on his face when he thought about if he would pick Kaede.


	11. Reloading Going Down

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
The sight seems to hate me today, so I HAVE to reupload this again!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So this is Library Island?" Naruto asked lowly as the sun just started to rise, and his small team of four girls yawned into their hands. He had already taken care of the girls classroom teacher for the next few days by asking Shizuna to look after the class, and the Dean had approved of the girls not showing up to school as long as they were on Library Island. He had taken a Well Rested Potion already so he was good, even though he had been unable to sleep last night. He could have slept, but he didn't want to take the chance of waking up with an awkward boner to explain.

"Fact: Library Island was originally created along with Mahora Academy during the Meiji Era. Similar to The Island of St. George in Venice Italy, this Library was built on as Island in the middle of a lake, with the only entrance being the bridge we are on. During World War II this Island was expanded upon, going far underground, for the purpose of holding many rare and important books. Much Library Island's underground in unexplored, so the school vcreated multiple divisions of the Library Exploration Club to go under and explore the depths. There are three factions, the Middle School, High School, and University factions. Currently, only 46 percent of Library Island is documented." Yue began a lecture and spoke in her usual neutral tone, not once changing during the entire speech she gave on the island. Naruto and Makie couldn't help but sweat drop, while Konoka and Nodoka nodded at the explaination. Ku Fei had decided that she wouldn't be able to help him, simply because she had club matters she had to attend to. That had left Naruto with three members of the exploration club, and Makie as his team he was going to lead.

The good news, he had learned the name of the book he was going after.

_The Book of Merkisedek_

"Not to mention there are millions of books down there." Konoka said with a smile on her with, with Nodoka nodding with her own blush. If you ever needed information, you could always brave the risks of the Library Island and try to find somnething on what you need to know. The library is one of the largest in the world, if not the largest.

"The room you are looking for should be this room, down on Basement Floor level 23." Nodoka said quietly as she showed the basic map of the underground library. Naruto blinked when a piece of knowledge stuck in his head.

"Weren't students in middle school forbidden from going lower than level 3 without a teacher being present?" Naruto asked out loud as the started to walk towards the library again, but his words sent a chill down the the normally obedient girl's spines.

"What the teachers don't know, won't get us punished." Yue said simply, even though she was talking right to a teacher when she said it. The next thing Yue knew was that her head hurt when Naruto flicked her in the back of the skull, and she looked at him in surprise.

"From now on, don't go passed the third floor without me or another teacher. That rule might have been made for a reason." Naruto said with a kind smile as the team of five entered the library, and Naruto was already amazed at the pure amount of books. The shelfs went up the ceiling, and every shelf was so packed with books that it would make a shut-in book lover cry with joy.

"This place is so big!" Makie shouted in amazement, and Yue put a helmet with a flashlight on it while Nodoka and Konoka copied her action. Naruto put his hand on Makie's shoulder and started to lead her after the trio of girls.

"If you don't know where to find the entrance... here." Konoka said with a smile on her face as she moved a very small bookshelf to the side to show a staircase. Naruto looked down the stone stairs, before Nodoka took the lead and started her way downards. As they walked down the stairs, the group never noticed as a black cat with a red eyepatch slinked through the shadows after them. Yue and Nodoka stayed behind lightly, just enough so that they weren't within hearing distance of a whisper.

"Nodoka, this is your chance to get closer to Naruto-sensei. I will try and give you openings to show him your mature side." Yue whispered to her blushing friend, but she didn't say anything against the plan. To Yue that meant that Nodoka was all for using this as a chance to get closer to Naruto, but Yue looked at Makie who had wrapped her arms around one of Naruto's arms. This was going to be a problem for her if she wanted to get Naruto to notice Nodoka's feelings and respond positively to them.

'Naruto, stay on your toes. I feel an twisted creature nearby.' Jack warned Naruto, putting him on edge slightly. Now that he had his magic back, he could sense the same strange aura of magic from the abandoned school. The source was masking itself, but it was close no doubt. Watching him with, yet his sensing ability was not at it's greatest when he didn't have his flute. If he had that, he could find this thing easily. For now he would just have to be careful, and hope that it wouldn't try anything against him while he had his magic.

'How twisted are we talking? My mother's personality in a fight twisted, or her sense of humor twisted?' Naruto asked back, and his answer was silence. That was bad, that meant that it was the same twisted as his mother on her period. A vindictive type of twisted feeling that didn't care who you were, just that you were going to suffer. Normally his mother was wonderful woman, unless you were fighting her, she was pranking you, or it was that time of the month.

"As you can see, this is the floor under the floor level." Konoka commented as the walked out of the spiral staircase and onto another floor. Naruto's eye widened when he saw all the bookshelves and stairs going along the bookshelves. There was even a small indoor waterfall leading down into the dark depths of the island.

"The right path to the room with the 'magic book' starts one floor down." Yue pointed out as she looked at the map, and the group saw another staircase leading down one level. It wasn't that hard to walk down the staircase, and Makie looked a little uneasy when she saw that there was no floor under them. That the path involved them walking on top of bookshelves that were high enough so that the bottom looked ink black.

"Wow, we would totally break our necks if we fell." Makie said as she looked over the top of the bookshelf she was standing on. She shivered slightly at not being able to see the ground, before she walked forward a few steps. A section of the shelf opened up, and Makie was about to fall down before she pulled her ribbon out and used it to wrap around a ledge up above them. Naruto whistled in a slightly impressed way as she saved herself with her own quick reflexes, and she porved he had made the right choice. She swung herself back onto the shelf, and she was promptly smacked in the back of the head by Yue.

"Bad Baka Pink, this place is filled with booby traps to prevent people from reading the books." Yue pointed out, which was crazy in Naruto's AND Nodoka's opinion. You put books in a library so that people could read the books, not to keep them from being read at all.

"This place is a lot like my house." Naruto whispered lightly as he looked around at the strange designs along the upper walls. His own basement was an always changing dungeon that liked to confuse people that went down there with always changing pathways. It was like a maze that never stopped changing, trying to trap anyone within it inside.

'Naruto, above!' Jack shouted, just in time for Naruto to heard a clicking sound. Naruto jumped off the shelf and grabbed the side of the top just as a hail of arrows pierced into the spot he had been standing at. Naruto pulled himself back up onto the shelf, before he looked atr the arrows with a bead of sweat on his brow. That was actually pretty scary what would have happened if Jack hadn't have warned him., Of course, with Jack on his head he would have survived since Jack would protect his head from the arrows, but his shoulders would have no doubt been pierced by those arrowhead tipped arrows.

"That was close." Naruto said out loud, before the group started to make their way along the steps. Naruto helped the girls get up to the higher shelves that were out of their reach, before he hopped up onto it himself. His height already coming in handy for this journey, and Naruto closed his eyes for a second to see what he could sense. He coud faintly sense a small magic power, with two large magic powers on a really deep level.

'Naruto, is it me or does one of those magic powers seem... familiar?' Jack asked after a moment, and Naruto nodded slightly. He felt like he had sensed that power a long time ago, but his memory of those days were pretty fuzzy at best. Naruto walked forward until the group stopped, and he went to the front to see a whole section of the shelf collapsed.

"Looks like somebody got was here ahead of us." Yue said neutrally, and Naruto reached into his pocket before he pulled out a vial with white liquid in it. This problem would be pretty simply to fix with a freezing potion.

"Stand back, I am about to use a very powerful chemical to make us a bridge." Naruto warned the girls, and they stepped back before they watched him throw the vial right into the corner of the shelf. The ice quickly formed and started to spread at a fast rate as a bridge of ice formed between this section of shelf and the next. Naruto really di love how useful potions could be in a pinch, seeing as now there was an ice bridge in front of them strengthened by his constant supply of magic.

"Is that safe?" Nodoka asked, before Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped into the air and landed right on top of the ice. The others waited for it to break, only for the ice to stay strong even as Naruto stomped his foot on it a few times.

"Completely, this is my mom's formula for... she never really told me what she used this for actually." Naruto said after a moment as he looked at the bridge in confusion, considering his mother was an Ice Elemental style mage he would have suspected she wouldn't even need something like this. Though now that it proved to be safe, the girls walked over the bridge and Naruto followed closely behind the group as they reached a stone platform with another set of stairs going down.

"Wow, this place is like magic." Makie commented, and Naruto smirked behind the group. This place may be impressive, but it was nowhere near magical. The group heard a rumbling sound, before the saw books started to fall around them. Naruto looked down at Makie's feet, only to see that she had pressed a trap with her foot. Naruto reached out with his hands and pulled both Nodoka and Makie back as books started to hit the place that they were standing.

'This Library is sexist. I get arrows launched at me, and they get books thrown at them.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye, before he let the girls go on their ways with blushing face. They eventually got to another ste of bookshelves, and this time they quietly walked down them. Naruto kept his eyes wondering, making sure that nothing was following them. The dark presence was still around them, but he could find it.

"Hey Makie-san, what is the Supernatural Exploration Club?" Konoka asked curiously when she saw Makie wearing a a backpack that had that name on it. The entire group had their backpacks with them filled with things they would need, while Naruto carried one just because he felt like it. He had some basic supplies in it, even though most of his things were inside Jack.

"Yuna thought it would be fun, so with her as the President we go out looking for scary things like ghosts, zombies, vampires, werewolves and stuff with Naruto-kun sponsoring us and coming along." Makie said with excitement, and Konoka looked like she was excited at the prospect of such a club. Naruto heard the twang of an arrow, before saw it pass right in front of his eyes neutrally. Seriously, why did this place seem to only send arrows right at him.

"Down we go." Yue said neutrally in front of them as they came up to a ladder going down. The girls went down the ladder, and Naruto looked down to see a fifty meter drop down into the water... water? Oh yeah, this island was part of the lake so it would be surprising to see an undergroun lake inside the island.

"How did is that water?" Naruto asked curiously, and Yue looked at Nodoka, hinting at her to take her chance and answer something Naruto asked.

"Two or three feet depending on where you walk, sometimes it can drop to ten feet when you reach a fall trap." Nodoka answered just as the girls started getting into the water, this section of which comepletely soaked there skirts and most likely panties. Naruto didn't get in the water right away, but instead hung onto the ladder before he started to remove his pants and place them in his backpack, before placing his shoes and socks with them. With that he dropped into the water, and thanks to his height he barely avoided getting his underwear soaked by the water.

"This water is so COLD!" Makie shouted after a moment, before she lifted her skirt up to keep it from getting any wetter than it already was. Then Makie shivered, before her eyes widened when she saw that the library exploration club members had folded their skirts into their panties to keep them a bit more dry. "My panties are so soaked!" Makie said in frustration, and the group started to wade through the water.

"It isn't so bad when you get used to it, you jusyt have to walk out for-" Konoka started to say before most of her body up to her neck was submerged in the water. Naruto held back a bark of laughter as she got herself out of the deeper zone of the water, and she looked at her soaked uniform with a pout. Naruto walked next to her with a smirk on his face for having though ahead, and being lucky enough to not have to worry about getting his underwear wet.

"How is the water?" Naruto asked, before she splashed his face with some, and he shook his head to clear it off. The ground went throuygh the water, before they reached a small stone platform seemingly floating in the water. Naruto let the girls use him to get onto it, before he pulled himself up and saw a hole with another ladder leading to a deeper level in the library.

"This is a shortcut that was built in 1969 in order to go down from level 6 to level 14 quickly." Nodoka answered as they started going down the stairs. Naruto looked up for a second, before he face straight forward again with a blush on his face when he saw Yue's... unique choice in panties. They covered far less, and were more like side string bikini bottoms than anything. Not truly panties in his opinion.

"So this place is always being modified?" Naruto asked lightly, before he caught Nodoka when she slipped off the ladder. Her wet hands not making for something good to grab with, and he almost lost his grip when he caught her. Naruto started going down with her in his arm, while the others chatted among themselves.

'The dark presence has gone ahead of us.' Jack informed Naruto, in case there were any traps set ahead of them.

"Yeah, this place is always being changed by students that try and make it easier to move around in." Konoka answered kindly from under Naruto, and he thought about it for a moment. This place would have to have some sort of magical enchantment if it was able to have it's stuture manpulated without it coming to pieces. That, or something inside the library was using some sort of gravity magic to keep it from falling apart, but that was crazy. If that was the reason, then the force would have to stay here at almost all times to keep the place stable.

*Click*

"Huh?" Naruto said when a small hole opened up right in front of his face, before he saw smoke coming out of it at a quick rate. Fire started to spew out of the tube, and Naruto bet his head back to let the flames lick at the air over him before they calmed down and the tube returned to normal. The hole closed up, before he breathed out a sigh in relief... before he heard another click and saw another hole aimed at his 'other' head. Naruto hefted Nodoka onto his shoulder, before he quickly climbed up a few steps and thanked the heavens as the fire passed safely by his jewels without touching them. Naruto sighed in relief, before something soft touched the top of his head.

"Keep going down Naruto-sensei." Yue said neutrally, and Naruto looked up to see that her panty clad butt was touching the top of his head. He started to quickly go back down the ladder, before after nearly ten minutes of climbing down they finally touched a stone platform again. Naruto noticed Nodoka and the other girls getting out rope, before he saw a bookcase that had large metal pegs on it. The girls attached the metal hooks to the pegs, before the tossed the rope over the edge of the bookcase.

"Now is the more dangerous part." Nodoka said with a slightly nervous voice as the girls started to climb down the ropes, with Naruto at the bottom to make sure he could catch anyone gthat fell. Naruto looked up towards the top where they came from, and he was pretty sure he saw some kind of shadowed creature staring down at them. His eyes widened for a brief moment, before only his rope snapped.

"Naruto-senseii/Naruto-kun/Naruto!" The girls all yelled when they saw his rope falling towards the ground, only to see him looking up at them while holding onto the shelves holding the books. He sweat dropped, before he thanked the fact this was a bookshelf and not a mountain, or he would have no doubt had to resort to using magic to stop himself from falling. He looked up towards the top with squinted eyes, only to not see the creature anymore.

"You know... is it me or has the worst stuff only been happening to me?" Naruto asked as he mentally recounted the arrows, fire jets, and now only his rope getting cut. Naruto started to continue to climb down the shelf even without the rope, which really wasn't a good idea it would seem. Oh if only he could use his broom, then he would be able to just fly through this entire thing. He hadn't been on a decent broom ride since he had come to this school, and he was starting to go stir crazy staying close to the ground. He was a free spirit that was raised by a woman that rode a broom whenever she got the chance. He didn't know how much longer it would be until he exploded and flew through the skies again.

"Maybe some spirit hates you." Yue said neutrally, and Konoka got a dreamy look on her face at the mention of something magical. She loved the idea of magic being real more than anything.

"Trust me, spirits would love me. Animals hate me." Naruto said neutrally right back at her, knowing that if it were anything it would be an animal of demonic creature that was causing him trouble. Both really hated his guts more often than not, so he would be surprised if he were ever attacked by either. Bird being on of the few types of creatures that like him.

"Don't you ever wish that magic was real? I know that I do." Konoka said with a smile on her face, and Naruto's eyes looked at the books on the shelves as he went down. He could see a few magical books that he would have to come back for, some of which would be perfect for his magical elements and helping him gain some more control over them. Yes, he could use multiple elements. One he was taught by his mother, another he had been forced to learn from his Magical Teacher Kakashi, and the last three are his original elements. One of which he had no real mastery over yet.

On a side note, Jack also had a magical affinity in an element that Naruto didn't have in his arsenal of combat spells.

"Konoka, magic is real. All stuff that has no explaination is magic, courage and love are magic, and just being alive is magic." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he said his words. Once upon a time people thought that electricity was magic, and now it was science. It was all about point of view.

"That is pretty romantic, is romance magical?" Makie asked after a moment, and Naruto shrugged. Romance was not his cup of tea, mostly because of how that one relationship ended with her being turned into a rat. Not the best way for a relationship to grow, not when she seemed to blame him for her being turned into a rat.

"Romance..." Nodoka whispered with a quick glance down at Naruto, before she blushed and started to think to herself about romantic date ideas. Then she imagined Naruto rejecting her, before going back to romantic ideas. They soon touched the ground, before Naruto waited for Nodoka and the rest of the library group to make their way towards the next location. They were starting to get pretty close to the magical source.

"It should be... here." Yue said as she stopped right in front of a wall, before she placed her ear to it and started to knock on the wall. She smiled lightly, before her face became neutral again. She pressed into the wall, and it collapsed inwards to reveal a small passage way. She started to crawl into it first with Konoka going after her, and then Nodoka, Naruto, and Makie.

"Even in here." Naruto said in surprise when he saw books lining in small passage he had to crawl through on his stomach. He was amazed at just how many books this place seemed to have. It didn't even seem possible, but here it was. Naruto smiled at how close the books energy signature was getting, before they all heard the sound of crashing. Looking behind them, Naruto sweat dropped when he saw their exit closed by the entire place behind them closing in on itself.

'This had the old man's handiwork written all over it.' Jack thought to Naruto, and he couldn't help but agree. The old man had sealed their exit, with the only way to truly clear it without endangering the others being obvious magic. He had an idea that the old man wouldn't just let him obtain the book without a challenge.

"Over here." Nodoka said as she pushed up on the hidden entrance tothe source of the smaller magical power. The ground crawled over to the hole in the cramped space, before they started to lkeave the small passage. The group looked around the room, and standing in the middle facing each other were two stone golems holding a stone sword and stone hammer. Each could be at least twenty or so feet tall, and covered in stone armor.

"Amazing!" Makie shouted in excitement, while Naruto looked around the room for any signs of traps. Yue looked at her map, before she started to record what the room was like. No other clubs had gotten to this room before, so they would be the first to do so. She would have to record what they found, while Nodoka was looking at a few books scattered on the floor. She picked up a few before she looked at Naruto, then she put the books in her backpack to read later.

_Western Magic and how to Identify it_

"This is a historical moment for the Middle School... I have to take a selfie." Yue said as she got her phone out of her bag, before she made a peace sign with a neutral face. Snapping the picture, she looked at it for a moment before she placed her phone away in the bag again. She had never noticed the picture of a black cat in the background of her picture, not having been loking for it.

"You know, this room seems to be well lit." Naruto said in suspicion, mostly because with how deep they were he would have though light wouldn't be able to come down here. Yet, the room was bright like there were windows in the room. The room gave of it's own magical signature that blocked it from his senses, but he could see a magical glowing coming from the ceiling. Like it was giving off gentle sunlight.

'Try and find the book.' Jack reminded Naruto, and he nodded before his eyes saw a large book in the middle of the room on a pedistal in between the two statues.

The Book of Merkisedek.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Yes, the cat will appear every once and awhile to try and make Naruto's life harder if you have seen the connection. This chapter was just the short journey to the book itself, but not the trial(s) that they would have to do to get it. ALL MINATO RELATED QUESTIONS ARE SPOILERS FOR LATER EVENTS!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Questions

Jack: how do you like to be washed?  
"I much prefer to be hand washed by Naruto, while he uses his own special cloth restoration potion. I don't need restoration, but it feels so great." Jack explained with an eager tone to his voice.


	12. Bad Luck

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Yeah! The book!" Makie shouted in joy as she started to run over the bridge towards the book, while Naruto silently prepared a battle spell to destroy any trap that she was about to spring. He was surprised though when instead of a normal trap, the floor under her just opened up and dropped her onto her butt... on top of a Twister Game with Japanese characters instead of colors.

Naruto walked down the stairs that led to the game, while the other girls followed him and looked down at the gaming board in confusion. Naruto helped Makie stand up on her feet again, before he started to pat the dirt off her skirt without thinking about it. He also didn't notice her blushing face when he did it, he was to concerned about why he could feel Puppet Magic being used to begin controlling the Stone Guardians of the book. It would take a few second more for them to fully awaken, or rather for the person using the magic to gain control of them.

_ Puppet Magic: A Magic used to take control of inanimate objects and control their movements. In the advanced stages the user can place their mind inside the object and project their voice, but this leaves the body immobile unless the user is a true master of Puppet Magic._  
_Puppet Magic that controls dead bodies is labelled as Dark Magic, and those caught using it are turned into animals and placed in jail for 60 years._

'It is taking a bit longer than I thought, this is the advanced for.' Naruto thought when both of the golems jerked into action as glowing eyes formed into their empty eye holes. The hammer and sword using stone giants crossed their weapons and glared down at those standing on the twister board. Each golem only had one eye, showing that the user controlling them had his attention split between them. His mind being in both bodies at the same time.

"All those that seek here-" The first golem with the sword started out in a menacing tone, before the hammer holding golem stepped in front of the sword holding one and stared down at them.

"Must answer my questions without fear!" The second golem said loudly, and Naruto actually face palmed when he heard the lame rhyme and the voice that spoke the words. It was obvious that the Dean was sitting in his office right now controlling these stone structures with his magic.

"Moving... Statue." Nodoka said in shock, with the others nodding next to her. Naruto sighed, before he figured that this was no doubt the revealing of magic to the girls. He was about to use his magic and blast the statue before he heard Makie shout out.

"Wow! Is that a robot covered in rocks?" Makie asked loudly, and Naruto almost fell onto his face, and then Makie realized the situation before she jumped behind the one person that she was sure could handle this situation as well as it could possibly be handled. Naruto sighed, before he smiled when he noticed that all the girls seemed to be moving behind him out of instinct alone. His strong presence no doubt affected them slightly and got them into trusting their safety into his hands.

"How about screw your game, I am taking that book with force!" Naruto said boldly as he tossed Jack into the air, and three vials of potion fell out of the hat before his partner landed on his head again with the vials landing in his hands. Using his real magic in a stone room under thousands of feet of rock and water was not smart. Naruto threw his first potion at the golem holding the sword, but the golem with the hammer broke the vial prematurely with it's hammer and caused the light green liquid inside to splash all over the ground and on the hammer.

"Oo hoo ha ha! Very low skill level young thief!" The hammer holding statue said normally, before it started to raise up it's hammer. Only for the white orb in it's eye hole to grow larger in surprise when saw a round vial of clear liquid meer feet in front of it's head. The sword weilding one used it's sword to take the blow and break the vial. In a small explosion of fire, the sword was blown out of the giants hands and into the ceiling above them. Now that it was out of the golems reach, Naruto held his third vial of potion in his hands with a grin.

"I am not a thief, I am a teacher." Naruto said cooly as he tossed the gray potion right into the liquid remains of the light green potion. The reaction between the potions became instant as the ground under the hammer holding golem turned into quick sand that started to pull the hammer holding golem down until only it's upper body was showing. It's hammer also turning into sand. That was his potion combo that turned stone into sand.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun!" Makie was the first to shout out at seeing Naruto defeat the hammer holding golem so easily. This wasn't his first time being forced to fight stone soilders, the first time being when his magic teacher had them practice against them to gain experience fighting non-living enemies that fatal blows didn't normally kill.

"I am not done yet teacher." The ex-sword holding one said as it hulked towards them, and Naruto stood his ground and reached up into Jack before pulling out four potions. His potions weren't enough to cause damage unless he used enough of them. These were some well made stone figures, and he seriously doubted that less than four potions would scracth these things. He tricked and trapped the first one, but they were both controlled by the same person so using the same trick twice won't work on it.

"You are about to be done." Naruto said as he tossed all four potions right at the stone man, only for his eyes to widen when the first one held it's hand out and took the attack for the second one. Even though it was stuck in quick sand, it was still able to reach out and block the attack with it's hand. The small explosion of blue fire destroyed the stone guard's hand, before the second one rushed at Naruto before it punched him across the room and slammed him into the wall with a very large amount of pure force and momentum behind the blow.

'Naruto are you okay?' Jack asked with a concerned voice, and Naruto fell out of the wall and hit the grounf face first before he stood back up with a wince. His barrier had been completely broken by the guard, but it did absorb enough force to keep him from getting anything than a few large bruises. That, and he was pretty sure that the back of his head was bleading pretty badly from slamming into the wall.

"Naruto-sensei/Naruto-kun!" The girls shouted as they ran over to him, while the golem compeltely ignored them in favor of going back and looked down at them from over the book they were after. The girls ran to his side with worried expressions, while Naruto just stood up and stretched his arms a little. Besides the bruises he was no doubt going to have on his chest and back, and the bleeding head, he was going to be just fine. He had just been taken by surprise at the first golem still being able to move.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Konoka asked in worry, while even Yue looked to be extremely worried about his safety. He had been launched from one end of a large room to another, while also putting a crater shaped dent into the wall with his back.

"Yeah, I am going to be sore for awhile, but nothing I can't manage." Naruto said with a grin, before he touched the back of his head to see that he really was bleeding. Quite a bit to it would seem, but that was to be expected from a head wound. He couldn't use his magic without the girls seeing it, so he had expected to get hurt slightly anyway. He was never really lucky when it came to situations like this. Thankfully, he had a pretty high pain tolerance when he was ready for the attack. As long as he was able to get himself ready for the attack, he would be able to reduce the pain he felt.

"You CAN'T be okay, you were just punched by a stone man and sent thirty meters at least before hitting the wall." Yue pointed out with narrowed eyes, while Naruto nodded slightly. he wasn't completely okay, but it wasn't something that would kill him. His barrier had been able to reduce the hitting power of the punch by at least 70 percent before his barrier shattered.

'That old man isn't going easy on you.' Jack pointed out to Naruto, knowing full well that they were still being watched by the golem. He could defeat it, but he didn't know if the old man had any tricks up his sleeves if he did defeat the golem.

"On the bright side, Naruto-sensei beat one of them." Nodoka said to comfort him, and Naruto nodded. He had defeated one without using a single spell, but it would seem that for the second that wasn't an option.

"Yeah, but one still got me." Naruto said with a small grin, before he wiped that emotion fromn his lips. Now wasn't the time to fight like he would normally try and fight when potions didn't work. It would seem this guy wanted them to play twister, and they didn't have as much choice in the matter. He wasn't sure if his students were as durable as his magic made him, so he didn't want to risk getting them directly involved. When the stone man was just going after him it was different.

"Are you ready to answer my questions?" The ex-sword holding guardian asked emotionlessly, and Naruto nodded slightly. The ground as a whole walked onto the twister slate again, while the stone golem that wasn't now up to it's neck in quick sand looked down at them.

"Yeah, we will answer your questions." Naruto said with a gruff tone of voice, his irritation easily being heard. The girls were about to agrue, before he leaned back at them and motioned to just go with the flow.

"Very well, what is the Japanese equivalent of Spell?" The golem asked, with Nodoka being the first person to understand what was being said after Naruto himself.

"The Japanese version is Superu!" Nodoka said to the group, before she stepped on the 'Su' and bent down and reached for the 'pe' on the game table. The 'ru' was to far away for her, so Yue bent down and placed her hand on it for Nodoka.

"Now what is the translation of Mage?" The golem asked, with Naruto noticing a pattern between the words. His eye twitched, before Konoka chirped in with the answer rather quickly.

"Mahotsukai! That is a rather long one." Konoka said before she walked next to Nodoka and placed her hand under the girls stomach on the 'Ma' character. Yue bent her body so that her hands and feet were touching the final characters, but Naruto had to wince when he saw she was already ina pretty painful position. Her back was arched with her stomach pointing to the ceiling. He couldn't help but marvel at how she was pushing through the discomfort.

"Next, translate Secret." The puppet asked, and Makie smiled before she placed her foot on the 'Hi' and she saw the 'Mi' character on the other side of Yue. She bent over Yue and wrapped her arm around Yue's so that she could reach the character, while Konoka moved her foot next to Yue and touched the 'Tsu' character with Yue. Konoka winced though when she was nearly doing the splits because of this position.

"This isn't very... comfy." Konoka commented, and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Correct, now student." The giant stone man said, and Naruto stepped forward and placed his foot on the 'Ga' while Nodoka took care of the 'Ku' with her free hand. Naruto then bent forward reached under Konoka to get to the 'se' while Makie wrapped her leg around Yue's legs to touch the 'i' character.

"Sorry Konoka." Naruto said as he looked away from Konoka's rear end, even if he had already seen it without panties before. Teenage boy he may be, but he had a sense of honor. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation when something important was at stake if they got anything wrong.

"It's okay Naruto." Konoka said with an awkward smile on her face, and Naruto mentally said he was sorry again to Konoka before he planted the side of his face into her panties and used her skirt to hide the fact that he quickly reached up into Jack and pulled out a couple of small vials. She blushed brightly, and Naruto noticed a lime scented smell that invaded his nose when he flt her move and twitch.

'What is it with Cleaning Spirits and making clothes smell like lime?' Naruto said to himself, before his eyes narrowed. He saw Makie looking at him with a blush, before he hinted at the vials in his hands. Yue noticed it as well, and drew Nodoka's attention towards the vials in Naruto's hands without alerting the statue.

'Of course Naruto-sensei wouldn't give up so easily.' Nodoka thought with a smile on her face, one that was shared by Makie. The idea that Naruto would give up just because he got smacked into a wall was just crazy.

"The next question, translate-" The statue started, before Naruto decided now was the time to activate his plan.

"Everyone cover your eyes!" Naruto gave a second of warning, before he tossed two vials towards the statue. Yue dropped onto her back, dragging Makie on top of her as the two of them covered their eyes. Nodoka turned around and covered her eyes, while Konoka jsut squinted as much as she could so she could yry and see what was going on. Naruto moved his head away from her butt, before he stood up and threw the third vial and hit the first two with it. The second the three vials broke the area was filled with an amazingly bright red light.

'So bright!' Konoka thought with a wince, but she continued to look as she noticed Naruto holding his hand out at the blinded golem. Then Naruto clenched his fist in front of him, before he pointed at the air.

"Arte nova magi: Exi spiritus tenebrarum, et fulgura, et rauca tonitrua, et educam de percussione tenebras removere hostium me. Adduc, acutum spiculum tenebris, tonitrua existere." Naruto chanted lowly, the yells of the golem blocking out the sounds of him chanting one of his original spell he created by combining two of his elements together. Konoka actually watched in amazement as lightning as black as night that was easily seen despite the fight light, and then when the black lightning shaped itself into small orb of sparking black lightning at the tip of his finger. Pointing his finger at the golem, the lightning shot towards the golem before it started to circle around the golen until the golem had a ring of black lightning spinning around it.

'Just like magic... MAGIC!' Konoka thought as she watched Naruto snap his fingers just as the bright light started to die down. The black lightning stopped spinning, before it turned into five spears of black lightning.

"Obscura caelo ipsas confodite." Naruto said as the five spears surged forward and stabbed through the golem five times at random locations. One spear stabbed through each leg, while one went rhough the arm. The last two went trhough the stomach and chest. The stone started to crack and crumble before the stone man completely shattered. Only rubble was left of the stone man when the light died down completely.

That was Naruto's original spell that combined the element he learned from his magic teacher, and one of his natural affinities. Lightning and Darkness combined to create five evil spears that obeyed his commands, but it wasn't something he liked to use in combat simly because of how long the incantation was. It was powerful, but fast opponents would be able to take advantage of the preperation time. The fact that he hadn't mastered this spell yet was another reason he prefered not to use it. Sadly though, it was the best way to defeat the golem without harming to room around them.

'Very good work, but you took to long on the incantation again. You need to decrease the time it takes to prepare the spell by at least four more seconds.' Jack told Naruto through their link, and he couldn't help but agree. If he had tried this against an opponent that relied on speed he wouldn't have been able to finish the spell before he was attacked. Naruto suffered from the same weaknesses as other mages, and that was that he had extreme trouble defending himself when he was casting a spell. He was much faster and stronger than most non-magical people, but Ki users had an advantage against him. Ki boosted physical abilities much easier than Mana (Magic) did, and it took more Mana to match Ki in a physical contest.

"What happened to the golem?" Yue asked with a raised eyebrow as she pushed Makie off her and stood up with her eyes now open. She looked at the crumbling pile of stone, before looking at Naruto. She had no doubt he caused this, but she wondered what kind of chemicals he had used to completely destroy the stone figure.

"It was old and made of stone, it might have just finally died." Nodoka reasoned with a shaky glance towards the book nearby them on the pedastal. She wondered if there were any other traps there, while Konoka looked at Naruto wit her eyes still wide. Naruto it was all starting to make sense to her, the hat, the room cleaning itself every day, the chemicals... no, they were potions, and how he was a teacher at 15.

Naruto could use magic!

'I can't wait to ask him about it!' Konoka thought as a giddy smile worked onto her mouth, and her eyes were alight with positive emotion. Oh, she couldn't wait to ask him to teach her how to do magic.

"The book!" Makie shouted in exitement as she ran up the steps and she took two steps on the top before she got caught in the quick sand fro earlier. The very quick sand because she had already sank up to her neck, before Naruto reached in and pulled her out of the quick sand. She still had some work to do before she wasn't as air headed. As it was her body was completely covered in quick sand. "My clothes are ruined." Makie whined to herself, while Naruto walked around the quick sand and picked up the book.

"This is book I am looking for!" Naruto shouted down to the girls, before he walked back to join them. Naruto gave the book to Nodoka to place in her backpack, trusting her to keep it safe for him. He was the obvious choice to carry the book, with Konoka being picked as the second obvious thanks to her giant magic reserves.

"That's great." Nodoka said with a small smile, before she looked at the rubble of the stone man again. The group felt something rumble under them, before they saw cracks forming on the stone under them.

"I think we should get off this game." Yue pointed out with a nervous look deep in her eyes, hidden under her neutral personality. Naruto felt a wave of dark magic hit the ground, before nothing happened at first.

Then out of nowhere the ground suddenly shattered into pieces, revealing the dark abyss bellow that the group started to fall down into. Naruto looked down at the group, before he thought of a solution that might get them out of this mess. His broom wasn' made to hold all five of them so that was out, but he could at least soften the landing by putting force redusing barriers around them and then slowing their falls with magic.

"Ahhhh! We're gonna die!" Makie shouted in a panic, before Naruto rubbed his nose in irritation. He was having enough trouble thinking of the spells he needed without the screaming, so with a grin Naruto snapped his fingers and begun whispering.

"Arte nova magi: Et quaecumque in eadem sunt, quae dat sommos." Naruto whispered as all of those that had no resistance to magic were knocked unconscious by a wave of fog before it vanished to reveal most of the girls knocked out.

'So tired.' Konoka thought as her eyes grew heavier, and while she fought against sleep she notice Naruto calmly placing his hand and positioning it so that it was pointing towards the ground.

"Arte nova magi: Levius damnum istum." Naruto chanted as he applied a force reducing magic under them all to take the brunt of the fall. Then Naruto held his hand and pointed it at the girls, before he began another chant. "Arte nova magi:Custodi sine maleficio." Naruto said as he used a spell that protected people that didn't have magic to protect them, with this spell he would be able to reduce the impact that broke through his barrier.

'The barrier, it is not affecting the Konoe girl. Her magic is preventing the spell from taking hold.' Jack informed Naruto, and the mage's eyes widened when he saw that he was correct. That spell was designed to protect those without magic, not those with magic like he and Konoka. Dormant magic was still very much magic, and with it Konoka would be hitting the ground at full force.

"Damnit." Naruto said to himself, before he went over to Konoka and wrapped his arms around her before he restored his own barrier to take the brunt of the attack. He looked down and saw the ground quickly approaching. Naruto closed his eyes and grit his teeth knowing one thing for sure.

This was going to hurt.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Naruto's activation key for his more powerful spells is Arte nova magi. Yes, the cat is the reason the ground under them broke. You can guess what kind of magic it uses. People always seem to underestimate how powerful the golems can be. Also there is the fact that the Dean would make them more powerful, simply because Naruto isn't like Negi. Taking out the golems were still easy for him though when he used a good strength spell.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Yue: How far are you willing to go in helping Nodoka win over Naruto?  
"I will lock them into a closet together if I have to." Yue said without a trace of a lie in her voice.

Jack: Do you, scientifically, have a gender?  
"Technically I am without gender, but I was first designed to be female. In my creation though there was a mistake, and my gender became male." Jack answered truthfully, not seeing the point in gender anyway.


	13. Heart to Hat - A Pactio?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Making a Pactio doesn't automatically make people a couple!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'I was right... that hurt.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye as he laid on the ground with Konoka sleeping on his chest. The other girls sleeping on the sand around him peacefully thanks to his earlier spell. He was the only one that had gotten hurt from the fall, or rather he had landed on his already bruised back. Yeah, since he wasn't as good of a healer as he was a fighter he was going to be bruised for at least a week.

'The dark presence is not following us.' Jack pointed out as he sensed around, which caused Naruto to let loose a sigh of relief. He didn't know if he could take anymore bad luck, so with a gentle push Naruto placed Konoka onto the sand before he stood up with a large twitch shaking his body. He nearly seized up from the pain in his right shoulder he hadn't noticed before, or he was just numb to it until he had tried to stand up. Naruto reached behind him, and gripped the object in his shoulder. Pulling it out, he saw that he was now holding a rock about two inches long with an inch covered in his blood.

"Well that sucks." Naruto commented before he held his hand over his shoudler. "Arte nova magi: Et curate vulnere." Naruto chanted as the wound on his shoulder healed itself. This was his own magical healing spell that healed small wounds. Literally, it could only heal small wounds, but it healed them better than even the normal healing spell. Naruto looked around them, only for his eyes to widen at the beauty of this place. Huge roots from a large tree grew downwards and touched the ground, magical light filled the place with a gentle warmth.

In the small distance Naruto could see an abadoned old building, and there was even an underground warm water lake surrounding them all. Small chunked of land with book shelves stuck up from random places in the water. The cavern was filled with several water bring waterfalls, which meant that there was a way out if water was able to go in this place without flooding it. Naruto stuck his hand in the water to clean the blood of it, and he was surprised to see that the water was warm. A refreshing warm, and he wouldn't mind having a bath right now in it.

'You used the last of your battle potions.' Jack informed Naruto after a moment, and he couldn't help but agree. He didn't bring as many battle potions as he would have liked, mostly because this had originally been a job as a teacher. He had potions that could be used in battle, but that wasn't what they were designed for.

"Damn, I should have made more of them." Naruto said to himself, but he couldn't feel a magical signature in this room besides magic coming off the glowing walls of the cavern. Naruto looked at the girls sleeping, before he saw some trees on the other side of the cavern with fruit on them. Naruto looked at the water, before he shrugged and started to remove his clothes until he was in his green bovers with red hearts on them... a gift from his mother. Naruto jumped in the water and started to swim towards the other side of the cavern, not knowing when the girls would wake up made flying over there a know go.

'Wait, place me on the Konoe girls head before you go.' Jack told Naruto, and the blond haired mage shrugged and trusted that Jack had his reasons before he got out of the water and placed his hat on top of the sleeping girls head. Naruto nodded to Jack, before he jumped back into the water and started to swin far away.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep. I sensed that Naruto's spell never came into effect." Jack ordered out loud, and Konoka pouted before she opened her eyes and sat up. Now that she was caught by the magic talking hat, it was no use pretending to be asleep.

"So Naruto really is a wizard?" Konoka asked, only for Jack to contrict on her head and begin to crush her skull. She winced in pain, before she heard his voice ring out through her thoughts.

"Naruto prefers the terms mage or magi, and if you even think of me as a witches hat I can cause your skull a lot of pain." Jack said threateningly, knowing that this girl had seen Naruto's magic. That made her an automatic threat to his wearer, and he couldn't have threats to Naruto on his watch. If somebody showed that they could be a true threat to Naruto's mentality then Jack would take the needed steps to get rid of the threat.

"So what he has been doing was real magic? Why keep it a secret?" Konoka asked curiously, not understanding why people would want to keep magic a secret. It seemed like something pretty amazing, and could really help people.

"Yes, Naruto has been doing very real magic in front of you. I do not know the true reason mages keep magic a secret, and I do not care. My only concern in life is Naruto, and you knowing about him makes you a threat." Jack said darkly, and his appearance started to become more wicked in nature. His edges started to become tattered, and his mouth stretched and forme into a pointed scowl.

"I don't want to hurt him. I think it is really cool he can do magic!" Konoka said excitedly, not notcing the fact that if he wanted to Jack could completely crush her head. Only those like Naruto are able to wear him without worrying about having their heads crushed and swallowed up into the dark abyss. How Konoka answered everything would decided if she lived... or died.

"You will never be able to threaten his well being, but you can stain his happiness. You see, you knowing about his magic puts him in a tight spot. Just like you are now." Jack said as he tightened up around her head, and she started to wince more and more as the pain in her head. He let up only slightly now that she got the point. "You see, now that you know he could be kicked out of Mahora. My partner rather likes it here, so you could say that being forced to leave would be unpleasant for him." Jack said lowly at her, and a second smaller pair of triangle red eyes appeared over his first pair. Giving him a more demonic look now, but she couldn't see it.

"You care a lot about Naruto. Ahh!" Konoka shouted after a moment as Jack tightened up again for her getting off topic. He was having a serious coversation with her, and he expected her to pay attention. His care for Naruto will not be the center of the topic, not when he could be promising that Naruto will be getting something good.

"Pay attention Konoe-girl, you knowing about Naruto will get him kicked out of this school. Naruto's test down here said that if anyone found out about his magic he would lose his job here." Jack stated, and the girl couldn't help but gasp in shock when the situation set in. It just now registered that her knowing would get Narutp punished.

"I won't tell anyone about magic, I promise!" Konoka said honestly, because if it meant that Naruto would be allowed to stay she would keep her mouth shut on the matter. Naruto had already become a big part of her life, anf the lives of the others around her. She couldn't imagine waking up in the morning and not seeing Naruto working on paperwork, or having to wake him up when he refused to get up on his own. Somebody that actually stayed with her in the morning and ate with her, instead of eating and bailing.

"That is not good enough Konoe-girl, you know, and that enough is what would get Naruto into trouble. You knwoing will no doubt lead to you showing signs that you know. There is a way for you to know, and allow Naruto to keep his job though." Jack offered mysteriously while he drained her of her magic, and started to form a few Jack-o-Lantern shaped magical fireballs around them. He was ready to incinerate Konoka, he didn't feel anything for the girl after all. The only thing stopping him was Naruto's emotional attachment to the girl, and he protected Naruto's state of sanity.

Of course, he could always wipe her mind of magic right here, but he had something else planned that would greatly benefit Naruto.

"Really? What is it?" Konoka asked curiously, and with some hope in her voice.

"Konoe-girl, inside your body is a latent magic reserves that rival Naruto's own reserves in sheer size alone. You have the potential to be a very powerful mage in your own right, but it is being wasted. That is why I want you to awaken your own latent magic... by forming a Pactio with Naruto." Jack stated seriously, giving her the only option besides wiping her brain and killing her. Both of which he would be willing to do if she rejected his generous offer of having Naruto awaken her latent magic by forming the Pactio with her. The act that will jump start her magic, and make her useful in keeping Naruto safe.

Yes, his ability to sense what Pactio Artifact a person would get was telling him that the Konoe-girl had a very useful healing artifact that was perhaps one of the most useful healing based artifacts. That was something that shouldn't just be allowed to stay dormant in her like her magic was currently. In this group the only artifact that seemed to be better than the Konoe-girl's was Makie's. Simply because she seemed to have a multi-item battle type.

"What is a Pactio?" Konoka asked with true wonder in her voice, hearing all these magical terms was filling her with a since of amazement. She just couldn't grasp how her life was in danger because of her knowledge, but then again she was a cheery person by nature. Then something else hit her. "I can use magic!?" Konoka questioned with a big toothy smile on her face.

"No, you can't use magic as you are Konoe-girl. A Pactio is a contract between a magic user, and another person that may or may not use magic. Your magic will be awakened, and you will become a magical partner to Naruto. He will be able to supply you with energy, and you will get a magical item to assist you in helping him." Jack explained very carefully, making sure that she understood what he was saying. He woud only have a few more minutes before Naruto started his swim back with fruit.

"So I can become a mage, and help Naruto stay at school if I do this... pactio?" Konoka askjed curiously, before she grabbed her head in pain when she felt Jack tighten on her much tighter than he had before now.

"Do not take the union between the Magister Magi and Ministra Magi lightly girl. This is a very important choice. So, are you going to bond yourself to Naruto and join the world of magic of your own free will, or will you need to remain silent through other means?" Jack questioned seriously, and Konoka couldn't help but gulp. This sounded a bit more serious than she had initially though it would be, but if it meant Naruto could stay then she would still do it.

"I still want to do it. I want to make a pactio with Naruto. How do I make a pactio with Naruto?" Konoka asked when she realized that even if she wanted to make one, she had no idea how to do it.

"One of two ways, either and exchange of blood through open wounds, or a simple kiss on the lips." Jack answered as he started to take his normal form again now that Konoka was no longer a threat to Naruto's mental stability. Konoka blushed brightly at the second option, but the first one she knew she wasn't going to do. She wasn't fond of the idea of sharing blood, it didn't even sound hygenic when you thought about it.

"Another question, you compared my 'magic reserves' to Naruto's. How large are his if you compare the two of them?" Konoka asked questioningly, and Jack hopped off of her head before he looked up at her.

"Naruto's reserves are the largest I have ever seen, with your being equal to his. Reserves do not equal talent though, and even those with small reserves can be strong. In reverse, even those with large reserves like your own can have little strength. You have potential, but many years of normal life have set you far behind even a mage in training." Jack said neutrally, not caring if he offended her. Right now her magical talent was at zero, but her reserves were large. Naruto had a large amount of talent, and large reserves. She had potential that had been wasted for so long, while Naruto had potential that had no limit. He was always seeking to grow stronger, which was a good goal when you had potential like his.

"Okay, I think I get it, but why are my reserves so large?" Konoka asked, and Jack thought about it. Now that he thought about it, it didn't make sense. She didn't get it from Eishun, because the man was primarily a Ki user from what Naruto had told him. Being related to Nagi came in handy when you learned stories about the man's old group. If anything, Konoka should have naturally large Ki reserves instead of mana reserves.

"I do not care, but your reserves will make you an asset to Naruto. I suggest consulting the elder man Konoe. He should be able to teach you the basics of magic." Jack said before he started to ignore Konoka completely. His job as Naruto's familiar and friend was to look out for Naruto, to make sure that he had a partner that could help him.

No, Konoka alone would not be a smart move. It would be best if Naruto obtained more than one partner. Wait, even that in incorrect. With Naruto's luck, and the girls that seemed to be drawn to him he was bound to have more than one partner.

'Naruto's goals are to grand to be achieved with just two people, he will need more than just the Konoe-girl on his team if his goals are to be completed.' Jack thought as he watched Naruto swimming back towards them with a bag of fruits being pulled behind him. Konoka looked nervous about something, most likely the confrontation between her and Naruto. When Naruto finally got to them, he lifted himself out of the water and Konoka couldn't help but blush when she saw water dripping from his body.

Guys weren't the only ones that liked the bodies of the other sex dripping with water, and the sight of Naruto shaking his hair would be forever ingrained in Konoka's head in slow motion.

"So the others aren't awake yet?" Naruto asked at seeing Konoka the only person up at ready to move, while he noticed Jack staring up at him.

"You forgot to take the spell off them, so they are still under the dreamless sleep." Jack answered out loud, which only surprised Naruto for a single moment hat he would talk with Konoka so close by. Then his mind put the pieces together, and he looked in between Konoka and Jack.

"So that was why you wanted to stay. Konoka, you saw me use my magic to defeat the golem." Naruto stated as fact, he didn't ask if. He was sure that she had seen him use his combination spell, and Jack had no doubt stayed behind to explain the situation to her. Konoka wouldn't be nearly as affected by the spell as the others, if at all actually.

"Yes, I saw. You were so cool when you used that strange black lightning thing." Konoka gushed, the earlier conversation now slightly forgotten as she ran up to Naruto before getting into his personal space.

"Oh, that was no big deal, but magic is a secret so can you not tell anyone about what you saw." Naruto said nonchalantly, and the contrast between Jack and Naruto handling situations became pretty clear. Jack handled these types of things with force, while Naruto was a pretty nice guy so he would be willing to talk things out most of the time.

"Jack told me about how you would fail your test since I learned about magic." Konoka said with a pout, before she blushed with a yelp when Naruto flicked her on the nose. She jumped back and held her nose cutely, while he chuckled.

Yeah, the Dean was setting me up for failure though. The man works in strange ways, but no doubt he made this test so that somebody would find out about magic." Naruto said as his mind drifted back to the side note about how anyone that found out about magic on this test would become his first pactio partner if Naruto wanted to stay at the school. It was pretty obvious that the Dean was preparing Naruto for some kind of trouble in the near future. He was setting situations up, and manipulating them so that Naruto would make a pactio and grow in strength.

"Grandpa can be really nosy sometimes." Konoka said with a bow in a show of how sorry she was, yet he just waved it off as nothing. He had figured that he would get a pactio partner by the end of this test, but he hadn't been sure who it was. That was part of the reason he picked girls that he could see himself working with in the future if any of them were pactio partners. He wouldn't have taken any of them on this test if he wasn't sure they had potential to be promising partners.

Narut had just hoped that he could get through this without being forced into partnership, but sadly not all things can happen the way he wants them to.

"The old Konoe had the right idea, if you had been left to your own decisions you would have waited until the last moment before getting a pactio." Jack commented calmly, in stark difference to how he acted when it was just Konoka here. His personality around Naruto was much lighter than when around others, because he only truly cared for Naruto.

"I would have." Naruto agreed, knowing that he was the type of person that didn't like to be the first one to make a move when it came to women.

"Naruto, can you show me your magic. I want to see it clearly, please?" Konoka asked, wanting to see him use it without the blinding light. Naruto thought about it for a second, before shrugging. He pointed his hand towards the water, ebfore he thought about what type of spell would impress her the most.

"Sure, but watch closely. Art nove magi: Ventus, et servus, ac ponent cum rapidus furor." Naruto spoke calmly as he held his hand towards the water, and the wind swirled around his arm before it shaped itself into a sword. The sword then shot like and arrow and pierced the water, before it undid itself and became a sphere of spinning wind for a few moments. When it faded away the water was still spinning in a whirlpool fashion.

"So cool!" Konoka said in joy, while Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. That was actually just a low class wind spell he made. If he was honest with himself, he didn't even need the incantation to use it. Spells were just easier to use and control when you used the words, but he could have done it silently. He had taught this spell to Negi before, simply because it was a wind spell that was pretty easy to create. It wasn't a piercing spell, but more like a spell to bypass other wind based attacks.

"It really isn't, but my more impessive spells aren't safe to use underground with people so close." Naruto admitted with pride. He might now have mastered his natural elements, but he was still pretty good with them. Of course he sucked at controlling one of his natural elements without first combining it with another element.

"What other tyes of spells are there?" Konoka asked the kind blond with a smile on her face, and he couldn't help but smile.

"There are battle spells, elemental spells, healing spells, non-comabt spells, trasnportation spells, summoning spells, and many more." Naruto explained, before he got an idea and reached inside Jack before he pulled out a small black wand with a yellow star on the tip of it. This was a practice wand that was given to young mages in training before they created a proper wand, or started to use other mediums. Naruto had his ring, and was also thinking of getting his magic circle tattoo'd on his arm so that he could use magic without having to worry about having a ring.

"Can you teach me magic?" Konoka asked nicely, and Naruto thought about it.

"Not really, until you can willingly use your magic and form it into spells there isn't much I can teach you. Magic isn't something you just 'teach' it has to be felt within yourself, and you have to let it come naturally." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression. Magic wasn't something that you just taught, the beginning stages could only be learned by trial and error on the students part. They had to learn how to access and channel magic on their own.

His mother had told him she had worked for two months in her youth before she could use magic at will. His uncle Nagi had taken three months, with his cousin Nekane taking a full year. Negi himself took one and a half months before he could use magic at will. On a side note, Naruto was the quickest person in the family to learn how to channel and use magic. It had taken him only seven days of hard practice before he could use magic. That was actually thanks to his large reserves that magic came naturally to him. Those with smaller reserves take longer than those with big reserves, because for people like him and Konoka it was easier to find and guide the magic.

"Hey Naruto." Konoka said as she walked closer to Naruto, and he looked down at her for a moment. Only for his eyes to widen when she quickly grabbed his face and got on her tip toes to give him a full kiss on the lips. It was like sparks flew, but because of the lack of magic circle the pactio was not formed. Konoka held the kiss awhile longer, and secretely enjoyed it, before she tried to deepen the kiss. Konoka then opened her eyes with a blush on her face and stopped herself.

"Konoka, you do know that you have to make a pactio circle before a pactio can be made right?" Naruto asked with a small blush on his face, while she turned comepltely red. Her blush even went down to her neck for a moment, before she smiled and giggled lightly at her own mistake.

"Sorry about that." Konoka said without looking Naruto in the eyes, but he only smiled at her.

"Don't be, it was an easy mistake to make. It happens more than you would think, so don't worry. You just surprised me with the kiss, but I am more surprised Jack didn't put up the pactio ciurcle at some point during the kiss." Naruto said with a side glance at Jack, before the hat started to float into the air before resting on top of Naruto's eye.

"I can only do that when I am on your head." Jack spoke, while Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly. He had known he was forgetting something, and like magic Naruto's personal magical circle appeared under the two of them. It radiated with a warm light, and started to blow up Konoka's skirt to reveal her strawberry panties. She used her hands to keep her skirt down, while Naruto felt both glad and disappointed that she was keeping her skirt down.

'Yeah, as soon as this is over I will need to wake up the other girls.' Naruto reminded himself when he saw the other girls still fast asleep. They would wake up on their own, but that could take days because it was an artificial sleep created with magic. It would last a LOT longer than normal sleep unless they were forced awake. Naruto and Konoka took another step closer to each other, before Naruto decided to tilt her head up as their heads grew closer together.

'With this you can stay at Mahora, and I can join your world. I also...' Konoka thought, before she stopped thinking all together as their faces became even closer. Now only a few inches of air were seperating their lips from touching, and she noticed his slightly cool breath breezing against her own lips. She licked her lips as the distance grew shorter, and her eyes started to close as she brought her hands up to his face again.

If you are going to kiss, you might as well make it as memorable as possible.

Naruto's eyes started to close as well when he felt Konoka's warm breath brushing against his skin, and now the two were barely a single inch apart. The pactio circle started to glow brighter as their breaths mingled, and then it happened.

Their lips touched, and the world exploded in light.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I am trying to master the art of cliffhanger. The others were knocked out the entire time, and with this only one of Naruto's natural elements is a mystery. The element he learned from his mother should be pretty obvious. There was also a clue towards it during this chapter. For that magic thing, it is easier to fill a cup with a sink that is on full blast than one that is barely a trickle. That is the basic of first learning magic, the higher your magic reserves the easier it is. Those born with FREAKISH reserves like Naruto and Konoka have a much easier time first learning it.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Explaination of the Card

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Pactios are decided by the personality and values of the person getting the artifact, so just because it is with Naruto WON'T change the pactio for Konoka.**_  
_**Story Start! - Short Chapter - Taking a snow day**_

'Contract complete.' Jack thought as a card with Konoka wearing a shrine maidens outfite, while holging two wooden fans in her hands. The name on the card itself said Conoe Conoca, the traditonal form of a person's name when pactio's were involved. Under her name was the term Regina Medicans, or Healing Princess. She seemed to be smiling in the picture with one eye closed, before Jack caught the card in his mouth.

Konoka herself had gone under changes, the most noticable being her clothes had changed to the same ones on the card showing that the outfit was part of her artifact. Her two fans were sticking up in the sand while Konoka herself lip locked with Naruto even after the pactio was formed. The two had arms wrapped around each other, before the simple liplock started to slowly evolve as they made out with each other. Slowly tongues started to work into the kiss, exploring each others mouth like they would never kiss again. Konoka's face grew more red, while Naruto's cheeks became tinted with a lighter shade of red than hers.

Jack couldn't reach out to Naruto thanks to the hormonal thoughts muddling Naruto mind and deafening Naruto's ability to think clearly. Sparks were flying for Konoka and Naruto, and electricity ran through their bodies at the kiss. Konoka had never felt so good in her whole life, if it was the kiss or the newly awakened magic she didn't know, but she wanted both to continue. Konoka's hands were the first to begin wondering because of this as they moved from Naruto's back to both the back of his head and his butt. Both his hands started to move down before grabbing her rear and giving a form squeeze of her rump.

Their tongues were on a war to establish dominance, but neither would give in. The exploration of mouths became evidents when their salica was swapped through the heated kiss. It had been easily thirty seconds since the pactio was formed, but still the two teenagers were kissing deeply. Their hormones taking away their ability to think clearly, while Naruto had was unable to hear Jack thanks to the lust running wild through his soul. Jack had to give Konoka credit, for her second kiss with Naruto she was able to actually get Naruto invested in this kiss. His partner's last girlfriend, the dark mage, was such a horrible kisser that Naruto had never before felt what a good kiss was like. That could be part of the reason he was getting so into it, but even Jack was starting to worry when the kiss continued and passed the one minute point with no signs of stopping.

"I think that is enough!" Jack shouted out loud when the two started to press to tightly together you would think they were trying to fuse together. Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly let go of Konoka and stepped away as his mind came rushing back to him. Konoka was still making the kissing face, before she realized that they weren't kissing anymore. Her lips stayed in that position for a fe more moment before she went back to normal and pouted very lightly.

"That was a... nice way to make a contract." Konoka commented awkwardly, not knowing how Naruto would respond. Naruto blushed and looked up at the cavern ceiling, before he chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah, that was really nice." Naruto stated just as awkwardly, not knowing how to respond as well. That was before he saw Jack drop the card into his hand, so with a smile Naruto held his hand in front of the card while Konoka looked at his now glowing hand in amazement. She could see the back of the card and she could plainly see his name on it showing that she was contracted to him. She could see the front of it though, but she could guess it would have her name on it.

"Watch closely Konoe-girl, Naruto is about to create a copy of the card for you to use however you see fit when he is not around." Jack explained as the card started to float out of Naruto's hand, before the card itself glowed a bright white.

"I, maguis quam Magister, volumus, ut copiam facere probationem Conoca Conoe contractum." Naruto chanted the unique spell to copy this card, and before she knew it Konoka saw two identical cards in Naruto's hands. Her eyes sparkled when she saw how much it looked like a tarot card with her image on it. Her outfit change and fans vanished to reveal her normal uniform, and Naruto gave the card to her with a smile on his face.

"Konoe-girl, with that card you are officially the Ministra Magi to Naruto. I believe now that yous hould be informed of the other abilitis of the card." Jack said, reminding Naruto himself that there were other abilities involved with making a contract. Tapping his own head in embarrassment for forgetting, Naruto held up the original card for Konoka to see.

"Pactio cards have multiple abilies. The first is that I can use my magic and send it to you to multiply your physical abilies by a factor of ten in most cases." Naruto said as he sent his magic through his card and Konoka's body gained a glow around it as his strength filled her to the brim. The average mage would increase her abilities by ten times, but with his power he could easily manage to go up to twelve safely. Her magic power wasn't affected though, just physical power. The downside was that the copy of the card wouldn't give her nearly as high of a physical boost.

"I feel so strong." Konoka whispered in awe, before the strength left her when Naruto stopped sending magic to her. Then Naruto placed his card on his forehead and started to use the second ability.

'The second thing a pactio card can be used for is telepathy, we can speak with out minds as far away as 10 Kilometers.' Naruto to Konoka, and her eyes widened when his voice rang out through her head. She was frankly amazed that the cards could be used similar to phones, but slightly less impressive when phones could talk around the world.

"There is more?" Konoka askjed when she registered that he said second instead of other, like it had more than two abilities.

"Of course, with this card I can summon you to my location at any time as long as you are within a certain distance. I can also give you your artifacts with this card, or you can summon them yourself by using your card and saying Adeat. Then you can turn them back into the card by saying Abeat. Oh, and be careful when using your magical artifact. You never know what hidden abilities they would have." Naruto explained, remembering the story of the pactio that cursed everyone around the user without any sort of control. Konoka nodded, but looked at her card in amazement.

"This is so cool." Konoka whispered to herself, while Naruto walked over to the sleeping girls and knelt down to their level. He quietly muttered the counter spell to undo the spell he had placed on the girls, knowing that they would be awake within the hour helped ease his mind. Naruto looked at Konoka activating and deactivating her card in wonder, before he sighed to himself. That wasn't just a normal pactio, but because he was a full mage of 15 years old the pactios he made weren't temporary contracts like the ones younger mages made.

A young mage in training can have any number of 'temporary' contracts, but Naruto was a full mage. The spirits that governed pactios knew this, and now he was more limited when it came to forming pactios with others. You see, a mage could only create temporary pactios until they made their first permanent pactio. Then they would lose the ability to create temporary ones, but that wasn't very worrying. The number of permanent pactios a mage could make was decided by their magical power, which Naruto had a insane amount of. He could still make more pactios if he wanted to, but he would have o be careful with who he made contracts with now since they couldn't be undone.

"Glad you like it, because with that card you and I are partners now." Naruto said as his usual grin became present again. Who cares if he could only make permanent pactios? He would just have to think about who he wanted to make a pactio with harder than before, but the end results would also be more of a boon than the weaker temporary cards.

"Hey what would happen if you and Jack tried to make a pactio?" Konoka asked as a stray thought entered her head, and both Naruto and Jack chuckled slightly. They had once tried to make a pactio, but needless to say it didn't work. It would seem that Jack didn't have the ability to become a Minister (Male verson of Ministra) Magi. He just wasn't able to form a contract because of his spiritual make up, and the fact that the pactio spirits didn't recognize that he had a soul to form a contract with.

"Nothing, we can't form a contract. Arte nova magi: O lumen orbis, inveniantur in salutem." Naruto chanted as he held his hand out, and a arrow made out of lightning formed in Naruto's hand before it pointed towards a waterfall in the distance. Naruto nodded, before he dismissed the directionsal spell that was created by a woman a long time ago to find exits to caves. It was strangely lightning based, but it really came in handy when you were trying to escape underground caves.

"What was that?" Konoka asked, but she didn't get her question answered when they heard the sounds of the girls groaning. Each of them awakening far ahead of when they were suppose to. Naruto rasied an eyebrow, before he remembered he was only in his underwear and quickly got dressed in his clothes. Mostly to cover the large purple bruises on his chest and back from the golem punching him, and landing on the ground. Naruto looked at the girls again, before he noticed that they were just showing signs of waking, they weren't waking up just yet.

"Makie, you pick up Yue. I will get Nodoka and Makie, there is no use staying here longer than we have to." Naruto said as he scooped up Makie and Nodoka in his arms, before he placed them both over his shoulders. Konoka picked up Yue bridal style, before she went next to Naruto. Physcial fighting might not be his forte, but Naruto was still much stronger than adult body builders thanks to his natural magical enhancements and the training his mother had given him.

"Couldn't we wait until they wake up?" Konoka asked, before both Naruto and Jack sent her deadpan looks.

"Warm air, nice fresh water, self growing fruit, and gentle light. That, with all the millions of books down here, and both Nodoka and Yue might refuse to ever leave this book lovers paradise. It will be mush easier to just take them out of here now." Naruto said with a look at the girl over his shoulder, and in Konoka's arms. Naruto started to walk towards the water, but instead of swimming he jst walked into the shallow parts and went towards where an exit should be.

"I barely want to leave this place... you know, maybe some day I will build a home here." Konoka said out loud, and Naruto couldn't help but agree. This was a perfect place to make a home, with the perfect magic energy in the air for growing food it would be easy to sruvive here for generations upon generations. The bad part was that there would never be a dark night because the place was always lit up by the glowing walls.

"If you want I could help you." Naruto said before he laughed slightly when he saw Makie now awake and kicking her feet happily as she enjoyed riding on his shoulder. Naruto signalled to Konoka that magic was no an off limits topic again. She nodded before she noticed Yue in her arms looking up at her, so with a smile Konoka dropped Yue into the water. Yue splashed around in a panic for a bit, before her head came out of the water and she spat out a mouthful of liquid.

"Haha, very funny." Yue said emotionlessly, before she stood up and rung out part of her skirt. She had just woken up, but she had little doubt that Naruto and Konoka had been heading towards an exit of some sort. Naruto followed Konoka's example and let Makie roll off his shoulder and into the water with a larger splash than Yue. She popped up out of the wate rin a comical way, before she looked at everyone.

"We're alive!" Makie celebrated happily, before Naruto flicked her on the nose. She fell back on her butt into the water, while he chuckled.

"Of course we're alive, you don't think I would let any of you die would you?" Naruto questioned sarcastically, and her eyes widened when she realized she had indirectly insulted him and his ability to keep them safe. The very thought that he couldn't protect them from something was like an insult, even if he only spoke sarcastically.

"Soryy! I didn't mean to offend!" Makie shouted while waving her arms around randomly, before Yue put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She noticed that Naruto was still holding Nodoka in his arms now, while Nodoka blushed. She was to embarrassed to say anything or show she was awake, which was points for her right now.

"He was just kidding, that was called sarcasm." Yue explained for Makie, and she understood it as Naruto was just joking with her when he said it. Naruto chuckled as the group started walking towards the waterfall in the distance, while Yue noticed something. "Hey Naruto-sensei, where are we headed?" Yue asked for the first time while the group walked.

"To get to the school." Was Naruto's snarky responce, mostly because he was starting to get irritated by getting his pants so soaked. He wasn't a fan of wearing wet clothes, and the side effect was it made him a bit more sarcastic and snarky when people asked him things. Not completely his fault, but it was one of his quirks. Everyone had them, simply becaus enobody was perfect.

"Okay, how about this. How do you know the way?" Yue asked again, and only thought about it for a second.

"Secret entrances are always hidden behind the most dramatic waterfall, which we are walking to. It is the classical cliche hidden lair trick." Naruto answered dramtically, and everybody couldn't help but sweat a little. Konoka also added in some awkward chuckling, mostly because she knew that it was a lie. The fact he could come up with such a lie so quickly was impressive, and she wondered if that was a skill he was just naturally good at or something he was taught.

"That seems like solid logic to me!" Makie said as she skipped through the water, and Naruto laughed loudly when she jumped as a fish jumped out of the water in front of her. It would seem that despite herself Makie was going to be pretty jumpy for awhile, which wasn't really bad.

"Your logic is flawed." Yue said neutrally, and Naruto shrugged as the trudged through the water while getting closer to the waterfall. There was no way that there could be a hidden passage behind a waterfall like in the movies.

"Oh look, a hidden passage way behind the waterfall just like in the movies!" Makie shouted a moment later when they got to waterfall. Yue's jaw dropped when she saw a door with a sign over it that said emergancy exit.

Okay, now some higher being was just messing with her.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**I was watching an Elfen Lied AMV and suddenly I was smacked in the face by insperation for a Naruto/Elfen Lied crossover involving a Semi-evil Naruto. When I say evil, I mean killing anything and everything that so much as looks at him in a way that annoys him. I realize that I have TONS of good guy or neutral Naruto, but no dark Naruto stories. My honor as a Fanfiction Author will not let this keep going.**_  
_**That being said there will be a New Poll over this.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Stress Relief

_**Dislaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Here we are girls, back at the school." Naruto said with a grin as he walked back to the school, with him now holding the book in his hands while Nodoka was walking on her own feet again. Naruto couldn't help but find that besides the getting smacked by a giant rock man, falling to his death, and various traps the mission wasn't so bad. Of course things could have gone better, but that was always the case. For one, Konoka was now his pactio partner so that was both a plus and a minus. A plus because he now had a partner, and a minus because she was pretty much useless in a battle.

Her artifact could only heal you once a day, and only injuries that were inlficted in the last three minutes. Of course, that was because her skill was so low with it. The fact that she couldn't help him distract the enemy while he charged up spells was another bad thing, and kind of defeated the purpose of having a Ministra Magi. It was like having a person that was just waiting at the side lines for him to get hurt so she could heal him.

Frankly, as a partner, she wasn't as useful in battle as some other people might be.

"This was fun, we should do it again some time." Yue said emotionlessly, but with a smile on her face strangely enough. Naruto was going to have to find out how she could do that, and then he would see if he could imitate it. The way she was able to talk in such a monotone, while showing slight emotion on her face was pretty cool. Not many people he knew could do that, with Yue being hte only one other than Shikamaru that was capable of mastering this refined art. It actually made him want to get her to blush, or change her tone just because he wanted to hear what it would be like.

"Hahaha! Then you guys should totally join the Supernatural Exploration Club!" Makie said with a cute, yet smug, grin on her face. She just loved the fact she was apart of perhaps the coolest club in her opinion, simply because they were the only club that was currently looking for the supernatural They got to go to the older abandoned buildings, and what happens in the old building stays in the old building. What happens after school in old buildings, well, she hoped something happened between her and Naruto. Yuna seemed to be trying to help her out, so she had one supporter at least.

"Well, you girls only have a few hours before testing starts. I suggest that you all go to class, I will meet you later." Naruto said as he gestured to the book. He needed to get this to the Dean to prove that he had passed the test, but he was sure that it would be wise to keep the fact that Konoka and him had a make out session a secret. It had nothing to do with the test, and his personl life was his own business. It wasn't like the old man would be against it in the least. He had actually once offered Konoka to him as a girlfriend, so how much of a difference could being partners make.

"See you later." Konoka said and she caught Naruto by surprise by giving him a kiss on the cheek, before running along with a small blush on her cheeks. The other girls were visibly surprised by the actions, with Makie looking at Konoka's retreating form with a jealous look. Then that look turned into one of challenge, before she looked at Naruto with a smile on her face.

"I won't lose!" Makie said with confidence as she jumped up and tried to kiss Naruto's cheek, before her head smacked into his chin. Naruto's head shot back, and Makie fell to the ground holding her head in pain while he held his chin. Yue gained a look that showed she had an idea, before she pushed Nodoka forward slightly so that she would trip over Makie and land onto Naruto's chest. She was about to do it to, because Nodoka got down to see if Makie was okay. Naruto was already rubbing his jaw to try and make sure it wasn't bruised.

'It looks like Nodoka has more rivals than I thought.' Yue thought with what could evolve in to a twitching eyebrow. It would seem that getting Naruto and Nodoka together was going to take a bit more work that she thought it would. It would be more than worht it if she could make her friend hapy by setting her up with her dream man. Now she could count both Makie and Konoka as Nodoka's rivals in love, maybe she could write her own book about their rivalry. It might make a good amount of money.

"Are you okay Makie-san?" Nodoka asked with a slightly shaky voice, knowing what Makie had just tried to do. She was to nice to be angry at Makie for trying to kiss Naruto, while Naruto himself was still rubbing his slightly bruised jaw in annoyance. When people called Makie hard headed, they weren't just talking about her inability to understand things the first time you explain it. Her skull was pretty dang hard, and his jaw would show proof of that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I forgot what I was doing though." Makie said with a blink, before Naruto shook his head in silent amusement at her.

'Man, what is up with Makie and Konoka. They must be happier to be out of the library than I thought.' Naruto thought, before he rubbed her on the head with some affection. Naruto did the same with a now blushing Nodoka, and a slightly annoyed Yue before he went on his way twards the Dean's office with the book in his hands for delivery. Naruto sighed to himself in slight exhaustion, not physical exhaustion, but mental exhaustion. The stress he had to face during this trial was a bit more than he was used to.

"Tired?"

Naruto turned around quickly and saw that Yue was following him to the Dean's office. She seemed to notice his odd look, before she looked away slightly. She was just following him so that she could ask him if he would consider coming over to their room tonight and joining them for dinner as a way to celebrate finishing this years tests. That way she could study Naruto, and find his romantic weak points so that she could hand them over to Nodoka. If girls spent as much time working on their studies as they did thinking about possible relationships then the world would be a much more peaceful place.

That, or it could be a woman dominated hell where men were little more than slaves to the feminist reign of 'equality' and all of that.

"Not tired, but my back is killing me." Naruto said truthfully, but it was mostly that he was starting to get stressed. If his mother didn't come soon with his flute he was going to go insane.

"You know, Nodoka gives great back rubs. Haruna is well endowed, so she suffers from back pain. She always asks Nodoka to give her good back rugs when it becomes a bit to stressful." Yue pointed out, nowing that she would catch Naruto's interest. Just like fishing, your must first get the fishes interest with the bait. Then when you catch the interest of the fish you must very slowly reel in the bait to get the fish into thinking that the food is moving away. Once the fish takes the bait, you then wait for the right moment to strike. To soon and you scare them away, or to late and they get away with the bait or lose interest. She must bait Naruto very carefully, to catch his interest with the knowledge that Nodoka can help with his pain.

Nodoka would be the 'bait' that would attract his interest.

"That sounds nice. I think I might ask if she can give me a back rub. I spend so many nights arched over the table or sleeping on the couch that I think I might have messed up something in my back even before the golem." Naruto said with a wince, and Yue nodded before she slightly smirked. In her head she told herself about how he had taken interest in the bait. Now was time for the next step, so slowly reel him. Making him think that the option was out of reach.

"Yes, but with how busy she will be the only way she could do it was if you came over to our room tonight." Yue said as the bait got just a little farther away from Naruto. Yes, in his eyes she was able to see that he was going to chase the bait. The bait that was ever so tempting, yet also oh so delicious. Yue blinked for a moment when she realized that she had just thought that Nodoka was tempting and delicious. Shy little Nodoka was anything but that, she would blush and run away if you called her either of those in person.

"That is to bad, I could have used that rub. Asuna tried to once, but she just ended up messing it up even more." Naruto said as he remembered the fowl memory, and Yue couldn't have picked better words for him to say. What he gave her to work with was way more than she would need to get him to come over.

"Nodoka's rubs are great, and she learned them from a book. You know, if you want you come over to out place for dinner tonight. I am sure that Nodoka won't mind giving _you_ a back rub. Who knows, by the end of the night you may very well feel like a new person." Yue said with her nuetral sly tone still very much in place. Like she was being sly, but it was unnoticable. Now she just needed him to chase and take the bait, before finally pulling him in.

"I would love to come over tonight." Naruto said, jumping at the chance to get rid of his back pain. If he was going to help Konoka and Asuna shop tomorrow then he would be doing something that might trouble his back even more. Yue's eyes turned sharp the moment he answered like that, knowing she got him in her grasp.

"Perfect, come over at eight. Don't be late." Yue said as she turned and started to walk away, leaving Naruto to wonder what just happened. Naruto was about to go after him, before he realized that giving the Dean the book was of more importance. Naruto did jump again when he felt somebody place thier hand on his shoulder. Glaring behind him, he saw that it was only Takamichi.

"Smoky, I was half a second away from turning into into an shocked pile of flesh." Naruto said as he put his hand over his heart. If he didn't have a heart attack by the end of the day then he would be thankful. It seemed that everyone was dead set on shocking him today. First Konoka with the weird cheek kiss, then Makie head butting him in the chin, then Yue, and now Smoky was showing up out of nowhere.

"I don't doubt that, so Yue?" Takamichi asked with a knowing look that confused Naruto, which caused him to shrug.

"The girl is weird, so the Dean sent you to get the book from me?" Naruto asked simply, already knowing that unless that was the case then Takamichi wouldn't be talking with him. That or the Dean had somehow found out of the pactio, and was sending Takamichi to try and punish him. Though technically he didn't do anything 'wrong' even though people had been trying to keep it a secret from her. Naruto had a sinking suspicion that the reason he was put in her room was to get her to find out about magic on her own, so if anything the Dean would be happy.

"Yes, he has already told me that since you completed the job and fufilled the needed requirments that you are now a full teacher of Mahora. He would normally hold a ceremony to induct you as a teacher, but with the arrival of your mother soon he would not want to reduce the budget any when she came in." Takamichi said awkwardly at the end, knowing about Kushina's tendency to destroy things without thinking about it. The last time he had seen Kushina was when he was a kid, and she had ended up beating the shit out of Jack Rakan because he had said something to annoy her.

She was one of the strongest people alive, on par with people like Nagi Springfield, Jack Rakan, and some of the other great mages of their time. She was also known for having a huge temper problem the size of an ocean, and her inability to not use magic. Something she seemed to have passed down to her son since he constantly used magic as well.

"Naruto-sensei!"

"Gaaah!" Naruto shouted in shock when another person appeared behind him, only for him to turn around to see a person he was pretty sure he had never met before. It was a woman in her late twenties wearing a female business suits with long blonde hair... holding a sword. Another reason why Naruto was immediently put on guard. Takamichi noticed darkness swirling around Naruto's hand for a brief moment when he had been surprised, before it vanished.

"Sorry to shock you Naruto-sensei, I am Toko Kuzunoha. I am sorry to bother you, but these are for you. I found them on your desk, and thought it right to give them to you." Toko said, before she handed Naruto a small group of letters. Naruto took them with a raised eyebrow, before he moved up to thank her only to find out that she had vanished.

That settled it, Naruto was going to learn Gate Magic so that he could teleport away from places. Then he would ask people things, only to vanish seconds later before he could be thanked. He was annoyed with people vanishing on him like this.

"You really are on edge today." Takamichi commented, before he had to catch the magic book before it slammed into his face. Naruto was already going in the opposite direction grumbling about learning gate magic. Then he would show them and those others that could vanish with their special Ki techniques.

'Calm down Naruto, you are just out of it right now.' Jack comforted, and the effect was immedient as he calmed down thanks to a few words from Jack. Naruto shook his head, collecting himself before anyone else could surprise him. A few days without sleep was most likely why he was so out of it today, he was just tired. That was all, and once he got some sleep he would be just fine.

"Naruto-san!"

"What!? What could you possibly need me for!?" Naruto finally exploded at the next person that called his name, and when he turned around he was happy to see that one of the teachers was running away in fear. He smirked, his mood suddenly lightening, before his smirk fell. Maybe he had been a little to snappy, but he was REALLY tired. Both mentally and literally.

'Way not to explode.' Jack remarked sarcastically, while Naruto reached up and flicked the hat in the rim. Jack shifted around, trying to get back in the spot he was before while Naruto smirked. That had been a temporary lapse of his control, but it would not be happening again today. Naruto looked at the letters in his hand for a moment, before he sat down on a nearby bench and opened the first one.

_Dear Naruto Springfield_  
_You may not know my feelings, but ever since the day I first saw you I have had these special feelings welling up deep inside me. Boiling over the surface, and surging forth with wild abandon. I know that you don't know who I am, or what I look and to keep it a mystery I wanted to tell you my feelings through a letter._  
_Your manly never say die attitude, and how you can solve all our problems quickly. That is why I have honestly and truly fallen in love with you. I have been watching you from the shadows, hoping you would notice me and my feelings. _  
_I feel that you and I would be perfect together, and our children would be the most amazing looking kids in the world._  
_Love, your future wife_

"This is not good." Naruto and jack spoke in unison as they read the letter, before Naruto chuckled. This must be some sort of prank by one of his students, well if it was he wasn't going to let it get to him. Naruot shivered, before he opened the second letter. This one was a bit more creepy.

_I'm coming for you!_

"That isn't evil sounding at all." Naruto said with a slight smirk, before he sighed and got back to his day.

**[Later that night]**

"Thank you girls for having me over, the food is very nice." Naruto thanked the three girls in front of him at the table. Haruna was actually drawing while she was eating, which was strange until he remembered she wrote manga.

"It's no problem." Nodoka said after a moment in response to his statement, Yue had informed her of what she had done and she could help but feel a little excited. It wasn't a date because Haruna and Yue were here, but this was the first time she could say that she had ever been complimented on her cooking like this. The fact that it was Naruto made the entire thing all the more special.

"Naruto-sensei, do you know what class is coming first in the exams tomorrow?" Haruna asked as she looked up from her drawing.

"I don't know, the Dean decided to take me off of grading duty." Naruto told the girls with a shrug, and they nodded. Of course, even if he did know he couldn't tell them. Homeroom teachers weren't allowed to tell their students about test results ahead of time. The old man liked to surprise the students, and because of that sometimes even the teachers weren't informed in the situation that they would tell their students.

The old man was strange.

"Hey Nodoka, isn't it time for you to give Naruto-sensei a back rub?" Yue asked as she gestured to the fact that they had all already eaten, and Nodoka blushed and looked at Naruto with a small smile on her face. For a brief moment Naruto was reminded of a certain swordswoman he had once met before on a trip to Japan. For the life of him he couldn't remember her name, but that she was really weird. She would always go on about how she would uphold her honor and protect Ojou-sama's life even if it meant risking her own.

If he remembered correctly the same day she said that to him, he heard that they had both nearly drowned in a river. Damn, he couldn't even remember the other little girl's name. Of course, they would be about the same age as him now, but it was when his mother had taken him to Nagi's old house in Kyoto that was being cared for by Eishun. Damnit, now he wanted to remember why the little girls in the memory were so familiar. It was like he had met them both recently, but his mind was fuzzy on a few details during that year. Mostly because that was also the year that his bastard father divorced his mother. He couldn't remember very much that year besides that.

'Hey Jack, remember for me.' Naruto thought after a moment, before he remembered that he wasn't allowed to wear Jack everyday back then. Wearing Jack everyday had started up when he had entered the magic academy. Jack stayed silent, not being able to remember who it was either.

"Ca-can you please take off your shirt and rest on your stomach?" Nodoka asked Naruto after a moment, and he shrugged before he reached down for the bottom of his shirt. He was actually stopped by Haruna surprisingly as she grabbed his wrist.

"No, don't you know the proper way to get a massage is to only wear a towel around your waist?" Haruna asked with a bit of drool escaping her mouth, while Yue actually nodded in agreement. Nodoka blushed brightly, before she touched her fingers together and looked at Naruto's stomach.

"It is only my back that hurts Haruna. I'm not going to give you a free show for your manga." Naruto said as he figured out what she was planning right away. He might not understand girls, but he did understand perverts. She was trying to use his back pain as a reason to get a free junk viewing, which he couldn't allow. Accidents happen like with the bath house, but he wasn't going to just SHOW it on purpose. That was why he only took his shirt off, and rested his stomach on the soft carpet floor as Nodoka sat on his upper thighs.

"Now relax and let her magic fingers do her work." Yue said with a small smile, and Naruto was about to commente before Nodoka got to work and pressed just the right spot right away. Naruto became putty in Nodoka's hands as she worked the most tense spots on his back. Being careful to avoid the purple bruises that he still had, and as she rubbed his back Naruto felt himself start to get more relaxed than he had in weeks.

"Nodoka, you can cook and you have MAGIC hands. You are going to make... somebody a good *yawn* wife someday." Naruto said as his eyes started to get heavier, and Nodoka blushed but continued to work. Naruto finally fell asleep to her magic fingers working the kinks and stress knots in his back. She smiled down at how comfy he was, and that he was trusting her like this.

'That is another point for Nodoka.' Yue thought to herself as she mentally kept score of who was in the lead of the 'Girls for Naruto's Heart' competition. Right now she just mentally placed another counter on Nodoka's section.

She would make sure that Nodoka won this contest.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**No Omake this chapter. I am going to let the questions build up and give himself more to choice from before bringing it back. That and the questions are starting to only contain spoilers for the future. Things I can't answer without giving away future things in the story.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Here Kitty Kitty

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I haven't felt this good in weeks!" Naruto said as he walked back to the room he was staying in. After falling asleep at the Library Trio's room, the girls had just let him stay there last night. He was going to have to do something njice for them in return, but the results of the test weren't coming oyut until later today so he needed to keep his promise to Asuna and Konoka to take them out shopping today. That was why when he unlocked the door to the room he shared with them he blicked when he saw them already at the table eating breakfast.

"Oh, I was wondering where you went Blondie." Asuna said with a small smile, having started to warm up to the rather cool teacher in the last week or so. Naruto smile at her, before he tossed Jack onto the couch. The hat was tired for some reason today, or rather Naruto's super relaxed state had affected him as well. Jack had personally requested that he be allowed to just lay back and do nothing today. That, and he was not fond of times when Naruto went clothes shopping. Being clothes himself, it must be pretty awkward for him to go clothes shopping.

"Sorry for being late, I ended up falling asleep at Nodoka's last night. They invited me to dinner." Naruto said as he went to the dresser that he used, and opening it Naruto pulled out a light blue short sleeved shirt with green and pink flowers on it. Then he pulled out light tan colored shorts with tons of pockets on them. Yes, Naruto did like to wear tropical style clothes every once and awhile. Naruto went towards the bathroom, before he came out a small amount of time later wearing the tropical clothes.

"Bookstore invited you over?" Asuna asked with a small amount of shock envident in her voice, while Naruto just sat down on the couch while shaking his head. Picking up the magazine he used to order his magical supplies from he started to finger through the pages mostly out of bordem.

"It was Yue that invited me over, but Nodoka seemed to like the idea more than Yue for some reason." Naruto said as he moved his finger over to a picture of a small spellbook, and with his finger being covered by the pages he was able to light the picture up and select it as his next order. Then Naruto looked and saw a small beginner potion making kit, and thinking about it for a second Naruto nodded and tapped on that next. Having a 'Master' Class license in potions Naruto was able to teach the art to others if he so desired. While Koneko was trying to learn magic, it would be a good idea to teach her how to make Battle Potions if she didn't have a natural Battle Magic Affinity.

"Yue did? That is strange." Konoka commented with a smile, now that she was aware of magic the spell keeping the real contents of Naruto's magic had been lifted on her and she could see that it was really a magical item magizine instead of the sports magizine that it had been magically disguised as.

"I am more surprised at how un-molested he is if he spent a night with Haruna." Asuna commented, which led to Naruto shivering slightly as an ucomfortable feeling ran down his spine. He hoped that he hadn't been molested in his sleep... wait, never mind. It didn't really matter to him now that he thought about it.

'Lets see, a few Beginner's Wands, a Magical Book for Beginners, and Potion Making Kit for Beginners, Beginner Ingredients, a book on Basic Magic Healing, and a low level Magic Broom.' Naruto thought to himself as he went over the order, then then when everything he had picked was glowing Naruto's finger glowed blue for a moment and the order was magically sent. With how often he ordered things, he had no doubt that his order would be placed above others. That would mean that he could expect to receive his order pretty soon.

"Yeah, are you sure she didn't touch you Naruto?" Konoka asked with a very slight tease to her voice, and he thought about it for a second. It wasn't like he was really bothered by it, but he was sure that she hadn't done anything. His pervy senses should have activated and woke him up... by that he means that Jack would have woken himn up.

"Completely sure." Naruto commented, before he saw one of the older items on the magazine vanish and a new item start to take it's place. hat was why Naruto liked this magizine, it was self updating. Items that were out of stock would vanish, and newer items would take their places. Naruto looked at the new item with a gleam in his eye, before he pressed it and sent the order for it.

_New: Magic Resistant Underwear_  
_Ever notice how most spells seem to remove clothes, well with these Magic Resistant Underwear your modesty will be protected against spells ranging at Low-Class. Not only do they work, but by being made from a cotton grown with constant magical enhancement makes these the most comfy undergarments money could buy._  
_Hot New Deal: 10 percent off male - 20 percent off female_  
_New Couples Deal: Buy matching his and her undergarments and recieve a 30 percent discount._

"Hye Konoka, what are your three sizes?" Naruto asked, while Asuna chocked on her food at the question that could be considered perverted. She turned her head to him and glared lightly for a moment, before Konoka answered.

"Why do you need to know that?" Konoka couldn't help but ask with a blush, the neutral way he asked that was just strange.

"There is a deal here, and I can buy something cheaper if I buy a matching set of his and her. It is underwear, so I thought that as long as I am buying no underwear I might as well buy one of you some. I didn't figure you would want any Asuna, so I guessed you might like some Konoka." Naruto said truthfully, but also for the reason that if Konoka were to ever get into a battle having magic resistant undewear would be a great boon to her. There was also the fact that you never knew when a magic spell could destroy your clothes, so it was safer to have this in the end.

"Oh... for a second there I thought you were being a pervert." Asuna said as she went back to her food, while Konoka had to think about it for a second. She could tell that whatever he was ordering was something magical if he was getting it from that magazine, and the idea of magic underwear was strange.

'Then again, if normal magic resistant clothes didn't keep getting sold out maybe I would buy that instead.' Naruto said as he flipped through the magazine with a sigh of frustration when he saw that Magic Resistance clothes were once more sold out the second that they appeared in the magazine. Clothes like that were extremely popular among people who fought with or against magic, and even people who experimented with magic. Underwear was something a bit more embarrassing, so people didn't order it as much.

"The last time I checked they were 73 bust, 54 waist, 76 hip... all in centimeters." Konoka said after a moment, and Naruto quickly adjusted the order to fit her measurements. Now that he had those it would be easier to get the sizes right the first time. While this was happening Asuna finished her food and took it to the small kitchen area before she washed her own plate for once.

"You know, in those clothes you really do look like you are from California or some place like that." Asuna commented as she sent a side glance at Naruto's beach styled clothes. He normally didn't wear them because they didn't go well with Jack, but since he was giving Jack the day to relax he could wear them.

"Thanks, that was the look I was going for." Naruto said with a sarcastic tone, though it was more of a joking sarcasm than a scathing sarcasm. Konoka finally finished her food, and she washed her dishes and put them away. She would admit that she was looking forward to this day.

"What time should we leave?" Konoka asked from the kitchen, and Naruto looked at Asuna for the answer. He was fine with leaving now, but it wasn't up to him. Asuna saw his look, but didn't understand what he was looking at her for. Naruto rolled his eyes at her not getting his look, before he decided to speak up.

"The test results will come out at 4 this afternoon, so if we want to get a good amount of stuff done we should leave now." Naruto said as a matter of factly, knowing that when a girl was going shopping for fun it took awhile. That rule also applied to when a man was shopping for fun, but they normally stopped when they found what they wanted. Men didn't have fun trying on dozens of pairs of clothes.

"I am good to go now." Asuna said as she picked up her purse, while Konoka came out with her shoulder bag. They were both surprisngly wearing their school uniforms, since it was just easier to wear than changing into something else.

"Then it looks like we are heading out then." Konoka said back to the orange haired girl, and Naruot stood up and went over to Jack before pulling his wallet out of the hat and putting it into his pocket. With that inside his shorts, Naruto got his ring and placed it around his finger. A person never knew when they were going to need to use magic in a fight.

"I'm ready whenever you girls are." Naruto said as the small group left the room and locked the door. As they walked down the stairs to leave the dorms, Asuna stopped when just as they started walking passed the student store on the bottom level. Knowing that they were going to be out for awhile, Asuna bought a few bags of chips and tossed one to both Naruto and Konoka.

"Thanks Asuna." Konoka and Naruto said in unison, before the group left towards the train that would take them out of the city in about thirty minutes. The city next to Mahora was actually mostly a city that seemed to be mostly about shopping as it's tourist trap. Naruto and the girls exited the dorms, before they started walking through the rather busy streets of Mahora.

"So where do you want to go first?" Asuna asked Konoka, and the girl tilted her head in thought. Naruto was just coming along for the ride, so he most likely didn't care where they went. Naruto looked between them, before he sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

_**[At another location a few hours later]**_

"Is this everything?" The blonde girl known as Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell asked as she looked at a think folder in her hands. Next to her was her robotic maid Chachamaru, and in front of the blonde haired girl was a mysterious person wearing a cloak that hide their body from view.

"Yes, his strengths, weaknesses, parentage, skills, and even some of his history. This is everything you will need to know about Naruto Nagase is you are to defeat him." The cloaked figure said in a vocie that could be either male or female, while Chachamaru noticed something odd about that sentence.

"Stranger-san, Naruto Nagase is incorrect. Naruto-sensei's name is Naruto Springfield." Chachamaru pointed out, while Evangeline grinned lightly as she looked down at the folder in her hands.

"Both are correct. The boy's father is Minato Nagase, and his mother is Kushina Springfield." The stranger said, before the sound of teeth grinding was heard and the two looked towards Evangeline in curiousity.

"I already knew the boy's mother was that damn Kushina, but I had no idea that he was related to Minato as well... then I guess that would mean that Naruto-_sensei_ forgot to tell the class that the ninja girl was his sister. That will be fun to use against him." Evangeline said with a smirk on her face. She was going to enjoy getting a small revenge on Nagi by mentally torturing his nephew. Opening the folder, she looked at the information and saw Naruto's picture right next to it.

_ Naruto Nagase (Springfield) - Age 15 - Birthday: October 10th - Statis: Full Mage_  
_Known Partner: Konoka Konoe (Very Recent)_  
_Graduated top of the Advanced Class - Master of Potions, Curses, and Curse Breaking _  
_Natural Elemental Affinities: Darkness/Wind/ Third is confirmed, but unknown_  
_Learned Elemental Affinities: Lightning/Ice_  
_Physical Conditioning: Faster than the average human, but slower than a Ki user_  
_Martial Arts Known: Lightly Trained in Frog Kata at a young age, but hasn't trained much in martial arts since abandoned by father._  
_Magical Capacity: Extremely High_  
_Note: Wears a Cursed Hat at all times, be wary. Hat has shown to be able to drain the wearers magic and covert it into fire magic._  
_Parents: Kushina Springfield (Alive) Minato Nagase (Unknown - Suspected to be Dead)_  
_Magic Resistance: Very High_  
_Weaknesses: Can not defend self while casting spells, quick to anger when father is brought up, fighting style seems to require potions so limited amount, and more powerful spells take more time._

"This information is gold, but how did you get it?" Evangeline asked with a smirk on her face, the only thing that she couldn't use was this unknown element he naturally had. The fact Naruto was a user of both Darkness and Ice was something that she knew was a powerful combination, and it put him on the radar of possible threat. The hat was an interesting bit, since she hadn't known about it using magic other than storage magic. The fact he had a partner was worrying, until one remembered that Konoka was just about average all around. Her only amazing traits were her extremely high magic levels, and her high magic resistance.

"Heh, I have been collecting this information on Naruto for years. If he ever used that unknown magic outside his house I would know about it to, but I can't get into that house without his mother knowing about it." The strange person said with not a small amount of spitting anger in their voice. It was obvious this person wanted Naruto hurt as much as possible, or even dead.

"Your tone suggests that you bare a grudge against Naruto-sensei." Chachamaru pointed out, and the stranger gripped their fist. It was obvious there was some bad blood between this person and Naruto.

"He was suppose to be my future husband, his father promised me that we would be together." The stranger said as SHE revealed her face. Her face was a bit angular, a very nice pale color, and her midnight black hair framed her face perfectly. Over one of her eyes was a red eyepatch with a cresent moon design on it. Her other eye was a startling yellow color.

"You have my interest. I just love a good tragedy." Evangeline stated, and the girl continued her tale.

"His mother though, she refused the deal when she heard of it. She wouldn't even let me see Naruto once she learned that the deal had been made by Minato. If I can't have him, then nobody can have him. His damn mother put a curse on me that turns me into a cat whenever I get within a certain distance of him, and I lose my ability to talk." The girl said with a snarl on her face, showing that all her canines were much longer than a human's canines. She slammed her fist down on the table, while Evangeline nodded very slightly in amusement.

"Heh, that sounds like her." Evangeline said with a smirk on her face, knowing that Kushina would curse people that she didn't like. The woman was extremely protective of her family, which made sense considering the woman was the only woman in her family the last time she remembered hearing about it. She was the oldest of the Springfield siblings after all.

"I must be going now, you have what you need." The woman said as she vanished when shadowed wrapped around her form and pulled her into the ground. Evangeline looked at where the girl vanished, as her smirk became wider.

This information would be perfect to finally free herself of this hell.

To bad for Naruto his blood was the key.

_**[With Naruto]**_

'What the hell?' Naruto thought as he shivered lightly, the familiar chill of a death threat going down his spine. He looked up to the sky as the group walked down the busy streets of this cities shopping district. Naruto was currently carrying two bags in each hand filled to the brim with clothes each girl had bought.

"You okay Blondie?" Asuna asked when she looked at Naruto shiver, and he blinked before he smiled at the girls.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got the chills for a moment." Naruto explained his own reaction, not knowing what caused it. He did feel like danger was approaching him, and quickly. Naruto wasn't sure why he felt like danger was coming, but he was going to trust his gut on this one. He just knew that he would need to be preoared for something happening soon.

"Maybe your getting a cold." Konoka suggested, while Asuna nodded in aggrement. Naruto scoffed lightly, knowing that things were going to get sticky soon.

"Naw, I'm fine. Now where to next?" Naruto asked, even though he knew that he would not like the answer when he saw the grins on their faces. He felt the urge to face palm, and he would have if he wasn't holding the bags.

"You know, I think Naruto could use a new outfit. How about you Asuna?" Konoka asked, and Naruto stopped walking in shock. He was NOT about to let two girls pick out his clothes for him, not when he already had his usual outfits ready for him. White shirt and black pants worked for him, so why fix what isn't broken? Even tripical clothes worked for him, which was why he could wear them so well.

"Of course, a person can never have to many clothes. What do you say Konoka, how does pink sound?" Asuna asked teasingly, and Naruto noticed this and sighed in relief. They were only joking around with him, so he could take a few jokes at his expense. He was sure that they wouldn't go to far.

"Oh no, he would look best if he came to class in only a banana hammock." Konoka said, and now both Asuna and Naruto glared at her lightly for putting that image into their heads. Naruto was indignant that she would even suggest that he wear such a thing.

"Okay that was going a bit to far." Asuna told her friend, while Naruto nodded in agreement. That had gone a little to far, but he would try and forget about that mental image. Who knew that Konoka would be the first to take a joke a bit to far?

They still had about two hours to shop before they had to catch the train back to Mahora, so they might as well make good use of this time doing something.

"Who wants to go to the arcade?" Konoka asked, and Naruto grinned.

That would work.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Yes, unlike with Negi, Evangeline understands that Naruto could be a threat in her weakened state. That was why she was looking up information on him. She wants to improve her chances as much as possible, and now you know a bit more about the cat. She will be planning ahead of time, so expect some major changes in this regard.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Naruto vs Ku plus important notice

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_**Re: Upload - People have been PMing me that they couldn't read this chapter, so I am posting it again to see if that fixes the problem. If you were able to read it, and were excited for another update I am sorry. I also forgot that the next two stories to be updated are Naruto the Twin Tailed Crew and Naruto the Silent King of the Dead.**  
_**Story STart!**_

"Okay class, first off I would like to say that as your teacher I am proud of you all for getting out of last place and scoring first place this year on the tests. You have all worked so hard that I have decided that today we are going to have the last class of the year outside." Naruto said as he stood in front of the class in his normal clothes, with Jack firmly planted back onto his head. The class had ranked number one in the school this year, with not a single student of his getting under a C on the tests.

"Best Sensei ever!" The Narutaki twins yelled in unison as they jumped out of their seats and ran up to the desk, and Naruto awkwardly pat them botj of the heads when they wrapped their arms around his waist. The others in the class seemed to be having some fun at his expense.

"I didn't know that Naruto-sensei was into _that_ type of girl." Chizuru said slyly from her seat, with her eyes closed and her hand covering the grin on her lips. Naruto's eye twitched for a second, before he seperated himself from the twins before anyone else could make any jokes about him being a lolicon. He really wasn't, even though the twins were about the same age as him in reality one couldn't help but look at them like children. They acted like children, that was for sure.

"How could you Naruto-kun, I thought we had something special." Yuna said over dramatically, placing her hand on her head and falling backwards into Akira. The tall girl caught her friend, while smiling at her joking. Yuna then stood up straight again, while Naruto smiled lightly. Naruto got in front of Yuna on one knee, before he took one of her hands into his own.

"Yuna-chan my dear, my love for you is as great as the ocean, and as pure as the freshly fallen snow. Your words wound the deepest parts of my soul, the feelings we have for each other are more special than any of those I have felt before." Naruto said as he took Jack off his head, before he gently kissed the top of Yuna's hand. She blushed lightly, not having expected him to play along.

"Naruto-sensei, teacher, hottie, and now true romantic. Careful girls, it looks like we have a player in among us." Kazumi said as Naruto stood up, the owrds not really bothering him. He was just in a really good mood today, and he could afford to be a bit more lax with the girls. Today was the last day of this school year, and next school year this class would no longer be 2-A but instead 3-A. He would let the girls have fun today, since he wasn't going to make them work on the last day before break.

"Naruto-sensei is sure in a good mood today." Chao commented to Ku Fei, and the Chinese girl nodded with a smile on her face.

"Naruto-sensei is happy about break as well." Ku Fei replied, guessing that he would be just as happy about not having to deal with as much paperwork. While it was true that student life was stressful, Naruto's live as a teacher was much worse. Not only did he have to design the homewirk they would do, but also grade it. He had to do whatever they did times 30, and then there were his duties as the sponsor of the SEC, the Afterschool Lessons, helping them all in general, and personally tutoring some of the lower scoring students. Then there was dealing with their more crazy classmates.

Overall, she had little doubt that he was MORE excited about this break than them.

"Naruto-san, may I be excused from class." Chisame asked with her hand raised, and her features trembling from some sort of rage. Naruto looked at her for a second, before he thought about it.

"Yeah sure, but you will be missing the fun outside." Naruto said, and she didn't waste anymore time to get her things and leave the class. Naruto watched her go for a second, before he shrugged. She was the type of person that refered to be alone, and it would be wrong of him to force her to try and make friends when what she was doing wasn't hurting her. She was the type of girl that seemed to want a normal life, and her classmates were anything but normal. He did promise himse though that he would attempt to get her to open up, but he would do it right away. He would let her open up to him because it was her choice, not because he was forcing it out of her.

"Lets go outside already!" Sakurako shouted, and Naruto was surprised when he felt multiple hands lift his up into the air before the students started to physically carrying him out of the classroom. They were a very excitable group, and it was showing clearly.

"Outside class!" Misa cheered in excitement, with the others girls cheering after her in an equal or even greater excitement. Naruto enjoyed the free ride they were giving him, since being carried by a group like this was something that didn't happen on a daily basis, even for him. The second they were out of the school, the group tossed Naruto onto his feet while he fixed his tilted hat so that he was back in place.

"Okay everyone, if you want to have fun then go ahead." Naruto stated as they started to walk up the hill towards one of the few cherry blossom trees at the school. When they did get to the tree, Naruto immediently sta down in the shade and watched as some of the girls started to chat or play strange games with each other.

"You seem really happy today." Kaede pointed out as she sat next to Naruto in the shade, before she pulled out a small bottle and two cups before pouring the liquid into the cups and handing one to him. Naruto drank his before he frowned slightly at the taste, it tasted really familiar.

"Yeah, the last day of school and this class is number one. I am really proud of you all." Naruto said, before the flavor finally came to him. He looked down at the cup with a raised eyebrow when he realized that this was Toad Sake. A brand of Sake that you could only get if you were on good terms with the Toad Demon clan. His father had a contract with the Toad Demons, just like Jiraiya. Naruto had a contract, but he hadn't signed it yet so he couldn't actually summon them. It would seem that Kaede had signed her contract, which was funny because she was afraid of Frogs but okay with Toads.

"You noticed what we are drinking, good for you de gozaru." Kaede said with a small smile as she refilled their cups, knowing that Naruto had without a doubt possessed a contract even if he didn't sign it.

"Don't patronize me, of course I would know what this drink is. I am surprised you are drinking it though, considering it could have bad effects on women." Naruto commented, knowing of the unfortunate side effect of this drink. Women had a larger risk of this then men did because they had two X Genes in them. It was why men only had half the chance to become affected, because of the Y Gene.

"So I will get a little horny, nothing a ninja shouldn't be able to control de gozaru." Kaede said, and Naruto nodded slightly. He would have to keep his eye on her to make sure she didn't do anything she would regret, or let anyone else drink from that bottle. Naruto had drunken this stuff enough times that he wasn't really affected by the sexual stimulant part of it, but he couldn't be sure the same was said for Kaede.

"Naruto-sensei! Come play with us... what are you drinking?" Ako asked as she and the others she was goofing around with came and saw the two siblings drinking a strange fluid. Naruto looked at Kaede with a small grin, waiting for her to get herself out of this. It wasn't strange for teacher's to drink, they lived stressful lives, but Kaede was a student.

"Yes Kaede, what are we drinking?" Naruto asked with a teasing grin.

"I don't know, I got it from a shady character in a dark alley de gozaru." Kaede lied expertly, and she stood up and held her hand with the bottle above her head to keep the other girls from grabbing it.

"Give us the bottle! We want to try it!" Yuna yelled as she jumped up and grabbed the bottle from Kaede with her jumping skills. No doubt something she got from basketball, and she was about to try and chug it before she saw it was no longer in her hand. She looked at her hand in confusion, before she felt something cool press against her face.

"Cool off, have a pop." Naruto commented as he gave her a soda bottle, and she took it with a pout. In his hand was the Toad Sake, and she would have tried to take it again if it weren't for the fact that this was Naruto. He was the sponsor for her club, and if he said that she wasn't ready for somthing she would believe him. Naruto chugged a few gulps, before he tossed it back to Kaede and he was about to run towards the group of girls playing some form of tag before he saw Ku Fei in front of him.

"Naruto-sensei, spare with me." Ku Fei requested respectfully, already in her martial arts outfit. She was bowing to him to show that she was asking this not just because she wanted to, but because she respected him.

"Why do you want to spare with me?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head. He was pretty sure that he hadn't done anything to warrant a fighting expert to desire to battle against him.

"Kaede told me you are strong, I like strong men. Fight me." She finished off with another request, and Naruto thought about it for a second. He could use this work out, since he hadn't gotten the chance to work his body out since coming here.

"This I would like to see." Mana stated as she walked in on the scene, before she used the table that had been holding snacks and put a betting box on it. If she could use this as a chance to make money, then she would do just that.

"450 yen on Naruto." Asuna said as she became the first person to make a bet, and Mana wrote down her bet and gave her a slip of paper in return. Naruto chuckled nervously when other girls started going up and betting before he even had the chance to accept or not.

"Sure Ku Fei, I would be happy to, but I am not much of a martial artist." Naruto freely admit, knowing that his area of battle was using spells. He had close range spells that could power up his punches and kicks, but not by much. His area of battle was best saves from Mid to Long range at the moment. His Frog Kata was far from perfect, and he only knew a single attack of the legendary fighting style.

"That is okay, if Kaede say your strong, then your strong." Ku Fei said as she settled into a fighting stance that Naruto had seen before. Actually, he KNEW just where he had seen that stance.

"Ku Fei, do you happen to know a boy named Rock Lee?" Naruto asked when she saw her using the fighting style his old friend used. Rock Lee was somebody that travelled the world with his Fighting Master, Might Guy, to try and prove that magic wasn't needed for a mage to be strong.

"Who are you talking about?" Ku Fei asked, while Naruto chuckled lightly at her not knowing who he spoke of. It would seem that she learned the Hard Fist from somebody else, so with that said Naruto settled into the basic stand for the Frog Kata. He may hate his father, but the Frog Kata was the only fighting style he knew. It wasn't like his father invested the style, so using it would be alright.

"600 yen on Ku Fei!"

Naruto sweat dropped when he heard the first person that bet against him, and Naruto twitched his neck once as he looked at Ku Fei. His way of showing that he was ready when she was, and the second she noticed that Naruto was sent flying back when her knee collided against his chin. Landing on his back, Naruto winced at the quick and powerful hit. Naruto held his hand on his chin as he stood back up, before muttering a small healing spell to heal the BROKEN jaw he had. The scrap on his chin was still bleeding freely, but the jaw itself was no longer broken.

"Sorry Jack, but I have to do this one alone." Naruto whispered to his partner, before he took the hat off and tossed it towards Konoka to hold for him. Makie ran interception and caught Jack before Konoka could, much to the brown haired girls relief. She was not eager to hold Jack again, not when she figured that he had some sort of grudge against her.

"500 yen on Naruto losing!"

"Okay, you are stronger than I thought you would be... Ki?" Naruto asked the blond haired chinese girl, and she nodded. Naruto cursed under his breath at going up against his natural enemy, before grinning slightly. This would be painful, for him, but it would be a good work out. Ku Fei swiftly moved in front of him without moments, her foot steps unheard on the grass as she ran with the agility of a rabbit. Naruto crossed his arms as she completely broke his barrier with her second attack, and her fist hit his arms and pushed him back across the grass.

"You blocked this time." Ku Fei commented lightly as she raised her leg and kicked at his side, and he moved forwar and hooked his arm around her thigh to block most of the attack. Twisting his arm, he tossed her away, but not before she moved around and kicked him in the forehead. A blow that packed enough power to knock him off his feet for a moment, before he landed up right. Blood trickled down his head, and he was pretty sure he heard the sound of Ako fainting at the sight of blood.

"Okay, you are really good." Naruto said as he balled his fists to go on the offensive, and she actually blocked his first punch pretty easily and he spun around on his feet and lifted his knee to get her in the side. Her other hand came down to catch his knee, before she moved her head to the right to dodge a blow to the head. Her smaller stature and quicker movements were making her very hard to hit for Naruto, so twitching his arm he brought his elbow up to her head and tagged her lightly in the cheek before she was about to lean back and lessen the damage even more.

"You not bad yourself." Ku Fei said with a grin on her face as she ducked up one of his punches, before returning with one of her one that slipped under his gaurd and sent him skidding back again with what was no doubt a bruised cheek. The girl got into his gaurd again, before her next kick was narrowly dodged when Naruto crouched down lowly. Once the kick went over his head he swept low and tried to knock her off her feet, before she jumped over his leg. While she was in mid air Naruto stood up and twisted back to get more force behind this next attack.

"Frog Strike!" Naruto exclaimed as he gave Ku Fei an open palmed strike right to her mid section, the clothes on her gut being destroyed by the magic enhanced blow. If she could use Ki, then he could use magic to enhance his blows. She landed on her feet, before she covered her stomach with a wince at the pretty strong blow. Naruto had sent his magic out in a single pulse through out her entire body with that strike, focusing at the point of contact.

"Very good attack, you are decent fighter." Ku Fei said as she took her hand off her gut, before she sped up to him and Naruto's reflexes kicked in by instinct as he moved his head to the left, before jumping to her right side to dodge two seperate attacks. She dodged his next punch to the shoulder, before returning with a kick to the side that he ducked under. She blocked his next punch with her arm, before she hit him in the chest with a good powered punch that made him wince.

"You are better than me, that is for sure." Naruto felt no shame in admitting, knowing that in her Ki was pretty strong. Yes, if she didn't have Ki he would be able to win this pretty easily, but her actual skill with her fighting style surpassed his skill with his. Even if he could overpower her, she had more fighting skill so she could outclass him. Of course, this was only a physical battle. He had little doubt that this would be a different story if he could use potions, or spells. He wouldn't make excuses though, because that wasn't being a good sport.

"Don't sell self short Naruto-sensei, you very strong." Ku Fei said truthfully, her light punches were able to knock out fully grown men. Naruto was able to take her hits and keep coming back for more. That showed that he was durable, and could take pain. Ku Fei took a step forward, before she had to catch herself to keep from falling as she felt a pulse of pain in her gut. The same unclothed spot Naruto had struck earlier, before she looked up at Naruto again. "Delayed strike, you not give yourself enough credit." Ku Fei said as she stood back up, and Naruto stretched himself out.

"Your hits hurt like crazy." Naruto said with a wince when he felt them pulse in pain again, he had been able to ignore the throbbing pain before, but he was going to be bruised later. This would be so much easier for him if he could use Magic Arrow and coat his fist with it like how she was using Ki to increase the power of her hits. He could tell she was holding back some power, just like he was holding back his magic. Neither of them was seriously trying to hurt the other as anything passed a light spar.

"Again?" Kue Fei asked, and the answer was Naruto grinning very light before the two of them charged each other. Ku Fei struck him in the stomach, while he tagged her in the face with a Frog Strike. Her felt her pulse her Ki through him, while he pulsed Magic through her. Both of them were sent crashing into their backs with a thud. She was holding half her face with one hand while grinning, even though he busted her lip. He was holding his gut with both hands at the hard hit she had landed.

'Damnit Naruto, I knew that I should have reapplied my barrier to block most of the force behind that.' Naruto thought with a grimace, before he saw Ku Fei standing in front of him with her hand extended to help him stand back up. Taking it, she pulled him back onto his feet with a smile on her face.

"That was nice spar, maybe one day we both fight serious." Ku Fei suggested, to which he nodded. He could fell how soft her hands were, but also the rough spots that were created from her training herself to the ground. He could respect her for having her strength, and even though it was clear between the two of them that he lost this round they both had fun.

It was only a light spar after all, neither had been giving it their all.

"That was awesome!" One of the girls shouted in excitement, while Naruto nodded to Ku Fei lightly. This was another reason neither could battle at full power, there were people literally standing around them. Naruto slunk into the back of the crowd with a smile while the girls praised Ku Fei, and with them back he suddenly felt all his injuries vanish. Looking behind him he saw Konoka holding her fan with a small smile, before it turned back into a card. He grinned lightly, before he heard Makie running towards him with Jack.

"Naruto, that was so cool with the froggie thing you did." Makie said with a large smile as Jack was placed back on his head. Naruto smiled lightly, before he rubbed both of the girls's hair as they rejoined the small party.

"It's no big deal." Naruto said with a smile, before he heard footsteps and saw Kaede standing in front of him.

"You did well, but how much did you hold back?" Kaede asked curiously, and Naruto shrugged. He could have been holding back more than he thought, simply because he was pulling his punches for the reason the one he was attacking was his student.

"More than enough, but boy is that girl tough. Pretty sure that if I was using _it_ then I would win pretty easily, but the girl has serious skill." Naruto said with a smile, while Kaede nodded. Naruto using magic, and him not using magic was a huge decrease in ability. More so when he wasn't using potions, and he was holding back from using any spells. The only thing Ku Fei had been holding back was speed and power, while Naruto was holding back most of his powerful skills. Naruto had enough hand to hand ability to defend himself from attacked long enough to give himself enough time to think of a plan to win.

That, and he was pretty durable. That was a serious plus, while Ku Fei didn't know how to increase her durability with Ki just yet.

"You were holding back?" Makie asked, before she remembered that Naruto didn't use a single one of his weird liquid things in the fight. He had used those to defeat the golems, yet he used nothing but his fists against Ku Fei. Naruto smirked lightly, but he didn't answer her. Ku Fei was a powerful girl, and he wanted to see how far she would go as a fighter.

'She is partner material, she can easily defend you while you cast spells.' Jack commented in his head, but Naruto barely restrained a groan. He just got Konoka as a partner, he didn't need another so soon. He wasn't in any danger that he could handle himself.

_**-Later That Night-**_

"What are we waiting for?" Konoka asked with a curious look, while Naruto kept his eyes on the sky. His Mage Order should be arriving soon by Witch, so he would introduce Konoka to the winders of the true speedy male. It didn't take 6 to 8 weeks for mages to keep their orders, nope, it took a day or two. Sometimes it took three, but that was if they were understaffed on that day.

"Mage Order Male, your training gear and out underwear should be coming soon." Naruto answered, to which she suddenly perked up in excitement. She was still slightly tired, mostly because it was 11:30 at night, but now she was excited enough to keep herself awake.

"So is our mail being brought o use by owl?" Konoka asked, before she was whapped on the back of the head by Naruto for the Harry Potter joke. He could tell that she was an avid reader of the English book series. She loved anything to do with mages, so Harry Potter was no doubt something she would love.

"Only mages who order small packages get owls sent to them, this will be hand delivered by a friend of my. Her family has been in the package delivery business for a few generations. We went to the magic academy together, but she graduated at the normal age and went onto becoming a part of her family business." Naruto explained kindly, while she rubbed the back of her head in slight pain. Naruto really didn't like people referencing Harry Potter all the time when they thought about mages.

"Why were you at the academy longer than others?" Konoka asked, and Naruto grinned.

"Think of the Advanced Class like College for Mages. Not only do we learn spells, but also the advances spell making arts, we train to get our potions license, we must know four types of elemental magic before graduating, we learn proper wand crafting, broom flying, curse making and breaking, and a few more secret classes." Naruto explained with a smile, when you go to the AC of the Magic Academy you come out with knowledge about the magic arts that far surpasses most regular mages.

"It takes five years to learn all of that?" Konoka asked with not a small amount of shock, while Naruto chuckled.

"You would be surprised. Example: When you are learning potions it isn't JUST mixing things together. You spent time learning about magical creatures and their potion making qualities, plants, animals, soils. You also have to learn how to make antidotes, and many potion recipies. Then you must learn how to devise your own potions, how to reverse engineer potions. There is a lot more to that, you would be surprised." Naruto said with a throaty chuckle. People thought that learning advanced magic was just reading books and practice, no, if you tried it that way you would be dead quicker than an idiot turtle taking a nap underneat a car tire.

"Wow, I can see why that would take awhile." Konoka said, before Naruto looked at the moon before he pointed so that Konoka could see a quick moving black dot heading towards them quickly. As the dot came closer it showed that it was a girl on a broom with a basket attached to the front. The girl had short brown hair with a red ribbon in it, and her navy blue long dress was pressed against the broom. Her dress was really bulky, so her figure wasn't on display but her legs showed that she was thun thanks to how thin they were.

"Naruto! Good to see you again!" The girl said as she came down to their level, while floating a few feet off the ground on her broom. On the back of her broom was a black cat, in on the front was a basket filled with boxes.

"Nice to see you again too, how was the flight?" Naruto asked as he took the clipboard from her and signed his name on it. The she gave him his multiple packages before she took her clipboard back from him.

"So cool, a flying broom!" Konoka shouted, which almost knocked the surprised girl off her broom. Her cat was hissing at Konoka, before it settled down and started to lick it's paw.

"Newbie?" The girl asked, before she saw Naruto nod lightly. The girl reached into her pocket, ebfore she pulled out a small, but slightly thick, book that had no cover images. "Thank you for your support Naruto, your business has earned you a spot in our top three customers. That means you will be recieving this Advanced Order Book. It has all the items as the old magazine, but it also shows Secret and Older items that are hard to find on the regular magazine." The girl said as she gave him the book, and Naruto nodded with a smile.

"Thanks K4." Naruto said with a smile, while she blushed and and started to fly away at a high speed.

"K4?" Konoka asked in confusion, and Naruto nodded.

"Her name is Kiki the Fourth. Her mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother all have the same name. They are the best delivery service in the world. Kiki's Delivery Service is the Mail Order that my family has been using for a long time, and I order everything from them. I can't trust anybody else but a Kiki when handling my packages." Naruto said with a confident look at Kiki's skill. Konoka looked at the black dot vanishing, before she looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Do you have a broom?" Konoka questioned, while Naruto felt like grinning.

He was going to _enjoy_ this.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Naruto DID hold back on magic in the fight for the most part, and if you know who Ku Fei is then you know she has a freakish level of physical strength. You shouldn't be surprised he lost in a way, he barely trained in his fighting style besides the Frog Strike. Yes Toads can be summoned, BUT they aren't the size of houses or small mountains. They are about 8 to 12 feet tall at MOST.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	18. Baby Book

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Long story short: SOPA is back, the copy/paste link is on my profile, please go and sign it.**_  
_**STory STart!**_

"So your mother is coming today?" Asuna asked with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto fixed his clothes up for the day and nodded at her. Today his mother would be coming with the gear that he had left at home, and she wanted to meet with the Dean for some reason. Konoka had to admit that she was curious as to what a Witch would be like, or as Naruto said she was nicknamed the Red Bitch because of her temper.

Call her that to her face, and you will learn why that is a bad idea. Massive amounts of pain sucked.

"Yeah, Mom has something she needs to talk to the Dean about. She also wants to see and talk to the club I am supervising." Naruto said, while holding the bridge of his nose. How she heard about the club was something he didn't want to think about. Knowing her, she had his whole life under constant watch. That or she would have her familiar keeping an eye on Naruto or something. Naruto still didn't know how somebody like his mother, who hates perverts, would have such a perverted bird as her familiar. The selfish little batsard was almost as bad as Negi's familiar.

"Can I come as well?" Konoka asked in genuine hope. She hadn't met a female mage yet, and she honestly wanted to see if she could get any tips on magic... and other more girly things. She wanted to see if she could get any tips on how to win a man's heart from the older woman. If she asked her gramdpa his answer would be a simple 'have sex' and be done with it. The older man was very perverted, and if she didn't know any better she would say that he wanted her to get married and get pregnant. Okay, she knew about the marraige part, but she hoped the pregnant part wasn't true.

Her body was NOT quite ready for that. Sex yes, giving birth though was a big no.

"Trust me Konoka, YOU do not want to meet my Mom. You really don't." Naruto said with a grimace, knowing how overprotective she could be. Yes, she wanted him to get a partner, but his mother was also a person that believed that partners should live in the same home together. The LAST thing Naruto needed was his mother trying to set up an arranged marraige with Konoka. Kushina knew Eishun, which made her approval of Konoka so much easier.

"Why not?" Asuna asked with she switched on the TV in the room, yet Naruto just rolled his eyes at how little she was actually paying attention to his answer. She was just asking to keep the conversation going.

"No real reason, but my Mom can be a bit... cruel when she wants to be. She is also very suspicious of other women for some reason." Naruto admitted, to which Asuna just hummed in understanding. Though he was sure that she didn't understand what was going on, even if she pretended she did. She was only interested in how a red haired woman could give birth to a blond haired child, and from what Naruto had exlained of his family everyone had red hair bu him and his cousin.

"What about your father, isn't he going to come as... well?" Konoka asked, and she saw the darker look on Naruto's face before he started to force a small smile on his face so as to not worry her. Even Asuna was able to feel how stale the atmosphere had gotten at the mention of his father.

"He and my mother got divorced when I was really small, and I haven't seen him since then." Naruto said in a tone that screamed they were done talking about this. It was one of the very few times they had seen Naruto with such an oppressive aura about him, so they just couldn't try and continue to question. Speaking of family brought an ealier rumor to Asuna's mind.

"Hey Blondie, isn't it true that you have a little sister going to this school?" Asuna asked curiously, and Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, but I won't say who she is. You have to figure that out yourself." Naruto teased lightly, his good mood starting to come back with the change in subject. Asuna huffed, before she went back to watching the television. He could be really secretive when he wanted to, and she had just gotten used to it. Naruto opened the door to leave the room, only to see Yuna, Makie, Ako, and Kazumi waiting for him. He had informed them that his mother had wanted to see them.

"Good morning sensei." Ako greeted politely with a pleasant bow, while Naruto mentally approved of her choice in casual clothing. She was wearing a short sleeved, frilly, light blue top with a white skirt. She showed the minimal amount of cleavage possible, while still giving a tasteful glance of her body. Yuna was wearing her basketball clothes, the jersy and shorts on. Kazumi was wearing a midriff showing black v-neck, and skinny jeans with flip flops. Makie was trying to look as nive as possible, so she was wearing a cute little purple dress.

She really wanted to impress his mother.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Makie and Yuna said in unison, with identical grins on their faces.

"Morning bro." Kazumi said with a light hearted wave, which got a few sweat drops from the girls around her when they saw thw camera hanging from her neck. No doubt she was going to try and get pictures of Kushina for the school newspaper when school restarted. Yuna had vividly described what Kushina looked like to her, and she had to admit she was impressed.

"Morning girls. See you later Asuna." Naruto said with a wave that the girl returned as he and Konoka exited the the room. As they walked towards the meeting point, he smiled while the girls chatted to each other. He could feel his mother at the Dean's office at this moment, doing whatever it was she needed to do. He did wonder what she needed to talk to the old man about, but it couldn't be anything to bad. Then Naruto started to go a little pale when he remembered how quickly his mother could overreact to things.

"So where are we meeting your mom anyway?" Makie asked with a small blush, hoping that Naruto would compliment her on her dress. She wasn't making it obvious for him, but with the way she was trying to move her hips as she walked she at least hopes to draw some of his attention to her. It was what Yuna suggested that she do to attract his attention.

"Clubroom... are your hips sore? You keep jerking them when you walk." Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, while Ako face palmed nearby when she noticed what Makie was doing. Even she knew that you had to be subtle and alluring when you swayed your hips. What Makie was doing was jerking it from one side to the other with each step. Honestly, it really did look like she had bruised her hips to the point walking was awkward for her.

"Crushed." Makie said in depression as she went silent, while Naruto just shrugged.

"Why does she want to meet with us?" Kazumi asked the million dollar question, and Makie stopped pretending to be crushed to listen the to answer. They found it hard to believe that Naruto's mother would even know about them, unless he told her about them.

"I have no clue, but it can't be good. Maybe she wants to boil your blood, before grinding your bones while liquifying your organs. Then when she is done she will bake you into cake or something." Naruto said while walking, not noticing when the girls started to go pale at his vivid description. Of course he was kidding, but they weren't completely sure with the tone he spoke with. He was truthful when he said that his mother wanting to see people couldn't be a good thing.

His mother had a habit of cursing people she didn't like, or approve of. Yes, she normally never went too far with her curses, but the curses she did use would make the one thing you wanted out of your reach. If you wanted to be a pro singer, then her curse would make you mute for a certain amount of time, or until she herself lifted the curse. Usually they only lasted a few weeks, unless she wanted it to last longer.

"Will she really eat us?" Ako couldn't help but ask, with Konoka shivering slightly at the thought of being eaten.

"Of course not, the most she will do is purposely embarrass you by making comments about you." Naruto waved off her concerns, and the girls let out sighs of relief. That didn't sound nearly as bad as he had made it out to be. Of course, his mother liked to make comments about people's bodies so it kind of stung sometimes.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Konoka said with a cheerful outlook on the subject. Nobody corrected her either, which didn't get her thinking otherwise. Naruto promised himself that he was going to teach Konoka about the fine art of jinxing things. Her words had just raised a Tease Flag. It was similar to a Death Flag, only with a lot of teasing instead of somebody dying.

As they entered the room that the Dean had given them to become their clubroom, Konoka looked around the room in amazement. The walls were lined with supernatural rumors from around the world. On five hooks were the club uniform, in the middle of the room were two couches that Naruto had gotten, technically he created them with magic though. Between the couches was a table that had a large bowl filled with different kinds of wrapped candies. The room had a large window to the side giving a view of a large tree in the distance, and looking up at the ceiling Konoka saw the lightbulbs were green.

"Welcome to SEC Headquarters!" Yuna and Kazumi welcomed Konoka with a smile. This had once been an unused classroom, which explained why Konoka hadn't been here before. Most students didn't really go to this part of the school unless they were using the bathroom, or one of the other clubrooms.

"Headquarters?" Ako muttered to herself with a small face palm at the joke the girls were telling. Trying to make them sound like a legitimate investigative team, when they were just four normal girls, their their teacher. Not much of a supernatural hunting team, but it was the best they got at the moment.

"I thought this place was going to be called the Team SEC Headquarters?" Makie asked with a raised hand, while Naruto face palmed. He didn't really see the difference between the two names, but it didn't matter to him. He would let them decide the name, since it was there club. He was just required to watch after them. He was thankful they tried to include him in their loves though, something that other teachers didn't get to do.

The would have all continued the conversation if the door hadn't been kicked open meer moments later, and a long red haired woman wearing a witches hat and cap walked into the room with a grin on her face. Naruto face palmed, and sank lower into the couch when he saw his mom being... his mom. Why couldn't she try and act like a normal mom just once in her life?

"Springfield-san, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Yuna said excitdely, while Kushina looked down at the girl with a twinkle in her eye for a moment. Kushina grinned and tilted her head down for a moment before looking at Naruto, or at loeast pointing her face in that direction.

"Good hips on this one, great for child birthing. I approve of this girl, and she knows how to treat a person with respect." Kushina said with a grin, while Yuna blushed brightly and was at a loss for words as she looked between Naruto and Kushina. When he had said she would tease about the bodies in a positive way, and embarrass you while making you happy on the inside.

"T-thank you Springfield-san." Yuna said in a truly shy voice, before slapping herself out of her funk and regaining her courage when looking at the woman. Kushina turned her head to the next girl, and laid her eyes on Kazumi. Kazumi had her camera pointed at the witch cosplayer in front of her, before she slowly lowered her camera.

"Red hair, good breasts and hips, but not very good muscle tone... I give you a passing grade." Kushina said, while Kazumi fell to her knees with the weight of Kushina's words weighing down on her like a man that was being crushed by a boulder. The blunt words making it seem like Kushina was speaking fact.

'How is this rude woman related to Naruto?' Kazumi thought in shock, not knowing that Naruto normally restrained his own rude tendencies for the girls sakes. He could and would be just as rude and open with his mind, but he still had to be a bit more careful. Ako jumped back when Kushina turned to her next, while the red haired woman looked her over with a critical eye and walked around her.

"Hm? A bit on the small side, but very well proportioned for that size. I would give you a 7 or 7.5 out of 10, good, but with room for improvement. I do like your eyes though, so I approve." Kushina commented, with Ako falling down to her knees next and staring at her own chest with shocked eyes.

'Room for improvement...' Ako thought, before she fell down to her side and curled up into a ball and started to roll on the floor slowly. Her mind trying to process what Kushina had said, and come to terms with it. Makie actually looked eager for when Kushina turned to her, and the red head raised an eyebrow at her. She did look the girl over though, and she started to nod to herself. She could tell how flexible this girl was just by her muscle tone.

"Very good tone, a bit on the small side in the chest area. You make up for it though with the extremely flexible body you are, and you have a cute body. I approve of you if you want to court my son." Kushina said, before she caught a piece of candy that a slightly blushing Naruto had aimed at her head. Opening the wrapper, she popped the sour candy into her mouth and puckered her lips very slightly before returning them to normal. Makie was blushing and smiling widely at this woman giving her permission to date Naruto.

"Do me next!" Konoka said with a smile on her face, before she saw a grin stretch across Kushina's lower face that was visible.

"Slim waist, healthy hips, normal sized chest, nice long hair, and a flat stomach. You will do just fine." Kushina said, with Naruto wondering what she was talking about. That grin on her face never meant anything good. The last time he had seen that grin was when she had replaced his bed with a bear. To this day he had no clue how she did it, or where she got the bear from in the first place.

"Mom... just stop." Naruto pleaded lightly when he saw the condition of his students, while Konoka was joining Makie with a happy blush on her face. Kushina laughed at the look on his face, before she plopped down on the couch and crunched the sour candy between her teeth before swallowing it.

"What, it is a mother's job to inspect all potential girlfriends for her son. I want my future grandchild to be the damn finest looking baby in the world." Kushina said with a grin on her face. She would only accept people whose features went well with those Naruto had in him. She couldn't in good mind let somebody completely ruin the childs looks by having looks that clashed with Naruto's. She also wanted to make sure that the girl... or girls. Honestly, she had nothing against harems some mages built. It was harems that non-mages built that bugged her.

The only reason she had been so angry at Minato was because what he did was not right. He had another woman without her permission. That was truly cheating, while harem girls knew about the other girls. That, and Minato was a ninja so he had no reason to even try and cheat.

Mages formed harems when they made Permanent Pactios with more than one girl. It was easier for Magister and Ministra to work together if they lived together. For a normal mage they could only form ONE of these pactios so it wasn't a problem. Mages with extremely high magic like Naruto usually ended up with multiple partners simply because they attracted them without meaning to. When two partners were opposite genders they normally end up developing feelings for each other, so when a mage had more than one partner of the opposite gender that lived with them it was just easier on everyone involved.

Of course, she herself had pactios with multiple people. The first being Naruto's father, but she cancelled that Pactio so that Minato couldn't use her power anymore. Three others were formed by the blood exchange method so that she could supply magic to some of her old friends, it wasn't a real partnership with two of them now dead. They were more of a way to help some of her old mage friends she had made in the academy. The last one was perhaps a bit more awkward, she had gone through a slightly more... curious stage a few years back. This had led to her forming a kissing pactio... with another woman when she had been drunk. Kushina had no intentions of getting romantically involved with anyone again, but she just knew from experience that mages with high magic levels attracted patios until they could no longer form them.

"Mom, please stop talking." Naruto said as he pulled Jack down over his face so that nodboy could see him blushing like crazy. The girls had recovered from their own humiliation when they saw her go after her own son, while the others calmed down.

"Oh yeah, and before I forget. Kiki delivered these for you at our home by mistake." Kushina said plainly as she opened her cape and handed Naruto a package with the label 'dangerous' on it. He figured that it was most likely the magical guns he ordered, but he couldn't be sure. Naruto grinned to himself and his blush vanished, he just knew that his new guns were in this box.

"Thanks mom, I knew K4 couldn't have been this late with these." Naruto said as he placed the package on the table. She would give him his flute back when they were somewhere private, but not here.

"Springfield-san, do you mind if I ask what Naruto-sensei was like as a child?" Kazumi questioned with a reporters grin on her face, while Naruto's eyes widened for a moment in horror. Kushina looked at Naruto with a devious grin, before she pulled out a thick book from her cloak. Naruto's eyes widened in horror when he saw what the cover said.

_ Naruto's Photo Album_

"Hell no!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to get the book, only for Kushina to catch him in mid air before slamming in on the couch and sitting on his back to keep him from moving. Taking Jack off his head, she placed the cursed hat on the other end of the couch, and she quickly removed Naruto's ring before he could react.

"Hell YES!" Yuna shouted in joy when she saw the book, while the two girls that were sure of their feelings about Naruto looked at the book with their eyes nearly glowing with unkept joy. Naruto squirmed around to try and escape from under his mother, but to no avail as she opened up the book to the pages where the border was red.

"Aw, he looks so cute as a kid!" Ako squealed as she gazed at the first picture with the others girls. It was a picture of Naruto's first birthday, and the Naruto's head was burried inside of chocolate cake. Behind him in the picture was Kushina laughing at Naruto. Kushina turned the page to show the next picture, and Makie blushed and started to stare at the picture intently. Her eyes glued to the cute picture. It was a simply picture of Naruto trying on Jack for the first time, but with the hat covering most of Naruto's head.

'Somebody kill me, just put a bullet through my head and end this.' Naruto thought as he burried his face into one of the couch pillows. Naruto was thankful that most of the pictures contained magic, so Kushina couldn't show them to the girls. That did leave only a few embarrassing ones left, but he should have known she would do this to him.

"Awwww!" Konoka said when she and the others looked at a picture of Naruto and a strangely familiar looking brown haired girl with a black haired girl playing with a ball. The three of them were all wearing kimono's, and Naruto still had Jack on his head. This picture actually seemed strangely familiar to her for some reason, but it was fuzzy. Kushina turned the page, before she quickly turned it again before anyone could get a look at the picture of a young Naruto laying in a hostiple bed wrapped up in bandages.

That was something that didn't need to be seen, but she kept this picture to remind her of her greatest failure as a mother.

Naruto on the other hand finally escaped from under his mother, and grabbing the book Naruto quickly grabbed Jack and his ring before he made his escape. Kushina grinned lightly at having embarrassed her son, while the other girls chased after Naruto to get the book from him.

"My son sure has made some good friends." Kushina said with a slight smirk on her face, before she got up and prepared to follow them. It was clear to her that Naruto was much happier here than he ever was back home, and as much as it broke her heart that he was away from home, she was happy that he was happy.

She just hoped that nothing broke his happiness.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**Minato was a ninja, not a mage, so he had no excuse to try to get with more than one woman. Kushina knows that for Naruto things would be different, so she would understand and approve of it more. Only a few more chapters before I begin book 3 of Negima, and I have almost reached 100,000 words already. I would have updated sooner, but with all the mass updates I didn't want this to be forgotten because nobody saw it up.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	19. See Ya Kushina

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter + Magi**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This is a really nice room." Kushina said with a glance around the teen's room, looking at it for any signs of dirt or dust. Asuna sweat dropped before looking between Kushina and Naruto, before shrugging and going back to watching television. Handling a strange red haired woman for the night couldn't be that hard, and Naruto said she was leaving in the morning so she wouldn't have to put up with it for long anyway. She was curious as to what the woman would be like anyway.

"Thank you very much." Konoka said in return for the compliment, while Naruto chuckled nervously when Kushina's face darkened at the overly polite display. He nudged Konoka in the side, and she gulped when she saw the look on Kushina's face before it vanished and the woman was all smiles again. In her eyes was a gleam that Naruto was all to familiar with.

'I feel sorry for you Konoka, but rather you than me that gets pranked.' Naruto said mentally, before Kushina pulled a crystal ball out of her cape and tossed it at Asuna. The second it touched the ground next to the girl, the world around Asuna seemed to freeze in place. This was something that his mother used when she wanted to talk about magic around normal people without being discovered. She was on thin ice as it was with the Magic Council because of how odd their house was.

"So this is Eishun's daughter eh?" Kushina questioned out loud as she got in closer to Konoka, and the girl backed up out of instinct when the grown woman invaded her personal space. Naruto patently waited for Kushina to stop, but when the woman sighed it looked at Konoka had failed some sort of test.

"How do you know my father?" Konoka asked curiously, while Kushina dropped her jaw in surprise. SHe would ave thought that Eishun would have told his own daughter about at least how he would travel with a group of idiots. Kushina sweat dropped when she realized she had called herself had idiot before shaking that line of thought out of her head. She was insane, not an idiot. There was a very big difference, even if some people thought they were about the same thing.

"Your father used to be so annoying when it came to not wasting food, and cooking veggies first before eating meat when we all travelled together as a group." Kushina said with a deadpan tone and face. Konoka laughed awkwardly at how perfectly that had described her dad and his obsession over food. You could be bruised and beaten, but even that wasn't an excuse for not eating everything on your plate. If you took more than you can eat, then you would sit there until you had enough room to eat it.

"That sounds like him." Konoka said, before Kushina pulled out a Golden Flute and Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement. This was what he had been waiting for ever since he had gotten to this school. Kuhsina didn't even get the chance to say anything before the flute was back in Naruto's hands with him rubbing his cheek against the flute.

"What is that?" Konoka asked, and Naruto stopped what he was doing and showed the number nine on the flute.

"This is one of the Nine Keys of Solomon, one of the most powerful mages in history. Each 'Key' or Golden Flute contains a powerful demon that will show the holder the way to great power. I can even summon the spirit of the demon from the flute or weapon form to help me fight." Naruto said with a smile, before he bit his thumb and let a drop of blood touch the number nine on the flute. The flute started to glow, before it changed shape into a golden fan with white feathers and a golden handle. This was the flutes weapon form, which matched the flutes wind element and thje spirit inside the flute.

"So cool, what does it do?" Konoka asked, while Kushina raised an eyebrow at the fact that the flute could change into weapon form. EVen she hadn't bee aware of that little fact.

"Well, it has two main forms. Golden Flute form and Golden Fan form. The flute can be used to sooth spirits and help people fall in love, while the weapon form can be used to help create Wind Element spells and make them even more powerful. Each Golden Flute has a second form and a spirit inside it, but I only have number nine." Naruto said as he turned the fan back into a flute and brought it to his lips and started to play a song that filled Konoka up with bright and warm emotion. A small gust of wind started to swirl in the air in front of Naruto in responce top the flute being played, before it started to change form until it looked like two kids made out of wind playing together. The little show ended when Naruto stopped playing the flute, before he smiled at not having lost his playing skills.

"You never told me the flute could transform." Kushina said in a deadpan tone, but her irritation could also be heard deep down. All she had known was that if all the flutes were brought together at King Solomon's resting place an ultimate form of magic could be granted to the one that had the flutes that would surpass even that of Solomon himself. She hadn't even known that there was a spirit inside the damn thing, just that he could use it to make himself more powerful. It would seem that her son didn't trust her with all his secrets like she had thought he did.

"You never asked, nor would the knowledge do you any good when she will only obey me." Naruto reasoned, while Kushina nodded. Now all those times Naruto called his flute a girl made complete sense. There was a female spirit inside the flute, or at least she hoped it was a female and not some crossdressing male that looks like a girl. She had a great fear of 'traps' as people have started to call them. She hated not knowing a person's gender, because she had honestly never been to good at telling gender anyway. Traps and Reverse Traps were her worst nightmare.

"What did you do to Asuna?" Konoka asked with a raised eyebrow when she looked at her unresponsive friend, while Kushina chuckled.

"Nothing, I just placed her in a sealed space bubble so she wouldn't notice what we are talking about _Ministra Magi_." Kushina said with a slightly hard look at Naruto's partner, and she gulped lightly when that same gleam got in her eye. The gleam completely vanished though when the orb keeping Asuna frozen in time vanished and the atmosphere became normal again.

"Wow, that was strange." Asuna commented while scratching her head, she was pretty sure she just had a rushing feeling spreading through her gut like riding a roller coaster before it vanished just as quickly.

"Okay, I am going to hit the hay." Naruto said with a yawn as he fell onto his back and just started to lay there. With Kushina here she would get the couch, while he would sleep on the floor. He would wake up with some back problems, but that wouldn't be very bad. His mother would be gone in the morning, and he wouldn't have to worry about her doing something like cursing anyone. Asuna stood up before she showed that she was already in her pajamas and went over to her bed.

"Today was a good lazy day, see you in the morning." Asuna called out before she wrapped herself in the blankets, and it would seem that being tired was contaigious because not long after Konoka crawled into bed while Kushina raised an eyebrow at how in sync the three were when it came to sleeping. Kushina actually heard them all start sleeping in unison and sweat dropped, before she blinked a few times and grinned darkly before she reached into her cape and pulled out a vial.

'Heheh, lets see how they like my special pranking... of course it wouldn't affect little miss Twilight Princess though.' Kushina thought as she held the potion vial in front of her face with her grin growing. Oh how she loved to prank others when they were asleeps, so summoning a warm glass of water she decide that if the magical glue would affect Asuna then she would get her with a good old fashioned prank.

Going over to Konoka first Kushina grinned and began her pranking spree.

If only she would be able to see there faces tomorrow when they woke up.

_**[Next Morning]**_

"Moooooooom!" Was the first thing the dorms heard in the morning when the trio woke up from there sleep and noticed what had been done to them when they had been asleep. Asuna was blushing when she saw that Kushina had made her wet the bed, while Konoka was looking into a mirror with a blush on her face when she saw that Kushina had turned her face into a drawing board by drawing multiple penises on her face. Finally, Naruto had been pranked by getting his face painted like a clown.

"I don't like your mom." Asuna said as she gathered up her sheets and placed them into the washing machine right away with her clothes and panties before she hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. Naruto's eye was twitching before he grabbed a washcloth and started to shrubb the make up off his face. Konoka was busy trying to get rid of the crude drawings on her face as well, and the second they were off she smiled... only for them to reappear on her face. Her jaw dropped, before Naruto face palmed.

"To far mom, to far." Naruto said as he walked over to Konoka, before he licked his hand. His mothers own reappearing potion only came off with the saliva of a person related to her. It also vanished after a week has passed, but he was pretty sure that Konoka didn't want her face covered in dick for a week. Konoka shivered lightly when Naruto's hand started to go over her face, and she was both thankful and slightly grossed out over the saliva on her face getting rid of the male members.

"You mom is a bit of a..." Konoka trailed off, not wanting to say what she was thinking.

"A bitch? Yeah, I know, but she is still my mother. Her nickname is literally the Red Bitch so what did you expect?" Naruto asked sarcastically, knowing how his mother operated helped him get used to her endless torment. He had long since stopped getting too angry over what she did. The woman was simply insane, and she had a good reason for her insanity. She was slowly losing her own sanity thanks to what she had accidently down to herself when she had just been learning how to curse people.

She had infected herself with a curse that would slowly eat away at her sanity until she could no longer form a single sane thought. She was slowing down the curse as much as she could, but that was all she could do. He had tried lifting it with his flute, but sadly all it did was slow it down a little more. Occasionally she did lose control, which was why she prefered to isolate herself from society. Fighting back the curse with willpower took a toll on her soul though, and she was quickly losing her ability to use magic at all.

Yet she was still perhaps the strongest person he knew, which spoke volumes of what her magic was like in her prime. Looking young and being young were two different things.

"Your mother is called the Red Bitch?" Asuna asked while coming from the bathroom, and Naruto nodded with a seemingly neutral expression. He was used to people calling his mom that behind her back, even he did it sometimes. He wasn't very affected by insults like that, because sometimes they were true. His mother gained pleasure from teasing others and giving them a hard time.

"By tons of people." Naruto confirmed without a trace of emotion in his voice, knowing that it was likely that they weren't the only people that had been pranked last night. He knew for a fact that his mother would go after Kaede for a prank, and the ninja had no way of stopping it from happening.

"You don't sound worked up about that." Asuna commented as Konoka went into the bathroom to take a short shower of her own, while Naruto thought over what Asuna said. At one point he might have been mad at people refering to his mother as a bitch, but he had gotten used to it.

"You don't know her like I know her. Once she had broke every bone in a person's body for groping her butt... by accident. He had groped her by accident, and she has this tendency to overreact to things without thinking them through." Naruto said truthfully. That was actually a common trait to overreact when you survived a war, but his mother took that to an extreme. It didn't help that with her strength she could kill lesser men with a flick of her finger. That guy was lucky that he only broke his bones instead of losing his life.

"That is... scary." Asuna said with wide eyes, hoping that she never turned out like that. No, she was even luckier that this woman's son seemed to be this normal in comparison. He might be a bit young to be a teacher, but young was better than some kind of crazy person.

"I avoid the house whenever she is on the rag." Naruto said with a shudder. He didn't know what what was worse, having your younger cousin sneaking into bed with you, or his mother when she was on her period. Negi was a kid, so him being in the same bed with Naruto didn't bother him very much. It was just annoying to wake up with somebody in his bed that wasn't there when he went to sleep.

'Your mother is... scary.' Jack stated, having remained quiet the entire time Kushina had been here. That woman seemed to always know when he was communicating with Naruto, and while he respected her strength she was still scary as hell. His words were not responded to though, because moments later Konoka came out of the bathroom with only a towel around her body.

"Sorry, forgot to grab a change of clothes." Konoka said as she walked across the floor with water dripping from her body, and her hair soaking wet. Asuna gave Naruto a small glare when she saw him staring at Konoka's visible skin, before she sighed and shook her own head. Naruto actually was a teacher, and it wasn't like he was looking at anything that Konoka wasn't willingly revealing herself. If her boobs were actually showing it would be different, but this was tame.

'Your thoughts partner.' Jack warned Naruto so that the blond would calm himself from doing something he might regret later, but it wasn't like he could help it when he was constantly around a group of girls his own age.

'Yeah, thanks for... COLD SHOWER!' Naruto shouted in his own head when Konoka bent over, giving a great view of her butt by accident. Naruto's face lit up bright red, while Jack started to shake around a bit from all the know sexual thoughts going around inside Naruto's head. Naruto grabbed a cup of cold water and flung it at his face quickly, while Asuna laughed at his misfortune. Once more Naruto proved that he wasn't a really bad pervert by trying to control himself, with this being the second time he had used cold water.

'Heh, if there was any guy a girl could trust to be naked around, that wasn't gay, it would be this guy.' Asuna thought while being honest to herself about this. Naruto was perhaps the one guy that a girl could safely be naked around, but she wouldn't admit it to him. She didn't want the compliment to go to Naruto's head, not that it would. The guy was pretty humble most of the time, unless he was bragging about those elixer things he was always working on.

'Breath Naruto, breath.' Jack said to calm Naruto down as Konoka went back into the shower, and once the door closed the breath he hadn't been aware of holding was released. Naruto gulped to himself, before he went over to the couch and layed down on it. He was going to sleep a bit longer now that his plans for the day were empty, and he had a big day tomorrow with the twins anyway.

"So was it cute?" Asuna asked out of nowhere, while Naruto looked at Asuna with a raised eyebrow. That was a pretty random question to ask out of nowhere.

"Was what cute?" Naruto couldn't stop himself from asking, and he knew he was going to regret it when Jack sent him the mental equivelent of the face palm.

"Konoka's butt." Asuna answered, and in responce to that Naruto blushed lightly and started to drift back into a slightly dazed expression. His mind replaying the scene he had just witnessed over and over again, before he forced himself to calm down. Naruto layed himself face first into the couch, before he made himself begin to go back asleep.

Today was just going to be a troublesome day as Shikamaru would call it.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**This was a transition chapter between this one and the next part. There are still a few more things left before we get to the Evangeline part, which will go differently. There are the twins, a Sakurako event, and the Konoka event left before this part is over and we can all move onto the next part. Next chapter will be the restart of the questions omake again, so be sure to think of one or two. There is a REASON I chose Paimon as his flute creature. A demon of Love/Chaos/Wind fits Naruto perfectly, and an item that makes Wind Spells more powerful is useful to his fighting.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. A Revealing Day

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
_**Warning: Flashback - I now officially have over 2000 people that have Favorited me!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Hard to believe that Jack wanted to stay at the room today... then again he was never good with lolis.' Naruto thought while he was sitting at the cafe, waiting for his tour guides for the day to show up. Fuka and Fumika were apparently part of the Strolling Club that did nothing but walk around the campus. It was rather hard to really believe that two of the most immature girls both mentally and physically could be 15, which was yet another mystery to him. There was such a thing as looking much to young for your age, and those twins fit that perfectly.

In other news, he had seen Konoka trying a beginner spell finally now that her magic was activally flowing through her. The most she was able to do was make a few flickering sparks of fire before the entire thing vanished and she exhausted herself. She might have large amounts of magic on par with his own, but she had never actually used them before. It was like breaking your arm and not using it for awhile, and when it finally heals you try to lift what you could before. You will just exhaust yourself because your body can't keep up with what your stamina. Magic was similar to another muscle for mages, and had to be trained regularly for it to remain strong. Naruto made sure to use magic at least a few times a day to keep his magic stamina up. If he didn't then he might exhaust his ability to use magic in a fight quicker, and using magic a lot increased your resistance to magical attacks.

It was part of the reason people like Nagi and Kushina were so freakishly strong, their magic resistance was so high they could grab magic lightning bare handed and be mostly okay. When he had been training as a kid his mother had literally smacked his Darkness Magic around like it was nothing. It was only recently that she had started taking damage from his attacks, which showed that Naruto's magic attacks were growing to a pretty high level.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Naruto-sensei."

Naruto turned his head when he heard the voice behind him, and he saw both Fuka and Fumika in their spring clothes. Basically tank tops and short shorts, something that didn't really fit their young girls images. Naruto fianlly stood up and stretched his back out, since he wasn't the type of person that was good at sitting in one place for too long.

"It's no trouble, so where are we headed today?" Naruto asked with a small smile, before he raised an eyebrow when he saw the twins grin at each other. That was usually the look he had figured would mean that something was going to prank him, or something perverted was going to happen.

"We figured that you would want to see the clubs first." Fumika said nicely, while her sister chuckled like a little devil. Naruto knew that for a fact because he had seen imps before, and they laughed a lot like these girls.

"We're the Strolling Club by the way." Fuka said with a grin on her face as they all started to walk, while she got a little to close for comfort. Naruto chuckled a bit to himself, wondering if these girls that roomed with Kaede knew anything about ninja or magic. It wouldn't be impossible, but the amount of Ki and Mana in this girls was miniscule so he highly doubt that line of thought.

"Kaede is in the club with us too, she teaches us ninja tricks in her free time." Fumika said with a smile, answering Naruto's unasked question. They didn't seem to know about him, so it was safe to assume that Kaede hadn't told them about magic. Ninja and Mages were two different secrets entirely, while ninja were more well known as 'real' while mages were considered 'mythical' in nature. It wasn't illegal for ninja to be found out as ninja, while mages got in trouble if they were found out.

"I wonder what she is going to teach us later?" Fuka wondered out loud, completely forgetting about what they were going to be doing for a split second before she saw Naruto again. She blushed while chuckling, and Naruto couldn't help but find them cute in the adult looking at a kid kind of way. Completely normal, and not sexual in the slightest.

"Sorry Naruto-sensei, we got side tracked." Fumika said, before both girls blinked when they noticed something different about Naruto. They couldn't put their fingers on it, but something was very off about him. Like somthing was missing from his image, but they couldn't decide what was missing.

"Don't worry about it. I am just happy spending time with you girls." Naruto stated with complete honesty. He was happy to spend time with his students, knowing that they would be more willing to learn from him if they got to more friendly terms. Once they trusted him, then they would be much more willing to learn from him. You couldn't teach somebody that didn't trust you at least somewhat, and then there was the fact that he couldn't trust them to learn well without getting to know them. To find the best way to teach them was also his goal.

"Kaede told us you would have some cool stories about when you were young." Fuka randomly brought up, with Naruto's eye twitching when he heard one of their real reasons behind wanting to spend the day with him. He shook the annoyance out of his head, before he chuckled to himself.

"That girl... sorry, but I don't have any cool stories I can tell in public." Naruto denied, and he walked fatser so that he could ignore their pouts with watery eyes better. It was like kicking puppies, it hit you right in the heart when you looked at these girl's pouts. It was easily an hour long walk before they reached their first destination, which Naruto noticed was at the school itself.

"These are the sports grounds of the school, where clubs can practice for their clubs even when school is out." Fumika said as the group entered the basketball court first, and Naruto caught a ball that was tossed at him. He saw Yuna in her basketball clothes looking at him with a grin on her face. Naruto caught her meaning quickly and started to dribble the ball and run towards her.

"Good technique." Yuna said as she tried to block him, but he easily got around her and started top go to the basket. Jumping up when he was in range, her dunked the ball and hung off the rim for a few second with a mocking grin on his face before dropping down to his feet. Naruto grabbed the ball before he tossed it back to Yuna with a small smile.

"Morning Yuna, I almost forgot you were also part of the basketball team." Naruto said as she started to dribble and try to get passed him, while the twins started to cheer for who they wanted to win the short match between the two of them. Yuna turned around and pressed her backside against his pelvis to try and get him away from her, which Naruto ignored the sexual part of this when she turned around and jumped up to shoot the ball. Naruto smacked the ball from the air, before he got it and started to dribble.

"I love basketball, and one day I want to go to then nationals." Yuna said with a smile on her face, and Fuka decided to be the one to chirp in.

"Yeah, but our basketball team sucks. Yuna is the only one that is even partially decent, and they have no coach." Fuka said, while Yuna tripped slightly at the truthful words and glared lightly at the twins. She was taken out of her glaring when she saw Naruto go to the middle of the court and shoot the ball, and with wide eyes she saw as the ball soared through the air before going straight into the net without even touching the rim.

"Nice shot, but lets see you do it again." Yuna said as she tossed another ball to Naruto, and when he tossed this one the result was the exact same with it going into the net without touching the rim. Just because Naruto was a mage, didn't mean was wasn't good at sports. Naruto had learned sports to help him with his magical abilities.

By learning to be good at basketball, he increased his ability to aim while on the move and multitasking. He also learned how to apply the arc and power of a shot, which helped with magics that need you to throw the spell. He was actually pretty good with all sports, even dance to some degree.

"That was so cool!" Fuka and Fumika said in awe, while Naruto started to spin and balance the ball on a single finger.

"I might not look the part, but I have always had a thing for sports." Naruto stated as he stopped spinning the ball, before he threw it again and got nothing but net. Yuna was already starting to cook a plan to get Naruto as the new coach for the basketball team, and with those skills he would no doubt be able to help them improve.

"I finally get it! You are wearing new clothes!" Fuka shouted as she looked at Naruto, and finally the other girls that knew him noticed that he wasn't wearing his usual white button up and black jeans combo with his witches hat. Right now he was actually wearing white shirt sleeved button up shirt with the buttons undone at the top to show a bit of his well developed muscled chest. To replace his pants, he was actually wearing plain orange swim trunks. Naruto had little doubt that the girls were going to try and prank him, and he didn't want to get normal shorts wet so he was wearing trunks just in case.

"Lets check out the next place already!" Fumika said in excitement, as both girls grabbed Naruto's hands and started to drag Naruto away before Yuna could ask if he would be the new coach for her basketball team. Naruto let himself be dragged at the shorter girl's pace, before they ended up on the other end of the gym in front of a door.

"This is a room most people are dying to get into." Fuka said with a sly grin as she grabbed the handle, and Naruto curiously walked forward and went into the room before he heard the twins slam the door behind him. Naruto looked at the door for a moment, before he grabbed the handle and twitched when he felt the making sure the door stayed closed.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun!" Makie shouted when she turned the corner wearing absolutely nothing on her body, and she covered herself with her hands out of shock while Naruto blushed lightly as looked up at the ceiling. Naruto turned around and forced the door open with force, but not before looking back at Makie to see her now with her towel wrapped around her body.

"Sorry about this Makie, the twins are showing me around." Naruto shouted as he left the room and shut the door behind him, before he looked at the twins holding back their giggled with their cheeks bulging slightly.

"Was it sexy, being in the locker room?" Fuka asked teasingly, before Naruto started laughing with them. Getting mad wouldn't do anything, so if he wasn't going to get even he could always laugh with them at himself.

"Very, now where to next?" Naruto questioned with a roll of his eyes, before he started to follow the giggling girls to the next location. As the went into the next room, Naruto had to raise an eyebrow when he noticed a large indoor pool with several girls wearing school issued swimsuits.

"Welcome to the indoor pool, we like to come here after hours and swim with Kaede. The swimming team is pretty strong here." Fumika explained, before she blushed after realizing that she just admitted to breaking rules to a teacher. She sighed in relief when she realized that Naruto didn't seem to care about that, or it could be that she admitted that Kaede was with them so he realized that they would be safe with her around.

"Fumika, Fuka, Naruto-sensei what are you thre doing here?" Akira asked when she started to walk forward, and Fuka saw this as her chance to point out a small fact.

"Akira is the best swimmer in the school, and is being scouted by the college here already for her strong swimming skills." Fuka intergected, while Naruto looked towards Akira with an impressed look plainly visible on his face.

"That is pretty nice Akira, you must be good." Naruto said, and the girl blushed lightly as blood rushed to her cheeks. She was clearly not used to being complimented by guys, and it showed clearly in the way she seemed to fidget with a self-consiousness about her. This was also one of the few times she was this close to a guy while she was on her swimsuit.

"Thank you for the compliment. I have always loved swimming, and I wish to make it to the olympics one day." Akira exlained with a genuine smile on her face at the mention of her life goal, which was a very high goal for her to do.

"I will be waiting for the day you bring home the gold then." Naruto stated with utter faith in his voice. Then he shivered when he remembered how his mother had taught him how to swim. She had simply picked him up and tossed him into a lake over and over again until he had finally learned how to swim, and then she would keep making it harder and harder until he gained a good amount of skill swimming.

"Thank you, but I have to practice." Akira said before bowing and heading back to the pool, while Naruto nodded and followed the girls to the next location. The walking was actually time consuming with how many clubs were spread out over the campus, with the city containing over 161 clubs at this moment.

"This is the Japanese Fencing club." Fumika pointed out as the entered a Japanese style sparing room, and when they entered they saw Setsuna practicing with a wooden sword alone against a dummy. She noticed them straight away with a jump, before calming down when she noticed who they were. Naruto did though recognize the sword style she had been positioned in before she had stopped

"Can I help you?" Setsuna requested with respect in her voice, and a shallow bow. She was currently wearing traditional white and red hakama clothes.

"Naw, we are just showing Naruto-sensei around." Fumika answered semi-politely, before Naruto took a step forward to Setsuna.

"That was the Shinmei-ryu sword style. Are you from Kyoto?" Naruto asked with a tilted head. The only person he knew that could use that style was Eishun, and the man was a true master of the style. If Setsuna was surprised that he knew, then she didn't comment on it, but she did respond to the question itself.

"Yes, I was raised in Kyoto before coming here. I am curious, how do you know about this sword style?" Setsuna asked with a very small hint of some form of emotion in her voice. It was hard to tell if it was sadness, or excitement.

"My mom has a friend named Eishun, and he used it." Naruto answered, and he had a brief sense of the feeling that something was familiar about Setsuna, but waved it off internally. He was very sure that the first time he had met Sestuna was rather recently. He rubbed his chin, while Setsuna looked away from Naruto and went back to practice while the three left the room.

'So he really forgot.' Setsuna thought when she heard the door close, and she closed her eyes and she remembered the dreadful day she had failed to protect the two people she had sworn to defend with her life. Naruto might not be aware of this, but when one of the summers he had come to Japan with his mother to meet up with Eishun he had made friends with Konoka. It was awhile back so Konoka didn't remember his name either, just that she had a male friend that wore a witches hat that was to big for his head. Technically she had never clearly seen his hair or face, so manking the connection was harder for her.

Setsuna clearly remembered though the summer Naruto had stayed with Eishun and Konoka at their home. That had been the summer that Kushina-sama had accidently destroyed her house when trying to break her curse, and Eishun-sama had offered them a place to stay. The mother and child were more than welcome, and Naruto had honestly been the first friend that Konoka had before Setsuna had come when she had been taken to Konoka's house with the Shinmei-Ryu teachers at the time.

The three of them had fun playing together, more fun than any of them had before in each other their friendless lives. At that time Setsuna had no friends before meeting Naruto and Konoka when they had been playing ball together. She had been slightly shy around them, before Konoka and Naruto had started to drag her into their games. At that point in time Naruto had been very different from what he was today. Setsuna chuckled to herself bitterly when she remembered how easily frightened Naruto was when he was younger, and how easy he would get scared. Honestly, the man today and the boy back then couldn't be anymore different.

Back then Naruto had been a boy that had only known how to use the Frog Strike as his only form of defence, but had been to afraid to use it. The only thing impressive about Naruto as a child was how impossibly large his Mana (Magic) reserves were. The man today was strong, confident, and was all around impressive to be around.

Setsuna started to hit the practice dummy with more force as she went deeper into her memories, and she started to grit her teeth. Eishun-sama and Kushina-sama had trusted Setsuna with keeping Naruto and Konoka safe from small dangers while they played together. She had just started her own sword training, and believed herself more than up to the task. She had scared away stray dogs from the two, and they would play tag together. Then THAT day happened, the day of her greatest failure.

_[Flashback] 10 Years Ago_

_"Se-chan, Na-chan look at me!" A younger Konoka shouted in joy as she ran along the edge of the river while balancing a small ball on top of her head. She was wearing a small Yukata, and her hair was going around her freely._

_"Ojou-sama, that is dangerous." A minature Setsuna said as she ran after Konoka while wearing her red hakama pants and white top. A small training boken was in her hands, and she was waving it around to keep a small dog away from Konoka as she ran._

_"Ko-chan, listen to Se-chan." A smaller Naruto said as he ran after Setsuna with an oversized witches hat on his head, so most of his facial features were covered up. He was wearing a imitation ninja clothes on his body, and he was only a few feet behind Setsuna as he ran._

_"See Ojou-sama, Ouji-sama agrees with me. Please get away from the river." Setsuna said respectully, but still pleadingly as the two chased after Konoka. Naruto was able to see through the fabric of his hat, and Setsuna watched as the ball on Konoka's head slipped off and she jumped to get it. In a loud splash Konoka was fully submerged into the river, while both of the other two kids ran to the side of the river when they saw she wasn't coming up._

_"Ko-chan!" Naruto shouted in panic as he jumped into the river after her in a rare show of bravery, and a few moments later both kids came out of the water and started to flail around in a panic. At this point in time neither kid knew how to swim, and it was obvious by the splashing that they were starting to sink and quickly._

_"Se-chan, help!" Konoka yelled in panic, while Naruto was panicking next to her as well. He had only thought of saving his first friend, but now that he was in the water he remembered he didn't know how to swim._

_"Can't... swim! Se-chan, help us!" Naruto shouted before he started to drown with Konoka when their heads started to go under the water. Setsuna didn't hesitate to make her decision as she jumped in the water after them. Her only though at the moment of saving Ojou-sama and Ouji-sama._

_[Flashback End]_

Setsuna smashed her forehead into the dummy as tears fell down her cheeks and hit the wood of the gym, which made her thankful that she was alone right now. That day she had failed to save them, and she had only managed to get herself into the exact same trouble as them. If the adults hadn't saved them in time then all three kids would have died that day. That day had scarred her for life, and she had spent all her time training after that. She had dedicated herself to getting stronger so that she could defend them.

She had never imagined that all three of them would meet up again at Mahora. She had come here so that she could defend Konoka, but then Naruto shows up and she finally has the chance to defend them both from the shadows like she was meant to. It hurt her deeply to do this, but she couldn't face them with the knowledge that she had failed. She could talk to Naruto because he was her teacher, and she was able to 'pretend' that Naruto the teacher and Ouji-sama were two seperate people while during school hours. She didn't want to draw attention to herself by suddenly calling them Ojou-sama and Ouji-sama.

_**[With Naruto and the Twins]**_

"Sorry we couldn't visit all the clubs in one day." Fumika said with a bow to a slightly laughing Naruto, and she looked up when he started rub the girls hair with a kind smile spreading with his lips.

"It's no trouble, I had a fun day so far." Naruto said with a truthful smile on his face, not minding that he hadn't gotten to see the whole campus. The sun was already setting, and with that the trio went their seperate ways with the promise to continue the tour another day. As Naruto walked back to the dorms he wondered to himself why Setsuna seemed so familiar to him. Like he had met her before, maybe a long time ago. He wasn't sure because a lot of things from before his father abandoned him were a bit hazy. For all he knew he could have met her before, but just couldn't remember where.

It would come to him eventually.

_**Chapter End.**_  
_**If Kushina is Nagi's sister, and travelled with Nagi and his group then it makes sense that she would know Eishun. If they knew each other then it was obvious that eventually as children Konoka and Naruto would met, and Setsuna would come to respect and want to protect them both. They are both the children of people from a Legendary group of people. Both of them would be considered 'Royalty' so the names fit. **_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Naruto: Has your affinity for Darkness grown with your ownership of the flute or was it always the same?

"I don't see why having the flute would increase my natural Darkness affinity, not when it is based around the Wind Element. Just owning something doesn't make an affinity stronger, it just means you can use the object to increase the power of certain moves." Naruto explained with a deadpan tone.


	21. Marry Me

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
_**STory STart!**_

"Stay still young Ouji-sama." A large man in a black suit said as he tried to comb Naruto's hair down flat, but every time he tried it would just pop right back up into a messy position. Naruto didn't even know what he was doing here, only that the Dean had arranged something with his mother that required him to have his picture taken and meet up with somebody important today. Naruto smirked lightly when his hair just popped right back into the spiky position, and the stylist screamed in frustration for a brief moment.

"My hair is an mess that can never be tamed, trust me." Naruto said with a smirk, before his eye twitched when he looked into the mirror and noticed that he was wearing a black kimono for men with a few red eastern dragons circling the sleeves. It was a red obi that kept the whole thing tied together, and Jack wasn't on his head in one of the rare occasions that wearing him would be bad. With his tan skin, sharp blue eyes, and blond hair he easily looked like a member of the Yakuza, and the regal look made him seem like the son of the leader of a Yakuza. Not exactly something he wanted to look like, but he had to admit he looked good.

"I will take your word for it Ouji-sama." The man said, and Naruto's eye twitched. He hated formality most of the time, even more so when people only called him that because of who his parents were. If somebody wanted to call him that because that was what they wanted to call him personally then he had no problem with it.

"So what is this for?" Naruto asked, not having been told what he was going to be doing before now. Honestly, it wasn't like he was the type to run away from these sorts of things. He pretty much stuck to his word, and he had told the old man he would come to this. He wasn't given much choice, but he did agree to it.

"I am sorry, but Konoe-sama has not permitted me to tell you what he has planned." The man said neutrally, his tone not even giving the slightest of hints that Naruto could use to try and piece it together. Naruto huffed slightly, before he smiled into the camera quickly just before it flashed and took his picture. He an annoyed sigh Naruto sank back into the chair he had been sitting in, before he saw the the camera woman place his picture inside a file folder. Naruto felt a rock come in through the window and smack the suit wearing man in the side of the head, before a few dozen more rocks started to rain through the window.

"Code Sixteen." The man said into a hidden microphone on his collar, before he rushed out of the room to go find the person that was chucking rocks through the window with that level of accuracy. Naruto looked amused as he watched the man flee, before turning to the window with a light grin on his face.

"Really Kaede, rocks?" Naruto questioned as the space in front of the window started to distort as Kaede appeared out of nowhere. This was her ninja ability she had gotten from her father's training that allowed her to blend in with her surroundings by casting a slightly transformation over her body to make her look like the background behind her. It was hard to master, and it didn't erase her movement traces or the sounds she made, so somebody with a good eye like Naruto could spot her even when she was using the technique.

"I thought it was funnier than smoke pellets." Kaede said with a slightly goofy grin visible on her face, while rolled his eyes and stood up to stretch his legs after what felt like hours of sitting. Naruto went over to the window to stand next to her, and the second he did he noticed that she seemed to be fidgeting.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked in concern, genuinely worried for her state of mind. She twitched a little, before she opened her eyes and gave him a curious look.

"It would seem that you had been seen coming here with bodyguards, and the rumor of you being a prince has started to spread through the school. Other girls have started to think that you are here looking for a princess." Kaede informed him with a sigh, while Naruto tripped up with his thought process at hearing that. His jaw opened and closed a few times, before he realized that Kaede wasn't lying. He cleared his mind after a few blinks, because honestly, how many people told there is a rumor that they are a prince going around. He was certainly surprised by this new information.

"That is strange." Naruto said after a moment, before his eye twitched hwen he realized what had happened and saw how it could be seen as a royalty thing. He had to figure that this was Kazumi's fault, because of all the girls she was the most likely to try something like this to tease him. He wodnered where the partner thing came from, but then again with how fancy he looked right now and when had been coming here it looked like he was going to a marriage meeting or something... DAMNIT! He was about to go into a marriage meeting! Screw it, he was getting out of here.

"You just realized it, didn't you?" Kaede teased her elder brother lightly, and her answer was Naruto getting ready to jump out of the window before he stopped when he realized that he didn't have his magic ring on him. That meant that a fall from the fifth story window would hurt him a bit more than he was comfy with. Naruto blinked at his line of thought, before he grinned and jumped out of the window anyway.

"This is either going to suck, or rock." Naruto said as he brought his flute out of his pocket and played a few notes of it. Tornados appeared under his feet, before slowing his fall just before he hit the ground. Landing safely, he gave his flute a few pats before placing it back into his pocket. He looked up, only to see that Kaede had vanished into nothing like a ninja. Naruto started to run towards another building, before he ran head on into somebody that ran around the corner.

"Owchie!" A highly dressed up girl wearing a kimono said as she rubbed her butt, with her legs spread apart so that Naruto was able to see her panties. The very anti-magic panties that he bought for her, ones that matched his own anti-magic boxers in design. On the front of her crotch was actually a pink heart design that had his name on top, and her name right under it. It was embarrassing for anyone to see because of that fact, but she didn't seem bothered.

"You alright Konoka?" Naruto asked while offering her a hand, before he saw a group of men in suits turning the corner. Picking her up bridal style, he started to run in the other direction while she hung on to his neck.

"Ouji-sama, Ojou-sama!"

"You too huh?" Konoka asked, figuring out what was going on right away. It would seem like her grandfather was trying to set her up with Naruto now, not that she had anything against that one. She would be more than happy to be married to Naruto, once she got to know him a little bit more that is. Of course, something about him seemed really familiar. It wasn't the eyes or the hair... actually, if she put her hand in front of her face so that she could only see the lower half of his face the familiar sense became even stronger.

"Yeah, I wasn't told about what I was going to be doing." Naruto said slightly sheepishly, and Konoka thought about it deeper and deeper. Now that she had that familiar feeling with Naruto wearing a kimono, she couldn't help but try and figure out why he seemed like somebody she had met before. Funny, because normally it was a person's face that gave you the feel that you have met them before, yet with Naruto it was only when she couldn't see his face that she got that feeling. The Japanese style clothing also helped jog her memory it would seem, but the only two friends she had as a kid were Se-chan and Na-chan so that was hard to believe he could be either one of them.

Se-chan was Setsuna, and she was a classmate right now so it couldn't be her. Konoka stopped thinking for a second as the pieces all fell into place, and she wished she could smack her self silly for not seeing it sooner. Na-chan and Naruto were the same person!

Of course, her mistake was understandable. She had only seen Na-chan's face once after they had all nearly drowned in a river, and his hair was so wet it had been flat on his head to hide most of his young face so seeing it was brief. Not to mention that as a kid Naruto had been easily frightened, and was one of the more timid people she had ever met. The two different personalities were so different that connecting Naruto as Na-chan wouldn't click until she had something that put the pieces together. She smiled lightly when Naruto ducked behind a corner, and the people ran passed them without seeing the two of them at all.

'I wonder if he remembers?' Konoka thought to herself, knowing that the answer was most likely a no. Also understandable, because it had been a long time ago and after awhile Na-chan had stopped coming to visit. That didn't mean that she didn't remember the promise he made to her when they had been young, a promise that she herself rarely thought about these days. Now that she thought about it, wasn't Se-chan there when they made those promises to each other? Yeah, now that she was thinking about the past Se-chan had been there and gave a promise to them.

She smiled to herself while Naruto kept an eye out for people coming, it would seem that even if he had forgotten he was still keeping his promise. Even if he didn't remember that he had made a promise in the first place. She supposed that she would have to get him to remember somehow without just telling him. It wouldn't be worth as much if she just told him about those days.

_[Flashback]_

_"Hey Na-chan, sorry about earlier." A young Konoka said as the three children had towels wrapped around their nude bodies. They had each just been fished out of the river, and the adults had made them promise to let their clothes dry before putting them back on, as well as not going near the river again._

_"Sorry I couldn't save you." Naruto said right back, with his hat on the ground next to him. His long bangs though were keeping the top half of his face hidden from view, and the water had made his spiky hair sit flat on his head. Combined with his trembling from the chills he had gotten from his near death experience he looked just as timid as he was at this age._

_"No Ouji-sama, Ojou-sama! I should be saying that! I should have been a better bodyguard!" Setsuna shouted as she bowed down and placed her head against the grass in a submissive gesture. Konoka looked at Naruto in the hope that he would know what to do, only to find him shaking slightly before he sneezed. This showed that the little dip had a little more of an effect on him than he had first let on._

_"Se-chan, this is my fault... I jumped in after Ko-chan even though I couldn't swim." Naruto said in a depression, and sensing his tone Setsuna immediently got up and went to his side and started to pat the insecure child on the back with a quick smile on her face to try and calm him down._

_"No, no, no! I failed as a guardian, and the blame falls onto me!" Setsuna said quickly, while Konoka started to puff her cheeks up in irritation. Jumping at the two of them, she tossed her towel aside and tackled the two to the ground in a pile of small children._

_"Mou!" Konoka shouted randomly from the top of the pile, while Setsuna and Naruto looked up at her in surprise. One of Naruto's eyes revealed to Konoka for the first time, and she couldn't help but find the shades of blue in that eye to be beautiful._

_"Ojou-sama/Ko-chan!" Setsuna and Naruto shouted in surprise, only to see Konoka staring down at them with the most intense look a small child could send._

_"Mou, Na-chan and Se-chan... promise me that we will be the bestest of friends forever." Konoka said randomly, trying to stop the argument the only way she knew how. She held out both her hands with her pinkies pointed out, while Naruto looked at her hand and used one of his pinkies and wrapped it around hers as he stood back up. Then he extended his other pinky to Setsuna to wrap around, and she blushed before standing and wrapping both her pinkies around theirs._

_"I swear that I will train, and then I will be strong enough to defend you both." Setsuna promised in a grave, for a child, tone that showed how resolved she was on defending them. Naruto and Konoka laughed together silently, before it was Naruto's turn to make his promise._

_"I promise that I will... that I will? I promise to be that Ko-chan and Se-chan will always be my friends!" Naruto said after finally figuring out what he wanted to promise, leaving only Konoka left for her promise. Konoka pulled both Setsuna and Naruto towards her, before she gave them both kisses on the cheeks. Both kids blushed brightly in surprise, before looking at the gently smiling Konoka in shock._

_"I promise that-"_

_[Flashback End]_

"I promise that one day I will marry Se-chan and Na-chan." Konoka finished to herself, so low that Naruto barely even noticed that she was talking. Yes, now that she picked up the facts that Na-chan and Naruto were the same person all the old memories were returning to her. She remembered the timid little boy that Naruto was, to how fun it was to tease Setsuna when they were young. She pressed her face into Naruto's back to hide the tears falling from her eyes, the bitter-sweet tears of both joy and sorrow.

"You okay Konoka!?" Naruto asked in shock when he felt her shaking, before he turned around and she pressed her face into his well developed chest. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed she was crying, and out of instinct he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm happy." Konoka said more to herslef than to Naruto. She could still remember that promise even after all these years, and childish desire to marry her first two friends. The ones that broke her from her existance of loneliness, a promise that she still wanted to keep. The promise that was burning deep within her chest, and it wasn't some childish crush some girls had. Naruto was trying to keep his promise, and she had little doubt that Setsuna was doing something to complete hers in her own Setsuna-like way.

She was the only one that had yet to truly try and keep the promise she had made, and as happy as she was to finally have all her loed ones together, she couldn't help but let out a sob at how unfortinate the reunion was. Setsuna was ignoring her, and Naruto seemed to barely remember anything. In hindsight, maybe she could blame that on the fact he had gotten a really bad cold from the river diving experience. He had ben bed ridden for days with a high temprature, so there could be part of the problem.

"Then why are you crying?" Naruto asked with a confused tone to his voice, not really getting how a person can cry when they are happy. He was a good teacher, but as a 15 year old boy he was still oblivious to a few things in life. People seemed to forget that he was just a teen, and it was his training that taught him how to teach.

"I'll tell you one day." Konoka said lightly, despite herself, and the trail of good tears started to taper off and the pressure that had been inside her had finally started to grow smaller. The small regret deep in her was almost gone, and it would be completely gone if she could get Setsuna to like her again... that was her new goal, she was going to get Se-chan to like her again so they could all live happily together.

"Tease." Naruto responded simply, but he did smile. If Konoka was alright, then he was fine with it. One day she would tell him, because he trusted her not to keep anything important from him without good reason.

"Could you... call me Ko-chan from now on?" Konoka requested as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at Naruto with a slight pleading look very smiliar to a puppy pout that was infamous amoung men for their inability to say no to it. Konoka was rather eager to hear him say her name like he used to, even if he didn't remember. Who knows, maybe it would help him regain his memory.

"Okay Ko-chan?" Naruto said in an unsure tone, not understanding a lick of what she was requesting of him. He guessed it was the right thing to say though, since her face lit up like the sun the the middle of the day on the hottest day in the summer. He might not be completely sure why this made her happy, but she was happy so he would roll with it.

That was the kind of person he liked to think he was.

**[Not Far Away]**

"So, childhood friends huh?" Kaede asked from atop one of the roofs, looking down at the two hiding with Setsuna next to her. Her sword at her side incase she needed to jump into action. Her promise still being kept after all these years.

"I was also unaware that you and Ouji-sama were blood related." Setsuna shot back slightly, more than a little bit taken back by the knowledge that she was connected to Kaede through Naruto. Naruto had never mentioned a sibling when they were children, of course he might not have known at that point either.

"You know the story, bastard dads that cheat on women and have more children than they should have." Kaede said with a wave of her hand, knowing that she had been a mistake was a bit harsh in her younger years, but she was happy to be alive so it was the best mistake to her. SHe was more interested in why Setsuna wanted Naruto and Konoka to get together so badly that she would pay her to sabotage the marriage meeting so that the two could bond together.

"I understand." Setsuna said, and she looked down at Naruto and Konoka as they left their hiding place and started to sneak away quickly. A good sized smile was on her face, and she let none of their movements escape her keen eyes. She was their silent protecter, the one that stayed in the shadows and did a thankless job willingly. She needed no reward for what she was doing, being more than happy with their happiness.

"You know, Naruto was deeply scarred by our fathers betrayal. His scarred heart needs somebody like you to defend it from being torn any further. You would be so much better at that if you got closer to him." Kaede said with a sad smile. Even though their relationship was improving, she wasn't able to heal his hurt. She was part of the reason for his hurt, so she tried to limit her interaction with him so that he could get used to her. She was just a reminder of abandonment. Setsuna would be a reminder of his happiness, something he needed if the information she had gotten from the Dean was to be believed.

"I am not worthy, my mistake proved that to me. It is better for me to protect them from a safe distance." Setsuna said with regret in her eyes. She and Kaede followed the two as they made their ways back to the dorms, not talking as they let what has already been said kick in.

"What did you do anyway?" Kaede asked, curious as to the exact nature of how Setsuna messed up. Setsuna ignored her question completely, opting to go faster ahead of her instead. Kaede chcukled awkwardly to herself, and promised herself that she would get to the bottom of this... if she didn't forget that is.

"Cat?" Setsuna asked herself when she spotted a strange cat following Naruto and Konoka, and she quickly noticed the magical power builidng up in the cat as it glared at the two it was following. Setsuna sprung into action quickly as drew her long sword, before she dashed from the roof to the ground and attempted to bisect the cat for it's hostile intent. She glared at the cat as it turned into shadows and escaped, before she sped away from the scene just as Naruto turned his head. She reappeared on a nearby rooftop, holding her chest to relax herself.

That was a bit to close for comfort.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Of the trio, Naruto will be the last to remember his days as a child. I have a reason for this, and it will lead to an interesting development. If you know Setsuna, then her trying to get Naruto and Konoka together to protect them both isn't out of her ballpark. It is only fair though, since Nodoka had Yue helping her, and Makie has Yuna helping. Konoka should have a secret helper trying to get her relationship with Naruto to bloom.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	22. Date or not Date?

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters  
Next chapter should push me over to 100,000 words for this story. It also officially starts to Evangeline Arc.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Ow, my head.' Naruto thought in near agony as he rubbed the sides of his head to sooth what was perhaps the worst mirgaine of his whole life. He had just woken up with it, and the medicine wasn't going to take effect for like thirty minutes. He just hoped it was gone by the time Sakurako got here for the 'date' as people seemed to want to call it. Raising his hand to head, he placed it under Jack so that the green glow around his palm would be hidden from view. He could at least speed upo with effects of the medicine with a minor healing spell.

Hey, just because he was only and Intermediate Level Healer didn't mean that he wasn't more than capable of healing minor things. Speeding up medicine was considered a really basic healing, so it was far bellow his level which meant that he could pretty much do it while sleeping. On a side note, once he had been training a spell for so long he had actually done it in his sleep. Naruto sipped at the tea that he was drinking, and he watched out for Sakurako. He didn't want to get to comfy, knowing that things seemed to always show up when you were completely comfy.

'You know Naruto... shuting up now.' Jack said when he realized that his voice would ring out in Naruto's head, which was currently killing him. It was like somebody was beating him in the side of the head with a mallet, or Jack (Rakan) was hitting him in the side of the head again. If there was any person that Naruto could say he just didn't click wiuth right off the bat, then it would be that Jack. Now that he thought about it, he still needed a lovable idiot to become a member of his Ala Rubra Version 2. He had a healer in the form of Konoka, similar to how Nagi had the perverted eggplant. He mildly wondered what the pervert was up to lately, since he hadn't seen the man in years.

He would also need a good sword wielder, preferably somebody that knew the Shinmei-Ryu. They were some of the best sword users in the world, concentrating on using their skills in the favor of slaying demons. Naruto closed his eyes in thought for a moment, thinking on the image of a fuzzy memory. Of course, most of his memories were fuzzy, but he could sort of remember a girl that was training to be a good Shinmei-Ryu swordswomen. He should make time to go to Kyoto, then he might be able to find that girl again and see if she would think about joining the future group he wanted to set up.

'Kaede could fill in the ninja spot easily.' Naruto thought with a small frown, remembering the fact both his parents had been members of the original Ala Rubra. His father had been the only ninja in the group, and as much as he hated the man, he also knew that having a ninja watch your back could come in handy. what they lacked in pure power, and elemental attacks, they made up for in fast yet deadly strikes and weaponry. They were the opposite of most mages, who relied on magic and overall spell power. Ninja relied on Ki, and their own ability to adapt in a fight. Simply put, Naruto knew that ninja were just as impressive as mages could be.

"Sorry to keep you wating!" Naruto heard the voice of Sakurako shouted as she drew closer, and he could see her wearing her nice clothes for the 'date' even if he wasn't sure about it. He himself was just wearing his normal clothes, but he did replaced his long sleeved shirt with a short sleeved one. Same color and style, but with short sleeves to show his arms off. The fact it was starting to get warmer also played a part in it.

"It's no trouble." Naruto stated as he placed the money on the cafe table, before he stood up and looked over Sakurako. The girl seemed to be trying to look her best for this occasion, and had decided to wear a short pink mini-skirt with a fower themed yellow top and white shirt under it. She had on flip-flops, and the top had a low neck to show off her growing breasts slightly. She hooked her arms around his free arm and pulled it in between her chest as they walked, a satisfied expression on her face.

'His hard body feels good against my soft one.' Sakurako thought with complete honesty to herself. Not even attempting the agrue with herself over what her feelings were when it came to Naruto. She knew she wanted him for her boyfriend, and it was as simple as that. She had been adviused by Misa though not to push for girlfriend status to soon, or she would freak Naruto out. First she had to get close, and then she would surprise him with a random kiss at the perfect moment. Then she could go for girlfriend status, and then after three more dates she would push for going to second base. Then depending on if she decided if the relationship could go somewhere, she would go to third base. Finally, once she was sure that they were close enough she would go all the way.

Sakurako was a girl that knew what she wanted, and as a girl that was unafraid to speak her mind, wasn't easily embarrassed, and knew what she wanted it was safe to say that she had a tactical advantage over other girls.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked when he saw her giggling to herself, bot sure what to make of the expression on her face. If he was frank, he would say the face disturbed him on more than one level. In that moment the girl had looked like a pervert, which wouldn't surprise him. Most of the class seemed to be made up of perverts. There was a Boys Love manga artist that kept asking him to use his image as the model for a gay character, to which he slammed the door in her face whenever she came over asking that. Then there was Ayaka, and he had once confisgated a magazine for young boys clothes... yeah, he was going to have to have a chat with her parents before this love for young boys got out of hand.

Not to mention he was positive that there were many other perverts, but they were basic level perverts that liked to show off their bodies, and look at the bodies of others. Not something that he was concerned about at this time. He was a little worried with how badly these girls seemed to want to get naked in class, but they got better test results once the stripping had begun. Naruto saw that the girls were doing better now, so he wasn't going to fight against the weird in this case... so far as they didn't go to far.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit warm. Can we stop and get some ice cream before the movie?" Sakurako asked with a sugary sweet smile. Naruto was almost positive that smile was going to increase his blood pressure with how sweet it was. Naruto gave her a raised eyebrow and pointed at the fact that the movie theater was just fourty feet away, while the ice cream parlor was on the other end of Mahora. Not to mention that the movie was playing in twenty minutes, so they wouldn't have the time.

"I would, but we don't exactly have the time." Naruto said as they continued to walk, and Naruto sweat dropped when he saw the kinds of movies playing. Most were romance or comedy, but the one Sakurako was looking at the was strickly horror movie imported from America. Naruto rolled his eyes slightly, knowing that Sakurako wanted to see the zombie movie. He couldn't help but sigh in relief that she wasn't going for a ghost movie, he really had a low tolerance to those.

"We have to see this!" Sakurako said with a grin on her face, and Naruto rolled his eyes lightly. He just knew that she wad going to regret watching that movie, and it wasn't becuase she was a girl. It was because that was a very scary movie for a lot of people, which would make it good to see how she reacted to watching it. The two went up the the ticket counter, and buying a ticket for each of them the duo entered the movie theater.

Naruto brought them an extra large popcorn to share, and two sodas before they went into the theater to wait for the movie to start. With the popcorn in his lap, he couldn't help but notice Sakurako sending him a strange look.

"Okay, what is it this time?" Naruto asked with a hand rubbing the bridge of his nose, and Sakurako giggled lightly and looked at the popcorn. Naruto's eye twitched at what she was implying with her eyes, and showed that there was no hole in the bottom by lifting it up and showing her that it was just a normal bucket of popcorn. There was no penis slot for kinky fun, and her pout was easily visible. Naruto placed the popcorn back down, before the lights dimmed down and the trailers for up and coming movies.

'Now to wait for the right scare to jump at.' Sakurako mentally checked on her list of things that she would be doing. She noticed Naruto lay his hand on the armrest, before she grinned to herself and attempted to place her hand on his. Her hand just touched the armrest when he scratched his neck before placing it back down, and when she tried again he used that hand to get himself a little popcorn. Her jaw dropped and she reached for his hand again, only him to use it to attempt to get a straw into his drink. Naruto accidently dropped the paper to the straw, before he bent down and got it just as Sakurako reached out with her entire body. SHe moved back to her seat and started to pout just as he got back up and stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Something you need to say?" Naruto asked with a small mocking smile, understanding completely what had just happened. She looked at him in disbelief, before she herself started to giggle lightly. The two of them went quiet as the movie started, unaware of the stares the two of them were getting.

_**[Not Far Away]**_

"You too huh?" Kaede asked with a slight frown on her face as she watched Sakurako try and make a move with Naruto. She was more than happy with Konoka, Nodoka, or even Makie trying to date Naruto. Those girls held more than just lust in their hearts, and had reasons other thans his looks in mind at the moment. She wasn't saying that was the only reason for why she was going for Naruto, but Sakurako was just a strange girl in general. She wasn't sure what her goal was, not when she had a duty to make sure that magic stayed a secret with others around. She wasn't going to activally try and keep them apart, but she didn't completely approve of them together.

"I am always following at least one of them, and Ojou-sama is spending the day at the dorms. With barriers around the dorms, she will be safe at the dorms. Ouji-sama is being targetted by strange forces, so I must watch him." Setsuna said, before she snorted to herself lightly when she saw Sakurako failing at grabbing his hand. It would seem that he was not as ignorant to a girl's advances than most gave him credit for. She was thankful that he didn't seem to have a romantic interest in Sakurako, which made this whole date scene much stranger to her. Then again, if Naruto was trying to bond with his students it would fit what he had become.

"That cat is the only one I know of targetting him." Kaede informed as the movie started, and she started to lower her voice a bit more. She had to admit that she wasn't sure what felt so familiar about the cat. The only clue she had was that the cat wore the same eyepatch as the girl that was suppose to be her brother's fiance, but she had heard the rumor the girl had pissed off Kushina when she went to confront her about marrying Naruto like she had been promised. The girl always wore that eyepatch, so it was possible that this cat was her familiar so that she could watch Naruto.

"I sensed a high level of black magic from that feline... if it comes after him again, my blade will not miss a second time." Setsuna said with narrowed eyes, and she was barely restraining her killing intent from leaking out. She took her life goal very seriously, and since Naruto had come back into her life she had already needed to slay over five minor demons that were attracted to the huge amount of ambient magic that surrounded both him and Konoka. The concentration of power being high enough that even with the barriers around the school, enough of the power was still able to be sensed to where it attracted small demons that wanted to eat the magic.

Nothing to dangerous, more like Imps and other prankster demons. The most dangerous being a small D-Class Demon, something even a beginner mage could easily take care of with little difficulty. She was pretty sure that she didn't even have to defend him from them, that he could take care of them himself, yet her pride wouldn't let her let them attack even once.

"That black magic seems to be some kind of curse actually." Kaede said while recalling what the magic had felt like. The magic felt more unlucky than it did evil, but then again people made that mistake often. Her brother used Darkness Magic as his primary magic a good percent of the time. At first glance he would look like a dark mage because of this, which was what caused him to switch to his other affinities.

_**[With Evangeline]**_

"Chachamaru, get me more bottles." Evangeline ordered her robotic servant as she stirred a pot of Magic Catalyst up so that she would have some to work with the next few nights. Yes, it was almost time for her to fianlly make her move. Her preperations to take Naruto down and drain his blood were coming along just nicely. She may be weakened, but her mind was more than sharp enough to take on a single mage without any real backup.

"Yes Master." Chachamaru said as she went into another room to get some more bottles.

'Of course, this boy can not be taken lightly.' Evangeline thought with a frown. With her powers as weakened as they are, even on the full moon she would stand no chance in a clean fight. She knew that for a fact, but she did have a partner that could fight for her as well. She was a dark mage and didn't fight fair, so using every trick she had would make this much more fun for her when she won.

She had seen personally how powerful each of the boys parents were. In the last war Minato had gained his title of the Yellow Flash by killing over 230 people in a single second. He moved so fast that his hair left a yellow streak across the battlefield. Kushina was no better when she got the title of the Red Witch, which people have started to change to the Red Bitch. The Red Witch was known for leaving people frozen in their own blood, the red ice that chilled the souls of those that looked on. Her red hair that glowed with the malice she held within her.

Before she had been sealed in Mahora, these two would been people even she wouldn't face without good reason. Kushina was known for cursing those she left alive, while Minato just didn't leave his opponents alive. A scary combination that were known as the Unstoppable Duo. The Red Witch that spelled doom, and the Yellow Flash that protected her. She was amazed that Naruto didn't already have some orange colord nickname.

Of course, that isn't even mentioning that boy is the nephew of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield.

If she didn't need him dead so that she could be free, then she would just love to train and corrupt this bow into the most powerful Dark Mage to ever exist. Turning him into a monster among monsters would be a good way to kill time, and it would make her look even better by comparison to have trained such a monster.

"Here you are Master." Chachamaru said as she placed the bottles down next to her, and she got right back to work on filling them up to the brim with potion. She needed each of these to be at their full power, so she would fill them to the brim. She didn't bother thanking Chachamaru for her service, since this was what she had been created for. It was like telling a spider why you were about to kill it, you were going to kill it anyway... and it wouldn't understand your words. Chachamaru wasn't programed to care if she was thanked or not, so there was no reason in her mind to thank the non-living entity.

'... Will the ninja girl get involved though? I need a way to stop her as well, just in case.' Evangeline thought, making last minute adjustments to her plans. A ninja would be more than Chachamaru can handle, even more so one of Kaede's level. A girl whose father is also the Yellow Flash, so it was only normal for her to suspect she may help her brother. Evangeline heard the sound of paws touching the desk she was at, and she saw a cat slowly turn back into the girl that had given her the information.

"New information Evangeline, it would seem that the boy has a Shinmei-Ryu swordswomen that is protecting him from dark powers. You are going to have to lure him to you instead, or find a way to keep the girl away from him. I would rate her skills as slightly above average, but not advanced." The woman said with a growl to her voice, clearly remembering what happened the other day when she had tried to curse the two that were annoying her. That sword girl appeared out of nowhere and interupted her curse in mid progress, and the barrier around Naruto's room was keeping her out.

"The bird girl huh? This is getting more troubling. No matter, the attack will still be on the next full moon." Evangeline stated with narrowed eyes, this new information getting a bit more concerning by the second. The next full moon would also coincide with the first day of the new school year, so she would have to attack somebody on the first night of full moon. Then on the second she would lure him out, and make sure to have something to keep Kaede and Setsuna busy.

Konoka was of no concern at all, and even without her magic she could crush the girl with just fighting skill alone. Maybe she should attack multiple people instead, and then she could build herself up a small force to distract the others with, or help her drain Naruto dry. She would have to sneak into a few of their rooms to bite them, but it would be more than worth the trouble.

'Heh, she doesn't even know that the boy is able to break her curse without resorting to drinking his blood. Stupid vampire is just doing my dirty work for me by killing him when all she would have to do is ask him to break her curse.' The woman thought with a slight sneer on her face. Nagi's curse wasn't very hard to break for somebody with enough power, or experience for that matter. His years of learning curses and breaking curses from his mother meant that if he wanted to Naruto could break this curse without even trying. From what Evangeline had described, this curse was only this powerful because the Thousand Master put way to much power into the spell.

Oh well, it wasn't like she cared if Evangeline was free or not. Once Naruto was dead, then she would just reseal Evangeline before she fully regained power. Once she was resealed she would kill Evangeline herself while she was 'human' and then she would break Chachamaru so that nobody would be able to pin the rap on her. No hard feeling meant, but she couldn't have it getting to Kushina that she was involved in the death of her beloved son. That woman would rain hell on Earth looking for her, and no doubt spark war again in her goal for revenge.

She would love to see the look on Kushina's face when she learned that she would have to live without her son. The woman had cursed her, and she would settle for no less than the worst possible punishment she could think of when punishing this woman right back.

While she wanted Naruto for herself, revenge on Kushina outweighed her desire to be wed to Naruto.

_**[With Kushina]**_

"Heh, so somebody is after Naruto's life heheheh. It would seem Naruto has his first enemy... why does she seem so familiar?" Kushina said out loud as she watched the seen of Evangeline making potions with a familiar looking girl in her crystal ball. Was she worred about her son dying? Nope. He was her son after all, so of course she believed in his ability to survive. She had been watching Evangeline for days now, since the second she noticed the girl when she was at Mahora.

In all honesty, she was wondering if she should at least warn Naruto.

"NAW! He can wipe his own ass. Momma mage won't always be there to protect him!" Kushina said with a wicked laugh, before she changed the scene in her own crystal ball and looked at Naruto laughing while walking with strange girl that was pulling on his arm and eating ice cream. She grinned wickedly when she saw Setsuna and Kaede following the two of them, while remaining out of sight. Snapping her fingers, a summoning circle appeared next to her as a creature completely made of shadows came from the ground.

"Yes my Master? How may I serve thee?" The shadow creature asked with glowing white eyes, while Kushina chuckled darkly. If Setsuna thought she could protect Naruto, then she wanted to see just how powerful the girl had grown in the years that she had been apart from Naruto. Oh yes, she would focus her efforts into testing Setsuna by sending various monsters after Naruto so that she would have to defend him.

"This girl... attack her, but say you are after Naruto. If you are killed, I will bring you back so don't worry." Kushina ordered, and with a deep bow the shadowed figure sank into the ground to go fufill her bidding. Kushina started to chuckle, before it turned into an evil laugh. She was going to LOVE watching the challenges she put these kids through.

"Very well Master." The shadow creature said just before completely sinking, and now that it was completely gone Kushina calmed her evil laughter down to a meer dark chuckle.

"I wonder little Se-chan, are you up to the challenge?" Kushina said with a dark grin as she zoomed in on Setsuna's face. This girl would no doubt bring Kushina great amusement in the coming days.

This was going to be good.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Kushina in a Grey Mage, she is never good or truly evil. She does what she wants, when she wants to, for whatever reason she wants to. She is testing Setsuna, not truly trying to murder her. She is helping Naruto in her own way by making his life harder, and she has cursed so many people that she doesn't remember them all. Nagi's 'curse' on Evangline was literally the result of him fucking up a spell by overpowering it, so of course somebody that has a curse master for a mother can break it easily. Most people just don't have the magic reserves to break it, because the idiot did overpower the spell.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	23. Bitten

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Over 100,000 words in less than one months time!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Tonight feels weird." Makie stated to herself as she walked back to the dorms after going on a late night jog to keep herself in shape. Tomorrow would be the first day of the new school year, and she wanted to look her best for her teacher she would be learning from. The night had a strange chill to it that didn't match this time of year, and the full moon seemed to give off an ominious light. It was like the moon was warning her, only for it to get covered by the creepy clouds forming.

She started to shake lightly as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she was getting the strange sensation that she should be running away now. It was like somebody, or something, was watching her every move as she walked back to the dorms. The light from the street lamps caused her shadow to waver, and as she gazed at the shadow for a second she noticed a large shadow shaped like a bat appear behind her. Makie turned around quickly to find the course of the shadow, only to see nothing at all there.

"Makie Sasaki... blood." Makie heard a deathly whisper into her air, ice chilled breath touching the back of her neck. Seeming to freeze her cold in her tracks, and she couldn't even move for the fear of what she would see behind her. The sounds of a billowing cloak, and the large bat shadow behind made her think that maybe she had finally made contact with the legendary vampire of Sakura Lane. Makie jumped lightly when she felt a sharp fingernail lightly trace the side of her neck, before touching her earlobe and tracing along her jaw.

"W-what do you want?" Makie asked, as a glowing red eye was seen under the shadows of a large black hat. Makie gulped when she saw the extremely sharp fangs growing closer and closer to her neck, and as much as she wanted to move there was something keeping her rooted to the spot. It was like she was in the presence of a demon, and her fear wasn't letting her move no matter how much her brain was screaming at her legs to move.

"Why, your blood of course." The figure said, before Makie's eyes widened when she felt a painful sensation in her neck. She was about to scream out, before she felt a hand cover her mouth and muffle her shouts of panic. Blood gushed out of her neck and into the stranger's mouth as the girl started to grow paler, while Makie slowly started to pass out from moderate blood loss. Her struggling started to get weaker, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she finally passed out.

"Is that drama really needed?" The cat woman from the other day stated as she walked in on the seen of Evangeline draining Makie of her blood, before setting the girl on the ground. Evangeline scoffed and looked at the cat girl like she was an idiot.

"The drama is half of the fun." Evangeline stated with a smirk on her face, but with Makie's blood staining her lips. Slowly going down her chin, before she used her finger to finished it off. She looked down at Makie to see that she wasn't losing any more blood, because lets face it, if she was the reason one of the students in his class died then Naruto would be out to kill her. She didn't know that true extent of his power, and with her body in a mortal state she wasn't about to pick a fight against somebody that was going for kill blows. When Makie woke up, she would either forget all about this or would think that she was attacked by a pervert. She had never shown her face, so Makie would only have the voice to go off of.

_**[Next Morning]**_

"Good morning class, I will be your teacher once more this year. I am happy to anounce, that this class is no longer 2-A, instead now all of you are 3-A." Naruto spoke as he stood in front of the class with a smile on his face. Most of the girls were already standing and cheering him as they showed their wild sides.

"Another year with Naruto-sensei!" Yuna shouted with a grin on her face, while the twins started to do a little dance. Naruto sighed into his hand, before he rubbed the side of his head with a grin. The girls were very excited already, and class hand't even started yet. Naruto looked over the class, and he saw that Makie wasn't here for some reason. Now that he was thinking about it, Ako wasn't in class either.

"Okay calm down girls, we have a busy day. First I would like to start class today by having each of you tell me one thing you did this summer, and then Shizuna-sensei left me a note on what the class will have later today." Naruto said as he sat down at his desk, and the girls looked rather excited to be able to do something like this on the first day of school. It was rather nice of him to make it a point to learn a little bit about each of them, while Chisame raised her hand.

"Do we have to?" The orange haired girl with with slightly grit teeth for some reason, and Naruto sighed lightly. It was going to be pretty hard to break her out of her shell when she wanted no part of the real world. he had recently learned that his student was a net idol with her own web page, and he could tell that she used photoshop to enlarge her breasts on the page. The girl seemed to like living in her own fantasy world, while judging those around her that lived their lives to the fullest.

"No, not if you don't want to. This is just so that we can all get closer, but it will have no effect on grades." Naruto answered her question, not liking how hard she was making it to get her to open up to him. He liked to be able to become the friend of everyone in this room, but it was annoying when they fought against the friendship. With that said, he was interupted when Ako barged into the room and went up to his desk.

"Naruto-sensei, Makie is hurt!" Ako shouted to him, before noticing that she had shouted that in front of the entire class. Getting serious, Naruto noticed the girls getting ready to run out of the room to check on Makie before he decided to stop this right away.

"Everyone get in your seats!" Naruto said in a commanding tone, and the girls sat right back down and waited for him to continue. Naruto cleared his throat, not liking that he had to yell like that for even a second. If Makie was hurt though, it wouldn't be good for everyone to rush to her. It would likely just make the entire thing much more difficult in the end for the pink haired girl.

"But sir-" Ayaka begun to start a speak, before Naruto raised his hand to stop her.

"But nothing, I will go and check on Makie. Today is the Body Measurements, so while I am gone you might as well get that over with. The equipment is over there, and you will be recording weight, height, and your three sizes. We will skip the questions for the day, but we will do them tomorrow." Naruto said with a frown, this situation starting like this at the start of the new year was a bad sign. It was like a symbol that bad things were going to start happening soon. Naruto left the classroom without a second thought, and started to head towards the room that would most likely be holding Makie in it.

'Do you think this may have something to do with that creature we felt last night?' Jack thought to Naruto, both remembering that strange magical signature they had briefly felt before it had disguised itself. They were both sure that they had felt something last night, but they couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. Naruto was sure that it was a Chubacabra, while Jack bet his money on Werewolf. Both of which were at there most dangerous during the full moon, which would explain why they would attack. Though if that were the case then Makie would be plain dead, not just hurt. Of course, he was preparing himself for anything horrible.

'I hope it was only a Chubacabra, fixing their damage is relativally easy.' Naruto thought to himself, because to be frank once you were bitten by a Werewolf you would never be able to go back unless the you were given the antidote before the next full moon. Contrary to popular belief, a moon stayed full for two days in a row most of the time. That would mean that if she was bitten by a Werewolf she would have until tonight to get the antidote. The antidote that takes 25 days to make, so she would be shit out of luck.

Naruto already used his last Werewolf antidote a month before he got to Mahora, and he hadn't had the chance to make more. The only things he had on him that cured magical infections were for other creatures, but no Werewolfs.

'It could be a Green Man, those things have been after you ever since you stole it's gold.' Jack suggested, while Naruto shivered at the memory of those ugly bastards. Awhile back Naruto had found a potion that would help him give somebody a full day of absolute perfect luck, and by perfect he means you could buy ten lottery tickets and all of them would be Jackpot winners. That was how much luck he was talking about, but sadly to create it you needed to melt down and extract the luck from a Green Man, or Leprechaun by some, before adding it to the potion.

'A Green Man would also kill Makie if it got hold of her, but the Green Man I stole from is a dumb shit. The thing is little more than a magical pest that refuses to die, so the chances of what we felt being the Green Man is almost zero.' Naruto thought seriously, knowing that he had pissed off a few magical creatures in the past that would be out to get revenge on him. Then again, it could be a creature that had absolutely nothing to do with him, and only went after Makie because she was a cute virgin and her blood would be a good way to increase their powers.

Virgin blood was a great potion ingredient because of the magical properties that were hidden inside it. Demons also liked it because it could increase their powers, or help them recover their strength. The power in a beautiful young virgin's blood were without a doubt one of the best to regain strength, with the only two ways to get better results being to Unicorn's blood and using being given power manually.

'We will know soon enough.' Jack pointed out as they arrived at the nurses office, and when Naruto walked in he immediently rushed to Makie's side. She seemed pale, very pale actually, and she had a slight magical aura around her that shouldn't be there. Naruto moved the collar of her shirt to the side to find multiple puncture marks on the side of her neck. He took a calming breath so that he could keep his head as he gained a different look at it.

"Vampire, this is most likely the work of a Vampire." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, and he held a green glowing hand to her neck and quickly closed the punture wounds. He winced when he noticed four small scars, but those could be removed later. Technically, they couldn't be removed until Naruto cured the Vampire-Virus flowing inside her blood. Getting bitten by a Vampire was turning her into a Half-Vampire, which would increase her strength, speed, reflexes, but the downside would be that she would be a slace to the one that turned her, and she would have to drink blood to live.

There were two ways to deal with this, get the Vampire to willingly turn her back, or inject the Anti-Vampire Potion right into her body. It wasn't a potion that could be drunk, it had to be injected with a needle or it wouldn't work.

Naruto took Jack off his head right away, before he pulled out four syringes and four bottles of potion. Setting them to the side of the bed, Naruto moved the sheet off of Makie and sat her up so that he could take her white shirt off. Naruto blushed lightly as more and more of her beautiful skin was revealed, only to remember that this was to save her life as a human. Naruto folded and placed her shirt on the table, before he looked at her green frilly bra with a gulp. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he quickly unclipped the bra and slid it down her arms and off her body before carefully placing it onto her folded shirt.

'Ignore the nipples Naruto.' Jack stated when Naruto stared at the two pink nipples on Makie's breasts, and his eyes were glued to the soft flesh for a few more seconds as he memorized what he was seeing. Slapping himself in the face hard enough to leave a red mark, he remem bered why he was doing this and grabbed the first syringe and potion. Uncorking the potion, Naruto used the syringe to fully get the potion from the vial until the needle was completely gray in color.

"She is so lucky she isn't awake for this." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her chest, feeling for the perfect place to inject this into her. This wasn't a shot that could go in the air, these ones had to go in very certain places. Each one cured the different aspects of Vampirism, and erased it from the body. Naruto placed his palm directly against her breast, before he gently held onto it and moved the needle so that it would go between his fingers and into her body. He forced himself to keep his eyes open as the needle sank all the way into her breast, before he slowly injected the potion right into her body.

'That should take care of the mind controlling virus.' Jack pointed out to Naruto, before he let go of her breast and grabbed the next vial and needle. He threw the one he just used away in the proper waste basket, before he opened the next pink vial and took the needle and repeated the promise. This time though he moved his hand and placed it on her stomach. Placing the needle at her bellybutton he pushed it into her body, before injecting the fluid into her and stopping the need for drinking blood.

"Okay, halfway done." Naruto said as he grabbed the third needle and moved it towards the point she had been bitten, before he injected the third potion into her neck. Once it was empty, he threw it in the waste basket before he grapped three bandages from the nurses cabnet and placed them over each injection point. With a nod, he grabbed Makie's bra before he sat her up and cupped her chest to put her bra on for her. One each breast was secured in each cup he clipped it back on, and then he layed her back down on the bed.

'What is the last needle for?' Jack asked, before Naruto answered the question by holding Makie's arm and moving the needle towards it. Looking carefully, he located the best vein to chose from before putting the needle into her and taking a safe amount of blood from her body. With this blood, she would be able to make a potion to locate the Vampire that had bitten his precious student.

The saliva that would be left over in the blood was part of the reason for the bite curse, and with her blood the tracking potion would be easy to make. He could find the culprit by the end of the day easy, or at least he would know what they looked like.

"Now for the last potion, sorry Makie." Naruto said as he opened the last vial, before he poured the liquid into his own mouth. Setting the vial of Makie's blood to the side, Naruto opened her mouth before he blushed and internally regretted what he was about to do. He was doing this for her safety sure, but he was still stealing a kiss from her. It made him feel guilty to know what he was doing, but he had to get this into her stomach soon. This would take care of her bloodloss, and let her go about her day normally once she woke up.

Naruto gently lifted her head up, his hand carressing her hair as his other hand went to her soft cheek. Naruto bent down, and as his eyes closed out of instinct his lips gently touched hers. Naruto kenw this was only to get her to safely drink the potion, but he couldn't help but marvell at how soft she kept her lips. Nor could he ignore the slight taste of strawberry he got from the kiss, the soft smell of cherry that was on the girl's skin made the kiss more pleasant. Naruto moved his hand from her cheek to her throat, and he let the potion flow from his mouth and into hers. He rubbed her throat so that the potion would go down properly, and he could hear her gulping the potion down.

Taking his lips from hers, he wiped up some of the potion from her lips and wiped his finger off onto a paper towel from the table next to him. Naruto went over to the window before opening the curtains, letting the sun into the room to held Makie get the potion flowing. With that done, Naruto lifted the sheet up and placed it over her body.

Standing up, Naruto went towards the exit of the nurses office with a determined look on his face.

He had a Vampire he needed to find.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**This is the first chapter to this arc, so of course it would be short. I always thought it was bullshit how four girls got turned into Half-Vampires, but then the next day they were suddenly perfectly normal again. Negi, at that point, wasn't nearly skilled enough to cure four girls in such a short time. There was no scene of Negi turning them back to normal, just that he apparently did it without them knowing about it. Naruto took care of the problem the second he noticed it, and now he is going to track the problem and get rid of it.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Nagi you Idiot

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Ouji-sama... was kissing Sasaki-san?" Setsuna whispered to herself with a huge blush on her face as she hid behind the door to the nurses office. She had just got to the school late, and was hoping that she would be able to come here to get a small injury she had gotten last night bandaged up. Yet, when she had went into the room she had noticed that Naruto and Makie were both in a lip loc with each other, with her laying on the bed in her underwear. She couldn't believe her eyes, and if she was honest she didn't want to believe them. She couldn't help but feel jealous of Makie, even if it was wrong of her in her head.

"Setsuna?" She heard from right next to her, and she blushed when she finally noticed Naruto with his head sticking out of the door. Her eyes widened when she noticed how close he was, and her blush became more prominent than before. She turned to run away, before Naruto grabbed her wrist when he noticed her arm and started to pull her into the nurses office. She didn't resist as he sat her down on one of the beds, before he got some disinfectant and some wraps.

'Sasaki-san is unconscious?' Setsuna noticed with a quick glace at Makie, noticing her state and how she was sweating lightly from being right in the sun. She calmed down when she noticed the vials of potion next to her bed, and the light smell of garlic and holy water. Two of the main ingredients for the anti-vampire potion, which would explain why Naruto was kissing Makie. He was just giving her the final piece of the potion to cure her, and the small scars slowly healing on her neck showed that she was bitten by a vampire. Most likely Evangeline, that little vampire was always bite happy during this time of the month.

"So how did you hurt yourself?" Naruto asked with a critical eye as he took in the full extent of the injury on her arm. He could see two visible, and straight, gash marks on her upper arm while also being near her shoulder. He used a cottonball to dab at the cut to clean it out, not knowing that Setsuna had already done that.

"Kendo practice." Setsuna gave her well versed answer that explained all her demon hunting related injuries. In truth, she had caught a small Gremlin trying to sneak into the dorms when she had been coming back from her bath. She liked to take her baths after training, and since she trained late at night she took her baths much later than others most of the time. Setsuna flinched back in shock when she felt Naruto flick her in the forehead while giving her a disappointed look.

"Setsuna, I know what kendo practice wounds look like. I used to know somebody that got injured with a boken all the time, this is no boken wound." Naruto said, and the hazy memory of the girl he knew from Kyoto came to his mind. From what he could actually remember, the girl was obsessed with training to grow stronger for some reason. He could not for the life of him remember that reason, but Setsuna reminded him of that girl. Yeah, the way she did her hair was really familiar as well. His mind was slowly putting the two together, and in the place of Setsuna he saw for a brief moment the image of a two young girls and a boy with a hat covering most of his face. His confusion didn't last long, because he shook the image out of his head and got back to work cleaning the wound.

"I got this... in the bath?" Setsuna tried again, with this being the first time she was called out on her wounds she didn't have a back up lie ready. She blushed when she noticed Naruto bring her arm up closer to eye level, and his eyes narrowed as he watched the wound slowly knit itself back together at a rather slow pace when compared to other kinds of demonic being. This was still much fatser than anything a human could do, and if left unchecked would heal on it's own in about a day or so.

"Try again, I couldn't hear you over the sound of the lie." Naruto said slightly sarcastically, knowing that this wound was so clean cut to have been gotten while in the bath. Not to mention that he had never seen a Shinmei-Ryu sword style user get injured like this while bathing before. He seriously doubted that anything in the bath would make a cut this clean anyway, so there was also that.

"This came from an... unfortunate meeting." Setsuna tried again, before she felt Naruto flick her in the head again. She placed her hand on her forehead and blushed lightly, before Naruto started to wrap up the wounds.

"Running into a demon is a little more than unfortunate... don't look at me like that." Naruto said when he saw the look of horror at being caught on Setsuna's face. It was almost comical how easy it was to get her flustered. The girl that her classmates called emotionless was right in front of him as flustered as his own mother when she was eating ramen, of course this look wasn't nearly as perverted as the one his mother had when she was eating her favorite food.

"How did you know?" Setsuna asked when she began to regain her composer, and Naruto chuckled to himself.

"The Shinmei-Ryu is a sword style primarily taught to combat demonic creatures, no, it is ONLY taught to those that would be fighting demons. The few exceptions were those that had a member of the style in their family, and learned it from them. If you know this style, then you know about the existance of demons." Naruto deduced rather simply, even though he was slightly annoyed that a demon had entered school ground without him being informed of it. He was so concerned with the strange power he had felt, that he hadn't even tried to sense for anything else on the grounds.

"Thank you for your concern, but this should be fine." Setsuna said as she stood up and prepared to make a run for the door, before Naruto pulled her right back into the bed with a frown. He was NOT done treating her, and he wouldn't let her go without being fully treated. It was like closing a bullet wound with the bullet still inside your body, you made yourself feel good for the moment, but eventually that bullet was going to try and push it's way out of you. Her treatment right now was to get rid of the pain, but demons normally carried different kinds of dark effects to their wounds.

"No you aren't, I need to know what attacked you so that I can treat you properly. We don't know if their is anything left inside you that could hurt you later." Naruto said, refering to the fact that some demons cursed through injury. Makie behind him being the perfect example of creatures that wounded you through flesh wounds.

"Trust me Ou... Naruto-sensei, I will be fine." Setsuna said with a tint of pinl along her face at the small slip into what she wanted to call him. She was a Half-Demon herself, so she had a lot less to worry about from bites and scratched inflicted by demons. Heck, from what she remembered any person with a good amount of Ki or Mana would be able to fight off a curse from a small demon just with their chose of energy. Of course, she wasn't about to directly disobey Naruto when he was concerned about her, even if she wanted to go dig a hole and bury her head in embarrassment over the treatment.

'Gremlin, it was most likely a Gremlin. The wound was to clean cut to be the usual small demon. I could be wrong, but that is what I suspect.' Jack informed Naruto, and he thought about it for a second before shrugging. Setsuna was fridgeting in her seat, while Naruto looked at her for a second again.

"Okay, you can leave. Just promise me you will take it easy for a day or two." Naruto offered, and she seemed to be extremely relieved that he was just letting her go. The fact he didn't push for how she was healing faster than a human was good, because she had noticed when looking at her cut with a mild surprise in his eyes. She didn't want to have to explain her origins, not when he had remained ignorant even before he lost his memory. Not even Konoka was in the know of her heritage, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I will do as you say Ou... Naruto-sensei." Setsuna said in a rush to leave, evident as she got up right away and nearly ran out of the room. Naruto scratched his head in confusion, wondering if he didn somthing to piss her off. All he was trying to do was help her, and make sure she didn't get some kind of illness. Demons were well known to have both poisoness teeth and claws, so if she was infected he would want to cure her as quickly as possible. Lucky for her though that Gremlins were pretty pathetic when it came to poison. The most a person would get from them would be a bad case of constipation at most, and a mild stomach ache at least.

'Now back to finding the Vampire.' Naruto thought to himself as he went back to Makie's side and started to mix potions together, before adding a little of the girl's infected blood. It would take about ten hours to show results, so until then he would be patient and wait for Makie to wake up. He wasn't sure how long ago she had been bitten, so it was impossible to tell how much of an effect his cure would have at this point. She was either completely cured at this point, or the amount of vampire in her body was less than 10 percent.

"Mmmm, chocolate pickles." Makie moaned in her sleep, while Naruto nearly threw up in his own mouth at the very thought of that horrible sounding taste. Naruto looked at the vial that contained the potion and her blood, and he saw it wasn't completely ready to be used to track the vampire yet.

_**[Later That Night]**_

"What are we suppose to be looking for?" Konoka asked with confused look on her face, while Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked around. He held up a vial up to the moonlight and saw the blue liquid glowing until it showed the image of a young girl wearing black with a back hat covering her face.

"Vampire, a girl with long hair. I would say looks around 10 through 13 years old from the figure I see." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. He was only taking Konoka, because the vial told glowing blue. That meant he was dealing with an extremely low level opponent right now, which was strange because he was also dealing with a Shinso Vampire. A weak Shinso Vampire, which was an extremely freaky combination. Shinso were suppose to be freakishly strong, and this weak glow was so pathetic that it was like he was looking at a baby's power.

"Vampire's exist!?" Konoka said in shock, not having been told of this before now. Naruto chuckled at her reaction, knowing that she would be not just a little nervous over the fact they were dealing with a Vampire.

"Of course, but don't worry. This one is very weak, extremely easy to take care of with a Medium Class spell. Low Mana levels, young body, and Vampires are prideful. They don't work well with others, so this will most likely be a single Vampire." Naruto described with a small laugh. He could take care of this problem on his own, but this would be a good time to show Konoka the darker side of being a mage. The destruction they gave to evil creatures, or those that threatened humans like this vampire. It was the mages job to help humanity... his mother really sucked at helping people.

"Why do you have a gun?" Konoka asked when she saw the magical gun Natuto had on his belt, while Naruto took it from the holster and took out one of the bullets to show it was covered in cross designs. The tip of the bullet was glowing green, and the green glow was bright enough that it could easily be seen at night. She didn't get to look much longer because Naruto put the bullet right back into the gun, before he smiled.

"It can't be that hard to guess." Naruto said with a blank stare, while Konoka blushed lightly. It was a gun, it wasn't used for much more than shooting things. She was against Naruto shooting a gun, but because this vampire was after her classmates she would stifle her protests.

"Isn't that messy?" Konoka asked, not wanting to see any gore. Naruto thought about it for a second, before shrugging.

"Honestly, it shouldn't be messy. These are special bullets made for exploding on contact, each one if filled with my own magic so it had about the strength of 10 Magic Arrows or so." Naruto explained, before he saw the pout on her face. It would seem that she was sure that his bullets were suppose to be messy, but the explosion was made of magic so it would leave a lot of things around the explosion the same.

"You said the Magic Arrow could be used in every element, so what element are those bullets?" Konoka asked an actual question about the bullets, instead of something really obvious. Naruto chuckled slightly though, knowing that she was going to love this answer.

"These are Lighting Element bullets, but they also carry a minor Holy Element in them that is made for hunting demonic creatures." Naruto said as he spun his gun around his finger. He almost dropped the gun when he heard the sound of a young girl scream, and he looked at Konoka before he started to run towards the scream. The two soon came upon the scene of Nodoka laying on the ground with a black covered figure slowly walking towards her.

"Vampire!" Konoka shouted in shock, before they could hear feminine chuckling coming from the dark colored clad figure. The figure lifted her hate lightly, and glowing red eyes could be seen.

"Naruto-sensei... or should I call you Naruto Naga-" The figure started to say Naruto's father's last name, before a loud boom went off and a small explosion blast the vampire right off her feet as the bullet Naruto shot nailed the girl in the face. Konoka had her jaw dropped at how quickly Naruto shot the vampire, while also wondeirng about that weird but strange change in last name the girl had talked about. She looked at Naruto to see the end of his gun smoking.

...

"Did you just shoot her in the face?" Konoka asked as she rubbed her eyes as she looked at all the green smoke coming off of the girls head, with her hat still falling slowly towards the ground. The vampire was twitching like crazy, and Naruto was grinning lightly. The best time to shoot a gun was when the enemy had no idea you were about to shoot, and when they were giving a speech.

"Yes, I did just shoot her in the face." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Konoka saw Naruto blow the smoke from the barrel of the gun. With that taken care of, Naruto went over to Nodoka and bent down to her level to inspect her neck. He smiled when he saw no bite marks, which was good because he didn't have enough potion left to cure her.

"You could have let her finish what she was saying." Konoka commented, and Naruto sent her a smirkj. Yes, he could have let her finish, but letting her finish would also given her time to get ready for battle. Why would he fight fair, he learned from his mother that fighting fairly was for idiots with death wishes. Why else would he bring a gun to a magic fight, it was because he knew that people didn't expect him to use a gun.

"... You shot... me in... the FACE!" Evangeline shouted in a rage as she shot up, but her shout freaked Naruto out and he ended up pointing his gun at her point blank range and shooting her again it a green explosion of magic that sent the girl tumbling across the ground.

"Wow, maybe she is more powerful than I gave her credit for. These bullets should have stunned her for ten minutes easily." Naruto said in surprise as more green smoke rose from Evangeline's face, and her whole body was twitching like crazy. Naruto picked up Nodoka, before he handed her off to Konoka for her to take the purple hair girl back to her room. Konoka got the message quickly, and started to run back to the dorms.

"See you later Naruto!" Konoka shouted as she ran away, while Naruto smiled and waved at her before he turned back around and saw a Evangeline standing back up while rubbing her nose and eyes.

"Twice!? You shot me in the face twi-!" Evangeline started, before she was blasted off her feet when Naruto shot her in the face again. Naruto was starting to wonder when Evangeline was actually going to start dodging these, he knew that she could dodge them. If she was trying to get him to drop his guard, then it wasn't working. Naruto blinked when he finally remember why Evangeline had been so familiar to him awhile back.

"Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell! Now I remember where I remember you from! You were one of the most feared dark mages in the history of the magical world!" Naruto said as it finally all came rushing back to him, even the embarrassing stories that were told to him by Nagi and his mother. He saw her sitting back up again and glaring at him lightly, before she stood back up and stretched her arms.

"Stop shooting me in the face!" Evangeline shouted, before she jumped back and waved her hand to block the next bullet that he fired at her. She hadn't been expecting him to use a gun, but this put her well of schedule. By this point she should have lead him to the point where he wouldn't be able to use magic without hurting the buildings and cuasing damages. Now he seemed to be in control of the situation.

"Sorry Evangeline, but if it is you I guess I don't have to hold back." Naruto said, before his eyes turned sharp and the girls eyes widened when she felt a very large build up of magic. She resummoned her magical vampire cloak, and she started to fly away before Naruto could use any magic.

"Follow me if you can!" Evangeline shouted out tauntingly, before her eyes narrowed when she noticed Naruto placed both his hand in front of his body. Naruto summoned his golden flute, before he bit his lip and spat the blood on the seal to turn it into it's golden fan mode. Now like this the power of his wind spells would be boosted by twice their usual power.

"Arte nove magi: Veni spiritus spiritus et gelu, clusero rugitus meus celestis. Tempestatem glaciei." Naruto chanted as blue and green enegry started to swirl around the palm of his open hand, and he combined his Ice and Wind magic into the form of a High Class spell. Naruto started to run after Evangeline, before he held his hand in front of him again and took aim.

'High Class!? I knew he was good, but not this good!?' Evangeline thought as a large swirl of both ice and wind magic became a tornado of attacking power that soared towards her at a break neck pace. She quickly pulled out ten vials of potion, before throwing them all behind her and snapping her fingers. Each vial broke, and soon became a large purple flower of ice. She grit her teeth when the wave of power roared towards her anyway, but was only slightly blocked by the attacks so that the power of the Ice/Wind combo would be broken. She flew to the left to avoid the attack, but part of her cloak was ripped to shreds.

"Weird, the Evangeline I heard about could have easily destroyed that." Naruto commented with narrowed eyes as he pulled his Black Flash Broom out of Jack and jumped on top of it so that he could follow Evangeline into the sky. Naruto pointed his hand at her once he had caught up, and quickly thought of the best spell for the job. "Art nove magi: Fulmen spiritus ad me, et stans ante exsulem percutiat gentes magno virtutem." Naruto chanted in annoyance as white lightning started to spark at the tip of his finger, before it shot towards Evangeline at a quick pace. She narrowly dodged it, but another hole in her cloak appeared.

"I was expecting more from you Naruto-sensei." Evangeline said mockingly, before the next thing she knew her instincts told her to fly out of the way as the white lightning strike from earlier came back around and nearly pierced her through the chest.

"Don't underestimate me Evangeline." Naruto started as he waved his fan just as she tossed a few more bottle at him, and instead of ice this time it was darkness magic that bloomed around him and surged towards him in an attempt to attack him. While standing on his broom, before spun around and went up to dodge the dark spells that collided against each other and exploded in the sky.

'Naruto, combo number four.' Jack said as he started to drain Naruto of his magic in order to preform his own brand of magic. Evangeline's eyes widened when a ball of blood red fire formed in front of Jack's mouth in the shape of a demonic pumpkin. The pumpkin went flying towards Evangeline, and she threw two potions that turned into shield of purple ice, but Naruto waved his fan and sent a tornado about the size of a small car out before the Jack-o-Lantern shaped foreball evolved into a huge punpkin death flame that blasted through her defences and went right at her.

"Powerful, but not enough. Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Frigerans Exarmatio!" Evangeline chanted as well, before she threw four more potions and used them to increase the power of her spells. The more potions became four disarming shields of magic that completely blocked the fireball just as Evangeline used the smole from the explosion to fly towards Naruto with a potion in each hand.

"Using potions against me!? Arrogant!" Naruto said in frustration when he saw the affects of the poorly made potions, before Jack spat one out and Naruto grabbed it. Just as Evangeline threw her potion, Naruto threw his and the three broke on contact. Once that happened, Naruto's potion cancelled out hers completely and Naruto pulled his fist back as she got closer to him. Naruto used a wordless Magic Arrow and coated his fist with a dozen concetrated Darkness Magic Arrows to further increase the power of his fists.

"Like that will get through my barrier!" Evangeline said with a grin on her fanged face, before Naruto increased his speed towards her and opened his black flowing palm covered in black colored magic.

"Frog Strike: Black Devastation." Naruto said lowly as the Frog Strike destroyed her barrier and allowed him to bury his palm into her gut and send the weakened vampire girl flying towards the ground as a wave of force destroyed the clothes on her stomach and back. As she was falling she used four more vials and tossed them into the air at him, forcing him to dodge them all as they exploded with his flying skills. In this time she was able to regain her ability to fly, and just in time to dodge two more bullets that blew holes in her cape as she dodged by a hair's breath.

"Out of bullets so soon?" Evangeline asked, before Naruto opened up the chamber and Jack started to spit out more bullets. Naruto ejected the bullets, before he started to catch the bulllets Jack was spitting out by using the chamber. With a clink his gun was filled again, before he closed the chamber up and pointed it at the paling Evangeline. Seriously, she may play dirty as well but at least she didn't bring a GUN to a magic fight.

"Out of sass so soon?" Naruto asked, before he fired the gin twice and before Evangeline could properly dodge the bullets they exploded while they were next to her. The explosive magic bullets knocked her cloak off of her body, and she started to drop from the sky before she landed right on top of one of the roof tops. Naruto flew down to her level, before he placed his broom back inside Jack. The two of them stood about 15 feet away from each other, each of them with a determined expression.

"I underestimated your skill this night, but you have underestimated my resources." Evangeline said, before Naruto swung his fan and sent a wave of wind towards her. She hopped over the wind, but in the second Naruto was able to chant a spell in his head as five orbs of lightning appeared around his body. This was the Lighting Magic Arrow, a basic spell he didn't need to chant out loud to use. Evangeline nimbly danced around the stunning lightning orbs while they shot at her, giving Naruto the chance to get in close and point his gun at her head.

"Why are you going after my students Evangeline?" Naruto questioned as the barrel of the gun touched her forehead, and she smirked lightly. The threat was a good one, and he already showed that he wasn't afraid of shooting her in the face if he had to.

"You would have made a great student, you aren't afraid to kill like Light Mages. I can appreciate such the great potential you have, but it is a waste that your blood is something I need." Evangeline said with a shrug, it was funny that her perfect apprentice material was the one person that was here to break her curse by dying in her name. Naruto narrowed his eyes though and noticed something kind of magical signature rapidly heading this way.

"Why are you so much weaker than the Evangeline that I have heard stories about?" Naruto asked the more important question in his mind, while Evangeline's face darkened at the question.

"Your fool of an Uncle cursed me to spend the rest of my days at this school, and then when I was trapped he used a second curse that sealed away my powers. I only get a fraction of my powers during the full moon, and when I drink a virgin's blood. Your blood is the key to breaking the curse." Evangeline said with an angry scowl, but with a slight betrayed undertone to her voice. She was surprised when Naruto took the gun off her head and started to rub the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Fucking moron, leaving a mess for me to clean up. You should have just told me about this, and I could easily remove it for you." Naruto said with a serious expression, while Evangelines jaw dropped at how easily he was able to say that. She grabbed his collar, and tried to lift him into the air only for him to stay firmly rooted to the spot.

"Don't lie, the Thousand Master's curse can only be broken by-" Evangeline started, before Naruto flicked her in the head to get her to let go of him. Holding her head with her hands, she looked up at him in disbelief at how he had the nerve to do that.

"The idiot doesn't know any curses I can't break. The idiot most likely just freakishly overpowered a rather simply curse to the point it changed into something slightly different. I have experience breaking the curses my mother puts on people. I can easily break any curse that my idiot uncle can come up with." Naruto bragged with complete truth in his voice. The Thousand Master was a made up nickname that Nagi himself created to make himself look more intimidating. The guy only knew like 5 or 6 spells out of the top of his head, and he had dropped out of the Magical Academy.

"Wha...?" Evangeline stated in a dumbfounded tone, staring at Naruto blankly despite herself. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing, but the confidence that Naruto said them with was something that she couldn't believe. Naruto turned around and started to walk away, before Evangeline grabbed the back of his shirt. "Can you really break my curse?" Evangeline asked with a death glare that pierced into his very soul, while Naruto smirked.

"Who the hell do you think I am? My mother is the best curse user in the world. Cursing people, and breaking curses runs through my veins." Naruto bragged as he pointed to his heart to show how serious he was Evangeline took a step back and nodded, she was sure now that he really believed that he could break her curse. It made sense in a way, once she had heard the rumor that Kushina had pranked a Demon-God by cursing it with a curse that would give the Demon horrible diarrhea whenever it thought about killing people. If anyone would have the ability to break curses, it would be Naruto.

"Okay then, break the curse." Evangeline ordered in her best attempt at being nice, while Naruto rose an eyebrow. Did she really think that he would unseal her just like that, just because she asked?

"Okay, but you have to stay at Mahora Academy until your class graduates highschool." Naruto offered, and the immortal girl looked at him in shock. He was basically telling her that she had to chose between willingly coming to school and having her powers, or being stuck here without them. She grinned to herself at how evil Naruto was being by not giving her the option to really chose anything.

"How will you keep me here?" Evangeline said with a dark smirk on her face, while Naruto rolled his eyes. If he could take a curse off, then it was obvious that he could place them right back on people. Naruto turned around and tapped Evangeline in the middle of the chest with a smirk.

"Because I can put the curse back on you, because I can place another curse on you that will turn you into a doll if you go to far away from me, because if I wanted to I could could refuse to take the curse off in the first place, and mostly because right now you are my bitch. It is either take my deal, or try and fail to drink my blood to break it yourself. A method that had no promise in success, and if you do that and it doesn't break the curse then you will be powerless when my mother comes and makes you her bitch for the rest you your days before she guts you and hangs you from the tallest building with your own entrails. While under this curse you are perfectly able to die." Naruto lectured with a smirk on his face when he saw how much the last option got to her. Yes, she never considered the fact that drinking his blood WOULDN'T break the curse. So basically it was follow his rules and have her powers, but be stuck at the school for a few more years, or don't accept the deal and be stuck here anyway with no powers.

"... You are evil." Evangeline said with a small grin on her face, the more he talked the more she would like to make this boy her student. He would be the perfect student to pass her arts onto, and he already had an affinity to both of her main affinities.

"Not evil, realistic. This is either you follow my rules for breaking your curse, or I won't be able to trust you to not cause chaos once you are free. You are powerful and a dark person, but I a,m willing to give you the chance... everyone deserves the chance to be free." Naruto said after a moment, and she looked away from him when she saw his handsome smile. She blushed lightly, before she shook her head to calm herself down. He was a LOT different than Nagi had ever been, that man was a powerful idiot, but he was a good guy.

"Break my curse and I promise I will stay at the school until this class graduates." Evangeline stated with full honesty. Really, it was NOT a hard chose. It wasn't a hard chose to make, she was already doomed to live forever so what was a few more years at this school.

"Good choice, and it would seem your partner has gotten here." Naruto said as the robot of the class Chachamaru came down onto the roof and landed right behind her Master. She looked between Naruto and Evangeline, before she tilted her head. Evangeline tapped her foot in impatience, while Naruto rolled his eyes. "Meet me after class tomorrow, and I will break it then." Naruto said as he walked away, while Evangeline grinned to herself.

'Heh, what an interesting guy.' Evangeline thought with her grin in place, a giddy excitement building up inside her.

She could honestly say that she would have stayed at the Academy anyway just to watch and see if she could get such an interesting guy as her student, the potential that this guy had was unreal. She would become his Magic Master, and the she would turn into into a powerful Dark Mage just like herself.

"You look happy Master." Chachamaru stated, expecting her Master to make a threat to her about taking her apart, but she got no responce other than Evangeline than her Master's fanged grin.

Things were getting interesting.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Evangeline is a Dark Mage, what person in their right mind would just let her go without a way to check to see if she is a threat to people or not. Naruto just said it in a way that Evangeline would understand, but he does not hate her. He is just catious around her, and rightfully so. Nagi is powerful, but in the book it literally stated that he knew only 5 or 6 spells tops. He was just an insanely powerful idiot, so undoing a curse from him would be easy. For somebody that lives with a Curse Master removing the curse is child's play.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	25. Good Bleeding

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Warning: Puberty Talk - Female Version**_  
_**Story Start! - Next Chapter should be longer**_

'This is interesting.' Naruto thyought to himself as the girls in the class worked on the work he had goven them to complete. The girls had been grouped into groups of two, and each group was suppose to complete an English to Japanese crossword with the translated words. It would be sort of a game for the groups to compete with each other at, and after this he had told them that when they finished the groups were to grab a English Word search from his desk. They would have to translate the Japanese words on the bottom, before finding them in English in the jumbled letters.

That wasn't what was interesting Naruto though, he came to the class early today and had found a note from the Dean letting him know that a school trip would be allowed soon. The top scoring class of the last year would be allowed to pick a destination to take a 5 day class trip at. The trip would have three teachers and himself to supervise the trip, but they would still be getting a small vacation so soon. The trip itself would be in two weeks, so that gave them plenty of time to pick a destination. He could hold a vote in the class to see where they would want to go, but then everyone would pick different ides and they wouldn't get anything done. Of course, the final decision was his to make, but he would at least like to take suggestions on where they would like to go.

'I would suggest going to Nara or Kyoto, you personally know people in both places. It would be easier to set up something with Shikaku or Eishun.' Jack suggested, and Naruto nodded in thought. It was true, Shikamaru did originally come from Nara to attend the Magic Academy, before his family moved back recently now that he was out of the Academy. Naruto could rather easily set something up at eaither of those places, since he did know people that lived there. That, and both places were very rich in culture. This would be a great chance to take in what Japan has to offer.

"Naruto-sensei, could I talk to you in private?" Fumika asked as she got up closer to his desk and interupted his thoughts, before he blinked at her. Nodding slightly, he stood up and led her out of the classroom before the two fo them went into the room right across the from classroom. The room itself was small, and it was lined in a bookshelf for various kinds of books on all different subjects.

Naruto closed the door behind them, before he led Fumika towards the beanbag chair in the room. This was his own personal office that the Dean was letting him use to work on any Potions that he would later need. As it would turn out, all of the magic using teachers had their own offices to use in case they needed privacy for a spell. Naruto himself sat on a comfy beanbag as well right across from Fumika.

"Okay Fumika, what do you need to talk about?" Naruto asked as kindly as possible to the blushing girl, and she started to fidget around a bit and Naruto smiled at how nervous she was before he got up and went to his desk drawer. He looked into one of the drawers, before he pulled out a bowl filled with Hershey Kisses wrapped in red and silver wrapping. Going back to his beadbag, he placed the bowl between them and Fumika took the hint and opened one before placing it in her mouth. She smiled and got another before doing the same with it as the last one, feeling a bit more relaxed now.

'I never though that charm you placed on the chocolates would come in handy.' Jack thought to Naruto, knowing that he placed a charm on these chocolate to help calm people down if they put it in their mouths. It was strengthened by the fact that chocolate actually did calm people down without magic, it was like natures calming spell.

"I actually have two problems... Can this stay between us?" Fumika asked, while Naruto smiled and nodded to her. He would keep anything she said a secret if that was what she wanted it to be. It wasn't his job to spread rumors about her, and he had no plans to anyway. The girl did calm down even more when she heard that he was going to keep this between them. "Today when I woke up... there was some... blood staining my bed." Fumika said, and Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. It would seem that this school didn't teach Sex-Ed, and being a late bloomer she had never been given a talk about puberty.

'... I am going to sleep.' Jack stated to Naruto, not wanting to here what Naruto was going to have to say.

"Okay Fumika, nothing is wrong with you. Have you told anyone else about this?" Naruto asked, wanting to get all of the facts right before he explained this to her. While he could get Kaede to do this for him, he was touched the Fumika was coming to him about this. Actually, now that he thought about it, girls usually got their first period between the ages of 10 and 16. It would seem tha Fumika was either just beginning puberty, so she had already begun awhile back and this was her first one.

"I was scared, and kept it to myself." Fumika admitted, and Naruto nodded. He should have seen this coming, out of 30 girls in his class he doubted that all of them have had their periods. The two he had suspected at just entering puberty were Fuka and Fumika, and at their age he was about to recomend them to a doctor. Them being this small at age 15 was a bit concerning, but it made him relieved to know she was starting puberty.

"There is nothing to be scared of Fumika, this is completely normal. You just started your first period, that is all. Have you been given the talk about puberty?" Naruto asked seriously, because now that he thought about it he would NOT put it passed the girls in his class to ask Fumika to do this to tease him. A girl asking a male teacher about periods was humiliating for the both of them. Fumika chuckled nervously, and Naruto sighed, it would seem that the class had gotten the basics of the talk, but he figured the twins were not paying attention. He had noticed they had trouble listening to boring lectures.

"Fuka has dragged me along and he were pulling pranks." Fumika said with an awkward smile, and Naruto closed his eyes before sighing.

"Okay, this is embarrassing for us both then. Fumika, I won't go into the deepest details like in a science lecture, but I will tell you things that you should be on the watch for. Puberty is the time when a woman's body matures, she grows taller, more womanly. Around this time a girl will start to grow hair around the crotch or armpits. You might get pimples, but that is different for everyone." Naruto started, before he noticed that she seemed to be fidgetting around a bit. Like something was uncomfortable, and Naruto figured that if this was her first period then she most likely wasn't stopping the blood flow. Standing up, Naruto went over to the cabinet that he used for extra supplies he suspected he might need if he was the teacher of an all girls class.

Buying this stuff had certainly raised some eyebrows at the store.

"What are you getting Naruto-sensei?" Fumika asked when she notised him opening up the cabinet, before he reached to the top shelf and pulled out two boxes. Taking the boxes over to Fumika, he opened them before he pulled out a fresh pair of small plain white panties, and a period pad for her to place on the panties.

"Fumika, these are called pads. They help stop the blood from leaking into a girl's panties when she is on her period." Naruto said before he opened on of the pads, before he took a part of it off and unfolded it. Undoing the sticky part of the pad, he made sure that she was watching as he placed the sticking part and stuck them to the shape of the crotch of the panties. He didn't like doing this, but Fumika couldn't mistake his words if he was personally showing her how to place them on.

"Why do you have this?" Fumika asked with a blush, while a tinting of pink touched Naruto's cheeks.

"In a class of 30 girls, I had stocked up on this kind of stuff in case any of you needed it but either couldn't afford it, or didn't have any with you at the time. Anyway, there is a bathroom right there. You can change into these right now, oh, and so you know you should change a pad every few hours." Naruto said as he handed it to her, and she noticed something strange about the smell and lifted the panties and pad to her nose. Naruto palmed his face slightly, because he figured the girls would want a scented pad if they needed it he bought watermelon scented pads. Fumika blushed and quickly went over to the bathroom, and while she was changing her panties Naruto opened a small plastic container for her to place the used ones in.

Naruto slapped his own cheeks a few times to calm his blush down, the affect this talk was having on him was bad. He couldn't help but with his mother hadn't taught him this kind of stuff when he was younger. His mother had taught him all about this that week he had accidently turned himself in to a girl when one of his potions failed. It was a few minutes before Fumika came back out scratching at her skirt lightly. The new sensation was bugging her a little, but it was better than sitting and standing in blood covered panties. Naruto held the container out for her to place the old ones in, and when she did place them in he covered the container with the lid.

"Why do I bleed though?" Fumika asked when she sat back down, and Naruto thought about it slightly.

"Well it happens when the lining of your uterus is thickened with blood, but the egg inside your womb is not fertilized. When the egg breaks apart, the blood filled lining to the uterus is shed during this time. This usually takes place for about 2 to 7 days, and it should happen once during a 21 through 45 day waiting period." Naruto answered, and Fumika took it as bleeding from her sacred maidenhood would take place at least one a month for the rest of her life if what he was implying was true.

"Thanks for answering that... this may sound strange, but Kaede told me that if I ever had a problem that I could trust you to talk about it. It wasn't that long after you came here actually. I do have another problem through... don't worry, it isn't about the bleeding!" Fumika said quickly when she thought she saw him twitch in annoyance, when he was really twitching because his noe was starting to tickle.

"Like I said before, you can talk to me about anything. As awkward as it may be, I will try and help you whenever I can." Naruto said with the best tone he could manage to sound mature, which he was succeeding in it would seem by the respect that he could see written on her face.

"Is masturbating a bad or good thing?" Fumika asked bluntly, or at least as bluntly as she could, and Naruto was honestly shocked at her question. He quickly cooled his head, before he thought about the answer.

"It is a healthy thing to do, but if you do it to much it can become an addicting feeling. Masturbating is very good for your health. It can help you get rid of headaches, relieve stress, it lets you become comfy with your body, it is safer than sex, it feels very good, and it can help you fall asleep if you are having trouble sleeping." Naruto explained in a matter of fact tone, and Fumika had her eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't known that it could help with headaches and help you sleep, all she had known was that it was suppose to feel good.

"Thanks you for answering that..." Fumika said with a blush, hoping that he didn't figure out why she was asking about masturbation. Naruto figured it out anyway, before he bent over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Masturbating isn't something you have to be ashamed of, because as long as it makes you feel good than you are others to judge you. Masturbation is also called Self-love, and there is nothing wrong with loving yourself after all. Even I masturbated before coming to the academy." Naruto admitted without shame, knowing that it would help her feel much better. Of course, now that he shared a room with two girls he had stopped doing it, but that was out of respecty for the girls. Even before coming here he rarely did that anyway, and only when he was having very stressful issues. Fumika giggled to herself at the tone he used to explain that, before she nodded and stood up.

"Thanks, this was a big help. Sorry if it was embarrassing." Fumika said with a small smile, while Naruto placed the plastic container with her panties, and a full box of pads on his desk.

"No trouble at all, after class you should come back here and pick these up." Naruto said as the two of them started to leave the room with each other, with Naruto closing the door behind them. He could tell that he had helped her, and that was enough for him to put up with some embarrassment. The two of them entered the class, and Naruto was surprised to see the girls actually working even with him out of the room. He was almost positive they would have goofed off without him here to keep an eye on them.

Oh well, it just showed that they respected him as a teacher if they worked without stopping.

Naruto noticed Evangeline staring at him with a serious look, and he nodded to her. She smirked to herself when she caught his meaning, and said meaning was as clear as day.

After class, Naruto was going to remove her curse.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Seriously, it isn't creepy for teachers at all girls schools to have extra panties and tampons/pads for their students to use just in case. Seriously, Fuka and Fumika turn into pretty adults when they grow up. That is why I think they didn't start puberty before the series, and it would give Naruto a way to show that the students can trust him enough to go to him with their problems. Shikamaru NARA! Do you see why I had him as Naruto's friend, the perfect way for a trip to Nara is to be a friend with a Nara. I had this planned from the beginning, and it makes sense in a way.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Kind/Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	26. Curse Breaking

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**This is what you have all been waiting for, the release of Nagi's curse on Evangeline!**_  
_**Story START!**_

"Okay, why is she here?" Evangeline asked in annoyance when she noticed the Konoka was standing behind Naruto, and like he had promised they were in the classroom after school so that he could remove her curse. She had ordered Chachamaru to leave early and get her house ready to be changed by packing up all the stuff that she wasn't going to have to need now that she was going to be a powerful Vampire/Mage again. That, and from what she heard the removal of curses was a somewhat invasive thing, much like surgery.

"Na-ch... Naruto-kun is teaching me magic, and wanted to tell me about the different kids of curses." Konoka was the one to answer, but she was promptly ignored by Evangeline, not having any interest in the girl she had shrugged off as having no talent. Just having huge reserves didn't mean you were going to be great, or even have any potential. She would say that Konoka had as much battle potential as a soggy piece of paper. She could barely sense any darkness in this girl, which would be trouble in a fight.

"She is staying Evangeline, so you may as well deal with it. Now Konoka, tell me, what are the three types of curses?" Naruto asked in a testing fashion, while Konoka thought about it for a second. Naruto regularly taught her different things involving curses, spells, and potions and then he would test her one it. She tried to remember what he was talking about, while Evangeline payed close attention... yes, it was safe to say she did not know much about curses.

"There are Upgrading Curses... Stagnant Curses... and... I can't remember the last one." Konoka said with a sorry look, while Naruto corssed his arms and got into lecture mode. If EVangeline waited 15 years to be released, then she could wait a few more minutes for him to finish teaching Konoka about curses.

"Downgrading Curses is the final one. Each varies and can have different effects, but the categories have some very different effects. The Upgrading Curse grows more powerful over time, and the longer it is on the more difficult it is to take off and takes the most power to use. The Stagnant Curse is a curse that takes a medium amount of magic to cause, and normally it will neither grow stronger or weaker until the affects are broken. Finally there is the Downgrading Curse, and they naturally grow weaker over time until they break on their own... now tell me, which one do you think Evangeline's Curse falls under?" Naruto questioned the girl, and if she hadn't been interested before Evangeline surely was now. She herself didn't know what kind of curse she had been placed under, so she had to admit this was interesting. Maybe if she was ever cursed again she could break them herself if she learned about them from a seemingly curse breaking expert like Naruto.

"Hmmm? I want to say Upgrading." Konoka stated with a slightly unsure tone, since she was not taught how to recognize what type of curses were what. Naruto closed his eyes, before he opened them and flicked her in the head. Konoka's head tilted back, before she moved it back to her normal position while covering her bruised forehead with teary eyes.

"Wrong, what Evangeline has is a Stagnant Curse, and the Subcategory is rated as Permanent seeing as it will not break over time. Now, there are four different ways to break a Stagnant Curse, what are they?" Naruto questioned with a slight grin on his face, and Evangeline chirped in without meaning to. She was sure that she actually knew a small amount of how to do this.

"Drink the blood of a family member that cast the cu-" Evangeline started before her head was smacked with a book, and she looked at Naruto in shock while holding the top of her head with her own eyes stinging with tears fropm the surprise blow.

"Wrong, while that can be used to break a curse, it only works about 4 percent of the time. Now listen, the first method is to have the Caster undo it themselves... we can't exactly do that one without the idiot, so onto the next one. The second main method is to create a potion that will counter the effects of the Curse, but this method provides mixed or temporary results and mixing potions is a dangerous art. The third is to have a Curse Master undo the curse by rewriting and releasing the spell matrix, and this method has the highest success rate if done correctly. The last main option is to destroy the magic powering the curse, or the source of what is powering the curse... this is perhaps the most risky because it could kill the victim if done by an beginner. Of course, there are more ways but these four are the best for Stagnant Curses." Naruto explained in the simplest of terms he could come up with, but normally only a skilled Curse Breaker could use these methods anyway, or a skilled Potion Master if using method number two. Good for them that Naruto was both a registered Curse Breaker, and a registered Potion Master. He was able to use all of the main methods for curse breaking, and he knew secret methods thanks to his curse happy mother.

"Huh?" Konoka and Evangeline asked at the same time, while Naruto sweat dropped at the two females. Okay, maybe explaining that the same way his mother did to him was a bit hard for people that weren't raised around curses.

"I am going to use option 3, rewriting and releasing the spell matrix, to remove her curse. Now Evangeline, give me your hand. I am going to place insurance that you don't go back on your word." Naruto said with his own extended, and she didn't hesitate to give it to him. It was not like she really had a choice but this, and frankly, she wanted to see how skilled he was at cursing as well. With the Red Bitch... the Red WITCH as his mother and Darkness as one of his natural affinities he must as a knack for it.

"What are you going to do?" Konoka asked with wonder in her eyes when she saw Naruto place a glowing fingertip to Evangeline's wrist. The glowing turned to black, before the tattoo of a black swirl with three ruin filled triangles appeared in a small design on her wrist before vanishing.

"Evangeline agreed that I would be able to place conditions that would make her keep her promise. If Evangeline kills even one person on campus she will be immediently activate the first ruin and be turned into a stuffed doll. This will also happen if she tries to leave the campus without gaining my permission, or if she tries to break this curse. It will vanish once I allow it to, or on the day that she graduates from the High School." Naruto explained his very fair alternative to her school trapping curse. At least his would allow her all her powers, and so long as she didn't break one of the rules then she had nothing to fear from the curse. She would have her powers, and their was a set date to when the curse would vanish. All in all, at least his curse was something that she knew what she was getting into. The one thing he didn't tell her was that he could manually activate the curse and deactivate it all will, for the reason that she not feel like she has to worry about annoying him.

"So cool!" Konoka shouted in awe, wanting to see Evangeline get turned into a stuffed doll version of herself. Naruto shook his head for a moment, before he touched the symbol again and it faded into her skin, so that it would draw any attention. For all intents and purposes, it would only appear before sh was going to break a rule, or when he wanted it to.

"Okay, this has gone on for long enough. Will you just break the idiots messed up curse already!?" Evangeline shouted as her patience finally ran dry, and Naruto sent her a deadpan look. She looked away awkwardly, now remembering that until she graduated she was pretty much his bitch.

"Patience, I am trying to teach. Now Konoka, what place on the body must I be in contact with on curses that are targeted sealing Mages?" Naruto asked with a patient tone to his voice, and Konoka placed her hand on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling in thought. Konoka gave him a sorry look, and he took it as she didn't know. Naruto walked over to Evangeline, before he placed a single finger on her forehead. She grinned for a moment, before in a burst of magic her body became limp. Naruto caught her before she fell to the ground, before he layed her on top of his desk.

"Hey, why can't I move my body!?" Evangeline asked in pure annoyance of the situation, and Naruto sighed lightly.

"Just go with it, you are helping me teach Konoka the fine art of curse breaking." Naruto stated as he undid the buttons on her vest before opening it up, and then he did the same with her shirt so that her chest and stomach was visible. Konoka had a small tint of pink on her face at his blatant stripping of a young girl, while Naruto rolled his eyes at her.

"Just hurry and break then curse." Evangeline said as her patience ran thin, it was like he was dangling a steak over a cage filled with dogs. High enough so they can't get to it, but low enough so that they couldn't ignore it.

"Evangeline, you have two curses on you. One that keeps you in here thanks to the idiot, and the second seals up your power. Now watch closely Konoka." Naruto said as he pressed his finger against where her heart was located at, and in a bright glow Evangeline herself was interested with a complicated magical circle flared to life an inch away from her skin. Floating just so far away from her, and Naruto inspected it for a few moments before nodding to himself. He knew it, Nagi's curse was only suppose to seal her at the school, this second curse must have been placed once she was sleeping so that she wouldn't know that she had on two curses. One sealed her at the school, and the other sealed away all her powers.

"What are you going to do?" Konoka asked, and her question was answered when Naruto stuck his now glowing fingertip into the side of the magic curse formula and started to rearrange the entire thing. Evangeline and Konoka watched as two seconds after he started moving around the part to the curse it seemed to just... break. One second the glowing circle filled with magic ruins was there, and the next second it shattered and turned into magic particals before flying away.

Evangeline moaned in joy when her body was filled to the brim with power, and the pleasant feeling of having her full magical power back after 15 years was so good it could be considered almost orgasmic for her. Once that was done, she found that she could move again, but before she could she remembered that Naruto had another curse to go before she was completely rid of the idiots curse.

"It looks like the idiot had help sealing up your power after sealing you in the school, that took four seconds to break... that or I have grown rusty. Anyway, now onto the next one, and I suggest you not move at all while I am working." Naruto stated, hinting at the fact he knew that she could move again. She nodded and watched as he touched her just under the belly button, while also close to where the womb was located. This was because sealing curses were best placed at locations that held more important. On a female that was the Heart, Head, Right Breast, Stomach, the Back of the Neck, Inner Thigh, and Womb. The curse flared to life, and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at how simple this one seemed to be. Inside the circle was a square, and inside the square was a single symbol.

"That is so unimpressive now that I can see it..." Evangeline muttered when she saw just how simple the curse really was, and when all Naruto needed to do was flick the middle of it before the entered thing collapsed and broke she couldn't help but sweat drop. It just further proved that Nagi was simply an overpowered dumbass that contained more power than he knew what to do with.

"There, Nagi's curse is completely broken... told you it would be simple." Naruto said with a grin as the vampire girl sat up with a now once more fanged grin of her own. Evangeline started to chuckle darkly, before that chuckle turned into full blown evil laughter.

After 15 years she was finally free of Nagi Springfield's curse!

Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell was back!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Seriously, I can't think of a better place to end this chapter. Yes Evangeline now has her full power, but until she graduates with her class she is pretty much still limited to the school itself without Naruto's permission. She needs that to avoid being turned into a stuffed doll by leaving the Academy, but she can leave. Basically, Naruto used a a curse that would only stop her from going back on her word. It just insurance that she doesn't havw complete freedom to kill people. Most people wouldn't break a promise if it meant that they would be turned into a stuffed doll... Naruto is also the only one able to turn her back to normal if she break one of the conditions.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	27. Join the Club

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"First club meeting of the new semester!" Yuna shouted with a cheer and a fist pump as she sat in front of Naruto himself. Next to Yuna was Kazumi, and she was polishing the lens of her camera with a stick of jerky in her mouth. She was looking at the Club President in interest, while both Ako and Makie were sitting on either side of Naruto. The only person out of place was Nodoka sitting on the couch on Yuna's other side.

"Not trying to be that person, but why is Bookstore here?" Makie asked with a confused look, and Naruto raised an eyebrow while looking at Nodoka. He was pretty sure that this kind of stuff wasn't the subject that a girl like Nodoka would do well with. Not because she liked books, but because she wasn't a very physical person. Ako was the manager of the Soccer Club, Yuna was recently named the Captain of the Basketball Club, Kazumi was a reporter so she was used to running around and hiding when she smelled a scoop, and Makie was in Gymnastics. These girls each were able to keep up with a good amount of physical activity.

"Isn't it like totally obvious, she is here 'cause Naruto-sensei is here... she wants to get in his pants." Kazumi pointed out, and Nodoka blushed crimson but couldn't get out a word in her defence because she had lost the ability to talk. Naruto was chuckling and scratching his slightly pink cheek at how easily Kazumi could say things like that. He knew the girl was just pulling Nodoka's leg, but maybe teasing the girl when she seemed to not handle it well was a bit much. She wasn't ready to be teased a lot yet, or at least about things like boys.

"Asakura, isn't that a bit vulgar?" Ako asked with a blush on her face, and the fourth largest busted girl in class just shrugged her shoulders. Vulgar meant nothing to a girl that wanted to become a paparazi, when her goal included hiding in strange places for a scoop then she had the right to act vulgar. The job she was shooting for sometimes involved crawling through a ton of mud if it meant getting a lucky photo.

She wanted to make a name for herself as the woman that captured a historical scoop that would cement her as the greatest photographer in the world. She was going to find some kind of UMA, or an Unidentified Mysterious Animal, and get photographic as well as physical proof of the creature. This club would be her ticket to either catching such a creature, or practicing hunting for them.

"Her reason doesn't really matter... all that much! Nodoka has asked to join our club, and it would be dumb of us to deny a smart girl like her this. That is why we are putting it to a vote... All for letting Nodoka join?" Yuna asked out loud, in a rather noisy voice and both Kazumi and Ako raised their hands, while Makie looked to be on the fence about it. Yuna nodded, before she nudged Nodoka in the shoulder. "That makes the vote 2 to 1, so welcome to the club Bookstore. We will order your uniform later when we cane get your sizes in private." Yuna said, knowing Naruto wouldn't be voting. For the most part who they decided to let join was up to them as the club, he was just going to kick people out if they proved to be bad for the others.

"Uniform!?" Nodoka asked in shock, not knowing that this club had a uniform. With how her classmates were she expected something slightly risky for the uniform, and Naruto sent her a calming smile that cooled her head. She did calm down when she noticed Naruto pointing at the Ghost Buster costumes on the wall hooks. The skirts were kind of short, and it did seem that it would show a bit of chest, but otherwise it didn't seem like it would be honestly that bad.

"Anyway, now that the first order of business is over with we can get down to the fun stuff!" Yuna shouted as she slammed a piece of paper down on the table, and the club looked down at the table. Naruto almost started to cough when he saw that it was a picture of Evangeline jumping from building to building with her hat and cloak on. Her features were mostly hidden from view so that it would be hard to tell it was her, the fact that somebody had snapped a picture of her in the act was enough to make sure that he was going to be having a talk with the chibi vampire.

"A few nights ago this picture was taking with the phone of one of the high schoolers coming home late from practice, and it started to spread around. See the bats around this person? I believe that this may be the vampire that had been sucking on girls necks recently." Kazumi informed the group with a slight grin of anticipation. She had been waiting to finally do something about these pictures for awhile now, and this club would no doubt try and find the vampire in the picture. Of course, they might not be a vampire so the entire thing could be a bust.

"So first things first... does ANYONE here have the urge to suck on girls?" Yuna asked with her arms crossed while blatently looking at Naruto, and with her eyebrow wiggling he could tell that she wasn't talking about necks. Catching on, the rest of the girls looked at Naruto waiting for an answer as well. Naruto reached into the bowl of treats on thr table and opened a small chocolate candy, before giving the flat side one lick. Naruto looked right at Yuna, before he flicked the chocolate and smacked in in the forehead with it. Yuna's head tilted back for a moment, before she paused. The other girls laughed lightly at Yuna when her head moved back with the candy still connected to her head.

"Does that answer your question?" Naruto questioned in return, and she giggled to herself with the other girls. Yuna stopped giggling though and she debated with herself for a moment, before she took the chocolate from her head and popped it in her mouth... what? He only licked it once. Naruto on the other hand looked at Makie without alerting anyone. He still needed to get another blood sample to see how much of the Vampire Virus was still inside her, which hopefully he had fully wiped out.

"Shouldn't we wait until after the field trip?" Ako brought up, and it could be argued that what she spoek was a good point. It wasn't a secret that the top class of the last year got a field trip soon, and as the best class they would be the ones taking a trip.

"Where is the trip to anyway?" Makie asked with a pout, hanging off Naruto's arm to try and get the answer out of him using her cuteness as her weapon of choice. The other girls quicky followed suit and got in front of him with small blushed and puppy pouts. Nodoka was sweat dropping at how the club interacted with each other, before she noticed Naruto looking up at the ceiling with a small blush on his face. It should be noted that Naruto was very weak to cute things most of the time.

"Pwease tell us Naruto-sensei?" The girls asked in unison, and it was like an arrow to the heart for Naruto. The damn cute tones mixed with their cute faces was like a heart shaped arrow shot right from cupid to the heart.

"Sorry, the details aren't worked out just yet." Naruto finally said without giving anything away. He had gotten Shikaku to agree to hosting them in his Inn at half price for the entire trip, and the class would even be able to visit the Nara deer breeding grounds so that they could see the newborn deer. So long as the class was okay with being given a lecture from Yoshino about proper deer handling thye could even touch the newborns. Naruto would make sure to stop by the shrine and the shrine giftshop with the class as well.

Now that he thought about it, he would still need to get in contact with Shikamaru... who he had recently learned was located in Nara to help work at the shrine while he finished his assignment. While Shikamaru would say that he thought women were troublesome, one of the reason that people thought he was gay sometimes, Naruto knew that Shikamaru would be jealous over the fact Naruto hung around girls all day everyday.

"Come on, just a small hint?" Kazumi asked with a smile, trying her best to get the answer out of Naruto in a way that wouldn't get her a candy to the head. The girls blinked when Naruto stood up and stretched his dead leg slightly.

"Sorry, you all will need to induct Nodoka without me. I still need to make some plans for the trip. See you all later." Naruto said as he walked towards the door and left without another word. He knew if he looked back he would be faced with pouting faces, so he wasn't bothered by their lack of responce to his farewell. Naruto walked the halls of the school, before he realized that he didn't have a way to contact Eishun on his own. The man had a phone of that he was sure, but Naruto had lost a lot of his own saved numbers when he had his phone replaced because his mother broke it when they were training one day.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see." Naruto heard a slightly rough voice say, and looking around for the source of the voice he felt something land on his shoulder. Turning his head he was slightly surprised to see an orange toad on his shoulder. One would think that the fact that Naruto didn't sign the Toad Demon Contract that he wouldn't know the names of the Toads, but with a former magic teacher like Jiraiya he was well informed of the names of each toad. He was friends with some of them.

This particular toad was the son of the current Leader of the Demon Toad Clan, and the orange toad wore a blue jacket with a small dagger across his back. This showed that his small friend had recently been accepted as an adult Toad by his family, otherwise he wouldn't have a weapon.

"Hey Gamakichi, not that I am not glad to see you, but why are you here?" Naruto couldn't help himself but ask the talking toad. He wa sure that Kaede wouldn't be dumb enough to summon a taod just to tell him something, which only left two other options for people that could have summoned this guy. Demon Toads couldn't come to the world of Humans without being contracted. It was part of the reason why they agreed to serve humans and allow themselves to be summoned.

There were many reasons actually why Demons Animals would agree and want to be summoned. The first was that the more summoners they had, the more their land prospered. The energy that went to summoning them was used make their land more rich in power, thus they would grow stronger with each summoner of great power. The second was that Demon Animals naturally competed against each other, and the better their summoners the more power they themselves had to gain more land from other summons.

Now normally a person would just decide to have as many summoners as possible, but this was also impossible. Each Demon Animal clan could only have a maximum of four living summoners at one time. This created a system, and gave a way for more compeition between summoners as well. To be the best summoner of Demon Animals, and the more power the summoner ha the more power the clan of animals had as well when they were summoned.

They were DEMON Toads after all.

"Jiraiya wants to speak with you soon, and he sent me ahead of time to warn you he will be coming. He also wants to say that it would be smart if you sighed the Toad Contract you have soon... with that said, it was nice being you again bro." Gamakichi said before he vanished in a puff of black smoke, showing that once he had delivered his message he had been told to go back home. Naruto was slightly alarmed that Jiriaya would be coming to Mahora, but at least he could tell that something important was happening.

Jiraiya was both a Master Ninja and a Master Mage, if the man was coming to see him then it was no doubt for a very important reason. The man was almost half as strong as either of his mother, and while that may sound like an insult it was actually a great compliment. His parents were freakjs of nature with how strong they could be in a fight... okay, his MOTHER was a freak in a fight. His father, the bastard that he is, wasn't nearly as overwhelmingly powerful, but he did have techniques that made him a botch to defeat. His nearly unbeatable teleporting speed and extremely good close quarters techniques made him a force to be messed with even if he didn't have mass destruction power like his mother and the rest of Ala Rubra.

'If Jiraiya is coming, then someting must be troubling in the magic realm. That or something concerning you or Minato.' Jack stated in thought, while Naruto nodded. Jiraiya had once been his father's teacher before the man had earned the ran of Master Ninja. The highest rank a ninja could go after, awarded ONLY to the most powerful ninja.

"This is strange, the last I have heard of Jiraiya he was giving up on the Ninja and Mages to focus on his writing. I wonder what could be so important that he would need to tell me about it." Naruto said to himself, before he turned around the corner and noticed Setsuna walking towards him. She noticed him quickly, and she looked startled at him showing up for a moment. He hurried over to her, and it looked like she was debating something for a moment.

"Good morning Ouj... Naruto-sensei, what are you doing at here. I thought you would be at the dorms with Oj... Konoka-san?" Setsuna questioned, internally cursing herself for nearly slipping. She was raised to always address people with their proper titles, and sadly that meant that by instinct alone she would address both Naruto and Konoka as Ouji-sama and Ojou-sama respectivally. This was part of the reason she prefered to defend them from the shadows, so that she wouldn't bring up unwanted memories.

"I am the Superviser to the Supernatural Exploration Club, but I was about to go get something to drink. Do you want to join me Setsuna?" Naruto asked with a smile, he ignored the strange slip of the tongue that Setsuna had. The girl blushed and looked away from him when she registered his offer, and she was about to try and deny it before she looked at his face again. The soft smile that reminded her of the smiles he would have as a kid, and how she had never been able to say no to either him or Konoka when they asked her of something.

"O-okay Naruto-sensei, I wasn't doing anything anyway." Setsuna said without looking him in the eye. She was lying, big time, she was actually just about to go towards store and pick up some new medical supplies. Then she was going to get started on the Math homework she had from another class she still had to get done. She couldn't bring shame to her name by getting horrible grades, they might not be the best but they weren't horrible either. She was good with a happy medium. That, and her grades weren't a major concern for her besides that point, her only goal in life was to see to it that Konoka and Naruto were protected.

"Great! You know Konoka suggested this nice little cafe not to far from the school that serves a really good kind of lemon drink... can't remember the name, but she told me if I went there I should order the Pink Sunrise. Haven't had the chance yet though." Naruto said with a nod of his head. He could use this as a chance to try and get the obviously shy girl out of her shell, or course he had trouble reading her.

"Ojou-sama suggested it!?" Setsuna muttered in shock, now her urge to go with Naruto actually came back full force. Naruto was taking her to a place that Konoka had suggested, which was like she was doing something with both of them. She blushed when she realized that she had slipped up, and she could SEE how Naruto was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ojou-sama? You are talking about Konoka right?" Naruto asked as he observed her, and she was lost in his attractive blue eyes, sparkling with a gracious twinkle of emotion. She never really got to see these eyes as a kid, so it was like looking into his soul for the very first time. His words finally reached her ears, and she went red enough that Naruto was sure she would be spouting steam from her ears any second now. His words alarmed her for a moment longer, before she calmed her massive blush to just a small tone of color on her pale cheeks.

"Eishun-sama is a Master Shinmeu-Ryu Swordsmen you see, and since Konoka-san is his daughter she is held in high respect." Setsuna remarked without peeking up into his amused face, for if she did then her lie would no doubt fall apart. Her social status was not the only reason that Konoka was her Ojou-sama, but she couldn't go into detail without telling Naruto more than she wanted to at such a time.

"Okay then, just curious... so how about those drinks now?" Naruto declared in a questioning tone, and she nodded. Her eyes were seemingly drawn to the ground, finding the color of the tiles in the hallway to be very interetsing at the moment. The two of them started to walk down the hallways together, with one of them whistling a merry tune at the thought of finally being abl to think about what to do fr the trip without having to worry about one of the more nosy girls trying to sneak the answers out of him. In the end he had decided that he should make the location a surprise until a few days before the trip. Just enough time to allow everyone to pack what they were going to take.

"Okay Naruto-sensei." Setsuna stated with a now cool head, her disipline now showing again as she attempted to gain control of her emotions. Naruto pouted to himself, for some reason he wanted to see her blush again. He didn't know why, but seeing her flustered made him feel a rising sensation in his gut, much like when you were about to remember something you had forgotten for a long time.

_Ouji-sama, Ojou-sama, please back away from that stray dog!_  
_Okay Se-chan..._  
_Don't worry Na-chan, Se-chan will scare the scary dog away!_

'What?' Naruto thought with a strange look on his face when young children's voices rang through his head, and for once Jack was just as confused as Naruto. Little known fact was that Jack had slept through a good portion of Naruto's childhood while a strong link formed between him and Naruto. Naruto shook his head, and set his focus on spending some time with one of his students. He could worry about these kinds of things later.

_**With Evangeline**_

"I was wondering when you would show up." Evangeline commented while sitting on her couch with a smirk spreading across her face, and in front of her was a furious looking woman. The same one that had been trying to get Naruto killed, and the one that gave her the information that proved to be useless in actual combat against the mage. Evangeline was completely relaxed even with the girl releasing a lrge amount of her magic power, and she wasn't even the slightest bit affected by it.

"Why is he still alive!?" The woman shouted, and she coughed up blood when Evangeline sunk her fist into her gut. She wasn't about to let this weak upstart treat her like this, Naruto was one thing with a slight arrogance, but he has proven that he could back up his threats by inflicting the new curse on her at his leasure. She couldn't do anything to him without fear of ending up as a doll, she couldn't kill him or the other students without being turned. Only he could properly take the curse off without her also being turned into a doll, which meant that she couldn't do anything to him. This girl had no such hold over her though, so letting somebody that didn't have her respect talk to her like this was not something she was prepared to do.

"Listen child, and listen well. You don't make demands of me, the greatest Dark Mage to ever live. That is a one way ticket to turning into a corpse." Evangeline said with a dark smile as she pointed her finger and the girl, and her body started form ice along her joints to keep her from moving freely. This was just further proof that the difference in level between this girl and Naruto was like comparing a spark to an inferno.

"You said... you would kill him." She pointed out with grit teeth, her fanged bared at Evangeline with her glare still in place. Evangeline on the other hand actually looked like she couldn't care any less about what the girl was saying.

"That was before I saw the perfect apprentice in him, you know how much darkness is brimming under the surface of that boy? You should seriously consider finding a new way to get your little revenge, because if that boy dies then you don't have to worry about the Red Bitch killing you because I will drain you of every drop of your blood and throw your dried up corpse into a volcano." Evangeline said with her eyes changing color to appear an evil shade of red, a red that glowed through the shadows and froze the girl's very soul. Yes, she had finally found the PERFECT person to pass her power onto. He had an amazingly high affinity for the Darkness and the Dark Arts. He could use Ice Elemental magic with ease, and he had HUGE reserves of Mana. The best part was that he was not only a quick learner and a hard worker, but he also had a pretty powerful base level for her to work with.

He was a blank canvas, and she could be the painter that turned him into something amazing. He even had more affinities than she did, and she had two natural affinities and one learned affinity for Lightning. He had three natural affinities and two learned affinities, which she would take full advantage of. Potential like his shouldn't be wasted on him being a Light Mage, not when he had so much more potential as a Dark Mage. Doing whatever the hell he wanted when he wanted to, the best way to live in her opinion. Being unbound by the laws of human society, and far surpassing what human was capable of.

"If you care about him so much, then why haven't you told him about me?" The girl asked, and Evangeline sat down and pressed her small foot so that it was resting against the cat girl's cheek. What better foot rest could their be besides one that was so warm and fleshy?

"You aren't even a threat to him on your own, and the second you get close to him you turn into a cat. You even lose the ability to speak when you get within a certain distance of him, why should he even care about you as a problem? You aren't a threat." Evangeline said with a tone that could easily he been as taunting. The girl was actually glaring at Evangeline, and yet the blonde haired vampire was smirking at her.

"He shot you in the face three times with Anti-Vampire bullets..." The girl brought up to stir some kind of emotion against Naruto within Evangeline, yet she was surpised when the girl just shrugged.

"Yeah, and he did it when I was about to go into a monologue. That just shows that he has even more potential to be a great Dark Mage. Most good guys will let their enemy finish their speech, but he spot when when I wasn't expecting it, nor ready for it. I can respect that, and it gives me more reason to want him." Evangeline stated truthfully, knowing that most people would believe that she would still be pissed at him shooting her in the face. Yeah he shot her, but he did it when they were about to fight. If given the chance she would have shot him as well, so why should she expect any less of him? That, and the ruthless way that he went for the kill right off the back was a very appealing quality not only for apprenticeship but also in a more attractive way.

"Kushina will come after you." The girl stated, before she saw the unconcerned look on Evangelines face.

"Yes, the woman that was considered a dark mage, that let her son date a dark mage, would care that her son was becoming a powerful dark mage by learning from dark mage. Now be gone, and if I ever see you again..." Evangeline trailed off while dragging her finger across her neck and making a shlinking sound with her mouth. The girl gulped at the meaning behind the words, and in an insdtant she vanished into darkness and left the building. With the annoyance gone, she went back to what she was doing before she arrived.

Going back to planning how she would tempt Naruto into her apprentice, because she was honestly not going to take no for an answer. She was immortal, so she could and would follow him for however long it took to get him to agree. She literally had nothing better to do with her eternal life.

Suffice to say, she could afford to waste a few years doing nothing but bug somebody.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The cat girls name will not be told until later, it does give off a nice mysterious feeling to it. No, she isn't from any ther show, she is an OC. Evangeline isn't really the type of tell people they are in danger, not when she doesn't consider it danger after all. Remember that right now Evangeline is back to FULL power, while Kushina is about between 30 and 50 percent of her full power. Evangeline is not afraid of Kushina attacking her, nor her curses when Naruto can remove them.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

-Now taking questions again- People that can be asked questions - Naruto, Jack, Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Makie, Yuna, Yue, Nodoka, and Kaede. P.S. Questions about Minato will not be answered.


	28. Setsuna Special

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Must get stronger.' Setsuna thought to herself as she brought the blunt end of her sword down onto the top of the practice dummy. There was a loud smacking noise from the attack, but no extreme damage to the dummy. The dummy itself was made of straw in the shape of a demon, and on the inside was a heavy iron core so that the entire thing wasn't broken with one hit. She was using her real sword instead of a practice sword so that the changes in length and weight wouldn't be different during an actual fight. She knew that with a sword even a seconds waste was a second you could fail what you were trying to do.

She wanted to be the most powerful swordswomen in the world, because if she could achieve that level of strength then nothing would be able to get passed her and hurt those she had sworn to protect. She would stop at nothing to achieve this, and that meant putting in countless hours of hard training and working herself to exhaustion. She was still a school student so she could always do this, and she couldn't train when she was actually looking after Konoka or Naruto so she had to use as much free time as possible to train. As it was she would have to clean herself up soon so that she could get her list of things to do today done.

With one last strike of the day, she sighed and went to the side of grab a towel to wipe the sweat from her face. She had struck the dummy who knows how many times without paying attention, she had been in automatic training mode so that she could think without understanding the fact her body was still in motion. It helped to avoid boredom when you could let your mind roam during a repeating activity. She noticed that her limbs were a bit sore, and nodded in a slight happiness. Soreness only meant that she was going to get stronger, so she excepted the pain with a smile.

She got her uniform out of her bag, before she went over to the changing room with the rag she used to wipe the sweat from her face. Taking her training clothes from her body, she placed them into the basket for clothes to be cleaned later. Setsuna nodded and began to wipe the salty fluid from her body, and she noted that she didn't really look all that different than she did from a year ago. She gave her own breast an experimental squeeze, only to sigh in slight annoyance to find out that she hadn't really grown in that area. The growth there was minimal at best, and while she wasn't too concerned about it, she did want to look attractive.

She had noticed that Naruto hadn't looked at her breasts when they had got something to drink together a few days ago. The entire time they had been at the Cafe he had only ever really looked her in the eyes when he talked to her. That either showed that he was being considerate of her as a woman, or he just did it when she wasn't looking directly at him. She wasn't sure what option she wanted to be true, and she couldn't help but question if he liked big breasts or not. She blushed when she realized where her thoughts were going, before she closed her eyes. She was a bodyguard that defended them from the shadows, she shouldn't be thinking of entering a relationship with either Konoka or Naruto.

It was natural for the Ojou-sama and Ouji-sama to end up together.

_I promise one day that I will marry Se-chan and Na-chan!_

Setsuna blushed crimson when she remembered the words Konoka spoke when they were kids, and she couldn't help but smile. Yes, the idea of getting married to the two of them was a very pleasing thought for her. One that she would admit was one of her fondest sweet dreams to have when she went to sleep. The dream would always start to her and Konoka getting ready for the wedding, and then she would walk hand and hand with Konoka down the isle to meet up with Naruto. She and Konoka would look amazing in their dresses or kimonos, sometimes she would switch from Eastern and Western weddings in her dreams. Naruto would wear a nice kimono, or a black tuxedo.

The crowd would be filled with guests of all kind. Standing on the side of Konoka's family would be Eishun and a few of Konoka's older personal maids that had looked after her as a child. Her own family would not be there, but that was how she would prefer it because of her own past. On Naruto's side of the family section would be Kushina, and she would be holding Jack in her hands. Sometimes Kaede would be sitting next to Kushina, and one time even Minato had been there.

The ceremony would go off without a hitch, and the three would seal the union with a kiss. First she would watch as Naruto and Konoka shared the first kiss, before she and Naruto locked lips. Even in her dreams she was able to nearly taste the kiss, a strong feeling with a slight cherry flavor from Naruto's kiss with Konoka. Then, after her kiss with the blonde haired man she would turn and share a kiss with Konoka. A full bodies cherry flavor, with a hint of Naruto's flavor.

Setsuna blushed and smakced her face before she started to remember the impure parts of the dream. The wedding part was already embarrassing enough to remember, but when she started to go off on the more intimate parts she would blush and force herself to think of calming thoughts. Impure thoughts like a threesome with her the two of them were something that she could not allow to roam through her head. The pure image she had of the two of them in her own mind must be maintained and guarded, even from her own impure thoughts. The fact that she had to uphold her codes of decency made her a little more strict on herself when it came to allowing herself to indulge in even her own imagination.

With a now cool head she allowed her mind to roam to one of the more innocent experiences they all had as children. As children they had taken baths together before, and neither Naruto nor Konoka had thought much about it at the time she was sure. She smiled to herself when she would remember how Naruto would look pretty much like a float hat in the water with how he had worn his oversized hat. Konoka would try and wash their backs, before she returned toe favor, while Naruto washed her back. She wished that she could have gotten more days like that before Naruto had to leave... and before she herself had to leave. She truly felt bad about having to leave Konoka and start her training. The best days of her like had been when all three of them had been together.

She felt more accepted than she had ever felt with her flesh and blood family. Her Father had alwasy looked down on her for being different before kicking her out of the family when her mother passed away. Her older Half-Brother had been no different from her Father, while her Eldest Half-Brother had been... strange. She had a hard time to this day remembering if he had been nice or mean. He hadn't talked to her much, but he wouldn't scorn her either. He had been... neutral towards her.

Unlike her brothers, she has a human mother.

Yes, Setsuna Sakurazaki was a Half-Blood... a Hanyo.

Her mother had been a kind human woman, while her father had been a demon of the Crow Clan. Her brothers were both full blooded demons, yet it was so hard to tell with how human looking Crow Clan demons were. They usually took mostly or completely human looking forms, so it was easy for them to hide amongst the crowd. That was why it was so easy for her to pass as human, even easier than her family. She actually was half human.

Once she finished pulling up her biker shorts under her skirt she looked at herself in the mirror in the changing room. Now that she was in her school uniform again she pulled the hair on her head into a side-ponytail on the left side like she always did. The same hairstyle she had always had since childhood. She smiled to herself, before she placed her face in her usual serious scowl and made her way to class. It would be beginning soon now, so she decided that taking the short cut so she could use her great speed would be the best way to get there.

Of course, she had been at the school in the first place getting an early morning session out of the way so that she would be able to get to class in only a few minutes of running. She slowed herself to a walk, and entered the classroom before walking over to her desk. Once she was seated, she quickly tuned out the class and got out her list of things to do today.

_1000 Sword Strikes - Check_  
_Attend Class - Check_  
_Follow Ojou-sama and Ouji-sama to dorms_  
_Place Warning barrier around dorms _  
_Once Ouji-sama and Ojou-sama are safe start training_  
_Do homework_

'Yes, a fufilling day indeed.' Setsuna thought with a smile before she put the list away, she watched the door and watched as both Konoka and Asuna entered the room and went to their seats next. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Naruto wasn't with them, but it wasn't unheard of for Naruto to show up just before the bell rang. She noticed that Kaede seemed to be upset about something though, which slightly concerned her. She was usually always smiling, with her eyes she usually resembled a fox. Right now though she looked like she would rather be somewhere else besides.

The entire class immediently went to their seats in excitement for the a new day of Naruto as their teacher once they heard the door slid open again. The class blinked a few times before they noticed that the person that came into the classroom was NOT Naruto.

"Such a nice class! Already in your seats!" A relativally young woman in her mid thirties stated as she walked behind the teacher's... no NARUTO'S desk. At this point the entire class was starting to believe that the only teacher that should be behind that desk is Naruto. The teacher that made learning fun, and boosted them from the last ranking class into the top ranking class. This woman had shoulder length dark brown hair, and green eyes to go with a light skin color. She was relativally average in the looks department, and she wore a black business suit with a knee length skirt.

"Um, who are you?" Makie was the one to ask right away, and Setsuna couldn't help bu agree with her. She could see that most of the class was in agreement with her question. The woman if anything just smiled at the pink haired girl and used the chalk that Naruto bought that was orange instead of white to write her name on the board.

"Your usual teacher Springfield-san was out sick today, and might be sick the next few days. So the Dean asked me to fill in for him until Springfield-san in back to decent health." The woman said with her smile still in place, while the class was in a stunned silence that gave the teacher enough time to right her name on the board.

_ Kazeshima Yuki_

'Ouji-sama is sick!?' Setsuna thought in shock, not knowing about this until just this second. It would explain why Kaede was out of it, and why Konoka and Asuna had come to class alone. She was about to get up and go check on him, before she forced herself to sit down in the firm believe that her Ouji-sama wouldn't want her to skip class just because he was sick.

"What is he sick with Yuki-sensei!?" Fuka shouted in worry, and the teacher's smile seemed to waver for a second at the interuption that would hold up her class.

"A combination of exhaustion from lack of sleep, overworking himself, and a small flu it would seem. If you want you can make him a get well card at the END of class. I do suggest that the class get started though." Kazeshima stated as she picked up the lesson plan Naruto usually left on his desk and opened it up to the the rest of the weeks lessons. The woman raised an eyebrow, before she closed the book and cleared her throat. "Okay, it says here that today you were going to play in a game about Rap Battling in English for some sort of reward. I am not sure how that would work, so how about instead we just open your textbooks to chapter... 20 and we can begin our lesson on famous english poets." Kazeshima suggested, and she opened her eyes in surprise when she saw the entire class seemingly glare at her. She had already cemented herself as the teacher they would hate by taking all the fun out of class. They were used to Naruto making every lesson fun. He could even make reading chapters more fun by having the class partner up and read in stereotypical British Accents.

You would think a person actually raised in England would be annoyed by that, but Naruto just took the bad accents with a smile. He would even join in on speaking with an accent, something that he did a lot better than any of them could... so good in fact he could get the girls to blush with how high class he sounded. Part of the reason he had always worked so hard to get rid of the accent in fact.

"Fuka... Fumika... prank the hell out of her." Sakurako stated as she and a good percent of the class glared at the teacher already reading out loud and explaining in both English and Japanese about some guy named Shakespear. If the teacher could feel their hate, she wasn't flinching back from it and continued to teach in the way that had gotten the class to the bottom in the first place.

'I wonder how Ouji-sama is doing?' Setsuna thought in concern. She didn't care that how the teacher really taught, she would still learn if only so that Naruto wasn't disappointed in them. She just cared about how he had gotten into the situation. She put her face in her hand as she thought about what could have caused his exhaustion.

He must spend a LOT of time grading their little fun homework assignments, not only that but he himself made the homework, then he would have to constantly make up new assignments that would catch their attention. She was pretty sure that he tried to use his free time to spend time with his students. Then their was the paperwork he filled out regularly as the Sponser of the SEC, and going to those meetings. When he wasn't doing all of that he was in class teaching them. Then there was no doubt the training he had to do to keep up with his magical skill and improve.

'How didn't I see it before!? Ouji-sama must have to deal with more stress than all of us combined, and he still tries so hard to spend time with all of us!' Setsuna thought as her respect for Naruto grew, while she began to get angry at herself for not noticing his state earlier. Yes, she knew about Naruto taking those potions that allowed him to 'imitate' a good nights sleep, but they only worked for so long before they lost their effectiveness. Then there was the fact he had to do so much planning for the classes up and coming feild trip, which was only about a week or so away at this point.

She wasn't even counting all the stress she didn't know about.

"Sakurazaki-san, are you feeling well?" Kazeshima asked with a concerned look, with the entire class looking right at her. Both her hands were at the side of her head, and she was flushed from her body heating up in her own anger at herself. She blinked, before her flush got deeper when she realized that she was the center of attention. She tried to think up words to say, before something clicked in her head.

"Sorry Yuki-sensei, but I am feeling a bit under the weather. May I be excused to the nurses office?" Setsuna asked, and the teacher nodded slightly. The black haired half human thanked her, before she collected her things and quickly left the classroom. That had been the perfect excuse she could have used to go check on Naruto, and now she just had to quickly go to the city Hospital located very close to the school and she would be able to see if he was being well taken care of.

Setsuna looked around the corner, before she pulled a small human styled piece of paper out of her bag and a brush with an ink bottle. Uncorking the ink bottle she dipped the brush in it, before she wrote her name on the paper and tossed it into the air. With a single puff of smoke there was a near exact copy of Setsuna standing next to her, and it nodded. This was an Eastern form of magic that would allow her to make a clone of herself.

The downside was the clone had no ability to fight, and unless she was mentally controlling it then the clone was about as smart as a brick. She would have to split her concentration, but the clone would be able to attend class for her.

With the clone slowly heading back to class she rushed off to the Hospital so that she could make sure that nothing was seriously wrong with Naruto.

She mentally crossed out all of the things on her to do list and made just one things.

Check on Ouji-sama.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Most people always have the main character able to handle EVERYTHING without any sort of problem. This is a realistic outcome of what would happen if somebody tried to do what Naruto has been doing for months. What Setsuna doesn't know is that Naruto also teaches Konoka magic when Asuna is asleep. Stress can lower the immune system, so even with his magic he got sick because he has been overworking himself. This just goes to show that even powerful people could have moments of normal weakness because they don't take care of themselves properly. This chapter was some made though to star Setsuna. I figure that every one and awhile it would be good for the story to have a chapter that didn't follow Naruto around.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Setsuna: before the incident, how often did you play with Naruto and Konoka before you started developing romantic feelings for them?  
"I played with Ouji-sama and Ojou-sama for a few hours before I started to develop some sort of feelings for them." Setsuna said with a small blush and smile on her face as she remembered how quickly her feelings started to develop. **-This will be explored later-**

I want to ask setsuna if she wants to be the filling in a Naruto konoka sandwich. **-Please check your spelling when you ask questions-**  
"Eh... EH!" Setsuna managed to get out before her face turned red, steam came from her ears, and she fainted.

Setsuna: Who would you want to pactio more with: Konoka or Naruto?  
"... I would have to say Ouji-sama, since he is already aware of magic. If both were aware it would be a hard choice." Setsuna said in deep thought as she racked her brain for the answer.


	29. Feel like crap

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
_**Happy April Fools! Short Chapter! Next one WILL be longer.**_  
_**The Kyoto/Nara Arc will begin in 2 or 3 more chapters!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'It looks like he really is just exhausted, but with what everyone puts him through I shouldn't have been surprised this would have happened eventually.' Setsuna thought as she put her head on Naruto's chest to hear for herself if his heartbeat was going strong. Right now he was laying in a hospital bed with a facemask to cover his mouth on. Jack was not surprisingly anywhere to be found. It made sense considering that most people wouldn't take a person's hat to there room when they were carrying somebody out of the room.

She was startled when Naruto stirred lightly, and his eyes fluttered open by the barest of amounts. The dark bags under his eyes being more pronounced by the utterly miserable look he had. She blushed crimson when she saw him looked at her when he slowly sat back up on the bed.

"Setsuna... where am I?" Naruto asked before he started coughing from his own stress related illness. Setsuna wasted no time in patting him on the back to help him clear out his airway. The choked up sound of the coughs showing that he had some sort of phlem backed up in his throat. She sympathized with him, and she cursed herself. It was her action that woke him up from his slumber. Even as a kid Naruto would usually wake up when somebody started to touch him. Unless they were already touching him when he fell asleep that is. Naruto groaned and fell back into bed when he felt a pounding sensation between his eyes, and on the back of his head.

"Naruto-sensei, you are in the hospital right now. The nurse said that you collapsed from overowrking yourself, stress, and a form of flu." Setsuna stated in a hopefully neutral tone, the best one that she could manage with the small blush on her face. Naruto sighed out loud and nodded to her. It sort of made sense, he had been ignoring the signs that he was getting sick, and covering them up with his potions out of instinct. It figures that eventually his body wouldn't be able to take it, and that he would just collapse. He figured that Konoemon had already gotten a replacement for the remainder of his hospital stay, so he wouldn't worry about that to much.

"I see... well thank you for coming to see me. It does my heart well for the first thing I see when in the hospital is one of my well mannered students." Naruto complimented without thinking about it, and the second she registered his words she blushed and fiddled with her skirt. Such a forward compliment wasn't something she believed that she would ever get used to, but it made her happy all the same. Naruto didn't notice her blushing, and only grabbed one of the tissues next to the bed and blew his nose.

"Thank you for the kind words... Naruto-sensei, but is there anything I can do for you?" Setsuna asked while mentally high fiving herself for stopping her slip before it happened. That was a personal victory in her book, and she would like to continue to add more victories to her belt. She was easily able to see that Naruto was thinking about it, before he started to rub his eyes and yawned. He was still very tired, and he felt like somebody had drained him dry of his energy. Basically, he felt like shit.

"Could you get me something to drink, my throat is really sore?" Naruto asked kindly, and Setsuna finally noticed how hoarse his voice was sounding. She nodded rather eagerly at being asked to do something within her ability, and rushed off to go fetch him something to wet his whistle. Naruto smiled a little awkwardly at how quickly she left the room, and figured that being in the same room as a sick person was bothering her. He wasn't really bother by it though, most people would try and avoid the sick. The few that didn't were generally good people, people that were confident they weren't going to get sick, people that wanted to get sick, people that didn't care if they got sick, or people who were paid to get close to them.

Naruto layed back into the bed and started to doze off slightly to his own thoughts, one of which was a quick curiousity to if the sub would be able to handle his class. No doubt they would be taking advatage of the substitude teacher with pranks and not following her lead. He wondered what would happened first, the teacher getting pranked by the twins, or her having to confiscate gay porn of sex toys from one of the girls that would no doubt try and bring to class to show off to the others.

He was literally filling up the drawer he used to hold onto confiscated object with on mostly the gay porn that Haruna brought to class to tease people with.

Either way, he hoped that his class would behave for the teacher. He also hoped that the sub wasn't using his orange chalk, he would much prefer not having to buy more by the time he got back to teaching.

"Ah... ah... AH-CHU!" Naruto shouted as a burst of black magic shouted out of his mouth and nose, completely wrecking the television in front of him. Literally, now there was a large hole in the wall in the shape of the room television. This was the reason that Naruto was not suppose to sneeze without controlling what element came out, and sadly in his sickness he couldn't do that very well. Darkness was an extremely destructive kind of magic, and an overload of such magic would destroy what was in front of him.

He sweat dropped when he saw people panicking all around the hospital, before he noticed a small barrier form around the room as the dmage repaired itself before anyone else could freak out. He had little doubt that the Dean had placed memory spells, and repair spells on this room beforehand. A sick mage was a dangerous mage, because they could randomly lose control of their powers and cause accidental destruction. It would seem the memory spells were working to wipe what just happened from the nurses memories, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Naruto-sensei, I got you some orange juice. That is your favorite right?" Setsuna asked when she came back into the room with a small plastic bottle filled with orange juice. He filled at her and took it with a nod before drinking a little of it. Orange juice was his favorite kind, and the fact Setsuna had been able to pick it out was slightly suspicious... which he didn't care about right now. He needed to get some rest while he had the chance, and to do that he would need to be relaxed. He thanked Setsuna for the OJ before resting his head against the pillow gently.

"Yes it is, thank you Setsuna. I am sorry if this is to much, but could you just stay here... it feels nice to have you around?" Naruto asked when his eyes started to get even heavier again. His vision was going a bit blurry from trying to stay awake, and he saw her smile and nod at him as he fell asleep again. Setsuna watched him as he slept rather peacefully, she che couldn't help but smile through her blush at his words. If he wasn't sick she would have taken that as him being blunt, joking, or flirty. People were very honest when they were sick, or at least when they were very tired.

She was happy that he felt nice to have her around, and if it wasn't her goal to be a protector from the shadows this would have swayed her into trying to get closer to them again. Her eyes narrowed and she drew her sword and twirled around, only for her blade to stop when she saw it was Kaede.

"How are-?" Setsuna trailed off when she looked at the clock on the wall, and Kaede grinned lightly.

"Shadow Clones are amazing things, combine them with the Replacement Technique and escaping class while leaving a clone is a easy thing. This is MY brother you know, so of course I would come and see how he was doing." Kaede said as she sat next to Naruto's bed and placed her hand on top of his with a smile on her face. She was glad that he hadn't been in too much danger from placing to much stress on himself. She would have to try and study harder so that he wouldn't need to worry about her and the other Dummy Force members as much. She would try and lessen his workload as much as she could.

"So how was class going when you last saw it?" Setsuna asked in a whisper, and Kaede thought about it. The new teacher was not nerarly as good for the class as Naruto was, she was the type of boring teacher that would be bad for the class.

"They are already planning on how to get rid of her. You know, most of those girls really do respect my 'Onii-chan' as a man and teacher. This new lady... she is good, but not right for us." Kaede said with a small shrug, being very careful to keep her voice as low as she could. She had nothing personal against the woman, but she knew that the way to teach was to make the student want to learn. The fact she completely ignored Naruto's lesson plan was like she was spitting in her brother's face AND insulting his skills as a teacher. Yes, his methods were a bit... untraditional, but that worked for them.

"I see, and how long do you think she will last?" Setsuna asked her... friend? The term she would use the describe Kaede was more than ally, but not yet friend. The two had no connection other than Naruto, and even that connection wasn't the most reliable to build a friendship on. They were sort of friends, but not really at the same time. If Naruto wasn't here then the two would have no reason to talk outside of business reasons. It was hard to have a conversation with people like that, and Setsuna wasn't a fan of small talk either.

"Not long de gozaru." Kaede said in amusement, knowing that without a doubt Fuka and Fumika would be using their pranking combined with the minds and perverse nature of the others to drive the sub up the wall. The woman was completely normal, but she was sure that she and most of the class could agree that Naruto was the one and only teacher for them.

The two sat in silence, not really knowing what to say after this point.

'Ouji-sama...' Setsuna thought with a growing smile on her face, knowing that once this was over he would be back to teaching the class. She herself was pretty sure that they would try and throw him a party for him getting better. She blinked in shock when she saw Kaede moving the blanket on him aside to see his unclothed chest. Apparently they didn't decide to place a shirt on him, showing that he was still wearing only boxers.

She looked at Kaede with a shocked blush, while Kaede rubbed her chin in thought.

"Hmm, and I thought Jack would be here." Kaede muttered to herself barely above a whisper as she placed the blanket back into the position it had been in previously. Setsuna calmed down when she realized that Kaede wasn't the pervert she had thought, but it did raise the point of where Jack was.

_**[With Jack]**_

"... I'm so lonely." Jack muttered out loud as he rested on the couch, because nobody had taken him when they had carried Naruto to the hospital when he collapsed. He would follow after, but the widnow was closed and he couldn't reach the door. Using his fabric to scoot across the coush he fell onto the floor, before he went over to the door and glared at it. Hoping that it would burst into flams, but sadly the hat couldn't use fire magic without a source of magic.

He had been more worried than anyone else the second Naruto hit the floor, the lifeless way he didn't move as he was on the ground scared the fiber out of him. The fact the ONLY person that was completely immune to nhis curse AND became his friend was laying on the ground unmoving was horrifying to the hat. The fact he could do anything about it at the moment was something that made his soul freeze up, and he actually wanted to thank Konoka when she went to Naruto and turned him over to find that he was burning up instead of deathly pale.

He WOULD be lecturing his partner about neglecting his own health for these girls. To Jack, the well being of these girls meant nothing compared to Naruto's health. His ONLY concern was making sure that Naruto was okay, but Naruto seemed to want to truly help these girls. Of course, that was to be expected when Naruto could count on one hand the number of friends he had his own age before coming here. Like a caterpiller he started to move towards the door, before he tired to flatted himself as much as possible to moved under the door. He would try his hardest to get to Naruto and give him his potion ingredients so that the man could cure himself.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**No Questions Omake this chapter, but there will be one in TWO chapters. Next chapter will have a different king of Omake at the end of it. I am actually accepting ideas of things people want to see as an Omake. No lemons, limes, or spoilers. I just noticed that today was Aprils fools day, and a shorter chapter is my version of a prank. The earlier update on this story was a mistake, but this is the real update.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Next story to be updated: Naruto the Host to Monsters - I finally bought the second book to it, the series is out in english and is called Montser Musume... try it if you like Ecchi/Comedy/Romance with monster girls.**_


	30. The One I Admire

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Thank you for doing this Setsuna." Naruto said with a smile as Setsuna used a dry rag to wipe the sweat off of his back. As it would turn out, the nurses here did indead have a sort of understanding on magic. They were NOT happy with his constant elemental sneezes, and the fact it was never the same element twice in a row just made clean up hell for them. The walls may repair themselves, but the medical equipment went flying all over the room. They had just stopped coming into the room unless he messed up the room, which was why one of the Magically aware doctors had brought him a face mask that would help reduce the area of effect when it came to his sneezes.

He still looked like crap though, but the bags under his eyes had gotten slightly better from the large amount of sleep he had gotten last night. Setsuna herself was not looking her best, but the only thing showing was that her hair was very frizzy. Of course, it was hard for Naruto to tell right now with how his vision was so hazy. His nasal issues had ended up giving him a huge headache that just wouldn't go away, and his only saving grace was that Setsuna had kept the other girl's out of the room while he was awake. He didn't need them all surrounding him when he was sick, and could sneeze at any moment.

The fact was, for the most part Naruto SUCKED at erasing memories. That was Jack's area of expertise, and Jack wasn't here right now. Spewing Wind, Darkness, or THAT element from his mouth when he sneezed wouldn't be hard to explain. He just thanked the heavens that he hadn't sneezed lightning yet, or freeze the room with ice like his mother. He was also glad he had zero talent for fire magic like Nekane, her sneezes were like committing arsen.

"It is no trouble, you would have done the same for me." Setsuna said while looking away from the rather peaceful expression Naruto had, a cherry red blush on her face. She could very well remember the time that Naruto had washed her back for her when they were kids. Even now he cared more about others than himself, something she still didn't understand about him. True, some people were just naturally good people, but Naruto would work himself to near death to help people. He was lucky this time that he hadn't been seriously hurt when he passed out, if he had been flying on his broom at that time he might not even be alive. It was a point of worry for her that he wasn't taking care of his own health.

"I would try at least, the only other person I helped get well when they were sick was when my little cousin Negi was sick because the little idiot jumped into a lake during the middle of winter. I don't think that really counts though." Naruto stated with a chuckle, while Setsuna frowned lightly. Something seemed very... off, about Naruto right now. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he seemed to be depressed about something. She could feel it just by looking into his eyes, and it wasn't just the sickness. Naruto looked at her with a smile, before she noticed that the look was being hidden again. "So, how was the class doing?" Naruto questioned her, and she blinked at the abrupt change in topic.

"I think they planned on giving the substitute teacher trouble while you were gone. So far she has completely ignored your lesson plan, and has been trying to teach the normal way." Setsuna stated, but then she blushed when she realized that she had just called Naruto's way of teaching the strange way. Naruto himself noticed it, but he didn't really comment besides rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He knew his way of teaching was weird, and that if the Dean wasn't used to weird things he wouldn't be allowed to teach this way. That, and if his teaching hadn't gotten his class to the top in the rankings then he had little doubt he would be forced to teach a different way.

In the Dean's eyes, as long as Naruto got results he could teach in any way he saw fit... within reason that is.

"Fuka and Fumika are going to so get detention for this, and then I am going to have to do SO much paperwork over the damages this could cause... damnit." Naruto said with a frown as he layed back into the bed and rubbed his temples to reduce the pain in his head. The last thing he needed when getting out of the hospital for lack of sleep and other stress related causes was for a large amount of stress to be started again. He couldn't fault the girl's for being angry, but it seems they didn't understand that HE was also going to have to do work if their pranks got to out of hand. He would have to deal with the sub's reports on the class, and that was a good sized stack of paperwork right there. He was fond of his entire class, really he was, but sometimes he just wished they would know that what they were doing was part of the reason he ended up in the hospital in the first class.

"Why do you go so far for us, our class is the reason you are in the hospital?" Setsuna asked when she realised what they were doing to him, more so the other girls but most of the class seemed to be part of the reason. She knew that most of the class was trying to get the sub to quit, but she didn't know that their actions would also affect her Ouji-sama negativally.

"... I never told anyone this before, but when I was little I was so weak. I was so easily frightened, and nobody could depend on me." Naruto started as he covered his eyes with his forearm, and he grit his teeth slightly. He didn't know why he was going to talk to Setsuna about this, but for some reason he felt as if he could trust her. She was listening carefully to his story, and she wasn't going to judge him. He could tell that he could talk to her about this and she wouldn't judge him. "I was never good enough, and I had to rely on others for everything. I had no friends either for awhile, and the two friends I did have... I haven't seen them for so long. I really miss them, and the worst part of that is I can't remember their names." Naruto said as his backed up emotions on his childhood started to loosen up in part thanks to how horrible he was feeling physically. Not to mention he had bottled these emotions up for so long that they were weighing on his heart like iron.

'I thought he just completely forgot... I feel so bad about keeping this secret from him.' Setsuna said as guilt filled her. Of course she remembered how weak he had been, stronger than the normal child, but when you are surrounded by extremely strong people and the only other children your age are stronger than you then you would only be able to think fo yourself as weak.

"My memories of back then are fuzzy, but I think that one day when I was playing with them one of them fell into a river. I didn't know how to swim, but I jumped in anyway to try and save her. We were both drowning, and then my only other friend jumped in after us. She couldn't swim either, but she was able to keep all three of our heads above the water long enough for the adults to save us... she was so strong, reliable, and just somebody you could really depend on. I wanted to be more like her, and person that other could trust and depend on." Naruto explained, not knowing that Setsuna was blushing heavily at the way he was talking. His memories may be fuzzy for the most part, but they were not gone. He just couldn't remember exact faces and names, which made her wonder why he couldn't remember anything clearly.

'He wanted to be more... like me?' Setsuna thought to herself when she went over his words again, and her face had yet to cool from the fire red blush.

"Not much later I had to leave them, and then it wasn't long after then that my bastard of a father left me and my mom. You see, as it turns out he had been cheating on mom for years. Kaede is proof... I wasn't even BORN yet before he got Kaede's mom pregnant. I wasn't good enough for him, so because I could never depend on him it only strengthened my desire to be somebody people can look up to. I want to be somebody that he never was, and now I try my hardest to do anything I can to help others. I feels so good to have somebody need you." Naruto explained with a few tears running down his cheeks, and Setsuna acted like she couldn't see them. Naruto's face was numb enough that he most likely didn't even notice he was crying as he spoke. He was emptying his heart out to her, the biggest cause of his stress was the fact he didn't want to be like his father.

His father, an unfaithful bastard that left him and his mother. The man that chose the woman and child that were born because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

His mother, a powerful woman with anger issues that was slowly losing her sanity. She was forced to raise him on her own, even though she wasn't the best parent around. With her bouts of insanity, she herself had been a danger to him. He loved her, but he also knew that she was another cause of his stress. He never knew when she would be pushed over the edge and go beyond the point of no return. It hurt him the day she asked him to be the one to kill her if she was to ever go over the deep end, and he was afraid of when that day would come.

"You still need to think of your own health. How would the class think if you collapsed again?" Setsuna lectured gently, she could tell that he needed to be distracted from his thoughts. Naruto sighed lightly, before he started to rub the sides of his head again. Setsuna brought up a great point, so sitting up Naruto took one of the juice boxes, brought by Yue as a get well gift, and stuck the straw inside it. He didn't even look at what it was before he sipped at it. His cheeks puffed up slightly and he shivered at just how bad the flavor was, before he forced himself to swallow.

"... That was horrible, how she drinks these things I will never... Buffalo Wing Sauce!? What the hell, it's starting to burn my throat!" Naruto said as he began to cough like crazy when the drink started to burn. His face went red, and he looked at the side to see that it was the spiciest brand of this spicy drink. He was literally starting to sweat, and he looked at the note she left next to the juice box.

_Sweating helps speed up getting over sicknesses, hope this helps - Yue_

"Of all the... damnit, now I have to finish this." Naruto said with a distrudtful look towards the drink in his hands. Yue had given these to him to help him get better quicker, so swallowing slightly he got ready to chug the entire thing down in one go before he stopped himself. In his condition that would just cause him to throw up, which means he was going to have to drink it slowly with sips.

"They sure got you some strange get well gifts." Setsuna pointed out when she looked at the other side of the room. There were at least 15 different vases with different kinds of flowers in them. Naruto wasn't sure how the girls found out about his plant watering hobby, and how his favorite kind of flower were those with bright cheery colors, but right now the room was so colorful he suspected it was part of the reason his head hurt. He really wished he could smell the flowers, but his sense of smell was shot to hell. He really liked flowers, and right now they were teasing him.

"Some of them are a bit... disturbing. I am NOT using this." Naruto stated as he held up a magazine with a girl wearing a leather body suit. On top of it was a note, just like the one with Yue.

_Your nose might not be the only thing backed up, so please use this to relieve some of the 'pressure' - Haruna_

He didn't know how she got her hands on a porn magazine, but he couldn't exactly confiscate it from himself or throw it away. As misguided as it was to give to him, she still gave it to him with the intention of helping him out. He wouldn't use it, but he wouldn't throw it away either.

"The class really wants you to get better." Setsuna commented before Naruto picked up a small bag that was filled with herbs. He opened the bag, before he pinched a little of the herbs and put them in his mouth. He was disgusted by how bitter it was, and the old saying about how the best medicine tasted horrible came to his mind. He placed it back down, and while he was happy with how they cared, bitter was not something he could stomach very well.

"Well they won't have to wait long. I will be back on my feet in no time... ACHOO!" Naruto said before he sneezed hard enough to completely launch him from the bed as a gust of wind cut up the wall in front of him. Naruto shook his head, before he smiled when he noticed that he could breath out of his nose again. He breathed in the scent of the flowers, before he breathed out and turned to look at Setsuna. he nearly busted a gut laughing though when he saw that she was on the ground with her back against the wall. Her head was on the ground, and in her akward positon Naruto was able to see up her skirt without trying.

Strange, he wasn't aware that Setsuna was the kind of girl to wear biker shorts under her skirt.

"I am rather happy that I wasn't standing in front of you." Setsuna stated with a slightly twitching eyebrow, the random element sneezes were the main reason that only a few people were allowed in the room when Naruto was awake. His sneezes were deadly if your body wasn't sturdy enough to take them like her body was, and she knew she would have a bruise on her back from slamming into the wall. The scratched on the wall repaired themnselves, before the room looked just like it had before.

"Don't worry, for the most part you would have just had to worry about your clothes getting blown off. The sneezes don't really affect living things, well wind doesn't. If sneezed ice... then you would be a Setsuna-ice pop." Naruto commented with a chuckle, now that his nose was cleared out his head was feeling so much better now. Setsuna got her chair, before she moved it back to next to Naruto and sat back with a small blush on her face. Suddenly they both jumped when the door was slammed open.

They both raised an eyebrow when they saw the nurse, only for Naruto's face to light up when he noticed that Jack was on top of her head. The nurses eyes were glowing red, and red steam was coming out of her mouth to show that Jack was in complete control of her body. She didn't have nearly enough magic to resist his control. The nurse walked over, before her eyes returned to brown and the red steam stopped coming out of her mouth. Jack jumped from the woman's head, before she passed out into Setsuna's arms.

"Naruto/Jack!" Jack and Naruto shouted before the hat landed on top of Naruto's head and started to move around before finding the perfect spot to lay down. The feeling of Naruto's magic running thjrough the hat was like ultimate happiness for the hate after a few days of trying to find the hospital. It was hard for the hat to move on his own, so getting to the hospital... the correct hospital was such a trouble. He only had so much magic in his body to use for floating. The feeling of Naruto's mana reserves filling him up again was like heaven compared to the empty feeling he was getting before.

"I am... just going to go now, you two have fun." Setsuna commented dryly, while she dragged the body of the nurse out of the room. She could read the signs, and it was about time she got back to class anyway. She closed the door behind her, and the two beings in the room were alone.

"Naruto! Do you know how worried I was when you collapsed! You looked like you were DEAD!" Jack shouted in a rage as he began to heat up, and Naruto felt the top of Jack bend down to smack him in the back of the head repeatedly. He took his punishment with a light chuckle, knowing that this was Jack showing how worried he was for him. It must have been horrifying for Jack to see his long time friend on the ground like that, even more so when he had no way to heal Naruto.

"Sorry about that Jack, but I will try and take better care of myself." Naruto told the hat to calm it down, and it seemed to be working as his parftner's fabric began to cool down slightly. Jack sighed lightly, before the hat's mouth stretched into a grin.

"You are lucky that I have just the thing you need to get over this." Jack stated as he spat out a small blue vial of potion, and Naruto barely caught the potion out of surprise. He blinked in surprise, before he realized that it was a potion that would cure his sickness. He wasted no time in opening the vial, before he chugged down the entire vial of potion. He let out a breath of relief when he felt he symptoms start to quickly go away as his entire body glowed a small amount.

It felt SO good to be getting better again!

He felt better physically, emotionally, and overall he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his soul.

He spoke the truth when he said to Setsuna that he missed his old friends, sure he eventually made more friends as time went on. Shikamaru being one of them, but if there was anyone he would give the world to see again it was the two that were his first friends.

It was part of the reason he wanted to go to Kyoto and Nara, if he went there he might be able to see them again. At the very least he might be able to regain his memories, so that he could remember their names. If he could find them again, then he could finally tell them that he was sorry that he hasn't seen them for so long.

He sighed and layed back in the bed.

It would take a few more hours before his body was no longer sick.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to be Updated: Naruto the Orange Trainer**_  
_**Questions Omake: Next Chapter - See Rules at the bottom of my profile!  
2 More Chapters Until Next Arc!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

[Omake]

"Hey Yue, what are you working on?" Haruna asked as she walked into their room with a curious expression on her face. Yue quickly grabbed Haruna, before she dragged both her and the piece of paper she was working on into the bathroom. When the door was closed, Yue turned the light on before she showed Haruna was she was working on.

"I am crunching the numbers to see how good Nodoka's chances are with Naruto-sensei, and to see how much competition she has." Yue stated, and Haruna grinned widely before she took the list away from Yue and gave it a look of her own.

_ Yue's List of Girls After Naruto's Heart_  
_1. Makie Sasaki - 2. Konoka Konoe - 3. Nodoka Miyazaki - 4. Setsuna Sakurazaki? - 5. Ako Izumi - 6. Kaede Nagase? - 7. Yuna Akasha? - 8. Sakurako Shiina - 9. Evangeline Mcdowell? - 10. Ku Fei?_

"What to the question marks mean?" Haruna asked with a curious look, and Yue grabbed her list back from her grabby friend.

"It means that while they show an interest, I can't tell if it seems romantic or not." Yue said with a small look as she stuffed the list into her pocket. It wasn't even nearly done yet, with these just being the girls with a more obvious interest in Naruto.

She could NOT let Nodoka see who her competition was.

[Omake End]


	31. Oncoming Darkness

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
_**At the End of Every Chapter I am going to say what I will be updating next again.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This is going to be the best prank yet!" Fuka shouted when she finished pulled handing everyone whip cream pies. Today they were going to try to get the sub to quit by assaulting the hell out of her with a large number od pies. Each girl was holding two pies, while Hakase had a pie launcher canon in her hands to not only shoot pies but also shoot out a large amount of whip cream and sprinkles. They were going to go all out today, instead of only doing small time pranks that in the end didn't do much.

"As your class rep, I can not condone these actions." Ayaka said, despite the fact that she herself was holding two pies. Right now she was just trying to at least act like a responsible teen before they all nailed the woman with their pies. It wasn't hard to believe that they could get the entire class to join in on this. The only person that didn't have a pie in her hands was Chisame, because that wasn't what a normal highschooler would do. Even Setsuna had one next to her, while Mana had a small stack of them on the desk behind her. Setsuna had no plans to actually throw hers, but it would be rude not to take one of the pies.

"You are still holding pies like all of us Rep, so you aren't in a good place to judge." Chizuru pointed out with a small smile on her face, and the Class Rep blushed while looking away from the others grinning at her. Asuna was barely holding in her chuckles, and she even had an extra pie balanced on top of her head. Like it or not, she had grown fond of Naruto as their teacher. This lady just wasn't going to cut it, and the fact she has been completely ignoring Naruto's lesson plan was just adding insult to injury. It wasn't even her injury that was being insulted, it was the fact that Naruto worked himself to the point of collapse over those plans that was being insulted.

"Yeah, and who is that lady to judge Naruto-sensei's awesome lesson plans!? I thought subs were only suppose to teach based on the actual teacher's lesson plans?!" Misa shouted with an annoyed tone to her voice, while most of the class agreed with her. It was the sub's job to teach in the actual teacher's place when they couldn't do it themselves. They were not being paid to change the way they were suppose to teach a class, it would be like paying a hooker to become somebodies personal tutor.

'These idiots.' Evangeline thought to herself, and in her hands was an ice cold whip cream pie. If the whole class was going to get in trouble, she may as well join in on the fun. She wasn't allowed to leave without Naruto's permission, and if she tried she would be turned into a doll. This was a way that she could spice up her life, so she would gladly take it. The fact she herself was annoyed at how the more fun version of class stopped was more than enough reason to take out her frustrations on this woman.

"This is going to be so fun, heheheh, I am so going to take a picture of her face right when she ssees the pies coming at her." Kazumi said with a grin, and her camera was in one hand while a pie was in her other hand. This was front page material, and she was going to make sure it got to the front page!

"I think that this is a horrible idea, but it seems fun so why not." Kaede said with a small smile, she knew who was going to be coming through the door today and it was not going to be the person that everyone was hoping for. A few days without Naruto, and the whole class was willing to face suspension to get rid of his replacement. It was rather heart warming for her to know that her brother had people that cared about him so much. The fact she had a small stack of pies next to her showed that even though she knew her brother would be coming through the door she was still going to nail him with some pie.

She never got to do this with him as kids because Kushina had seemed to prefer that they never meet again after the divorce meeting. She couldn't really blame the woman, since she was the child that was the result of an affair, but she still wished she could have had a childhood with her brother.

"A horrible idea is letting that woman continue to mock Naruto-kun's lessons!" Sakurako said with a grin on her face, she was in this so that she could throw pie at somebody. The entire class grew silent as the sound of footsteps outside the door was heard, before the door began to open up.

"Open fire!" Fuka shouted as she threw the first pie, and not a second after every girls that had a pie had started to chuck them right figure that already had a pie in their face. One by one the pies started to make contact with the figure, and then Hakase turned on her machine that was now literally covering the person that had walked in with around three pies per second. By this point the person was now on the ground, while everyone threw the pies towards the growing pile of pies on the floor.

"Take this acting-sensei!" Konoka said with a loud giggle to her voice, while she took the pie Setsuna wasn't using and threw it at the pile. Everyone was having the time of their lives nailing the teacher with pie, and they started to grin at each other when the body of the person was no longer even remotely visible.

"Yelp, I'm out." Asuna said with a shrug, while the number of pies hitting the teacher slowed to a stop when others ran out as well. Chachamaru walked over to the pile of pies, before she placed a cherry on the top of the large pile of whipped cream. She nodded to herself, before she went back over to her master and saw Evangeline still had her pie in her hands. She was actually sweating like crazy, and her light skin had gone pale when she realized who they were all throwing pies at.

The rest of the class had their eyes widened when a black witch styles hat slowly floated down from the air before it landed on the top of the pile of cream. The entire class froze when they saw that hat, the hat that the girl's had come to know as the hat Naruto rarely went anywhere without. His signature hat, and in some girl's opinion the hat that he used to hide his beautiful hair from the world. The perfect golden blond, with the wild appearance that would attract ladies like flies if he let his hair out more often.

'Idiots... Ouji-sama is going to be so angry.' Setsuna thought as she did the smart thing and placed her hand on the desk to show that she had nothing to do with this. She had just started to become friends with Naruto again, and she wasn't losing this just because of a pie. Of course, just because she was becoming his friend again didn't mean she would stop protecting him from the shadows. Nope, she had not earned the honor of being able to stand by their side and proect them from the light yet.

"Crap, we are all so dead." Yuna moand out as the two arms covered in cream came out of the large pile, before they touched the ground. The figure they now knew to be Naruto slipped a little as he stood back up, while completely covered from head to toe in cream pie. The girls had to hold back their laughs when he had to spit out some pie, before his hands moved up to get some of the cream out of his eyes so that he could see again. If they weren't sure of it before, seeing those blue eyes showed that this was indead Naruto.

"It was Fuka's idea!" A good amount of the class shouted as they pointed at the one girl with the betrayed look on her face. She fell to her knees in the shock of how quickly everyone abandoned her.

"... I shouldn't have woken up today, I really shouldn't have." Naruto commented dryly with a smile on his face, even though the girls could not see his expression. Everyone looked sheepish, before Naruto walked over to his desk and opened tyhe middle drawer. Before he reached in, he realized that if he got his spare clothes out he would just be getting them messy with his cream covered hands.

"We are so sorry Naruto-kun!" Makie shouted out from the back, and Naruto sighed out loud. His class was so much trouble, fun, but still trouble. He couldn't exactly sweep this issue under the rug this time, but he didn't want to punish them harshly either.

"You know, all your little pranks on the sub is going to cause me a lot of trouble. I was just at the Dean's office awhile ago, and because of this issue I am going to be flooded with paperwork for the next few days." Naruto stated in his best disappointed voice, and he could see the girl's faces fall slightly as they realized what they were doing. They couldn't see the smile on Naruto's face as he sent them through a guilt trip. This would be their punishment, they would have to deal with their own guilt for bit.

"We're sorry, but she was just so... bad when we compared her to you. We didn't mean to make more work for you." Misa said with a trace of guilt in her tone. It would seem that most of the class was affected by the tone of his voice. Naruto sighed, before he started to shake the whipped cream from his body. He couldn't guilt trip them like this, so he would just give them a relativally normal punishment.

"Don't worry, extra work won't bother me very much! I just don't want you girl's to make it a habit to prank people when things aren't how you like it! A good prank is always nice every once and awhile, but this was a bit much. You are really lucky I am in such a good mood after getting better, or else I might be giving you all detention. Now if you excuse me, I am going to change my clothes! It would seem that-" Naruto said before Evangeline finally threw the pie she was holding right into his face. The entire class looked at her in stunned shock at how she just threw it at him in mid-joke.

'I... did not mean to do that.' Evangeline thought as she looked at her own hand, before she retreated back into her seat lightly. She had not meant to nail him in the face, she had been aiming at his hat. It was the only piece of clothing not covered in cream, so she wanted to correct that.

"Tastes pretty good."

"Eh!?" A good number of the class shouted when they saw Naruto eating the slightly different pie from his face. He was licking the sides of his mouth, and the smile was now visible on his face because of this.

"How did you know that I love my sweets when they are chilled?" Naruto asked sarcastically, but with a slight truthful undertone. While he might not be a lover of overly sweet foods, he did like lightly sweet cold foods. Sure, his favorite food might be a hot bowl of ramen, but his Ice Affinity was so ingrained into him at this point that he had even developed a love for cold foods as well. Of course, another side effect of his Ice Affinity becoming ingrained in him was that his breath was colder than a normal person's breath.

"You seem to be a _lot like me_ and I liked chilled sweets." Evangeline said when she realized that she wasn't going to get turned into a doll over this. She was completely bull shitting the reason why she chilled the pie to the point it was as cold as ice cream, but those that were well trained in Ice Magic always had some sort of side effect happen to their bodies. The breath that comes out of their bodies is normally cold, and some develop of a taste for cold food.

"Gotcha, oh and girls, if I am ever sick again try not to bug the sub like this. I will have a talk with her about this as well, but you have to remember that any sub that you have doesn't know much about you. They were taught a certain way to teach, and are only doing what they know. That being said, they are also suppose to follow the teacher's lesson plan which she didn't. It would have been better for you all to take this issue to me when it happened, or go to the Dean." Naruto lectured the girls in the room. Even if he was sick, he could have gotten on the phone and told this woman that had been teaching his students off for not going with the lesson plan he created to fit the needs of his students. He didn't find it insulting like the girls seemed to find it, but he knew that it wasn't her job to change the way she teaches his class. Substitute teacher's were pretty much just babysitters that were being payed to watch a class, and follow a pre-written plan.

Naruto grabbed some paper towels and wiped his hands off just after his little speech before he grabbed his spare clothes from the drawer and left the room. His office was right across the hall, so he would change there while the students talked amongst themselves.

"... I felt like an idiot." Fumika stated with a bang of her head hitting the table, the guilt waying her head down to earth again. The sound of banging was heard through out the entire room as more people smacked their heads against the desk. Their guilt stricken minds pretty much agreed with what Fumika had said. No other words were needed to tell how they were feeling, which was why when Naruto came into the classroom a few minutes later without a splash of cream on him he was surprised by the fact that most of the students had thier heads against the desk.

'What the hell happened in the two minutes I was changing?' Naruto thought to himself when he saw the depressing state his students were in. He couldn't help but find it both annoying and amusing to see them like this. He chuckled to himself lightly, before he went to his desk and sat down again.

'I like the quiet for once.' Jack thought to himself, without Naruto hearing it.

_**[Scene Change]**_ **- Somewhere else - **_**[Music Play] - Naruto Shippuden OST - Madara/Obito Theme**_

Darkness was the first thing a person would notice in this location. The overbearing presence of a powerful magic filtered through the entire place, and if a lesser person was there then they would have been crushed from the sheer pressure of the magic in this spot. The sound of water dripping against the ground was heard once every few seconds, showing that the location was near water or in a cave.

Then out of the darkness a golden magical circle appeared on the ground, a circle so complex that not even the most skilled of mages would be able to decifer it without decades of non-stop study. Out of the circle nine pedistals made of pure glowing gold sprung up from the ground slowly. Each pedistal has a number on it ranging between one and nine, and on five of these golden pedistals were a golden flute.

The numbers that had Golden Flutes on them were two, three, four, five, and six.

The number that didn't have golden flutes floating on them were one, seven, eight, and nine.

Then more figures started to appear behind each stand, with the figures features being hidden from view because of the darkness of the cave. Only the glowing of the flutes and gold made their eyes slightly visible. It showed a total of ten people standing around the golden magic circle. Each figure was different in the shape of their body, and some you could tell without seeing their faces that they were not human. There was one figure that had two large wings coming from his back. The one next to him on the right seemed to be tall, and holding a strange object over his shoulder. The one on that figures right was hard to tell the gender of, but piercing yellow eyes shined in the darkness. On the right of that figure was that of a person that seemed to be making strange clanking noises every once and awhile. The one next to that one was not as loud, but the light of the flute in front of him showed that he wore no shirt as had a giant fanged mouth going from heart to stomach.

Next to that one was the softer image of what seemed to be a female, and floating around her were what seemed to be pieces of paper. The one next to her had glowing red eyes, and over his shoulder the shadow of a triple bladed scythe was seen. Next to him was somebod that was completely cloaked in darkness, with only demonically green eyes shining in the darkness. The ninth person was standing in front of the empty pedistal with the number nine on it, and his glowing eyes stuck out. Instead of the normal eyes, his eyes seemed to have glowing magical circles that replaced the iris of his eyes. These magical circles were extremely complicated, and they glowed a bright golden color.

The final person in the room was sitting in the middle of the circle, and the only thing visible on this person was his mouth and jaw thanks to the hooded cloak he was wearing.

"Let the meeting of Solomon's Red Dawn come to order." The figure in the middle stated as his hood tilted up with his head to show shining silver eyes that were filled with such dark emotion. Each member around the circle got down on one knee, before they bowed to the person in the middle of the circle.

"May we who are touched by Solomon's wisdom control the world." Each of the nine stated together as their voices reacted with the magic circle and and figure in the middle of the circle started to chuckle.

Only four more flutes left.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: This Story**_  
_**I have been hinting at people trying to steal the flutes for awhile now, so it shouldn't be a surprise.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

[Questions]

Kushina, what curse were you trying when you accidentally cursed yourself?

"I was trying to place a curse on a mirror that would make anyone that looks into it see the image of them as a demon... it didn't work." Kushina said with a sweat drop at her own failure.

Evangeline: Given when Naruto reaches a high enough level, will he be a possible choice for a Minister Magi?

"It wouldn't be impossible, but not at this moment." Evangeline said with a light blush on her face when in thought over the issue.


	32. Getting Ready

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters  
Chapter Lengths should be increasing soon.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Okay, lets see... Dragon Heartstring." Naruto commented as he poured some grinded dragon organ into the potion he was currently experimenting with. The trip to Kyoto and Nara was four days away, and while most of the class was doing shopping for clothes and other stuff to take along Naruto was going to be restocking his potions and other items he would be needing in case there was some kind of fight. As it would turn out, he would be needing to deliver a letter to Eishun for the Dean while he was in Kyoto so that the class would be permitted to go.

Naruto started to stir in the crushed organ, before the currently green potion turned a very bright green color. This green was much lighter than the previous green, and dark green smoke was coming out of the potion. On the table behind Naruto was nearly two dozen potions of various colors in vials of various shapes and sizes. Some were simply potions that would make casting quick spells with more power easier, while others were actual battle style potions made for attacking. He would be ready for any attack just in case it went down. He hoped he wouldn't have to use his potions, but he knew it was possible that somebody would attack.

While the potion simmered he used this as a chance to take one of the potion vials, and then he went over to a different table and saw a large number of bullets that had spots on top with holes in them for holding various liquids. These were magic bullets made to hold potion for a little bit of extra kick to the bullets. The potions slowed down the bullet slightly, but the impact of them and the after effect of the potion itself more than made up for the slowed speed. That was why Naruto himself was adding a light blue potion to about 20 of the bullets before that vial of Freezing Potion was empty. Grabbing a gray vial, he started to pour the Melting Potion into each bullet... those bullets would have a nasty surprise for anyone hit by them. Not only nasty, but pretty deadly as well.

"Naruto-kun, the potion is steaming red!" Konoka, who had been in the room with him, shouted when the potion suddenly changed from green to red. Naruto snapped the fingers on his free hand, with the affect being that a vial of brown dust floating into the air before a third of the vial was poured into the potion. A metalic spoon floated, before it began to stir the potion five times clockwise before switching to three times counter-clockwise and then going back and forth between the two.

"No problem, if you could take the white potion and start pouring it into those bullets over there I would be very happy." Naruto lightly ordered of his apprentice. She nodded with a pout at how he had everything under control. She could be out today shopping, but because if the next few days were free for her class Naruto had told her she would be spending it on her magical studies. Now that she had the perfect chance to watch an actual mage at work, she would learn much better from watching him work on potions than him just explaining it.

"What is this brown powdered stuff... it stinks!" Konoka shouted as she held it as far away from her nose as possible. His eyes rolled when he noticed that it was her fault for smelling an unknown ingredient in the first place.

"Of course it stinks, that is literally powdered Werewolf crap. Why do you think I am not touching it with my hands?" Naruto said, and she shivered in disgust before placing it back into it's holder. Naruto chuckled lightly at how childish she was being about a relativally rare potion ingredient. Werewolf dung had some very powerful latent abilities that could only be brought out through the use of potions. Konoka was very inexperienced when it came to the more disgusting ingredients, but he knew that she would have to get used to it.

"I thought it was because you were busy with that, I thought you were suppose to use plants and stuff like that for potions." Konoka said with a shiver again, now that she knew that there was powdered crap in that vial she was curious about the other vials. You couldn't be a master of potions if you were disgusted by the dirtier aspects of working on them.

"Sometimes for some potions, but things like Dragon Heartstring, Werewolf fur and dung, and Vampire Fangs are extremely rare and powerful ingredients. Of course, any part of those creatures makes for great potion ingredients. The red vial next to the crap is Makie's blood after she was bitten by Evangaline, and carries the Vampire curse inside it. I am still trying to see if I got rid of it all or not, Vampire bites are a curious thing." Naruto said with a sigh, but he couldn't help but be excited over the fact that he finally had 'Vampire' blood to work with. The blood he had taken from Makie was still infected, which made it a great potion ingredient for the things he wanted. Otherwise he would have had to wait for years before Kiki and her family had their hands on another vial of the stuff. Vampires were picky about who they gave their blood to, and as the prideful creatures they were most of the time they only gave it to people they were going to turn into full vampires.

It was why he had yet to ask Evangeline for some of her blood.

"Oh yeah, Makie was bitten by Evangeline not to long ago. Weren't you the one that cured her?" Konoka asked with slight confusion in her tone, and Naruto was lucky she didn't see the blush on his face when he remembered what he had to do to cure her. It had been a bit awkward for him to talk to her outside of official stuff like clubs because of this. He was hoping that he hadn't hurt her feelings because of him avoiding her, but how was he suppose react when he pretty much french kissed the girl when she was asleep and helpless. It was weighing on his soul that he may have stolen her first kiss, and even if it was because he had to cure her he felt like he had taken advantage of her.

That event had led to him having some complicated feelings about her, and the nice taste she had to her lips.

"Yeah... I was that one that cure her, but she might not be completely cured. Nobody really knows how to cure Vampires of their Vampire state, I mean, we can turn them back to human if we get to them quick enough, but there might be side effects we don't know about." Naruto commented, refering to the magical community as a whole. Cured Vampire bites were a rather dark subject, because in the olden times Vampires had been hunted just like Witches and Wizards were. Vampires that survived started to feed by using transfusion packs so that they didn't get caught, or kill their victim first and then drain them of blood. Most people weren't as lucky as Makie, they usually died right after they experienced the attack on their bodies.

Makie was lucky to be alive.

"Like what?" Konoka couldn't help but ask while gazing at her classmates blood.

"Like I said, it is hard to tell. We know that a cured Werewold experiences a desire for raw meat instead of cooked, but for all we know there may not be such a thing as a cured Vampire. For all I know I might have just placed Makie's vampire blood into a dormant state, or she could be completely cured. It might be possible she will get the strength of a vampire, but stay human and have none of their weaknesses." Naruto said with a frown. He hated when he didn't know what was happening to somebody he cared about. The state Makie was in, or could be in was so frustrating to him. Most people thought that when you cured somebody, that was it, and they wouldn't have to deal with it again. Naruto knew that unless there was proof they were truly cured, then there was just as much of a chance that they weren't cured. All Naruto knew was that he had cured her of the mind control, and he hoped that he cured the vampirism.

"Oh... what is this?" Konoka asked while holding up a purple bottle, and Naruto looked at it for a second. He really needed to lable things so she wouldn't ask him this every five seconds. He could tell what ingredients were by sight or smell, but she wasn't able to do that.

"Liquified dragon scales." Naruto answered after a second, and he was rather proud of that ingredient. It was something that when added to any potion, would be able to cure the potion it was added to. So if you drank half a vial of poison, by adding some of that to the potion you would be able to automatically make a cure for the poison. The problem was that you could only get that from a certain breed of dragon, and with how rare the dragon was the chances of finding it were even more rare than actually getting it's scales.

"How do you liq... never mind. So what are you making anyway?" Konoka asked with a glance at the slowly changing colors potion. The colors seemed to be a mix between red and purple at this point. The change was slow, and it was almost a perfect half and half of the two at this point.

"This is a potion that should allow two people that drink it to trade looks for awhile... No, it isn't switching bodies or minds. It is like a transformation potion, but it should be completely untracable. After about half a day the potion should fade, and the drinker's looks should return back to normal. It is like the perfect transformation, right down to the magic signature. You have to drink a full 8 ounces of the stuff first before it works, so I will only have enough for about four uses." Naruto commented when he looked at the size of the pot he was using to make it in. Each person had to drink 8 ounces of the liquid, and that pot held about 64 ounces in it. That would mean that he couldn't mess this one up, it would be a very valuable potion to have or to sell. The ability to trade appearances with somebody right down to their magical signature was something that would make MILLIONS on the Black Market.

With it you could impersonate people with extremely high political power, and with that chance you could completely ruin them. If you took the chance, you could even kill them and instantly return back to normal.

"So if you and I drank it, I would look like you and you would look like me?" Konoka asked, having caught the basics of it. She had to admit, she was slightly curious to try the potion out. Having Naruto's body seemed like it would be fun for awhile, and the fact it wore off naturally meant she wouldn't be stuck with a boy's body forever.

"It is a little more complicated than that, even your magical signature would fell like mine. Nobody that didn't know our personalities closely would be able to tell that anything was wrong. This potion is more dangerous than you think. With it, a person could take the place of important political figures and start a war. This potion has the potential to be the start of WW3 if the person using it is going to abuse it." Naruto said seriously when he noticed that she didn't seem to understand just how dangerous simple potions could be. Love Potions were limited to only those that won't abuse them because they also had another name, Love Potions were also called Rape Potions because they could be used to make a woman that hates you want to have sex with you. Naruto was allowed to use them, because he had taken a test to prove that he wouldn't willingly abuse Love Potions.

Konoka needed to understand that danger that even simple potions could have. Even simple potions could be used in dangerous ways if a person was smart or strange enough to think of a way to use it.

"World War 3! Why are you making something so dangerous then?!" Konoka asked with a shocked look, while Naruto rolled his eyes lightly.

"I have no plans on abusing this. This potion is also used to help people learn what it is like to walk a mile in the other's shoes. It has so many other uses besides the evil ones, but I wanted you to understand that almost all potions have a dark side to them if you look hard enough. Love Potions were once nicknames Rape Potions because people would use them to get people that hated them to willingly have sex with them while they were under the influence. Potions used to make food taste better were made illegal for awhile when people used them to hine the taste of poison's in people's food and drink." Naruto explained the more serious side of potions, and how they could be dangerous. It was one of the reasons that potion ingredients were only allowed to be sold to people that were given the rank of Potion Master. Naruto was a top class Potion Master, and could buy anything potion related as long as he could afford it. The only other way to make these potions was to get the ingredients by hand, and then make them without anyone finding out.

"You scared me for a moment, so what do you plan on using this potion for?" Konoka asked, but she could only sweat drop when Naruto shrugged his shoulders. You never knew when looking like somebody else would be a good thing, so he was going to make it for a just in case scenerio. He didn't have a reason to make it, but why have a reason when you could make it ahead of time and have it when you need it. It was a simple thing called thinking ahead.

"Got it!" Naruto said when he finished putting potion in all the bullets, and with that done he pulled a small bag out from Jack and started to move the bullets inside the bag. The bag was very small, but like Jack it could hold a lot more than it looked like it could. This bag held around a 1000 bullets total, and with these bullets he now completely filled the magical bag. He really loved Spacial Magic and the uses it had for expanding the insides of objects.

Naruto then pulled another small bag out of Jack, and this one had the lable of 'Potion Vials' on it so that he could store his potions he would be using inside it. Sometimes he just liked to get more tidy with how he had things. This would make things easier to store away, and he could store even more things away because of this.

In the end, it would make it easier and quicker to pull things out in battle if he could just have Jack give him the bag itself and then he would be able to use his tools even if Jack was knocked off his head during a fight.

"You sure are taking a lot of bullets and potions." Konoka commented dryly, but amusement laced her tone very slightly to show that she suspected that he was going to do something like this.

"Western and Eastern Mages don't exactly get alone, so with me and Evangeline going on this trip a fight could break out any moment. I would rather have this and not need it, then need it and not have it. Not to mention that as my apprentice you are a target as well, so you are going to be given this." Naruto stated as he handed Konoka what looked like a toy wand with a cresent moon on the end. These were wands that beginners used when they were just learning magic, because Konoka wasn't at the level that she could use a staff or ring correctly. Focusing magic through a ring was hard, while doing it through a staff was slightly harder than a wand. Overall, she just wasn't at the skill level where she could be considered ready for either.

That, and she broke the other one when she activated her large magic reserves. She was already working on the first spell Naruto gave her.

"Why don't they get along, isn't magic about getting along?" Konoka asked while holding in her urge to squeel at how cute the wand is.

"Mages are still human in most cases, and sadly most humans hate people that are different than them. Eastern Mages use charms and talismans as their main form of fighting, while Western Mages use spells as the main form of fighting. Not only that, but Eastern Mages fight on their own and use demons they summon as their support. They usually have a demon that attack, and a demon that defends them. Western Mges though form partners most of the time, and while one casts spells the other protects and fights alongside them. Both sides look down on the other, and that has caused a rift between them." Naruto explained carefully, he thought it was stupid how everyone fought just because the other side was different. He thought both kinds of magic were pretty cool. Though, because Eastern Mages need their talismans to summon their support, and their support was not very diverse. If you summons a demon to attack, then that was it, that demon would only be allowed to attack the enemy. If you were about to get hit by an attack, that demon was NOT going to defend you because you didn't summon it to defend you. Western mage style partners could both defend you, and provide offence help if needed. The fact you didn't need a talisman to summon them, and you could power them up with magic was why they were considered the better partner style.

"That sounds horrible!" Konoka said, and Naruto nodded his head in agreement. It was horrible hat people couldn't get along, and had to think little of others different then them.

"This world isn't always a pretty place, and neither is the world of mages." Naruto commented sadly, before he went over to the potion he was working on and added in a bottle of shining dust. That shining dust was actually ground up fulgurite, a rare type of glass made when lightning strikes sand. So is kind of like glass, but it is also known as petrified lightning. Mages could make this on their own if they had a high enough mastery in lightning spells, but it wasn't the same as the raw power of nature.

"That is so sad, why can't people just get along?" Konoka asked, before she heard Naruto chuckle darkly for a second.

"In history people have always had the need to discriminate. Looks at the jews and black, they were both inslaved for awhile. Japan and China hated each other for awhile, and that hate hasn't completely vanished. Some people don't even know why the discriminate against others, they just learned it from those around them. Of course, there are some really amazing people out there that don't hate people for color, birthplace, or for their beliefs." Naruto told her with a smile at the last part, and she coujld help but agree. She decided though that she had enough of this depressing topic, and decided that she would be moving onto a new one.

"Understood... so where are we staying for the trip?" Konoka asked what might be the most important question concerning the trip. She missed the smirk that Naruto had on his face when he registered her question.

"Oh, I have a friend whose family are more than happy to welcome us." Naruto said with a smirk.

Shikamaru was going to be so surprised... no, surprised was something that Shikamaru didn't do.

Being surprised was to troublesome!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to be Updated: Naruto the Orange Trainer**_  
_**Next Chapter Begins the Kyoto Arc.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Evangeline: If you were to go on a date with Naruto, would you go as your Adult form, or would you go as your natural form?

"I would use my natural form. If I went on a date with him, then it would be like spitting into his face to hide my looks from him. I actually respect his talent to much for that." Evangeline said with a shrug, but she did find the question to be a good one so she didn't think less of the one asking it.


	33. Taken the Bus

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto smirked as he stood in front of the class on the very first day that would start the entire Nara/Kyoto Trip. He had a few surprises waiting for them, and frankly he knew that they were not going to like the first surprise. You see, most of the time when people took a school trip like this they would use the train to get there. Now, this wasn't most of the time, and Naruto wasn't a nromal teacher. He had always thought the best way to bond on a school trip was taking a cramps bus.

"Sensei? Aren't we taking the train to Nara?" Misora asked with her hand raised, and like all the girls she had on a backpack while holding a dufflebag filled with the things she would need. Naruto noticed the Mana was carrying a strange guitar case, and by the sound it was making when she moved he could tell that what was in that case was not a guitar. The girl was taking her guns on the trip, most likely in case she got a job to do while on the trip. He could tell that most of the students were confused about why they were standing in a parking lot as well.

"Nope, we are getting there the fun way. We are going by bus! Nothing beats bonding on a trip like being cramped in a bus together." Naruto said with a smile beaming brightly on his face, before he looked at the sun to see what time it was. Naruto noticed that the bus would be getting here soon, before he looked down to most of the class and saw that they were all wearing the school uniform. He saw some of them looking at his clothes strangely, or rather, the fact that his clothes weren't something teachers would normally be seen wearing at school... ever. Most people never thought they would see there teacher wearing these relaxation clothes, or the fact that he made it work.

You see, Naruto was wearing his orange swimming trunks today. Not only that, but he had decided that instead of his normal long sleeves white shirt that he would be going for comfort today and wearing the short sleeved white button up shirt, and even that seemed to be relaxed. The top three buttons of the shirt were undone so that part of his muscled chest was perfectly visible. The only thing that looked out of place on him was the fact was Jack wasn't on his head right now, you see, Jack was currently taking up the inside of Naruto's shoulder bag. The only bag Naruto had on him actually, mostly because all his other stuff was actually inside of Jack.

"Naruto-sensei looks like an American." Madoka whispered to Misa and Sakurako, with both girls nodding. The tan skin, blond hair, and blue eyes truly made Naruto look American when he was wearing his relaxation clothes. Don't blame him for liking the feel of how comfy swimming trunks were, and when on a bus you always dress light. The fact that he knew how hot it got in a vehicle when it was driving without air conditioning for a few hours and he felt sorry for the girls. They were going to be sweating, while he stayed relativally cool.

"When is the bus suppose to get... never mind." Asuna said with a sweat drop when the bus they were going to be riding in turned the corner. The bus wasn't one of the fancy ones, but it wasn't an old one either. Actually, the bus looked pretty creepy in most of their opinions, the entire thing was styled in the colors blue and red. You could see that it was double layered, and if anything it looked like it came straight from England itself. Naruto grinned to himself, knowing that these girls were going to freak out at some point through the trip.

The door to the bus opened up, and everyone barely had time to blink in shock when a blur rushed out of the bus in a blur.

"Narutoooooo!"

The entire class blinked when the shouting person slammed into Naruto and tackled him to the ground, before the two people were sent rolling across the ground. They all blushed though when they saw the image of Naruto getting hugged by a moderately attractive male, and Naruto rolled over and tossed the guy off of him. Both men got to their feet, while the new guy was blushing out of embarrassment. Now that he was properly standing, the entire class could see this guy wearing a rather normal blue uniform. He wore a cap of his head, but you could see that he had platinum blond hair underneath it. He actually seemed to be about Naruto's age, and both of them had the same color eyes.

"Damnit Revy, watch where you are jumping. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw a gay guy jumping at me! You are lucky we are friends, otherwise I would be turning your ass into grass right now." Naruto said with a twitching eye as he went to the side of the bus and opened up the area that would be used to hold the girl's luggage. Revy was chcukling while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, and Naruto's sentence sent Haruna into dream land... about what, Naruto didn't want to learn.

"Sorry 'bout that mate. I haven't seen you since I graduated, so you can imagine I was looking forward to seeing you again. I was surprised you called your old pal Revy... HEY! I can't help it that I like men!" Revy shouted out when he realized just what Naruto had said, while the more mature sounding blond rolled his eyes and began to get the girl's luggage into the compartment. Revy and Naruto went to the Magic Academy together, but unlike Shikamaru Revy didn't stay for the Advanced Class with Naruto. He left at 10 years old, and since then Naruto knew that he had been doing his job of taking people around in his freaky bus. It was his job to transport mages... and normal people, to where they needed to go.

"Yeah, and I can't help it that I like girls. Now are you going to get back on the bus, or am I going to have to do all the work?" Naruto asked with a hint towards the fact that Revy was suppose to be on the bus right now, and with wide eyes the young man rushed into the bus so that nothing got touched when the girls no doubt entered. Naruto grimaced at having to deal with Revy's driving again, but this was payback for the girls throwing pie in his face not to long ago. Revy was... good at driving, but if you got in his bus then you better prepare for a wild ride.

"Not cool mate, not chill!" Revy's shout was heard from the bus, while the girl's looked between Naruto and the bus driver on the bus with a curious glance. It wasn't hard to tell that the two knew each other, or at least that they had some sort of history. The girl's were dragged out of their thoughts when they covered their ears at the surprisingly loud whistle Naruto used to get their attention. When Naruto stopped blowing, the girl's uncovered their ears and looked towards him.

"Okay everyone, I hired Revy to get us to Nara... In ONE PIECE! I want everyone to get on the bus, because there I will tell you the groups you will be spending this trip in." Naruto said, but he made sure that the one piece part was heard by Revy. The girl's saw Revy stick his middle finger out of the door, while Naruto ignored it. Revy was a man's man, even if he was gay. There was no rule that gay men couldn't act like normal guys, actually, MOST gay men acted like normal men. Those gay guys that acted like girly girl's learned that trait, it wasn't their natural personality for the most part.

"I get it, I will make sure that nobody gets a broken bone this time! Damn, crash into a few buildings, and suddenly you never let that go!" Revy shouted from the inside of the bus, while most of the girls gulped. That didn't sound like somebody that should be driving a group of girl's on a bus. It sounded like this person shouldn't be driving period, and the first girl to get on the bus was actually Evangeline. This was literally the first time she would leave this city in over a decade, screw if their diver was horrible, she could deal with it. She was immortal, so no matter how much damage this guy caused she would be just fine.

"I don't care if you crashed into a building, but you better make it out of the city before crashing." Evangeline threatened, to which Revy immediently realized who she was and cowered in slight fear. A dark chill went up his spine at being in the presence of THE Evangeline, the most wanted Dark Mage in the world... or at least one of them. There were a few more that were considered to be more feared than she was since she vanished years ago. Still, all mages told their children about how Evangeline would come into their beds at night if they didn't eat their veggies.

"Behave Evangeline, we wouldn't want him to wet himself, as funny as that would be. Okay, now the rest of you get on the bus. Remember, the bathroom is in the back, and there is no air condition... yet surprisingly a heater." Naruto said while pointing at the door, the first person to join Evangeline was Chachamaru, while the rest of the girl's soon followed the point. Naruto waited next to the door, and he could see that some girls were really not looking forward to getting on the magical bus. Naruto would love to see their reactions to just how crazy of a driver Revy could be. Naruto had only ridden on this bus three times in his life, and once was before Revy was the driver. Only the craziest drivers would ever try and drive this magic bus, mostly because it was cursed so that it was only possible to drive it in crazy ways.

"Is this guy even permitted to drive this bus?" Misa asked, before Naruto flicked her in the back of the head to move her along. Once the last person was on the bus he himself got on it, and saw all the girl's were pale as they realized that they were on the bus with a guy that their trusted sensei said crashed in a few building multiple times. Naruto chuckled to himself, before he felt Revy's presence enter his mind.

'How bad do you want me to scare them?' Revy asked through his thought projection magic so that he could allow Naruto to hear his thoughts, and he response was Naruto walking passed him with his hand behind his back. On that hand Naruto was holding up three fingers, to which Revy looked happy about for a moment. Naruto stood at the front of the bus, and looked at all of the girl's sitting down.

"Naruto-sensei, where are the other teachers?" Chisame asked with clear annoyance in her voice, while Naruto shrugged. He was pretty sure that they were all going on the train, and that they would meet them at the location. After that Naruto had no idea just how the other teacher going on the trip were going to get there.

"I think the train, but that isn't the issue. I nam going to place everyone in four groups of six, and one group of five. This is the list of people who are in groups together, when we get there you can come up to me and get copies." Naruto said as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and placed it up at the front of the bus. Those that were sitting in the front were able to see right off the bat what groups people would be in, and they had to admit they were happy with the groups.

_ Group 1 - Fuka, Fumika, Madoka, Sakurako, Misa, Chachamaru - 6_  
_Group 2 - Kaede, Ku Fei, Chao, Satsuki, Hakase - 5_  
_Group 3 - Zazie, Ayaka, Chisame, Chizuru, Natsumi, Kazumi - 6_  
_Group 4 - Makie, Evangeline, Yuna, Ako, Mana, Akira - 6_  
_Group 5 - Setsuna, Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Konoka - 6_

"Hnag on to your panties, because it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Revy shouted as he floored it, and there was no way to describe the way the bus moved other than a huge lurch. The girls watched as Naruto waved his arms in surprise, before he tripped and fell right into girl sitting in the first row. Naruto's face must have landed in something nice, because he was sure that his face was being cushioned by two soft pillows. Naruto placed his hand down and grabbed something else soft to push himself up, only to hear the noise of a soft moan.

"Naruto-sensei is such as perv!" One of the girls shouted in a joking way, and looking to see wear he landed he couldn't stop the red from getting to his face when he noticed his hand was on Chizuru's thigh. He looked at her chest for a moment, before he quickly stood up and held his hands in the air. The girls would have teased him some more, if Revy didn't turn so sharply that some of them hit their faces against the window. Others smacked into the person sitting next to them, while the twins were completely knocked into the air as they landed on top of each other.

"I think I am going to throw up!" Ako yelled with a pale face, and she truly did look like she was about to throw up. She wasn't the only one, because Naruto himself was laying across the ground with a sick look on his face. Of course, his sickness was because of the fact that he hadn't been ready for the sudden jerk. His stomach hadn't been prepared for that, but he was starting to regain his control. Revy looked back at Ako, taking his eyes off the road so that he could toss her a bottle of pills for car sickness.

"Take some of those, I make sure to keep some... HEY! Watch where you are going asshole, some of us are carrying teenagers!" Revy shouted out of the window comically while honking the horn, and Naruto stood up and gripped the egde of the seats. He was grinning lightly at how erratic Revy was driving the bus, knowing that this was just part of his act to scare the hell out of the people riding. That didn't stop him froim cursing when Revy ran full speed right over a speed bump, and he wasn't the only one that was holding their heads in pain from smacking into something.

They had quite easily gone flying into the air, and many of them smacked against something. The ceiling to the double decker bus was high enough to stop them from hitting the top, but what they did hit were each other.

"This man is a maniAC!" Yuna shouted before a swift turn tossed her out of her seat, and slamming her face right into Akira's stomach. The tall girl groaned at the skull bash that Yuna preformed on her, before both she and Yuna fell from their seats and onto the ground just as Naruto tripped over their wiggling limbs and onto the ground. His legs were sticking up in the air, while his vision was filled with white... and strawberries. Naruto looked up to see that Mana was sitting on his chest with her skirt flipped.

Strawberry panties on such a serious girl... why was he not surprised?

"Hey Naruto, you want a beer!? I have some in the cooler, or if you are a soda person I have some... wait, I only have beer." Revy asked loudly from the driver's seat, gestering with one hand to the ice case right next to him. Naruto groaned, he already knew this was going to suck. Why the hell did he think this was a good idea, and worst of all the guy had already turn on the heater for some reason. Revy reached into the case and pulled out a beer, before he tossed in back towards Naruto just as Mana got off of him. For the moment Revy was driving on a straight road, so there was no crazy moving.

"Beer!? Naruto-sensei, you are only 15! Underage drinking is-" Ayaka started to lecture as Naruto caught the beer, before he opened it up. While the ride was smooth, Naruto took this chance to sit in the back of the bus and hold his hand up to stop from her talking. Naruto was more than able to drink a beer, even though he hated bitter things. Ayaka got the message and didn't go any further, while Naruto sighed and poured the beer out of the window in a way that Revi saw him.

"Revy, you know I hate bitter stuff. I am not a drunk like you Rachel." Naruto stated with a grin on his face, while Revy's eyebrow twitched lightly at the insult. That was a low blow, and Naruto knew that, but he also knew that Naruto was only mocking him as payback for jerking the bus around when he wasn't ready for it.

"Darn it Naruto, don't call me by that name. I still can't live down that prank whenever me and the guys talk about the old days." Revy said with a twitching brow, while Naruto stood up and got the the front of the bus to get a better look at everyone. He didn't want them to get massive damage that he couldn't heal in their sleep. Naruto nodded when he saw all the girls rubbing some part of their body, but looking okay for the most part.

'This is a totally new side of Naruto-kun.' Makie thought with a small smile on her face, while also rubbing the side of her arm. She had never seen Naruto look so unreserved before, like he wasn't trying to act all proper... by his standards that is. Usually he at least tried to look professional, but right now he didn't seem to care.

"Naruto-sensei, I am going to be sick." Ako moaned out painfully as she held her hands in front of her mouth. This had nothing to dow ith the driving, but she did get car sick easily. Naruto held her hand to help her up, before he moved her towards the back where Revy had the bathroom on the bus. Naruto opened the door to the bathroom, before he let her inside and chut the door behind her. The others were lucky that the bathroom was soundproofed otherwise they would be hearing the sound of Ako throwing up.

As it was, they all had other problems when they noticed that the head was starting to increase.

"Hey Revy, try and drive a bit less... like yourself. Ako is in the bathroom." Naruto told Revy, not asked, because if he asked nicely then Revy might just ignore him. It was the way things had always been, unless you told him to do something then he was most likely going to just ignore it or do the opposite. They were never really close friends in Naruto's opinion, but Revy seemed to think they were great rivals and friends or something. That was part of the reason why he simply nodded to the news that Ako was most likely throwing up in the bathroom.

'Hey, I can't wait until we get to Nara. I am going to so tease the hell out of Naruto-sensei, you better not waste the chance I am going to give you Sakurako.' Misa thought with a devilish grin on her face. Her plan was more for her fun, but if she coud get Sakurako to grow closer to Naruto then she might be able to get her friend hooked up... and win the bet going on in the class. There was a bet going on to see who would bag Naruto as their boyfriend, and so far the people that were in the lead were Makie, Konoka, and Kaede... Kaede had looked disturbed when she learned she had been on the list.

Of course she was grossed out by the thought of being Naruto's girlfriend, the two of them shared DNA.

"Man, it's starting to get warm." Naruto said with a slight flush to his face, before he undid another button so that he could get some more air into his shirt. This also had the effect of giving them more of a view of his muscles. Mage or not, he liked to keep his body in shape. Even if he wasn't as talented in fist to fist combat.

"Oh, I don't think that is the only thing getting warm, eh Nodoka?" Haruna teased silently when she noticed Nodoka staring at Naruto with a deep blush on her face, which got more red when she heard what Haruna said. She couldn't speak, but her blush said everything for her. She was embarrassed over the words, but the view was just so nice. She looked in surprise when Evangeline got up and took the only spot next to Naruto, which she was surprised that nobody had taken before now.

Nodoka looked into her bag, before she looked into her bag and saw the book that was sitting at the top of her stuff. It was a leather book, and not just any book, but this book had a special importance. This was the book that Naruto has dropped the day he saved her from breaking her neck, and it was the day he had first come to this school. She had been trying to return this book to him, but her crush kept getting in the way before she could actually hand it to him. Truthfully, she had already read the book herself, and she was amazed by what was in it. To think that mages were real, and with the book she had gotten from the Library Island she had pieced together some very key things.

Naruto was a MAGE!

Her crush could use magic, and he had been using magic right in front of them since day one. What was more amazing was that he did it in a way so that nobody would find out about it. SHe wanted to confront him about it for awhile now, but she had read that magic was suppose to be a secret from normal people.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Haruna wink at her as she stood up with a bottle of water in her hands. The girl was about to walk towards Naruto and accidently spill it on his shirt, but she thought better of that idea when she saw the deadpan look Yue was sending her from her spot next to Chachamaru. She chuckled nervously, and most of the class had calmed down enough to start talking to each other again.

"Being an Ice Mage sucks when it is hot." Evangeline whispered to Naruto, and he couldn't help but nod in agreement. Ice Mages never did as well in the heat, because their bodies had naturally cooled down a little more than the average person. It was because of this that hot felt even hotter. Being colder just made things that were hot seem that much hotter, but it wasn't like Naruto hated the heat. What he hated was a dry heat like this one he got from being in the bus.

"Yeah, how are you holding up. This is your first time out of school for awhile now." Naruto whispered back while the other girls chatted loudly to each other. Evangeline blushed lightly and looked away from Naruto, she had to admit that she was very grateful to Naruto for semi-freeing her. The fact she would be fully free when she graduated, and then her life would be perfect.

"I am... rather happy about this. You know, in return, I could-" Evangeline started her offer to become his magic teacher, before the bathroom door opened and hit him in the side of the head. He winced lightly from the unexpected blow, and started to rub his ear just as Ako came out of the bathroom. Naruto rubbed his ear with a small smile at Ako looking better, before he looked back at Evangeline with a questioning look on his face.

"What were you saying?" Naruto asked, but his only answer was Evangeline looking away from his with a scowl on her face. The mood for getting his as an apprentice was completely ruined thans to Ako slamming the door into Naruto's head. The entire bus shook once, before it started to lurch again. Everyone groaned in annoyance before the bus started to toss them around again.

This was going to be a long few hours.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to be updated: Naruto the Twin Tailed Crew/Naruto the Great Z Fighter**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	34. At The Shrine

_**Disclaimer: Other Chapters**_  
_**Story Start! **_

"Get out of my way!" Asuna shouted at Ayaka as she pressed her rival's face against the window as she attempted to climb over the rows of people on the ground as the bus stopped and the doors opened. She wasn't the only one trying to escape the bus from hell since moments later Fuki and Fumika jumped on her back and knocked her into Ayaka so that their faces were cheek to cheek.

"Screw you bell head, I am getting off of this death trap!" Ayaka said as she ducked under the seats and started to crawl towards the exit. The smaller girls took to her idea and began to crawl under the seats, while the taller girls stepped over the seats and everyone tried their hardest to get off of the buss while they were still alive. Some of the girl's were sporting bruises on random parts of their bodies, while others were looking extremely pale. Ako was not the only one that had ended up throwing up on this bus. Several other girls had lost their breakfeast from this hellish bus ride.

"How the FUCK did this guy get his driver's license!?" Yuna shouted out in horror when she saw Revy turn around while he smoked on a small white object made of paper. His eyes were bloodshot, and they didn't know how long he had been smoking what he had been smoking. He seemed to be extremely relaxed, and in the small trashcan next to his chair that was nailed to the floorboard there were several beer cans that had been recently empties.

"Interesting friend you have there Naruto-sensei." Mana commented to Naruto for the first time in normal memory. He was surprised that she said anything to him at all, but then again. It wasn't often that a person hired a magical bus driver to take a group of people on a drive that was made to punish them. Revy was obviously smoking weed, and he had been drinking while driving for awhile now. She was surprised that they didn't run off the road more times than they had run off. The fact that took out five mail boxes, four stop signs, and two ducks while he had been driving through a park was something that few had noticed while they were bumping around everywhere.

"In my defence, we aren't that close." Naruto said neutrally while holding the knocked out Yue in his arms, he waited for more of the girls to leave the bus before he started walking forward. Yue had been smacked in the back of the head by a flying book when they hit a speed bump and somebody was forced to throw their book by accident. Yue had been knocked out cold, and he had been holding her so she didn't get hurt any further. She would be just fine, but she would have a lump on the back of her head for awhile.

Revy was good at what he did, but his job was NOT just normal driving. You see, Revy's job was as a Magic Bus driver. He couold take this bus to any location in both this world and the magical world. If you wanted to go to either place quickly, then this was the perfect bus to take. Revy was normally a horribly unsafe driver in most cases, but that was because he had a dangerous job driving what was sometimes a get-away bus. Naruto had little doubt that there were times when Revy drove peoiple around because they were running from something dangerous. The fact though was that this bus was invisible to other people on the road most of the time, and it could only be seen when a special spell was cast on it. Revy was LETTING the girl's see the bus, so they could see it.

"License? Maaaaaaan, like I have one of those stupid things. I'm a man's man that loves men, and if I need to get somewhere I am... I forget." Revy said after a few moments. Naruto would face palm at how Revy was both high and drunk at the same time while driving. Revy better be thankfull that Naruto was making sure that the girl's were catching the smoke that drifted back by using his magic to blow it out of the window. Naruto could understand why he was drinking and smoking though, in five years he must have seen some crazy stuff while on this bus. Drinking was most likely one of the few things that calmed him down at the end of the day, or during a drive on a magic bus.

"Like she said, very interesting." Evangeline pointed out with a small amount of snark to her voice at the fact to add to the fact that she was glaring death at the driver of the bus. Several times she had to resort to dodging as people were flung all around the bus, and she never got a single good chance to ask... tell Naruto that he was becoming her apprentice. This wasn't about him being the perfect student anymore, now it was an issue of her pride being on the line. He was becoming her apprentice, even if she had to follow him around for the rest of her life and turn him into a vampire. She would do it if she had to, this was too much potential to waste.

As they passed by Revy, Naruto took his hand off of Yue for a split second to smack Revy in the back of the head so hard that the guy's head smashed against the steering wheel. There was a loud honk, before his face bounced back up and he looked like he had just been smacked by a magical elf with how high he was.

They took a few steps off the bus, before everyone saw as Revy closed the door and began to drive again. The girl's that were enjoying the freedom of the land gasped in horror when they saw Revy's bus run through a few trees before stopping for a moment. They heard him yell out the window about being okay, before he began to drive with his speed soon getting to easily 130 miles per hour.

"That... was horrible. Never again." Ako said with a hand still over her mouth as she felt the urge to throw up just thinking about how bad Revy's ability to drive was. She wasn't the only one, and three girl's had actually ran to the bushes and dry heaved for a few minutes while the others were either kissing the ground or praying to whoever was listening in thanks to the fact they all only had minor bruising.

"Processing: Damage to Weapons System. Operating System: Green. Weapon's System: Red, not fuctional. Secondary Power System: Stressed. Memory Banks: No Damage. Core Systems: Green. Overall Report: Damage minimized to the weapon's system, do not engage in combat." Chachamaru stated lowly to herself as her eyes started to become a large number of ones and zeros. She was checking over all her systems and core functions to make sure that nothing was extremely damaged. All she found though was that her weapons were jammed, and unable to be used if she needed them. She knew that as a school trip it was unlikely that they would be needed, so she would not report this to Hakase or Chao at this time. She would wait until they got back to Mahora before having her weapons fixed.

"My butt hurts." Makie said with dramatic tears as she rubbed her butt where she had went flying and landed on top of something very hard. She wasn't sure what it was because she was pushed off of it moments later, but she did hear a yelp of pain coming from what she landed on. She didn't notice Naruto wince lightly at how she landed on his lap in the bus when he had an awkward hard on thanks to him seeing something sexy happen. Her bringing up her sore butt made him want to whimper for a moment at the memory of how she landed right on his member. He had to resort to using all his willpower to not scream in pain, and kept his yelp to as low as he could.

"Cheer up everyone! It isn't like we have to do that again, so why don't we enjoy ourselves now that we are in Nara!" Misa shouted out to cheer up the others again now that they were off of the bus. Seriously, Revy had put a scare into most of these girls. Even Kaede was slightly shaken from the ride, and she was a ninja for pete's sake.

"Yeah, this is a great chance to... never mind." Yuna said with a sly glance at Makie, this would be a great chance to finally get her and Naruto together. At this same time, Yue woke up and noticed the glances between Yuna and Makie. She herself noticed that she was in Naruto's arms, and seconds after that her face started to turn red. Shaking her head she got rid of those thoughts and hurried out of his arms. She had no reason why she was in his arms, but she hurried to Nodoka's side before anything else could happen. She was suppose to make sure that Nodoka got closer to Naruto on this trip, not she herslef getting closer to the strange teacher.

'I wonder if I can get any herbal remedies for back pain here?' Chizuru thought to herself as she rubbed her back slightly. She had always needed to get cream for back pain, but because of her big breasts and how she played with children at the daycare she ran out of the cream quickly. Several girl's thought having big breasts at such a young age was amazing, but they were more trouble than they were worth most of the time. Guys oggled you for your body, girls were jealous of you because of your chest, it seemed that nobody could look away from them, and they caused back pains. That was why she secretely cursed her secondary sex traits.

'Chizuru must be out of cream again.' Natsumi thought to herself as she stood next to the girl rubbing her own back, so with a small blush on her face she reached behind Chizuru and rubbed her back in a way that wouldn't draw to much attention. Chizuru relaxed slightly, and smiled at her shorter friend for helping her out.

"Yeah! Kyoto temples are so amazing!" Sakurako shouted in excitement as the group noticed they had been dropped off at a location that had plenty of temples at it. Naruto walked in front of the group, and he idly noticed that Jack was squirming around in his bag. Clearing his throat, Naruto knew the girl's weren't going to like this, but this was not just a school trip so the girl's could have fun. They were also being sent here to learn about an older culture before Japan had been so heavily influenced by Western Culture.

"As you girl's can see, we are located at Kiyomizu-dera. Seeing as this is a located halfway up Otowa Mountain in the Eastern part of Kyoto you will be able to see much of Kyoto from this temple. Kiyomizu-dera is a historic temple that was first created in the year 779. This had been around even before Kyoto became the capital of Japan." Naruto began his lecture on part of the history of the temple they were at. He could see that some of the girl's weren't paying any attention to him, and he wasn't really bothered by that at this moment. He could plainly see the more bookish girls listening to his speak intently, and that was more than enough. He didn't like doing this when they could be having fun, but this was a school trip. They had to learn something while they were here, or it would be a waste of a trip.

'I am surprised Naruto-sensei knows this much about Japan's history.' Chisame thought after a moment at the fact that a foreigner was able to give such an accurate descriptiion of one of Japan's historic landmarks.

"Kiyomizu-dera or the Temple of Clear Water was named after the Otowa Waterfall, a natural spring that that been falling since the foundation of the temple. The Kiyomizu-dera is made up of fifteen colorfully painted halls and this beauty is enhanced by the fresh verdure in spring, as well as the nicely colored leaves in autumn. This temple is known as the landscape that best represents Kyoto, and this temple had been burned down many times as well. Most of the current buildings were rebuilt during the early Edo period by Shogun Tokugawa Iemitsu between the years 1631 to 1633. Any questions?" Naruto said out loud, his accurate explaination of the Kiyomizu-dera amazed enough girls that most of them had no questions about the temple. Yue was the most impressed by his knowledge, and she sent a glance at Nodoka for a moment. She had to admit that Nodoka was lucky that she had a crush on such a well read person.

"Is it true that there is a waterfall that you can drink from!?" Madoka asked without raising her hand, and instead of telling her off he just smiled.

"Of course, that is the Otowa Waterfall. Visiters are allowed to drink the sacred Otowa Water from a ladle there. Onto some more history though, The Eleven Headed and Thousand Armed Kannon Bodhisattva is the principal image of the Kiyomizu-dera. This statue is known for answer the power to answer prayers, and has been enshined at Kiyomizu-dera for over 1200 years. Another interesting fact was that the Kiyomizu-dera is the temple of the Goddess of Mercy Kannon. Also known by Kan'on or formally Kanzeon. She is depicted as a goddes that is descending from the mountain to welcome those that seek her salvation, and her icons grace buddhist temples all over Japan. Many of these icons are considered to be national treasures. Kannon is a Bodhisattva, which means that she prolonged her own eternal enlightnments so that she would be able to help everyone who suffers in this world. She is surely one of the kindest gods of Japan." Naruto explained with a smile on his face at the more interesting parts of his lecture. By this point many of the girl's looked like they were eager for him to finish so that they could get a real tour of the temple and see the sights. Naruto's eyebrow twitched once, before he forced himself to calm down. They couldn't help it if they were bored by japanese history when they were japanese, just like how most people wre bored by the history of their own countries.

'Has he been to Kyoto or Nara before?' Asuna thought to herself, most of the information going right over her head.

"Okay, since most of you seem to be bored by this I will finish by naming the fifteen important locations at the Kiyomizu-dera. I will keep this simple and stick to names, so we can start with the one you are all looking forward to, the Otowa Waterfall, then we have the Kiyomizu Stage, the Kaizan Hall, the Gautama Buddha hall, the Amitabha hall, the Main Hall (Hondo), the Jojuin, the Zuigu-do hall, the Thousand stone Buddhist images, the Bell Tower, the Three Stories pagoda, the West Gate, the Deva Gate, the Umatodome horse stable, and the Zenkoji-do hall. Not to mention that fact that there are other shrines to other gods here." Naruto said, and for a moment he felt that he should be wearing glasses to make himself seem smarter than he sounded. He could really make himself seem like an even more talented teacher if he had some glasses.

"Okay! Lets get going!" Makie shouted out as she headed towards the nearest stairs to get going with the rest of the class. Naruto shook his head while he walked behind the class and watched them converse amoung themselves. He had picked this shrine as the exit point because he knew these girl's were very interested in romantic points. This particular shrine contained a few locations that had things dealing with romance. Naruto noticed all the girl's stop and saw Yue standing in front of them. Naruto noticed they were standing on the Kiyomizu Stage, and figured Yue couldn't resist showing her own knowledge.

"The phrase 'like jumping off the Kiyomizu Stage' was coinded here because of many frustratced suicidal lovers that jumped off the stage. These leaps had a surpising 85 percent survival rate. Today the phrase refers to taking a leap of courage into the unknown." Yue explained with a glance at Naruto. Naruto noticed that Yuno and many other girl's were shocked at the suicide comment amd he decided to butt in on this.

"This practice of jumping off is now forbidden, so nobody get any ideas." Naruto explained much to the relief of some students. Several of the girl's were just enjoying the view of the other temples around this one, while Naruto leaned against a pillar and smiled at them all having fun. Konoka sighed and leaned over the edge of the railing slightly as she gazed out at the waterfall from here. She had a few memories of this place, and she was more than happy to go back to the Otowa Waterfall to see if that jogs Naruto's memories.

"I here that the Otowa Waterfall is nearby here, and depending on which stream you drink from you will be granted Wisdom, Health, of True Love." Kaede commented with a slight glance over at Setsuna to see her blushing lightly at her own memories of that Waterfall. She smirked lightly at how she was able to get under the calm girl's skin, before she noticed most of the girl's had started to run off towards the direction of the waterfall while dragging Naruto with them.

'Foolish girls... obsessing over something like love.' Setsuna thought before she blushed deeply again when she remembered her memories at this location. She followed after the group as well, and noticed that they had all stopped at the Jishu Shrine area with most of the people staring at the two medium sized rocks standing about 20 feet apart.

"This is the love stones! If you can get from one end to the other you are said to be destined to find True Love!" One of the girl's yelled out, and Naruto immediently saw a few girl's step forward towards the stone. Naruto scratched the back of his head and decided he would give it a try after the girls did. Naruto watched Konoka, Nodoka, Makie, and Ako step forward and close their eyes as they began walking towards the second stone. Ako and Makie went off course, while Makie and Konoka started to wobble around in the general direction of the stone.

'Coin Slot machine for fortunes?' Naruto questioned to when he saw that out of the corner of his eye, and walking towards it he noticed that it indeed was a fortune slot machine. Not really a slot machine, but more of an offering box and a wall of fortunes. Naruto took out four coins and placed them into the box, before he went to the wall and took four fortunes off the wall. Naruto was somebody that truly believed in fortune telling, with his mother being a person that could see into the future and predict it he really believed in this kind of stuff. Naruto opened the fortune scrolls, before he looked at what was written on them.

_ Sue-Kyo / Arasoigoto (Future Curse / Disputes)_  
_ Dai-Kichi / Renai (Great Blessing / Romantic Relations)_  
_ Kichi / Endan (Blessing / Engagement)_  
_ Han-Kichi / Gakumon (Half Blessing / Studies)_

'A lot of great luck is coming my way it seems, but I wonder about the disputes that will bring me trouble?' Naruto thought as he placed the fortunes in his bag. He walked back to the girls and saw that they were extremely close to the rock. He wasn't really surprised when they all were able to touch the rock, but he was glad that they didn't fall into the trap that was so obviously laying in the ground. The recently overturned dirt showed a poorly hidden pit trap meant to take care of anyone that ran right towards the rocks.

As Naruto walked towatds the girls he placed his hand on the rock fondly for some reason, before he winced as a splitting pain ran through his head. For a second he was sure that he remembered the image of two small girls walking towards the rock with their eyes closed. Shaking his head, he went towards the group of moving girls as they ran towards the Otowa Waterfall. He shook his head and twitched when the image of his mother lifting a small girl up so that she could reach the waterfall came to his mind.

Naruto grabbed one of the ladles so that he could drink from the waterfall as well while the other girl's were rushing over to find out which waterfall was which one. Naruto allowed the water to rush into his wooden ladle, before he brought it to his mouth and swallowed deeply from the clear fluid. His eyes narrowed for a second when he reached out with the ladle again and took more water from the True Love waterfall. He tasted something really funny about this water, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Naruto's eyes widened moments later when he tasted the taste of Sake inside the water.

"Arte nova magi: Exite, et spiritus puritate, vertere in potu aquae." Naruto said as he quietly muttered a water purification spell to destroy whatever was inside the water. This spell was his own water purifying spell that cleaned water so that it would be safe to drink. Evangeline noticed what he was doing, so she took his ladle from his and drank what was left inside of it while the other girls started to drink from the water again. She licked her lips in amusement when she saw that Naruto's cup had alchohol in it.

She took her own ladle and drank from the now pure True Love waterfall and noticed that she couldn't taste anymore Sake in it.

'Well played Naruto, very well played. You were able to notice somebody spiking the waterfall, and then take care of the problem without the normal people noticing. It woud seem that the people that were here would have to do better than this to get rid of Naruto and this class.

She had to admit that she was looking forward to how interesting this trip would become.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Strange Mage / Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	35. The Inn

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Wow! This place is amazing!" One of the girls in the class shouted out when they saw the hotel that they would all be staying at while they were in the Kyoto/Nara area. Naruto had just finished giving the first tour of the temple today for the class, doing a quick tour so that they would get the basics, but night had started to quickly fall on them before they could enjoy the entire temple. This led to Naruto taken them to the place they would be staying a little early, but he could tell they would be having fun here as well.

"A traditional Japanese Inn, very 'Kyoto' if I gotta say." Kazumi said as she snapped a few pictures of the hotel, which was on the minds of all the girls. Naruto stood in front of the class and stopped them from going any further, the only reason they were getting a reduced price was because Naruto personally knew the people that ran and owned the Inn. Part of the price though was that Naruto would have to do some advertising for the Inn itself. The Inn was large enough to easily hold and fed 100 people, rather small by most of todays standards, but the quality of your stay would leave you more relaxed than ever before.

The entire Inn was made from wood that was once apart of a great tree, making the temple Inn a great place to go if you wanted to avoid demons and spirits. The very walls would repel any and all minor demons that tried to enter the place, while the greater ones would be weakened if they entered the place. The Inn was fenced off by a large amount of rocks that had barbed wire with sealing tags tied to each one, and they circled around the entire place. Deer were seen freely going around the entire place, or simply sleeping like they had nothing better to do.

"Okay ladies, before we go in I want you to understand some rules that this Inn has. One, while there is no time for lights out, you are expected to keep the noise down after 10:00 PM. Many of the people that work here also live here, and the family that runs this place lives here as well. Two, the Hotsprings will be closed between the hours of 1:00 PM and 4:00 PM everyday, but go in at your own risk. The Nara were too lazy... I mean to keep true to Japanese culture the Nara decided not to build a wall seperating the Hotsprings, so the bathing area is Mixed Bathing." Naruto said before the large amounts of giggling from the class was heard at the part that he had to mention to them. If it weren't for the fact that the entire Inn was reserves right now he would be really worried about the mixed bathing, as it was he was still waiting for Nitta and Shizuna to get to the Inn so that they would be able to help around with controlling the students when they got out of hand during the free day.

"Mixed bathing! You bad boy Naruto-sensei, wanting to see your students naked!" Sakurako tried to tease, only for a few girls to roll their eyes at the girl when they all noticed Naruto was barely phased by it at all. He had seen most of them naked, or in their underwear before this point because of the classes seeming obsession with stripping nude in front of him. Something that he didn't think he would ever understand, because most girls weren't very willing to get naked in front of men like these ones were.

"Naruto-sensei has finally awoken to his pervy side, and he will ravage us all!" Haruna tested the waters with her own teasing, one that contained a bit of hope. She had to admit that she would find it interesting when Naruto finally let loose his urges and just had sex with some of his students. Naruto actually blushed at the mental image, before he cleared his throat to stop any of the rumors that were going to spread before they could get started actually saying them. With everyones attention on him he calmed his blush, before he regained his 'Teacher Mode' and smiled.

"Rule number three, the deer are not to be disturbed after the late feeding hours. To the Nara family the deer are sacred creatures, so you must treat the deer with respect." Naruto explained the final and most important rule of the Inn, this place was pretty laid back about almost anything else. Naruto stepped aside as the girls walked by him, and as they walked by he gave each of them a door number where their groups would be staying.

"Would you keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep you troublesome teacher?" A voice called out from one of the nearby bushes, and most of the girls that were still outisde of the Inn were surprised when they saw a young man wearing a kimono yawning into his hand as he stood up. His face was covered in scars, and like his son this man kept his hair up in a spiky ponytail.

'So handsome!' Asuna thought with miniature hearts in her eyes at the middle ages father of Naruto's friend Shikamaru, her attraction to older men coming into play while other students backed away from her. Konoka was laughing awkwardly when she saw the look on Asuna's face, showing that she was attracted to this girl like most girls were to Naruto. She lightly tapped Asuna on the back of the head to remind her that they were on a school trip.

"Hiding from your wife again Shikaku? Here I thought Shikamaru was the only one with a fear of women." Naruto taunted very lightly when the rest of the students started to go into the building, while Evangeline stayed right where she was. She was interested in why Naruto knew this guy, one of the smartest mages in the world. Even she knew that Shikaku was the mage that had read over 10,000 magic tomes, and memorized them all down to the word. This guy could recite every single word from the worlds collection of magical books, making him a very dangerous mage if he wasn't so lazy... and he actually had the magical power to back up his knowledge. His brains more than made up for his lack of power, so he was one of the few people that could defeat Nagi Springfield during the last war. All he needed to use was his brains, and tactics so ingenious that even Nagi couldn't put up a resistance against them.

"I don't fear my wife, she is just to troublesome to stand being around all day. You will understand when a troublesome woman, but you seem to already have a lot of troublesome students... you need to relax, I feel troubled just by being near you... go take a dip in the hotsprings or something... Evangeline Mcdowell... you really are a magnet for trouble aren't you Naruto? Whatever, I am retired." Shikaku commented when he noticed thast evangline was standing next to Naruto, and he basically said that he didn't care that somebody that was as strong or stronger that Nagi Springfield was in front of him. A Dark Mage that had personally killed hundreds of people in her long life, the entire situation didn't really matter to him.

"How dare you dismiss me!? Just the mention of my name has full grown men shrinking back in terror, babies shut up when I walk by, I have made mortality my bitch and ascended to a state aboive your foolish human ability to understand! You are seriously pissing me off Shikaku Nara." Evanegline growled out as the grass under her feet began to grow a layer of frost over it. She hated being thought of as a minor annoyance, from Naruto she could expect because she was at his mercy most of the time, but this guy had no such protection that Naruto's curse against her provided him. She had curbed her arrogance lately because she wasn't sure if that was the wisest move when she didn't know what Naruto's true personality was.

"Calm down Evangeline, Shikaku is to lazy to try and take anyone seriously. Think of him like the polar opposite of Nagi, a smart man with very little power... I may take you up on that hotsprings offer though." Naruto said as he took Jack out of his bag and placed his faithful companion on top of his head. Jack seemed to be pouting by being stuck inside the empty bag for so long, but he wasn't going to throw a fit over it. Naruto started to walk towards where he remembered the men's changing room was. Naruto sweat dropped when he noticed Evangeline following him despite the fact that this was going to be a trip to the bath for him.

"Do you plan on following Naruto into the bath?" Jack asked after a few moments when Evangeline said nothing as she followed them, before she simply smirked at the two of them with a fanged grin.

"What, you scared of a little bit of skin? Is my sex appeal to great for your mortal minds to understand?" Evangeline taunted lightly as her proud boosts made her oblivious to how both Naruto and Jack were looking at her. Both of the men, even if one of them was a hat, looked right at her chest and mentally guessed her size as accurately as they could.

"I wouldn't call an A-cup as sex appeal Vampire-Girl, and for your information I am an Immortal as well." Jack commented dryly to Evangeline, before the hat was ripped from Naruto's head and held between Evangelines hands while she stared down the hat with a heated glare. The two immortals were glaring down each other silently, hoping for the end of the first one to blink, before Naruto scratched his head awkwardly and thought of a way to defuse the situation as peacefully as possible.

"Well... it isn't like she is completely lacking in sex appeal. Her small chest has a certain... charm of it's own. I mean, big breasts are great, but and immortal loli is pretty good too. I would just prefer that I have a chance to bath without anyone else right now." Naruto stated with an awkward feeling rising in his gut at having to complement somebody sexually. It wasn't something he really had to do very much, calling somebody pretty, beautiful, or even sexy was one thing, but actually having to point out what made them sexy or cute was another thing altogether.

"You get to live today Hat, but next time you won't be so lucky that your _master_ is such a smooth talker. Then your fibers will be mine." Evangeline threatened as she tossed the hat in the air, ignoring the fact that said master of the hat was right there while she had threatened the hat. Honestly though, Naruto could care less about idle threats like that one. She was just blowing off steam and keeping her reputation with it, so in essense it was just like she was spouting out lies in a way.

"Oh? You must be forgetting that if you kill anyone, myself inculded, that you will be turned into e DOLL. What type would you prefer, a sex doll or a straw doll? Personally, you would be more useful as a sex doll... never mind, nobody would use YOU." Jack taunted right back at her, he didn't know what about Evangeline pissed him off, but Jack could not stand girls that threatened Naruto's safety in different ways. Konoka had threatened his happiness, while Evangeline had been a threat to his life. In a way, both of them had been threats to his best friend, which made them his enemies. Konoka was getting BETTER, but she still had a long way to go before she wouldn't be as much of a threat to Naruto's happiness.

Naruto placed his hand on Evangeline's head to keep her from jumping up and using magic to try and kill Jack, whcih ended up looking like a comical showing of him holding back, what looked to be, a kid that was trying to take his hat. If anyone were to see them it would look like a little sister trying to punch her older brother, it was kind of scary how much they would look alike if you gave Evangeline a tan, They even had the near exact same shade of blond hair, and the exact same shade of blue eyes. The narrow faces with a small amount of youthful fat on it, the rounder eyes from their western heritage, and the fact that when Naruto was her physical age he had been about the same size as she was. They both had a natural affinity for darkness, as well as a shared affinity for ice that was still growing inside Naruto. If you were to feel either of their breath on your skin you would notice that they breathed out cold breath at all times, a sign of an Ice Affinity.

"I am going to tear you to shreds and use your dead fibers to sew myself a new doll! Then I will find the baldest, ugliest, most hideous old man and shove that doll right up his shrivelled old ass and seal you inside with a filthy handle to the most used plunger that I can find!" Evangeline was nearly spitting out fire as her temper reached new heights, an angry blush on her face with her eyes glowing with pure rage flowing into the area around them. Naruto himself had to wonder how she got to be so creative with her death threats as she continued to spit death from her lungs at the hat atop Naruto's head.

"Try it Vampire-Girl, I dare you." Jack said as he started to take on a more demonic and tattered appearance with flames bursting from the hats mouth. Jack began to change form again as blue flames started to spew from the eyes of the hat with the red flames turning blue and spewing from the mouth even fatser than before, these demonically blue fire started to swirl around the hat as amrs created from pet black magic began to grow out of the sides of the hat. Naruto felt Jack draining him of part of his magic to make himself show his true form, before Naruto cut the flow off and Jack began to take on his hat form again.

"Okay, that is enough of that. Jack, you know better than to show your true form, and Evangeline, if you want to enjoy the bath with me then stop taunting Jack! The same goes to you Jack! This trip is suppose to be fun, and if you two are going to fight the entire time we are here then this will be a lot less fun! You don't have to like each other, but you better damn well get along!" Naruto stated loudly when his own temper finally snapped, the thin thread that had been lasting weeks had finally broken with Evangeline looking at him with wide eyes and her blush slightly deepening.

'Heh, so even his pateince isn't unlimited... I would have thought his temper would have exploded before now with a mother like the Red Bitch.' Evangeline thought with a small smirk as they entered the changing rooms, he entered on the men's side and she on the female's side. Just because the bathing was shared didn't mean that the changing rooms were shared as well. Evangeline looked in the changing room and saw that somebody was in it besides her, and with a raised eyebrow she noticed that it was Setsuna changing into a towel. Evangeline moved out of sight and slyly watched Setsuna take off her clothes and place them inside the basket.

"It feels like a dream... being back here again." Setsuna muttered with a soft smile on her face as she stood naked in front of the basket, she folded her white panties and placed them neatly on the pile and her chest bindings that kept her small chest from boucing during a fight was placed gently on top of the rest of her clothes. Evangeline watched in interest as the black haired girl sighed softly as her hand grabbed a towel that she wrapped around her chest so that her chest down to her mid thighs was covered by the towel.

'That's right, the boy was once friends with Konoka and Setsuna when they were children. The old man never shut up about how adorable the three of them were based on the pictures Eishun sent him.' Evangeline thought with a raised eyebrow, Konoemon used to go on and one about the perfect candidate for his granddaughters husband, but she had never really connected the dots before now.

"I know it is good that Ouji-sama doesn't remember me very much... but I couldn't help but feel so happy when he told me that he looked up to me. This is so WRONG. A bodyguard, even more so one in the shadows, should not be feeling this way. I shoudln't be having feelings for the people I am suppose to be protecting. Ojou-sama and Ouji-sama are suppose to get married, I shoudln't mess up their growing relationship." Setsuna said before she drew her sword out of instinct when Evangeline made her presence known with a fanged grin on her face. Setsuna's face, no, her entire body flushed red when she realized that Evangeline had heard every word she had said. The amused look on the blonde's face made the entire thing even more embarrassing for her.

Setsuna backed away into the wall, while the shorter girl moved forward and placed her hand next to Setsuna's head.

"The tale of a forbidden love between a samurai and her charges, forever hiding her emotions while slowly dying inside when she watched her charges find happiness without her. Will she follow her heart, or fall into the pit of despair? I wonder, what will you chose, or will you chose at all? I originally came to relax in the bath, but I feel that I have stumbled upon something a lot more interesting. I will take my leave for now, but remember this..." Evangeline said with a evil grin on her face as she walked away from Setsuna. She knew that it would be funnier for her to slow down Setsuna enough to give Naruto enough time to go into the hot springs first. She had to admit that she loved a good love story, it didn't matter if it was a tragic tale or a happy ending. All that mattered was that the ending was fantastic.

Naruto's life was just so filled with entertainment, she was glad she had picked him to be her apprentice.

"Remember what?" Sestuna asked despite herself, and Evangeline stopped just outside the door and looked back at Setsuna with a grin on her face growing even wider.

"... People often start to remember forgotten things when they go to places they have been before. How will you react when the boy remembers just who the one he looked up to is... I wonder, will he feel betrayed that you knew about this, or happy that it was you?" Evangeline asked the question that stopped Setsuna's breath in her lungs when the very thought of Naruto being angry with her caused her to have a small bout of panic. Evangeline sunk into the shadows as Setsuna tripped and fell back on her butt, losing her towel to the ground in the process as she gave Evangeline a full frontal view before she completely vanished into the shadows and was no more.

Her work here was done.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Being Born of Fire**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	36. Steamy Springs

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Changed my mind on what I wanted to update.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Aaaaaaah..." Naruto sighed in utter bliss as he sank down in the water of the hot springs, with no other feelings besides pleasure filling his body. Naruto loved the Nara families hot springs, for his cool body the warmth was like heaven on earth to him. Jack was not far away inside a bucket filled with both hot water and a glowing gray liquid, and the face on the hat was showing an extremely relaxed expression as well.

"This is nice, very nice." Jack commented as well, while Naruto raised his hand up to the sky and summoned a small ball of lightning. The lightning started to spin and spark around his hand, before it morphed into ten magical arrows of lightning. Pointing his finger towards one of the trees over the springs he shot them off towards and unsuspecting target, and without delay the target of his attack jumped out of the tree and ran away before he could properly identify them. Clicking his teeth in annoyance, Naruto just allowed himself to relax again now that the person watching them was gone. He didn't know who that was, but he figured that they were either after the letter to Eishun, or coming after Konoka.

Naruto took a breath and let himself float on his back with his front showing towards the sky, and with a laziness that he didn't normally have he just let the water carry him around. His eyes started to grow glazed when he saw the moon in the sky, and the pink sakura petals floating down onto the surface of the water, carried gently by the wind. The pink and white of the petals and moon was reflected in the sky of his eyes, playing a symphany of colors that played in his eyes while he water traced against his body.

'The sakura petals... they are so... pretty.' Naruto thought as his eyes glazed over completely, the world around him fading away from him with only the pink of the petals remaining.

_Flashback START!_

_'Really pretty...' A much younger Naruto thought as he looked up at the area they were in, and all the sakura petals falling around the yard of the mansion that was owned by his mother's friend they would be staying with for awhile. A few days prior his mother had a bout of insanity and destroyed a good portion of their home, leaving them homeless until they could get their house fixed up. Naruto was walking with his hand holding onto his mother's pants, and he was only able to see because of the fact his hat had a spell on it that allowed him to see through the black fabric._

_"Now remember Naruto, make sure that you don't screw anything up while your here. Eishun is a friend on mine from the war, so be sure to respect him." Kushina commented to her son, looking exactly the same as she had looked even in the future, showing how little she had aged in the ten years. _

_"I understand Momma." Naruto said lowly, looking away from his mother as they walked towards the mansion. They passed by the gate without trouble, and the many maids that were inside the grounds of the mansion ignored them for the most part as they passed by. They would smile gently at Naruto, and his responce would be the hide his face the the back of his mother's legs to keep himself away from the new people. He had just recently begun his training, and his self-confidence hadn't really improved yet. Kushina sighed lightly when she saw how much of a shy boy her son was, and her secret hope that he would grow was made known to Naruto and he felt sad that he had shamed his mother with his shyness._

_"Don't worry to much about it though, I here Eishun had a daughter about your age... you might be able to make a friend while your here." Kushina said kindly, showing that she did have a side to her that was very motherly. She smiled when she felt Naruto stiffen lightly against her leg, just as an older man with young girl standing next to him became visible to Naruto. The first one was Eishun Konoe, a middle aged man with a long narrow face with pale skin and glasses. He wore traditional shinto priest robes, and had a long sword strapped to his back. His black hair was not something shared by his daughter though._

_The younger of the two was a girl Naruto's age with short brown hair kept up at a length of right at her shoulders, with her bangs though kept in a straight line going across her forehead. Her soft skin and warm brown eyes stood out to Naruto as he gazed her her wearing a child's kimono._

_"Kushina-sama, a pleasure to see you again as always." Eishun said with a small bow towards the red haired woman, while his daughter just kept looking at Naruto. Kushina gained a sour look on her face, before she waved her hand in front of her face._

_"You know damn well I gave up my titles a long time ago. Old friends like us should be more familiar with each other, don't you think Eishun-kun. We did go through a war with that idiot brother of mine, and that group of idiots." Kushina said with her sour face at being called by the suffix sama showing plainly on her face. Eishun chuckled and bent down to Naruto's level and took a good look at him, before he plucked the boy's hat right off his head. Naruto blushed at being exposed outside of his safe zone, while Eishun started to rub his chin in thought._

_"Well isn't this a surprise, the last time I saw little Naruto was just after Konoka was born and the group got together again. He is going to grow up to become a looker like his parents, sadly my little Konoka seems to have gotten none of my features... though I suppose that is a blessing in it's own right." Eishun said with a chuckle when Naruto took his hat back and pulled his entire head into the fiber's of the black witch hat. The emotionless face on the hat showed that at the moment the hat didn't have enough power to wake up from it's slumber._

_"Well don't be a rude little brat, go and say hello." Kushina ordered her son with a light kick to the butt to get him to fall forward afew steps and land in front of the girl that was named Konoka. She giggled and grabbed the blond boy by the hand to help him stand up straight again._

_"Hi! I'm Konoe Konoka, nice to meet you!" The girl said with a happy giggle for a reason that Naruto wasn't sure of at this moment. How could a person be so happy to meet new people?_

_"H-hi, my name is N-na-naruto Springfield." Naruto greeted while looking away from the brown haired girl, she pouted and grabbed his hands before running off and dragging him with her towards another area of the mansion. The lower half of Naruto's face was showing again, and you could see that part of his face lit up with a blush that spread down to his neck. Konoka didn't look back at Naruto for a few more seconds, and then when she did look she stopped let go of his hand so that she could pick up a small cloth covered ball on the ground._

_"Let's play a game, when I throw you catch and throw it back!" Konoka said in a childish, yet demanding, tone towards the shy boy. The poor boy had no idea what was going on until he was smacked in the chest with the ball, before it bounced into his hands. He looked up at Konoka to see what he was suppose to do, he had never played a game of catch before. All he was allowed to do at home was train in his Frog Kata and read magical tomes his mother forced him to read. He had never had the chance to really play with anyone before, nor had he even met anyone his own age. All of this was a first for Naruto, who was so used to getting ordered around into training. Konoka didn't see his stare, but she still motioned for him to throw the ball towards her._

_Naruto followed her example and threw the ball back to the young girl, and she fumbled with the ball as it fell to the ground. She picked it up with a smile on her face, before she threw it back to Naruto for him to catch. The ball landed on the ground right next to Naruto when he tried to catch it, and with a small but growing smile on his face he picked up the ball and threw it back to the brown haired girl. She caught it this time and her face lit up like fireworks._

_'This is... kind of fun.' Naruto thought as a little bit of his nervousness around Konoka began to go away slightly. She tossed the ball to him, and when he caught it Konoka smiled when she saw the smile grow a bit more on his lower face. Naruto was about to toss the ball before stepped forward and fell onto his face, with the ball rolling towards Konoka's feet. Naruto just stayed on the ground as he tried to register what had happened, before he scrambled to his feet and was about to run out of embarassment if Konoka hadn't taken that moment to start giggling lightly._

_"You're so funny Na-chan!" Konoka said, giving him a nickname even though they only met today. Naruto's eyes widened under his hat, and he stared at Konoka for a moment when his heart began to beat faster while his face took on a shade of red for a reason other than embarassment._

_'My first friend.' Naruto thought with a small smile on his blushing face. Naruto looked up and saw the sakura petals falling around the young Konoka, her smiling face being the last thing he remembered before the memory started to waver out._

_Flashback END!_

Naruto stared up at the falling sakura petals and the image of the younger Konoka was replaced with the one of the current Konoka. Naruto's eyes started to widen when he realised that the one from his past was Konoka, one of the two girls that had been his first friends was in the very same class as him. Naruto jerked up when he heard the sound of somebody entering the hotsprings, so ducking behind a rock sticking from the water. Naruto closed his eyes and took some calming breaths when he remembered that Evangeline planned on joining him, so he was about to go out and great her before the voice of the person other than him in the bath rang out.

"Darn that Evangeline... oh well, she had a point. Ouji-sama will not be happy when he remembers who I am to him." The voice of Setsuna rang out, and peeking around the corner of the rock Naruto watched as she folded her towel and placed it near the egde of the hotsprings. She wasn't even aware of the fact that he was in the bath, because she was leaving her body completely uncovered. Under normal occasions Naruto would have resisted the urge to look at her, but with Setsuna it felt different when he looked at her. It was like it wasn't bad of him to peek at her when she was naked, which was why he obvserved her body very much like a normal teenager.

Setsuna had skin that a healthy pale color, and with no tan lines over her entire body. Even in the bath she kept her hair pulled into a ponytail on the left side of her head. This inculded the bangs on the left side of her face, which made him wonder how good she would look with her hair down. Her body was petite, but it had it's own sexy charm when considering that she was a swordswoman with a healthy body. Her chest was small, between an A and B cup most likely, with small pale pink nipples on top of each breast. She was rather short, but that was when compared to the other girls in class, for a Japanese woman she was about average height.

'Damnit, I guess relaxtion time is over.' Jack thought as his smile morphed into a frown for a moment, before the bucket he was in turned around and he saw that it was Setsuna that one that had come in. Jack had two lists of girls that he liked, and girls that he mostly disliked. He placed these people in two categories, 'Girls that will cause Naruto trouble' and 'Girls that are good for Naruto' and this was how the lists went.

Girls that will cause Naruto trouble: Konoka, Evangeline, Kaede  
Girls that are good for Naruto: Setsuna, Makie, Yue, Nodoka, Kaede

Yes, Kaede was on both lists, she caused Naruto some mental stress, but he knew that in an emergancy that she could be counted on as back up for a fight. Konoka's only saving grace was that she was good at healing, but she sucked at battle magic for the most part.

'Ouji-sama... Ojou-sama. If Konoka is her Ojou-sama, then does that make me her Ouji-sama?' Naruto questioned when he read into her words, before he slumped against the rock when he realised that he had been in the same room with his first ever friend, and he had been around the person that he looked up to for awhile now. Naruto's head started to spin as the implications of his actions around them, and the fact he had been around them without knowing it was them hit him dead on.

Naruot started to turn red from both overheating, and the fact that he was ashamed of himself for not realising that they were his old friends sooner. Naruto ducked under the water just as Setsuna got into the water, and he left only the upper half of his face out of the water. Bubbles started to come up as he sighed out his frustration, this relaxing bath was just turning into more stress.

"Oh come on Asuna, nobody will be in there yet. You can't say that you don't want to take a bath right now before it gets crowded." Konoka's voice called out to somebody with her, Asuna, as the sound of them drawing closer. Naruto heard Setsuna make a strange noise, before the sound of splashing water growing closer to where he was hidden was heard. Naruto jumped out of the water in shock when an equally shocked Setsuna burst from the side of the rock and smacked right into him.

"Ouji-sama!" Setsuna shouted out in utter shock, not even having the time to cover up hr slip of the tongue as she rammed into his chest and knocked the two of them to the side of the hotsprings. The two of them were sent tumbling down into the water, while Naruto was to shocked to say anything at the moment when something very soft made it's presence known by pressing against his groin. Setsuna's small chest was pressed against his chest, and both of them noticed the fact her arms were wrapped around his chest and neck. Naruto's hand went down to her butt out of reflex, and he was squeezing her ass hard enough to tell that she had a toned butt.

That was not the most important part of this entire situation, because both of them started to blush when their lips made contact. worse yet was that their mouths had been open so that it looked like they were sharing a deep kiss.

"See Asuna? Nobody is... here?!" Konoka shouted in shock when she and Asuna entered the bath while only wearing towels. Both of them were frozen in shock at the sight of Naruto and Setsuna, the loner of the class, making out nude in the water. Her arms wrapped around him, while she was sitting on his crotch, and his hands down on her butt getting a good feel of her goods.

"My perfect chance!" Jack shouted as he jumped out of the tub of his special bathimng solution, before he landed on the surprised Naruto's head. They were both to shocked to even consider breaking the kiss, but they weren't the only ones that noticed these actions. Naruto's personal magical circle glowed under them, and Setsuna felt a burst of energy enter her body. A single card burst out of Jack's mouth and landed on the ground next to the side of the hotsprings.

The card showed Setsuna standing in her regular swordswomen stance, wearing a her training clothes while holding onto a European styled sword. The sword had a golden handle with a dark red gem in the center of the guard. The end of each side of the guard pointed away from the user, and the golden handle had black wraps around the handle. The blade of the sword was about 5 feet long with a double edge, and a sharp tipped point at the end. Going along the flat side of the sword were black marking in an ancient language. White wings were bursting from her back, and her hair was still in her ponytail.

XV - Sacurazaci Setuna - Occultus eques - justitia - septentrio - sol

'A pactio card!' Naruto thought in shock when he picked the card up with his blush still in place, Setsuna was a blushing storm as she gazed at the prove of their kiss in Naruto's hands. The energy inside her vanished now that the pactio was over, and she saw that Konoka was looking right at her and Naruto with an unreadable look on her face, so Setsuna did the only thing she could at a moment like this.

She stood up, grabbed Naruto, and ran out of the hotsprings completely naked while dragging a naked man with her.

Asuna was just standing stock still in shock over the extremely strange things that had just happened in front of her.

What... the ... HELL!?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Setsuna's Pactio is one of my own design.**_  
_**Next to be updated: Naruto the Huntsmen**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
